The Ninja of Water
by M-And-Company
Summary: Lord Garmadon had more then one child, another one who is older then Lloyd. Who is the same age as the Ninja's. Who will help to fight evil along side them, and along the way with her friends, may find a romance and other adventures. Rated for later chapters.
1. Grace

Rock; I LOVE THE HAT OF RANDOM NAMES! DUE TO IT I GET TO PICK WHAT WE WRITE FOR NOW! YYYYEEESSS! And I **LOVE** Lego Ninjago! Yay!...But due to it being Mrs. Loon's name we also drew, the OC is mainly a girl...

Mrs. Loon; Yes! *grins* Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

_**9 Years in the Past**_

Lord Garmadon looked down at his new born baby boy, who'm he named Lloyd, then at his young daughter. His daughter had dark purple hair(his own) made into small pigtails, pale skin, and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a dark black shirt, dark blue yoga pants, and sandals...She had a few bags with her..His daughter who's name was Grace was the almost (due to the hair) spiting image of the woman who was buried before them...Lloyd and Grace's mother...His wife... "Daddy? Is someting wong?" Grace asked, her front teeth missing gave her a unusual accent, Lorn Garmadon couldn't help but smile lightly down at his daughter. "No, sweetie...Just...Thinking is all." Lorn Garmadon stated as he led his daughter(who had picked up the bags), away from the grave, his daughter nodded her head.

Even at a young age Grace never stepped out of line with anyone, always choosing to be quiet, shy, and always watching from afar...Never fighting...Like her mother..."-THIS WAY MEN!"Lord Garmadon heard from afar, he knew that they were after them. He looked down at his son, then down at his daughter before shedding a tear. "Grace?" Lord Garmadon asked, easily getting the attention of his daughter who tilted her head at him. Her father smiled down at her slightly. "I have to leave you for a long time, but I promise...That you will see me and Lloyd again...Okay?" Lord Garmadon asked his daughter, who stared up and him and nodded her head.

"Such a brave...Strong girl...Your mother would be proud." Lord Garmadon stated happily, his daughter, son, and wife were the only ones who could get him to be like this...Lloyd suddenly cried and Grace touched (after dropping one of the bags to the ground) the young boy who was wrapped in a dark green blanket's face. "It's owkay wittle bowther! I'll see yow soon! (It's okay little brother! I'll see you soon!)" Grace chimed, and sang a small small melody...A melody that always stopped little Lloyd from crying, make her mom smile, and make her dad's frozen heart heat up and swell slightly.

"Remember sweetie. No matter what happens in the future, that I will always love you." Lord Garmadon stated as he kissed his baby girl's forehead, she hugged him softly and kissed her little brother on the forehead afterwards, before he opened 2 small portals; one on his left and the other on Grace's right. "Bye daddy! Love wou and Lloyd!" Grace stated before picking up her bags and smiled at him, he smiled lightly back, before the 2 entered the portal closest to them. The portals disappeared, just as the villagers came to the small clearing.

* * *

**Present** (before Rise of the Snakes)

Sensei Wu meditated before the mass of smoke before him, flashbacks of the past flowed into his mind as his 4 students trained...He needed to find her...There! Sensei Wu saw as he recollected the memory of him and his young Niece playing Mahjong, he remembered how she was calm and collected...How she resembled her mother...Sensei Wu sighed as he got up and looked out the window, over the mountains and thought...Could Grace be a ninja? Sensei Wu stood up, he had to go see her.**_ Now_**.

* * *

**Distant Small Village**

A now older Grace hopped out of bed quietly, making her bed quickly, and then turning to her mirror. The memories of the past still burned into her mind, how she had to leave her family... Grace had grown up, that was for sure. She was adopted quickly after leaving her dad and brother, the couple being nice and already having a large family which welcomed her in with open arms. Grace now had waist-to-knee length dark blue hair, sometimes mistaken for a dark purple, the same light baby blue eyes as from before, and lightly sun kissed skin which made her eyes pop out. She was wearing her standard black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. To Grace, she was just another under average looking girl.

Grace had grown up to be a bit more out going, even going into acting, singing, and dancing. She was still quiet and shy as a butterfly though, her she made up for it easily for the other activities she did. She cooked, painted for the community, gardened for farmers markets...A lot basically... Grace adjusted a dark red ribbon in her hair, the one her real mother once gave her...Grace shook her head, getting rid of the thought, before picking up 2 other important things; her bamboo Yumi(Japanese term for Bow) which could easily be adjusted to either a daikyū (long bow) or a hankyū (short bow) and leather quiver.

"Time to practice!" Grace whispered as she jumped out of her 3 story window, easily catching a tree branch, and swung away from the white porcelain house. Over the years Grace had trained, for the day when she would meet her uncle or father, for the time she would have to protect her brother if needed. Grace soon jumped away from the branch and landed in the center of a meadow, where a rock was placed in the center, and where targets were set up. Grace sat down on the rock and picked up a knife and a small branch near her. She began carving a new arrow, she **_HATED_** having to buy them.

"Grace..?" a voice behind her came, Grace didn't flinch; she knew the voice from her dreams. "Uncle Wu, it's been a long time since we have talked." Grace whispered, her dainty voice almost losing it's sound to the wind. "Yes, it has my child." Sensei Wu stated as he appeared before Grace, sitting down and preparing 2 cups of tea. "How goes training the ninjas? Who'm I've heard about due to the travel of news." Grace asked, putting away any of her uncle's curiosity of how she new about them.

"Very well, but they seem to be slacking now that...Your father is..." Sensei We stopped, he could never tell Grace about her father's own downfalls. "I know, I've heard what happened with my Father." Grace stated as she happily took one of the tea cups, setting down the in-progress bow and knife. "Yes, but I have a favor to ask of you." Sensei Wu began, but Grace's all knowing stare shut him off easily. "I am one of your ninjas...Aren't I?" Grace asked in a subtle mannor, Sensei Wu nodded his head before pulling out a map. "Here is where you golden Yumi and quiver lay. I can tell you will have no difficulty with making your own arrows. Along with that, it will show you where you have to go once you find it." Sensei Wu laughed lightly at the last part of his sentence, along with Grace. "I shall see you then, Uncle." Grace stated as she and Sensei Wu got up, bowed before each other, gathered their things, and walked their separate ways.

* * *

(3 weeks later)** CAVE BY THE SEA**

Grace walked into the cave after putting away the map safely into her backpack; she would need it later. The wet rocks and slow currents that carried items made is some-what difficult to walk into the dimly lit cave, but after a few hours or so of falling, slipping, and having to duck and swim, Grace soon came upon a large dragon statue. In the mouth of the dragon was a golden Yumi and quiver, just like her Uncle said. Grace scanned the room quickly before reaching out and taking the Yumi gently in her hands, yet as soon as it was away from the dragon's mouth, the dragon came to life and glared down at Grace. The dragon had dark blue, silver, and light blue scales, and aquamarine eyes.

"I mean no harm to you or any one else. I have a solemn duty to uphold to my uncle and the people of Ninjago. Please, let me leave with peace and no negativity between us." Grace boldly stated to the dragon, neither wavered in the other's gaze. What seemed like a eternity passed before the dragon slowly smiled down upon Grace and nudged her with it's long nose, Grace couldn't help but giggle. "It is a pleasure to meet you, if I may, I'd like to call you Silvermist. My dragon friend." Grace stated in her calm voice, the dragon's eyes showed acceptance and soon Grace found herself flying through the night. Following the map's coordinates to the place that she would soon be calling home.

* * *

**Monastery**

Sensei Wu sighed lightly, it had been almost a month since he and Grace had talked. He was beginning to worry if he had made the right choice about asking her to follow in his and her father's past footsteps in Spinjitsu. Yet his troubles seemed to melt away when he heard a new dragon's roar, he had sent the boys out some time ago to the town so he new almost instantly. _It was her_. "Sensei! A dragon is approaching!" Nya called from another part of the Monastery, Sensei Wu nodded to the space. "I now Nya, come and greet out guest." Sensei Wu responded as he and Nya appeared in the training hall just as Grace and Silvermist landed, Sensei Wu smiled brightly when he saw her.

"Grace, I was beginning to worry that you would never show up." Sensei Wu stated, Grace's faint smile reassured him again. "I would never let you down Uncle." Grace reassured, Nya's eyes went wide. "Uncle?" Nya asked in bewilderment, Sensei Wu whispered to Nya about Grace being Lord Garmadon's eldest child, yet he reassured her that she had no evil intentions what so ever. "...Oh! I see, sorry for the outburst. I'm Nya, you'll meet my brother Kai and the other ninjas soon I guess." Nya stated as she shook hands with Grace, who smiled faintly at her. "By the way...What Ninja are you?" Nya asked, Grace and Sensei We shared a glance before Grace smiled lightly. "I am the Ninja of Water, correct Uncle?" Grace stated, again Sensei We nodded his head.

"Grace represent her element to a peak, something that everyone will soon learn." Sensei Wu stated before shifting his upper torso, Nya stepped back. "NINJA-GO!" Sensei We exclaimed as he spiraled around Grace, who then appeared in a silver and light blue ninja outfit. "...But doesn't she need to train?" Nya asked, Grace held up her hand. "Through my Uncle communicating with me through dreams I am already trained." Grace stated, Sensei Wu nodded his head quickly before poking Grace's Yumi. "Remember though, you need to practice with this new Bow. As I have explained to you it is much like the Yumi you poses before hand, but you still need to train." Sensei Wu stated, Grace nodded her head as she put up her hood, covering everything but her eyes.

Nya, Grace, and Sensei Wu noted the dragon's coming towards them. "Time to meet the other Ninjas!" Grace whispered happily, Nya nodded her head yet she couldn't help but quirk a eyebrow when Grace set a pre-made arrow into the (Golden Yumi but adjusted) Daikyu. "I want to make a impression, don't I?" Grace asked with slight glee as she ran over to a hiding place, and remained still.

* * *

The Ninja's got off of their dragon's quickly and stopped when they saw another dragon. "Sensei? What is the meaning of this?" Cole asked as the boys walked to their Sensei and Nya, who smirked knowingly at each other before turning to the boys. "A meeting." Nya stated, all the Ninja's quirked their heads. "What's that suppose to mea-" Jay was cut off when a arrow zoomed in front of the boy's faces, before impaling itself into the wall. They quickly turned their heads to see a light blue and silver ninja, holding a golden long bow (Yeah...The names will sometimes change for the Yumi/Bow so please deal with it) that was now cradling another arrow. "We got company!" Kai stated as the boys flipped on their hoods and got out their weapons, before running head first against the mysterious (to them) Ninja.

* * *

Sensei Wu and Nya watched the Ninja's fight a disguised Grace as they themselves sipped tea. "Should we help?" Nya asked worryingly, Sensei Wu couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he saw Grace deflect Jay's lightning attacks with a golden shield that had been left behind some time ago and aimed the lightning at Zane, who was hit quickly. "But who should we help?" Sensei Wu asked with another chuckle, Nya giggled a bit along with him as she saw her brother be with a arrow that was surrounded by water, putting out his fire attack and leaving steam. "What is with this Guy?" Kai yelled, yet then he saw Sensei Wu and Nya just sip tea. "WHY ARE YOU LETTING THIS HAPPEN SENSEI?" Jay asked as he was kicked into the wall by Grace, who only chuckled a bit.

Sensei Wu and Nya both shared a nod before they got up and walked over the fight. "Enough." Sensei Wu stated, Grace let go of Cole, who she had almost punched, before bowing before Sensei Wu. "I hope you all got a chance to meet your new comrade." Sensei Wu stated, the Ninja (other then Grace) stared at him. "WHAT?" they all chorused, right before the 4 fainted. "This is going to take some time...Isn't it?" Grace asked with a small laugh, both Sensei Wu and Nya nodded in agreement with the statement before they carried the 4 boys into the Monastery.

* * *

Rock; That...Was...AWESOME!

Mayhemb; Rate and Review please!


	2. A New Friend

Rock; YAY! Chapter 2!

Mayhemb; Yep! Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

**In the Dinning Room**

"That...Didn't go as I had expected it to go." Grace stated after sipping her tea, her Uncle sat with her on the long table. Nya was looking after the boys and decided to give the Sensei and Grace some time for them to talk. "They need time is all, and time they have plenty of...Till..." Sensei Wu stopped his sentence, Grace nodded her head in understanding. "I know, till Lloyd or my father tries something." Grace stated calmly, but Sensei We could sense the disturbance and agitation in her voice. "I know you are sad about having to fight your family Grace, but it has to be done." Sensei Wu stated, Grace nodded her head before setting down the cup of tea and flipping on her hood, right before the Ninjas and Nya came into the room.

"Okay, we are over the shock!" Cole stated as they all sat down, before turning their attention to Sensei Wu and (to them) the mysterious Water Ninja. "But why have you never told us about a 5th ninja Sensei?" Zane asked, Sensei Wu coughed slightly before looking at his students. "It would be best if we brought the Ninja of Water here in case we needed her." Sensei Wu stated, all the Ninja's nodded in understanding before they (excluding Grace) stopped in shock. "**_HER_**?" the 4 Ninjas asked, at this Sensei Wu nodded to Grace who let down her hood.

"I am Grace, Sensei Wu's niece...Daughter to Lord Garmadon." Grace stated in her usual light voice, the Ninjas once again were shocked. "S-Sensei! Why do you let the daughter of our _worst enemy_ be here! Sh-She _could_ be **evil**!" Kai asked, this time Nya stepped in. "Guys, I've only known her for a little more then you. And you can tell that...She has no_ true_ evil in her." Nya stated as she patted Grace's shoulder, Grace smiled kindly at both her and her words. "B..But...But..!" Kai tried to argue, but Sensei Wu cut him off.

"If she is evil, then she would have destroyed you boys when she got the chance to back when you all first came here. She knows about Spinjitsu, has been taught everything in my possession to teach, and has a heart that wishes to protect and not destroy." Sensei Wu stated as he bonked each of the 4 ninjas upside their heads, they looked at him like he did that with no purpose. "That was for not trusting me." Sensei Wu stated as he exited the room, the 4 ninjas and Nya turned to Grace who sipped her tea.

"How did you get so good with a bow?" Nya asked, Grace couldn't help but smile lightly at her. "I've been training since...My Uncle for told the future to me, and how Ninjago may be in danger if I didn't help." Grace calmly stated, the boys blinked a bit. "So...What has your **_father_** told you about Ninjago?" Kai asked, making sure to almost spit out the name Father. When Grace remained silent Kai groaned. "How _**do**_ we know if _we _can trust _you_ if you don't answer?" Kai asked, trying to control his rage. "...My father gave me up to adoption, after my mother died of a terrible disease...So _please_, don't speak so ill of him. He, my brother, and Uncle Wu are the only parts of my _true_ family that I have left." Grace stated, everyone could hear the sadness and agony in her voice at this and even Kai couldn't help but frown at that.

"Now if you please, since none of you but Nya trust me, I'll be going to my quarters." Grace stated as she got up and left the room, Nya glared at her brother. "How could you act like that!" Nya asked her brother, who glared at her. "I am just trying to protect us!" Kai argued, Nya just groaned before stomping out of the room while the Ninjas looked at each other. "So...What do you guys think of her?" Kai asked the others, Zane smiled slightly. "She seems nice, but is very quiet and shy." Zane stated, then Jay bounced in his seat a bit. "Don't forget smart to! Like Sensei said, he taught her a lot of stuff!" Jay stated, finally it was Cole's turn to talk. "She is also very strong...I think we need to trust Sensei Wu." Cole stated, the boys thought over the later part of his sentence.

* * *

**Grace's Room**

Grace sighed as she put the last of her stuff inside a metal box, just as a knock from the door interrupted the silence. "Come in." Grace stated only loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. At this the wooden door opened and revealed Nya, who took in Grace's room. It was much like the others, but with a dark purple rug, a few metal boxes in some corners, a jasmine vase full of Cherry blossoms, and a black bamboo tatami with white bedding and pillows. "Hi Grace..I'm just here to say sorry, on behalf of my brother." Nya stated as she sat down in front of Grace, who closed the metal box. "It's okay, I kind of figured they would be like this." Grace stated, Nya couldn't help but frown slightly.

"Soooo..What's with all the metal boxes?" Nya asked as she pointed them out, at this Grace smiled slightly. "I like to be prepared. So, in case of a fire, metal boxes would be better to use, since they don't exactly burn." Grace stated, Nya couldn't help but smile at that. "Huh, I've never really thought about it like that." Nya stated thoughtfully, Grace smiled lightly at her. "Some people say that I think differently than others..Okay, maybe a LOT of people say that." Grace stated, after rethinking her sentence. Nya couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"It's okay, lots of people say that about me to." Nya stated, at this Grace smiled. "I'm glad to make a friend in a new place that is held dear to my family." Grace stated, at this Nya smiled. "You can make more then just one, once the guys finally get use to you." Nya stated, at this Grace grinned slightly. "I'll be glad, I don't like making all to many enemies. Unless I need to." Grace quickly added the last part, Nya was about to respond when her stomach rumbled. "Heh, sorry. Me and the guys haven't eaten anything yet." Nya stated, and at this Grace smiled. "Th-Then let me cook!" Grace happily stated, Nya couldn't help but giggle at her enthusiasm as the 2 got up. "Come on, I'll show you the kitchen." Nya stated, Grace happily followed behind her.

* * *

30 Minutes Later in Kitchen

Cole whistled as he entered the kitchen, it was his night to cook, yet he stopped when he smelt food already being made. "I thought it was my turn to cook tonight." Cole spoke aloud, before seeing Grace. Grace, with a dark blue apron over her ninja suit, hummed happily as she continued to cook. Oblivious to Cole. Now that Cole could actually look at her, he had found she was...Cute..."Is something wrong Cole?" Grace whispered aloud to him, Cole jumped slightly. "I heard you coming in, would you like to help?" Grace asked, almost never looking up from the pot. Cole nodded, he had no idea if she saw, and walked over to her as she pushed a pile of vegetables towards him. "Chop these please." Grace stated, Cole took out a knife and began to do as she told.

"...I'm sorry about...How we acted towards you." Cole stated, he saw that Grace lightly smiled at that. "It's okay, you had all the right to act that way. It should be _I_ who should apologize to _you_ 4 for expecting so much out of you all." Grace stated, Cole could help but blink at the now awkward silence. Cole watched Grace took garlic bread out of the oven as he chopped vegetables. "...Why are you doing this? We...Acted like..." Cole couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't find the right words. "Like a little kid who just got his toy taken away?" Grace offered, Cole chuckled as he handed Grace the chopped vegetables.

"Yeah, that's it." Cole stated happily, now smiling at the happy Grace. "Could you go get the others please? Dinner is almost ready." Grace stated, Cole blinked slightly before nodding his head. "We are having salad, spaghetti, and garlic bread." Grace stated as Cole exited the room, Cole made a mental note as he left the room and gathered the others.

* * *

10 Minutes Later in Dinning Room

The others stared down at the neatly prepared plates of spaghetti, drinks, bowls of salad, and basket full of garlic bread. "Wow Cole! I never thought I would see the day you could make edible food!" Kai chimed as he ate a fork full of spaghetti, Cole blinked slight. On one side of the table was Cole and Grace, left of them was Sensei Wu and Nya, and left of them was Zane, Jay, and Kai. "Actually, Grace made the food." Cole stated as he nudged Grace, who blushed slightly at how all the attention was turned to her. "Her?" Kai asked as he dropped the fork full, Grace rolled her eyes at that before eating some of the spaghetti off of Kai's plate, reassuring him it wasn't poisoned.

"Oh...Um.." Kai uncomfortably stated as he rubbed the back of his neck, Grace lightly smirked at him. "I will only harm those who bring harm to others, anyone else I try to be friends with." Grace stated comfortably, Kai finally started to relax then. "Oh...Cool." Kai stated as he nibbled a garlic bread. "Hey, can you show me how you did that double flip when we fought?" Jay asked excitingly, and he yelled out in glee when Grace nodded yes to him. "Mind showing me how you made this bread? I could use it for when I cook." Zane asked, Grace smiled at him. "Sure! I'll show you both tomorrow. I'll even teach you my recipe for chocolate cake, which is tonight's desert~!" Grace chimed, and soon the dinning room was filled with happy chatter among the group of new friends.

* * *

**Midnight**

Grace sighed as she looked up at the moon, her dark purple nightgown flowing in the breeze as she sat on Silvermist. "Lloyd...Father...What are you doing right now?" Grace asked the full moon, the only other noise to her was Silvermist's snoring and the wind. "Why did you change father?...Mother would have never wanted this to happen..." Grace stated to the moon, she heard her Uncle's footsteps and cane. "You father was over taken by darkness Grace, you know this." Sensei Wu stated, Grace nodded to him as he was finally behind her. "Your mother loved him for him though, and did a good job in trying to change him." Sensei Wu stated as he placed a hand on Grace's shoulder, Grace turned only slightly so she could slightly see him. "You did a good job in helping him to." Sensei Wu stated, at this Grace lightly smiled up to him.

"...But it was not enough." Grace sadly stated as her smile vanished, Sensei Wu hugged his young niece. "I know, but as long as you fight for what you believe is right...You will accomplish many things." Sensei Wu whispered to her, Grace hugged him slightly before letting go of him. "I better go get some sleep, tomorrow I have a lot of things to do when the sun rises." Grace stated as she trudged away, once she was out of sight Sensei Wu heard the wind whisper to him as he looked up to the moon.

"...Karishma..Your daughter has grown up beautifully." Sensei Wu stated to the moon, which seemed to shine brightly as if responding to him. Sensei Wu smiled as he walked back into the Monastery, the moon continued to glow and envelop everything in a bright light. Bringing a sense of protection to everything.

* * *

Mrs. Loon; Karishma is a Indian/Sanskrit name meaning "Miracle".

Mayhemb; Rate and Review!


	3. Cole?

**1 Week Later**

The boys had finally opened up to Grace as a member of the team and now care about her...Some a _liiiitle_ more then others actually.

* * *

"D-Do you want to um...G-go..Grab a bite with m-me?" Cole asked his reflection, he soon heard Kai and Jay laughing at him from behind. "S-Sure! But nothing that will make my reflection look bloated!" Kai joked, Jay and him shared a high-five as Cole pushed past the 2 boys and walked into the game room. "Dude, relax! We're only messing around!" Jay stated as Zane walked into the room and grabbed a controller, which the other 3 boys soon followed. "Ssssooo...Who's the lucky girl?" Jay asked Cole as he punched his shoulder playfully, Cole growled at him slightly.

"Th-There is no girl okay?" Cole stated, at this the boys all paused the game. "_Okay_, so your telling _me_, that _you_ were asking out your_ reflection_?" Jay asked, Zane blinked at that. "I do not think that is normal behavior." Zane commented, at this the 2 other boys (besides Cole) nodded in agreement. "Just tell us Cole!" Kai stated, just then Grace came into the door. "Hey guys!" Grace chimed, she had grown a bit more confidant with the boys. "*sigh* Hi Grace." Cole stated, Jay and Kai shared a grin suddenly.

"I was wondering if any of you guys need anything from the market." Grace stated, Zane raised his hand. "I could use some cabbage, and maybe a deck of cards if you can find any." Zane stated, Grace nodded as she wrote some stuff down onto a notepad. "I could use some oil grease and mint toothpaste." Jay stated, then Kai jumped up. "Oh! Could you make fish tonight for dinner Grace?" Kai asked, Grace looked up and smiled. "What kind of fish?" Grace asked, at this Kai thought for a bit before smiling. "Salmon and Tuna would be nice." Kai stated, Grace smiled lightly. "Can do!" Grace chimed as she made another, before turning to Cole.

"Do you need anything Cole?" Grace asked, Cole blinked before blushing slightly. "Uh-um...N-No! No I'm good! Ssssooo, heh, good.." Cole awkwardly stated, Grace didn't seem to mind and just nodded before putting the notepad away. "Okay then! I'll see you guys later!" Grace chimed as she left the room, the boys didn't talk till they heard the front door close. "You ssssooo like Grace!" Jay stated, Cole blushed as he stared at him. "D-Do not!" Cole stated, Kai and Jay stared at him. "Do to!" they both (Kai and Jay) chimed, Cole stood up.

"Do not!" Cole yelled, Kai and Jay stood up also. "DO TO!" Kai and Jay stated, this continued on for about 5 minutes till Nya came into the room. "Why are you guys yelling!" Nya yelled, the 4 boys looked at each other. "COLE LIKES GRACE!" Kai and Jay yelled, Cole growled before tackling the 2 boys to the ground. "DO NOT!" Cole yelled over the commotion, Nya groaned as she split the 3 boys apart. "Okay, so let me get this straight. Cole likes Grace, but he keeps on denying it." Nya stated, Kai and Jay nodded their heads while Cole shook his.

"Dude, if you don't like her then why do you sigh when she comes into the room? And after that then why were you practicing asking a person out using a mirror?" Kai asked, Nya stared at Cole who blushed feverishly. "Sh-Shut up!" Cole yelled before running out of the room, leaving behind the 3 ninjas and Nya..."...Who wants to set those 2 up?" Nya asked, Jay jumped up. "Let's do this!" Jay excitingly stated, Nya smiled before going out of the room. "Why do you want to help them?" Kai asked Jay, who grinned.

"I want to help those 2 to find something special, that will last for all eternity!" Jay stated, but Kai's gaze instantly told him that he didn't believe it. "Okay, fine! I want to help so Nya sees that I am a super sweet guy!" Jay stated as he grinned, Kai rolled his eyes as Nya came into the room with a notepad. "Okay, we need to find out ways for those 2 to spend as much time possible with each other. Ideas people." Nya stated as she got ready to write, soon everyone started to talk.

* * *

**Training Hall**

Cole huffed as he continued to punch a dummy, he did not like Grace! Sure, he had to admit, she was cute!...And amazing...And always smelt like strawberries and chocolate...And trained with him even at the most outrageous hour of the day...And-Cole was interrupted when the front gates opened to reveal Grace, carrying loads of shopping bags. "N-need a hand Grace?" Cole asked, soon catching a few bags that were about to fall to the ground. "Yes please!" Grace quickly stated as another bag fell, Cole caught it and took a few more bags from the pile as the 2 walked into the kitchen. "Thanks." Grace sighed as she began to put everything away, Cole couldn't help but shift his weight from foot to foot.

"Is something wrong Cole?" Grace asked as she put away a few vegetables, Cole gulped. "Um...Yeah! I was just...Thinking..." Cole stopped suddenly when Grace looked at him, her eyes shinning underneath the lights. "I..Uh...Know you didn't ask for anything...But I know how Rocky_ loves_ Liver and Toads...Soooo." Grace handed him a box as she spoke, Cole couldn't help but smile at this. "Thanks! Rocky's gonna love this!" Cole happily stated, Grace couldn't help but smile at that before going back to stocking the shelves.

"No problem, and you can tell the guys that I got their stuff to." Grace stated as she placed Jay and Zane's stuff on the counter, Cole nodded before running down the hallways to get the guys. Grace chuckled lightly at Cole's enthusiasm before heating up the stove and unpacking the salmon and tuna.

* * *

**Game Room**

"-Then finally we can get them to train with each other." Nya stated as she wrote the last thing down on the list to get Cole and Grace together, yet she hid it once Cole busted into the room. "Guys! Grace is back from shopping and got you guys' stuff." Cole stated quickly before running off to what looked like the dragon dens, the others shrugged before going to the kitchen to get their things.

* * *

**With the Dragons**

Cole happily walked up to Rocky and fed him one of the toads, Rocky growled in pleasure. "Yeah, you can thank Grace for them." Cole stated before sighing in a dreamy haze, but he snapped out of it when Rocky chuckled at him. "Wh-What's with the chuckle!" Cole asked Rocky, who sneakingly grinned at him. "Sh-She's just a friend! Why can't you guys just leave it be!" Cole yelled, Rocky just chuckled as he nuzzled the dragon next to him. Cole couldn't help but blink when he saw that it was Silvermist Rocky was nuzzling. "Oh _come_ **on**!" Cole groaned as Rocky chuckled at him, and he could have sworn he heard Silvermist giggle. "You guys want me to ask her out to, _don't you_?" Cole asked, and he felt like hitting his head against the wall when **_all_** the dragons nodded their heads. "Fine! Ya know _what_? I will!" Cole stated before stomping out of the room, the dragons all shared a grin it seemed before they relaxed.

Cole stopped though once he reached the front door. "...Just...Not _yet_..." Cole stated to himself before sighing and walking into the Monastery.

* * *

**Game**** Room**

Zane, Kai, and Jay were all playing their ninja game when Cole came into the room and picked up a controller. "Aren't you going to practice with Grace?" Jay asked with a smirk, Cole glared at him. "No, she's cooking dinner...And besides, we don't need to train right now! I mean...Lord Garmadon is gone so...We should just take it easy, ya know?" Cole stated, the boys all nodded in agreement before they were engulfed into the game.

* * *

**Kitchen**

Grace hummed as she cooked the salmon, and continued to once Nya came in. "Hey Grace, can we talk?" Nya asked, Grace nodded her head before lowering the temperature of the stove and turning to Nya, who was resting on the counter. "Sure, what's wrong?" Grace asked, Nya blinked a bit before smiling lightly. "How do you feel about Cole?" Nya asked, Grace cocked a eyebrow at the question. "Cole?...He's a good friend, could use a few pick-me-ups in cooking, and is pretty strong...Why?" Grace asked, Nya couldn't help but smile.

"Have you ever thought about..._Ooohhh_, I _don't know_..._Dating_ Cole?" Nya asked, at this Grace blinked. "Dating him? Why, he doesn't like me in that sense and I don't like him in that sense." Grace stated, Nya couldn't help but frown at that. "You sure? When you are around him you just seem...Happier...And he always looks at you as if you the best thing in the world..! So...I just thought.." Nya tried to explain and put a few ideas into Grace's head, Grace just blinked though before turning back to the boiling pot of soup and taste testing a little bit of it.

"...And I_ maaaay_ have heard that he..._Might_ be asking _you_ out on a date." Nya stated, and at this Grace spat out the soup she was trying (SPIT TAKE!) before she turned to Nya. "Wh-What!" Grace asked as she wiped off the access soup off her bottom lip, Nya smirked at this. "Yeah! I think I heard him talking about it." Nya stated, she couldn't help but lightly giggle at the blush on Grace's cheeks. "Oh..._Wow_!...I...I mean...Uh...Can you go please! I-I need to focus on thee...Um...Fi-The fish! Yeah, the-the fish..." Grace stated as she pushed Nya out of the kitchen and closing the door behind her, Nya smirked a bit.

"That, could have gone SO much better." Grace mumbled to herself as she stirred the pot of soup and adding in some spices. "I mean, _what_ **was** I thinking? Cole? A-And me? Pff! Th-That would never work!" Grace stated, yet she paused when she caught her reflection in the soup. "Besides...No boy would want to go out with...Such a_ hideous_ girl..." Grace stated before stirring the pot, losing her reflection to the vegetables and broth. "But...Still..! I guess it's nice ta dream." Grace whispered to herself as she blushed at the thought of her and Cole actually dating. And all the while she never knew that Nya was still outside the door, listening to her every word, before taking off to go check the monitors for any trouble in...Oh I don't know...Jamanicai Village?

* * *

Rock; I love this SO much!


	4. Plans and Snakes!

**WITH GRACE (Grace's POV)**

I sighed as I stirred the pot of Miso soup, sometimes glancing at the window where I had seen the boys take off on their dragons. Father...If it is truly you, I would have at least felt a...Feeling of your presence in the world...I can't help but feel that it was my fault that you had changed, no matter what or how many times Uncle Wu told me that wasn't true. I sighed again as I turned back to the Miso soup, the broth starting to add in flavor and resembling a color close to Rocky's wings.

Ohhhhh, thinking of Rocky...I blushed at myself through the soup, a single name ringing in my head. Cole.

I do trust Nya, but...Cole would never go for a girl like me! I-I'm to boyish! Too...Ugly!...Too...Too...Too..!...

I sighed for the umpteenth time today, just as I heard the boys fighting outside. I shook my head, ridding my thoughts of Cole and sadness, I have to make dinner! Focusing I chopped the fish into equal parts and tasted the prepared sauce again, right when someone came in.

**No Pov**

Jay rushed into the room, a excited look on his face. "Grace! Do you want to go up against me and the guys to see who is the best?" Jay asked, Grace giggled slightly as she placed the fish on the plate and turned off the heat. "Cool, but I'm gonna win though." Grace stated as she ditched her apron onto a seat, Jay then took her hand and rushed upstairs.

**Upstairs**

Once Jay and Grace got upstairs (both in their Ninja uniforms) they were each passed a helmet, Grace didn't seem to notice the blush on Cole's face when he gave her a helmet. "Okay, here's how it goes. Me vs Jay, then Cole vs Zane, then those 2 can go up against Grace." Kai stated, Cole glared at Kai. "Why are 2 of us going up against Grace?" Cole asked, Kai rolled his eyes in annoyance. "_Dude_, did you forget about how she kicked all of our butts one week ago?" Kai asked, Grace giggled.

"I didn't forget that." Grace chimed as she sat down on the side lines with Zane, Cole in front of Jay and Kai. "Alright first up; Kai vs Jay. Ninja-GO!" Cole stated, before he was pushed aside by the 2 clashing boys. "You okay Cole?" Grace asked Cole as she helped him up, Cole blushed slightly at how close they were. "U-Um yeah! I'm fine!" Cole stated, he then noticed how Grace was glancing at the ground. "Um...Nya told me about...You wanting to ask me ou-" Grace was cut off when a fireball hit Jay in the chest, making Kai the winner.

"Later!" Cole stated as he and Zane went up to fight. Cole mentally thanked the distraction, he wouldn't of known what to do if it hadn't come and Grace finished her sentence! Kai was then placed a bit out of Zane and Cole's way. "Next up; Cole vs Zane! Ninja-go!" Kai stated before he stepped back as Cole and Zane went head on, Kai then sat beside Grace who was now tightening her bow into a hankyu (short bow) and preparing her arrows. "Ssssooo Grace, got any plans for tomorrow night?" Jay asked Grace, who blinked at him.

Kai watched as Cole's eyes widened at what Jay had asked Grace, he had to hide his smile. "No, why?" Grace asked, deciding that her bow was okay and turned to Jay, who grinned. "Well, I happened to have this dinner ticket that I just can't seem to get rid of and I was just wondering if you might want to go to dinner wit-" Jay was cut off when Cole's scythe accidentally swished his way and cut a small piece of wood over his head. "Sorry!" Cole mumbled before going back to fighting Zane. Jay looked over to see Grace had gone back to her bow, apparently forgetting about him before she looked up and smiled. Cole had beaten Zane.

Grace and Kai nodded to each other and both got up as Cole got out of the ice binding him to the ground. Zane slumped over to the side and sat with Jay, who was still a bit upset about losing. Kai and Cole stood opposite of Grace. "For the time and the prize of best ninja blah, blah ninja-go."Jay said in a less-then-enthusiastic voice, Kai and Cole both took off running towards a calm Grace. "Hi-ya!" Kai stated as he swished his sword at Grace, who blocked it with her bow before side-stepping Cole's attack.

"Hold still!" Cole stated as Grace continued to dodge both his and Kai's attacks, before she herself jumped on top of Cole's head and strung 2 of her bows. "Take this!" Grace stated as she let go of the arrows, which then stuck both Kai and Cole's pant legs to the ground. "What!" Kai yelled as he tugged his pant leg, which caused him to drop his sword as the tips of it caught on fire. "Fire!" Jay yelled as the fire swept over the ground, circling the area. Sensei Wu quickly stepped out of a room while holding a bowl of water and observed the area. "Grace!" Sensei Wu yelled as he threw the bowl of water into the air, Grace nodded her head before jumping up and forming arrows out of the water.

"Water, don't fail me now!" Grace mumbled as she shot the arrows into the air, dispersing the water throughout the area evenly and putting out the fire. "What were you thinking!" Sensei Wu yelled, Grace and the boys took off their helmets. "Um...We were trying to figure out who was the Green Ninja!" Jay stated, Grace quirked a eyebrow at him. "Green Ninja? You never said anything about a _Green Ninja_, Jay." Grace stated, Zane soon hit Jay's head. "_Ow_! Heh, did I say _Green Ninja_? No, sorry, ahem. What I-what I said was Lean uh." Jay gave up in trying to fix his mistake, Grace blinked before she returned her attention to he Uncle.

"You were not suppose to see this." Sensei Wu stated as he turned and started to walk away, Kai tried to walk towards him. "But Sensei, we want to know..! Which one of us is the chosen one?" Kai asked, Sensei Wu stopped and whipped around to face them. "None of you! If you don't unlock your full potential!" Sensei Wu stated, at this Grace sighed before exiting the training area. "B-But Sensei! My sword, it was so bright..! Is this what you meant about unlocking our golden weapons..?" Kai stated, Sensei Wu sighed as he began walking away. "This is only the beginning. The road is long and winding, but yes, this is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train then so be it! But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be the Green Ninja." Sensei Wu stated as he walked into his room, once he was gone the boys took off their hoods and Cole glared at Jay.

"Dude! What was up with you asking Grace out to dinner?" Cole asked Jay, who smirked slightly. "Well since you aren't asking her anytime soon, I figured she is open!" Jay stated, yet he flinched Cole just growled at him. "You know what? I am sick and tired of you, you guys, and the dragons all pestering me!" Cole yelled as he stomped out of the training hall, the 3 boys looked at each other. "Was it something we said?" Zane asked, the other 2 shrugged before they decided to train a bit more.

* * *

KITCHEN

Cole grumbled as he walked into the kitchen, accidentally bumping into Grace in the process. "Omph!" Cole mumbled as the 2 collided before blushing at each other. "Oh! Uh...S-Sorry Grace, I wasn't looking where I was going." Cole stated to Grace, who just shrugged the incident off. "S'okay, I should have been looking to see if anyone was coming." Grace stated, before holding out a spoonful of miso for Cole. "Miso?" Grace asked, Cole smiled lightly before nodding, yet he blushed when Grace fed him the miso instead of giving him the spoon.

Cole closed his eyes as the warm miso soup entered his mouth, heating it with it's earthy and savory flavors. "Mmm." Cole hummed as he swallowed the miso, warming his insides quickly. "Hehe! I'm guessing you liked it?" Grace asked as she cocked her head to the side, Cole nodded vigorously. "Um...Cole? I...I need to ask you something." Grace stated as she stared at the miso soup, feeling her cheeks warm up much like Cole's were right now. "Uh..Um sure! Wh-what up?" Cole asked as he uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck, Grace gulped slightly before turning to him.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the market tomorrow...I-I could use the company." Grace stated, if she dared look up she would have seen Cole's shocked expression. D-Did she just asked me out? Cole thought before grinning widely. "S-Sure! I-I'd love to go with you!" Cole stated, before blushing at his own enthusiasm. Yet before he could make amends he heard Sensei Wu yelling. "The Serpentine are back! Everyone in Jamanicai village is in danger!" Sensei Wu yelled, Grace looked scared slightly before she and Cole rushed to the training hall as Kai was telling Sensei to relax.

"Calm down Sensei, we were just there! It was some kid who said he-" Cole began, but Sensei stopped him. "The spirit smoke does not lie! A ancient evil has been released!" Sensei Wu stated, Grace gasped. "Isn't Nya in Jamanicai village?" Grace asked, she grew more worried when Kai conformed it. "Nya?" Jay asked, a sense of worry was etched into his voice. "We need to hurry then!" Grace stated as she flipped her hood over her head, the boys quickly followed her to the dragon's den as she opened them up and she mounted Silvermist. "Stay close, stay together." Cole stated, his leader instincts kicking in. "Would we do it any other way?" Kai asked in a slightly joking tone of voice as they rode to the village.

* * *

Jamanicai Village

The 5 landed, Grace turned to the boys. "I'll try to help the villagers and see what I can find out, you guys take care of the people doing this!" Grace stated as she turned away, before her shoulder was caught by a hand. Grace turned around to see it was Cole, the other 3 already looking through the village. "What's wrong Cole?" Grace asked as she quickly adjusted her bow strap, then looked up into Cole's black eyes. "Be safe." Cole stated, Grace blinked at him before smiling lightly under her hood. "Cole you can trust m-" Grace was cut off by Cole grabbing her wrist, she then sensed his urgency in the matter. "Alright, I will be safe." Grace reassured him, he sighed as he figured that was all he would get out of her before looking despritally into her eyes.

"Come back to me in one piece." Cole stated before he was off. Grace stood their in moderate shock at how sincere he sounded before shaking her head and ran towards a different part of the village, praying that Cole and the others would be safe as well.


	5. Surprises

**WITH GRACE** a few minutes later

Grace quickly ran from the group of villagers who were attacking her, though she yelled when a arm caught her. "Grace! Relax! It's me!" a all-to-familiar voice reasured her, Grace blinked before looking up at the person. "Nya? Oh thank goodness you okay!" Grace chimed, Nya rolled her eyes. "Barley! Where are the boys?" Nya asked, at this Grace sighed. "I have no clue, we split up earlier!" Grace stated as she peeked out of the hiding place, and saw the coast was clear. "If I know the boys and their weird sense of luck, they'll find you in a little while Nya." Grace stated to Nya, who blinked and cocked a eyebrow. "Why are you saying that?" Nya asked, she couldn't help but notice the sly grin on Grace's face. "Cause I'll be off." Grace stated before running out into the streets again and sneaking past the villagers. "B-But Grace! The snakes!" Nya yelled out, but Grace was to far away to really hear her. "Please be careful Grace." Nya stated under her breath, she and Grace over the week had grown into a sister-sister kind of bond that she didn't want to lose.

After a few more minutes Nya found that Grace was right, their weird sense of luck, they found her by accident apparently.

"Nya?" Kai asked in surprise at the sight of his sister, while Jay grew extremely happy. "Your okay!" Jay chimed happily, who Nya grew a bit worried. "Barley! They's hypnotized everyone in town!" Nya stated as she grew worried, her gaze landed on the spot where she last saw Grace before she turned to the boys. "Mind control, how is this possible?" Jay asked Kai, who shrugged before they turned to Nya. "When you hear them rattle their tails **_don't_** look them in the eyes, that's how they get you." Nya stated, Jay groaned at this.

"Well what are we suppose to do! We can't use our weapons and now we have to fight with out eyes close? Heh, _perfect_!" Jay complained, Nya shook her head. "The snake with the staff is the general, he's the one in charge. If we can get the staff from him it holds the anti-venom. If we get that, we can save everyone." Nya stated, Cole decided at that time to step in. "Does Grace know about all this?" Cole asked, and he didn't like the way Nya frowned at him. "No, she left before I could tell her everything." Nya stated, she couldn't help but feel sad when Cole glared at the ground in anger.

"Relax Cole, Grace can take care of herself." Nya stated as she placed placed a comforting hand on Cole's shoulder, he smiled lightly at the simple yet important gesture. "Come on guys, forget about the whole Green Ninja thing. Let's make Sensei proud, the four of us and where ever Grace is, we're a team." Kai stated, Cole then grinned behind his hood. "Now you're talking." Cole stated, Jay then turned to Nya. "Oh, and Nya? You can be our honorary member." Jay stated, Nya rolled her eyes. "Geeeee, _thanks_." Nya stated in a more-then-obvious sarcastic tone, before she and the boys left to go fight.

* * *

**With Grace**

Grace tumbled out from under a cart, making sure to travel by shadows as she came upon the Snake with the staff, who she had heard from the other snakes was their leader. "My best bet is that staff is pretty important to them, so if I can get it..." Grace mumbled before her eyes widened and her being fell apart, cause right next to the Snake General was the last person she wished she couldn't fight. Lloyd. "Lloyd?" Grace asked to the air, which picked up a bit before returning to normal. _Why was he here? Wh-Where has he been.?...Does he even remember me?_ Grace thought as she leaned against the wall beside her, her vision blurring as warm tears fell from her eyes.

_If only I had taken you with me 9 years ago, you wouldn't't be here!_ Grace repeated in her head as she ran away from the sight, she noticed the blurs of red, white, dark blue, and black above her barley noticed her running..._Barley_..."Grace..!" Cole yelled at the retreating girl, Nya looked at him. "She'll be fine Cole, but for now we need to concentrate on stopping these guys!" Nya told Cole, who threw one last glance at the retreating Water Ninja before solemnly nodding his head in understanding. The Ninjas and Nya then dropped down to the Snake's and proceeded to beat them up, yet none of them noticed how Lloyd sneaked away after Zane, who was stopping him, was pounced on by several snakes.

* * *

**With Lloyd**

"Heh, stupid Ninja!" Lloyd stated happily as he ran away with a arm full of candy, he stopped though when he heard crying. "Huh? Wh-Who's crying?" Lloyd asked, for some reason he knew the sound of the voice and oddly followed it. "He-Hello?" Lloyd asked as he came upon a dark alley way where the cries seem to be coming from. Lloyd heard a gasp as he saw a figure move in the shadows. "Y-You don't have to be scared!" Lloyd stated quickly, not wanting to frighten the person away. The person seemed to understand and became more calm, looking at Lloyd as if they had known him. "U-Um...Can you come out of the shadows please? It's hard to talk to a person you can't see ya know." Lloyd stated in a joking-tone, and he smiled as the person in the shadows laughed along side him before stepping cautiously out of the shadows.

The person was Grace, though she had taken off her the top part of her ninja uniform ((along with the hood)she was wearing a black t-shirt under it) so only her blue ninja-pants were on. "Why were you crying?" Lloyd asked as he sat on top of a box near him, Grace sighed before looking at Lloyd. "I...Just found out that I have to fight my little brother, who I have not seen for years, due to...Circumstances." Grace stated in a grave tone as she sat on a box opposite of Lloyd, who frowned a bit at her.

"Aw geez, that must be rough...Ya know, my dad once told me I had a sister." Lloyd stated, trying to cheer the (to him) sad and unknown girl up. "Oh, what was she like from what he told you." Grace asked, feeling a bit better at how she was slowly bonding with her (unknown to him) little brother. "He said that she was like my mom, who died when I was a baby...Told me she was really strong, but also shy so not many people outside of our family knew about that." Lloyd stated before smiling and reaching into his arm full of candy and pulling out a lollipop, which he held out to the girl. "Candy?" Lloyd offered, Grace blinked before smiling and taking the candy gingerly in her hands.

"Thanks...I'm Grace by the way." Grace introduced herself as she popped the lollipop into her mouth, Lloyd grinned after he placed a piece of grape candy in his mouth. "Lloyd, nice to meet you." Lloyd stated happily, before he saw that the Hypnobrai coming their way. "I have to go, but it was nice talking to you Grace!" Lloyd said as he stood up, Grace smiled down at him as she got up as well. "Yeah, it was." Grace stated, she liked how Lloyd grinned up at her. "I really hope to talk to you again soon!" Lloyd chimed as he ran away with the Hypnobrai, Grace had to smirk at his enthusiasm. "Sooner then you think lil bro, sooner then you think." Grace stated as she put on the top of her ninja uniform and flipped the hood over her head before running to the town square.

* * *

**Town Square**

Cole looked around nervously, the villagers had been saved and they had their staff...But they were still missing a person. "Grace? GRACE?" Cole yelled as he looked from on top of the fountain, he grinned though when he saw the all-to-familiar blue and silver ninja suit rush over to them. "Grace!" Nya yelled happily as she hugged Grace, who had a lollipop in her mouth for some reason. "Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry I...Ran away from the fight." Grace apologized, Kai cocked his eyebrow. "Yeah, why did you do that anyway?" Kai asked, Nya hit her brother over the head.

"You seriously forgot that Grace was Lord Garmadon's daughter?" Nya asked, her brother looked blankly at her. "Lloyd was Lord Garmadon's son, airgo Grace is Lloyd's older sister." Jay stated, Kai blinked before he frowned at Grace, who stared blankly into space. "I...I didn't realize..." Kai tried to find the right words, but he ended up being silenced when Grace held her hand up. "It's okay, I knew that I would have to fight my family if I joined...I...I just didn't realize I'd have to fight my brother first." Grace stated, Nya wrapped her arm around Grace's shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be alright." Nya comfortingly stated to Grace, who smiled at her. "Thanks guys, for everything." Grace stated happily, the others smiled at her before Sensei Wu appeared. "I heard what happened to you Grace." Sensei Wu stated, Grace's smile disappeared before she bowed to Sensei Wu. "I am sorry Uncle, it won't happen again...Next time I shall stand beside my brothers and fight along side them." Grace gravely stated before she straightened up, nodded to Sensei Wu who frowned slightly at her, then she turned and walked away.

"We're sorry Sensei if we dealt with Lloyd before he became a problem, none of this would have been necessary." Kai apologized as he gave the staff to Sensei Wu, who looked at him and at the others. "Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned." Sensei Wu stated as he stroked his beard, he could sense that Grace was listening to them in the shadows. "Hmm, a great evil has been released...I fear troubling times will come...This is only the beginning." Sensei Wu for told, the boys stepped towards him. "Then we will train, and be ready for the Serpentine." Zane stated as the others nodded their heads. "It may not be Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring out A game." Cole added in, Kai looked deeply at Sensei Wu. "Help us train, help us realize out potential." Kai stated as he grasped Sensei Wu's arm, Jay pipped in. "Teach us the secrets behind the weapons of Spinjitsu." Jay added in, Sensei Wu thought about this.

"Hmm. There is much to teach." Sensei Wu stated, but he saw the determination in his student's eyes. "We must return to the Monastery." Sensei Wu stated, before he stopped and turned to the boys. "And Ninjas." Sensei Wu began, the boys listened to him. "Yes Sensei?" the 4 boys chorused, Sensei Wu looked intensity at them. "Grace..." Sensei Wu stopped before shaking his head, and then continued his sentence when he saw his Niece was preparing Silvermist.

"Keep a eye one her, and don't make her fight Lloyd." Sensei Wu stated to the others, before he and Nya started to walk towards the dragons. "When am I going to get my own dragon?" Nya asked Sensei Wu as she climbed aboard Silvermist with Grace, while Sensei Wu climbed onto Shard with Zane. "Patience Nya, your time will come." Sensei Wu stated before the dragons took off quickly, leaving the village where the first encounter, of many, with the snakes took place.

* * *

**With Lloyd**

Lloyd had gotten done with complaining about his candy problems and now laid down on a mat that the Snakes had given him to use as a bed. _Who was she?_ Lloyd thought as he thought about Grace._ Why is she sssssooo...Familiar?_ Lloyd thought before shaking his head. He had to think about dominating the world and defeating ninjas, not about some girl who he thought was familiar to him. Lloyd fell asleep soon though, dreaming of a part of his life he hadn't remembered in so long; when he was a baby.

* * *

**With Grace**

Grace looked up at the full moon, the black nightgown fluttering in the breeze slightly. "Do you always come out here?" a familiar voice asked from behind Grace, she didn't flinch at the sudden sound. "Yeah, it was a old habit my mom kind of passed on to me before she..." Grace didn't finish her sentence as Cole sat down beside her, placing a arm around her shoulders as the 2 hang their feet over the edge of the Monastery's steep cliff-like frame. "I'm sorry about what happened to you." Cole stated quietly, Grace smiled up at him. "It's no big deal, it's just something you have to get use to ya know?" Grace asked before looking up at the moon again, Cole couldn't help but frown at that. "But...Don't you feel sad about that though?" Cole asked Grace, who shrugged it off.

"When I was little I cried a lot over it, but now I don't let myself do that...Because if I cry then it means that I give up." Grace told him as she stared into his black eyes, he stared back. "Crying isn't something you should hold back Grace." Cole stated to her as moved his arm from around her shoulders to where it held her hand, both he and Grace blushed at the feeling running through them. "I won't cry again, until my brother is with me." Grace stated quietly, before Cole noticed that her eyes were starting to droop. "Let's go, you need some sleep." Cole stated as he stood up, only to catch Grace as she tripped over her own feet.

"S-sorry, guess I was more tired then I realized." Grace apologized, it was lucky her head was in Cole's chest cause if it wasn't she would of seen how red his face was. "I-It's okay." Cole stated, before realized that Grace wasn't moving from her spot. "...Ry...ee.." Grace mumbled into Cole's chest, he blinked as he pushed a almost asleep Grace up from his chest a bit. "Wh-What?" Cole asked, his voice almost gone when Grace looked up at him. Her eyes eliminated with the moon as he thick eyelashes seemed to cover up some of the moon's beam. She was at the angle where her hot, warm breath battered against his neck, her lips seemed to shine as well.

"Carry me." Grace whispered in a loving tone, Cole gulped down the lump in his throat as his cheeks warmed up even more. "Please." Grace whispered again, her eyes represented a deep longing that Cole just couldn't refuse. "Ah-Alright." Cole nervously stated, his legs feeling like jelly as he picked Grace up into his arms (bridal-style) and carried her to her room. Cole gently shifted her weight to where he was able to open the door and easily tuck Grace into her bed, she watched him the entire time. "Thanks Cole." Grace whispered before sitting up a bit and lightly kissed the even-more flustered boys cheek, Grace didn't seem to notice his expression though as she lied back down. "Y-Your welcome Grace...Sweet dreams." Cole stated before walking out of the room and into his and the other boy's room.

"Best, night, of my life." Cole whispered to himself as he snuggled into his own pillow, his thoughts just anticipating what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

Mayhemb; Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I need to tell you something! Check out our profile page to participate in a poll to see what the other 2 OC's are going to be! (you will understand once you see the poll). OKay! Bye!


	6. Date and Promises

**Next Day With Cole **(about 7 PM)

Cole combed his hair again, it was about 5 minutes till he and Grace were going to the market together. "Dude, it's not a date! She just want company." Jay stated quickly to Cole, who sighed wishing that he and the other guys had separate rooms. "Say what you will, but they do have some _alone time_ together." Kai stated in a flirty tone, at that Cole blushed at. "Knock it_ off_ will you?" Cole asked as he set down his comb, Kai just chuckled a bit. "Dude, you **never** get out of your uniform." Kai commented, and it was true! Cole was wearing a black leather jacket, dark navy blue t-shirt, matching jeans, brown belt, and regular shoes today instead of his ninja uniform.

"S-So what? Is there a problem if I want to not wear the ninja uniform for a day?" Cole asked as he checked his reflection again, right before Jay squirted him with some stuff. "Dude!" Cole complained as he tried to wipe what ever liquid got on him, before he smelt a nice musky scent. "It's just cologne dude, a cologne Grace once complemented when she smelt it on me." Jay stated with a grin, and Cole couldn't help but return the grin. "Well, I better get going. Later guys!" Cole stated as he left the room to go down to the Dragon's den, not noticing that the guys and Nya were following him.

* * *

**Dragon's Den**

Cole hummed a melody his dad taught him when he was still in his Quartet when he came into the Dragon's Den. Only to stop suddenly when he saw Grace, who was dressed up herself. She was wearing a dark silver cashmere shirt that had golden studs in it that spelled "Dance" in a curvy font on the front, a dark purple knee length skirt, black leggings, and dark blue ballet shoes. She also had her hair in elegant curls held together with her dark red bow besides 2 pieces that framed her face, white eye shadow that gave her baby blue eyes a more 'airy' tone, light pink lip gloss, and a dark blue choker.

"Oh Cole! I was wondering where you were." Grace stated happily as soon as she saw the awe-struck boy, who was still surprised at Grace's appearance. "Y-You look...Look..." Cole couldn't finish his sentence, not finding his voice through all the thoughts that clouded his head. "Yeeeah, I know I look a bit goofy, sorry. Nya decided to dress me up a bit." Grace stated as she straightened out her skirt a bit, before looking up at Cole with her doe-like eyes. "Sorry if this makes things... Weird..." Grace stated uncomfortably, Cole shook his head before smiling down at her.

"You look amazing." Cole stated in a light tone, he noticed the small blush Grace had after the small comment."Come on, we can take Rocky if you want." Cole offered as he saw that Silvermist was (pretending (though they didn't know)to be) asleep, Grace smiled lightly at the offer. "Alright, let's go then!" Grace chimed as the 2 walked over to Rocky, who Cole saw had a smug look in his eyes. Cole climbed up before holding his hands out for Grace, who gladly took them in her own. "And up!" Cole mumbled as he raised Grace up to where she was sitting in front of him, her legs to the left of Rocky's side. "Come on Rocky, let's go!" Cole stated as he took the reins into his hands, Rocky roared loudly before taking off to the sky.

Nya and the boys got out of their hiding place as Rocky took Cole and Grace away from the Dragon's Den, Nya approached Silvermist who decided to "wake up" at just that moment. "Gooood Silver, here's your treat!" Nya stated as she gave Silvermist a large Sea Bass. "I hope those 2 love birds are happy." jay stated as he and Kai grinned to each other. "So, who wants to play video games?" Zane offered, the small silence that had been built was then broken by the 3 boys excitingly exiting the Dragon's Den. "Boys, right Silver?" Nya asked Silvermist, who nodded her head in understanding before she actually took a nap. Nya smiled before going back upstairs to try and beat the obstacal course again.

* * *

**With Cole, Rocky, and Grace**

"Want to see something?" Grace asked Cole after a small amount of silence, Cole nodded to Grace who smiled. Grace sat up and waved her hands in the air, and Cole watched in amazement as clouds started to wrap around Grace's hand. "How are you doing that?" Cole asked as Grace brought her hand to his cheek, he shivered under the wetness of the clouds. "Being the Ninja of Water means I can control water, and since clouds are water vapor..." Grace left the sentence open, she knew Cole understood when he smiled at her again.

"Can you do anything else?" Cole asked, he was excited to see Grace's powers. "Well, I am working on being able to use the clouds to help me fly...But other then that up here I can't do anything else really." Grace stated as she laid back down onto Cole's chest, his heart beat quickened as she did. "Hhhmmm, getting nervous ain't we Cole?" Grace whispered to Cole, it only caused his heartbeat to quicken even more. "Heh, guess I should stop before you get a heart attack." Grace stated as she got off of Cole's chest, though it made Cole a bit sad that she pushed away from her.

"Okay, here's the village we need to go to." Grace stated as she pointed to a small village which seemed to have a market being the center of the it. "Okay, down Rocky." Cole commanded, and swiftly Rocky followed instructions as the trio went down.

* * *

**On the Ground **(8:30 PM)

Cole petted Rocky lightly before stepping back from him as Grace looked around the area they were near. "Okay Rocky, be back in about a hour." Grace stated happily to Rocky, who nodded before he took flight again. Once the slightly tussled debris settled down Cole turned to Grace. "Lead the way m'dear." Cole stated as waved to the village, Grace rolled her eyes before taking Cole's arm in hers. Cole blushed at the sudden gesture as Grace lead him through a series of bakeries, cafes, food stalls, and other buildings.

"What are we here for anyway?" Cole asked Grace after a bit of looking around, Grace sighed a bit before smiling lightly at Cole. "The truth is...I didn't really have to go to the market today." Grace stated, Cole blinked as he cocked a eyebrow. "Then...Why are we here?" Cole asked as the 2 sat on a stone fountain, the crystal clear water shinning along with the coins inside of it. "...You seem to be more stressed out lately, and it grows as you keep getting letters from your dad...I-Is something wrong with your parents Cole?" Grace asked as she grasped Cole's hand, he stared deeply into her eyes before sighing.

"I can't lie to you." Cole stated to Grace, who blushed as Cole looked down into the fountain's water. "...My dad was a skilled dancer, who won this trophy called the Blade Cup multiple times in my home town...He wanted me to follow in his footsteps, yet when I couldn't sing or dance...I...I ran away." Cole stated to Grace as he closed his eyes to let out a sighed, Grace sensed he wasn't done yet. "He...He thinks that I am in Ninjago City training at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts...He doesn't know I'm a ninja." Cole finally stated, he waited for Grace's response before sparing his own feelings and looked up to see Grace...Yet as soon as he turned he was hugged by her with unimaginable speed, he gasped at the feeling.

"I'm sorry for asking." Grace whispered to him as she let go, but still their hands were interlocked. "W-Why are you sorry? You have even worse family problems then me! N-No offence of course." Cole quickly stated, Grace smiled lightly at him. "I may have...Difficult family problems...But the only thing that remains in my family is truth." Grace stated, Cole frowned lightly at this. "I know, but how am I suppose to tell him? I-I've told him about me singing and dancing...If I told him the truth...He-He'd be crushed!" Cole stated with a frown, yet he couldn't help but looked shocked when Grace kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"But if he is your dad, he will learn to accept the destiny you have chosen." Grace stated calmly, never breaking eye contact. "B-But.." Cole was silenced when Grace placed a finger (pretend please!) to Cole's lips. "Everyone is born with a special talent inside that's just...Waiting to get out, and you were born to be a ninja Cole." Grace stated happily as she looked into Cole's eyes, he chuckled lightly. "That would be something my dad would say to me." Cole stated between the chuckled, to which caused Grace to giggle a bit.

The 2 of them talked for what seemed like ages, learning bits about each other whether they be dislikes, likes, things in common, or just plain random! "y-You are a dancer to?" Cole asked with a bit of enthusiasm, Grace proudly nodded her head. "Yep! I started dancing a few years after I was adopted...After my dad left me." Grace stated, Cole couldn't help but frown at how the enthusiasm in her voice tittered a bit at the end of the sentence. A peaceful yet awkward silence over came the 2.

"Come on, we still have about 15 minutes to spend before Rocky gets here." Grace stated as she got up, Cole nodded his head but paused when Grace shivered slightly. "Here, take this." Cole stated as he took off his jacket and thrusted it in Grace's direction, who frowned to him. "B-But what about you?" Grace asked, Cole shook his head as he lead Grace's arms through his jacket sleeves. "I'll be fine." Cole reassured her quickly, Grace smiled kindly at him in return. Grace couldn't help but sigh lightly as the warmth enveloped her, the leather jacket smelt of a musky yet appealing aroma. "Huh, nice cologne." Grace mumbled to Cole, who blushed slightly with a grin. "Th-Thanks." Cole stated as he placed a arm over Grace, she rested her head slightly on his shoulder, and the 2 started to walk away from the fountain.

"Oh, come here for a second." Grace stated as she rushed to a food stand, Cole followed behind her as she opened a brown looking plant. "Here, chew this." Grace instructed Cole as she held the odd looking wood-like substance out for Cole, who took it and chewed it a bit before smiling. "Mmmm, what is this?" Cole asked as he continued to chew the plant while Grace bought a lot more. "Sugar Cane." Grace stated as she lifted the large bag, yet it was soon taken from her by Cole. "Allow me." Cole stated as he carried the bag easily when a man a bit older then them struggled to carry the same sized bag. "Thank you Cole." Grace stated as the 2 proceeded to walk to their meeting place with Rocky.

* * *

**Up in the sky 5 Minutes Later**

"I-Is it okay if..If I take you somewhere else really quick?" Cole asked the moon shone brightly, Grace turned to look at him. "Sure, I don't mind." Grace stated, Cole grinned at that. "Down Rocky." Cole stated, yet Grace had to hang onto Cole as Rocky quickly dropped in altitude. Grace shut her eyes, the wind burning them slightly, before she felt Rocky land. "Open you eyes Grace." Cole stated to her, Grace blinked a bit before gasping at the sight. They were at a beautiful beach, the marble light sand, sea shells scattered, and the water reflected the moon perfectly. "Oh...Cole..! It's...It's beautiful!" Grace stated as she turned to Cole, who smiled at her.

"Yeah well...Do you mind keeping this from the guys?...This is sort of a...Special spot to me." Cole stated, he couldn't help but smile when Grace nodded her head. "On one condition." Grace stated, Cole's head leaned to the side a bit. "Wh-What's that?" Cole asked nervously, yet he blushed when Grace placed one of his hands on her waist, put her own hand on his shoulder, and then held his remaining hand. "Let me teach you how to dance." Grace stated to Cole, who gulped lightly. "Bu-But I can't danc-" Cole was cut off by Grace's stare, which didn't loosen in intensity. "Your old teacher may not have been able to teach you, but I am different. Now, listen to me." Grace stated before taking Cole through the steps of a simple waltz, Rocky watching intensely.

"I-I'm doing it!" Cole stated after about 20 minutes of Grace correcting him and him accidentally stepping on her feet, Grace smiled at him. "See? You just need to listen to a different voice then your own." Grace stated as the 2 continued to waltz beneath the moon light, yet both stopped when Rocky yawned. "I-I guess it's is getting pretty late, huh?" Grace asked with a blush, Cole nodded his head with a matching blush of his own. "Y-Yeah, we better head home." Cole stated before smirking evily. "Ally-opp!" Cole stated as he suddenly picked Grace up like he had the night before, Grace blushed at the action. "C-Cole!" Grace yelled as she tried to control her blush, Cole smile at her as he boarded Rocky and they set off home.

* * *

**At the Dragon's Den**(around 10:50 PM)

Cole helped Grace off of Rocky, he held her for a bit in his arms. "Grace...I...I don't know how to thank you for tonight." Cole honestly said, to which Grace slightly blushed. "I-It was no big deal Cole." Grace shyly stated as she away from him before a piece of her hair fell into her eyes. "Yes, it was a big deal." Cole stated as he gently pushed the hair out of her eyes, the 2 looked at each other. Silvermist, who was awake at the time, nudged Cole a bit closer to Grace while Rocky did the same to Grace. "S-Silver!(Grace)" "Rocky!(Cole)" the 2 ninjas yelled before their dragons **_shoved_** them, and since Cole was a bit more shoved he fell on top of Grace by accident. "I-I am so sorr-" Cole was cut off when Rocky "accidentally" pushed Cole's head down with his tail, Cole and Grace's lips coming into contact for a while.

Both felt their faces heat up, but neither wanted the sensation to end...Maybe that's why they didn't notice when Rocky's tail left Cole's head, and the 2 just kissed on their own. Yet they stopped when they heard Shard's snores. "Oh! Umm." Grace mumbled as the 2 got off the ground and dusted themselves off, before Grace handed Cole's jacket back to him. "I-I had a_ really_ _good_ time tonight Cole."Grace stated quickly before kissing Cole on his lips as he took his jacket, Cole was in shock again. "See ya tomorrow!" Grace stated as she ran out the room, leaving Cole in the small silence that enveloped the Dragon's Den when Grace's foot steps couldn't be heard.

...

"**YAHOO!**" Cole yelled to the sky before he did a victory dance, Rocky chuckled at his owner. "**BEST NIGHT EVER!**" Cole yelled as he continued to dance. Grace, who had been at the front of the Monastery door's, giggled at Cole's yells and cheers before entering the Monastery.

* * *

**In Lloyd's Dream**

"Hi lil bro!" a voice chimed as a baby Lloyd crawled in his cage, his dad and older sister (he could only see from her mouth down) in the room with him. Suddenly he felt sad, and started to cry. "Hey! Don't cry son." his dad stated as he waved a rattle in front of Lloyd, who didn't stop crying. "That isn't how you calm him down dad! You need to sing 'im a lullaby!" his older sister stated before smiling down at baby Lloyd who wailed.

_Hush, my baby, don't cry a peep._  
_The moon's in the sky, let's count the sheeps.  
__One, two, three, four,_  
_I said hush, shush, shh, snore._  
_Don't wah, laugh, cry or roar._  
_One, two, three, four,_  
_I said hush, shush, shh, snore._  
_One, two, three, four,_  
_Sleep tight, not a sound 'til morn..._

Baby Lloyd sighed happily as his sister sang the song, soon falling asleep to it.

* * *

**Real Life**

Lloyd sat up in cold sweat, the dream repeating in his head. "Where are you sis?" Lloyd asked to the empty space around him, he knew he wouldn't get a answer. Sighing Lloyd curled back up into a ball in his bed, the coldness overcoming him as the night dwindled on.

* * *

**With Grace **

Grace sat on her bed, looking out the window that let her look at the moon. "Lloyd...Where are you?" Grace asked as she took in a deep breath.

_Hush, my baby, don't cry a peep._  
_The moon's in the sky, let's count the sheeps.  
__One, two, three, four,_  
_I said hush, shush, shh, snore._  
_Don't wah, laugh, cry or roar._  
_One, two, three, four,_  
_I said hush, shush, shh, snore._  
_One, two, three, four,_  
_Sleep tight, not a sound 'til morn..._

Grace sang softly as to not wake anyone up, a few tears escaping her eyes as she looked up to the moon. The memories burned her heart, the wounds fresh from the sadness she had experienced..."I promise Lloyd, no matter what...I will always be there for you...Even if we must fight." Grace whispered to the moon, which glowed brightly as if sending her message on.

* * *

**?**

A soft glow watched Grace and Lloyd as they slept. "Sleep well my children, your troubles will be over." a soft voice stated before watching as Lord Garmadon trenched through the dark dimension. "Be safe my dear." the voice stated before looking at Sensei Wu as he meditated before the Spirit smoke. "Wu...Please, bring my family together once more...For me." a soft voice stated, before sending a message through spirit smoke. Sensei Wu's eyes opened up suddenly as the wind blew the smoke. "Karishma...I promise that I will bring them together...For both you, and your family's sake." Sensei Wu said to the smoke, it blew in response before settling down. Sensei Wu then looked up at the moon. "I promise..." Sensei Wu stated as the moon gleamed again.

* * *

Mayhemb; Hi! Anyway the song is not own by anyone of us or even the Ninjago company. It is own by the company who made Kids Next Door, it is Numbuh 5's song that she sang in a episode. Anyway I hope you enjoy! And don't forget the poll on our profile page!


	7. Family

**Morning **(3 days later)

Sensei Wu breathed in heavily, deep in concentration of trying to figure out- "My turn! Uh, It's my turn!" yells and screams were heard from his students, sighing Sensei Wu sat up and placed the magical flute back into a cabinet before checking the game room. And he was more then surprised to see no one in there. "Where are they..?" Sensei Wu mumbled before hearing more yells from the Training Hall. He quickly paced before opening the door to see his students. Cole was attacking the dummies, Jay was dodging and shielding from arrows, Kai was practicing Spinjitsu, then Zane and Grace were meditating with each other.

"-and breathe out." Grace whispered to Zane who was directly opposite to her. Zane suddenly looked up before flipping past Jay, stealing Cole's scythe and attacking the dummies himself, before using Spinjitsu and freezing a good portion of the ground. "This roof isn't big enough for the 5 of us." Kai stated as he slipped over to Cole and Jay, while Grace still meditated. "_Correction_, this roof isn't big enough for **him**." Cole stated as the 3 glared at Zane, who had stopped spinning. "It's like he's in his own world *looks at Zane* I bet he can't even hear us!" Jay stated as Zane continued his odd behavior, right as Sensei Wu walked to them and Grace stopped meditating.

"Sensei...Zane's... Weird." Kai stated, Sensei Wu looked at the 3 of them. "What is weird? Someone who is different..? Or...Someone who is different from you..?" Sensei Wu asked as Zane bowed before a training dummy, who then hit him on the head. "No Sensei, he's...Weird weird." Cole stated before the 3 boys explained their odd experiences with their brother. "We like the guy, he's really smart...He's just..Uh, a little off sometimes." Kai stated, yet Sensei Wu shook his head. "Zane is a brother, and brothers are often different...I should know." Sensei Wu stated sadly, the other ninjas couldn't help but frown at that. "Hey...Where's Grace?" Kai asked as he looked around, all found that Grace had disappeared.

* * *

**Outside Monastery**

Grace hummed happily as she walked up the steps, before seeing the male man. "Excuse me sir, if you want I can take the mail for you." Grace stated to the mail man, who smiled at her kindly. "Thanks, you can't believe how long the trip is from the bottom to the top." the Mailman said as he slugged his mail carrier off his shoulders. "Let's see...A letter from Jay's parents...Kai has a fan letter...Oh, something from Cole's father." the Mailman stated as he gave Grace the objects, Grace blinked before looking up at the mail man. "I-I think there is suppose to be a package from Creatures, Beasts, and Beyond also." Grace stated, the mail man scratched his head as he looked back into her carrier. "Hmmm...No, nothing from..Ah! Ah here it is." the Mailman stated as he gave Grace the package, Grace smiled at him. "Thank you!" Grace chimed as she ran up the rest of the stairs. "No thank you!" the Mailman yelled happily before slinging back on his carrier and walking down the mountain.

* * *

**Monastery**

Grace walked through the front doors. "Maaaaail!" Grace chimed as she held the letters up, the package under her arm. "Aw yeah!" Jay yelled as he, Kai, and Cole rushed over to Grace. "A letter from Jay's parents, a fan letter for Kai, a letter from Cole's dad, and here is your package from Creatures, Beast, and Beyond Cole." Grace stated as she handed out everyone's parcel before walking into the Monastery's kitchen. "Hah! Rocky's gonna love this!" Cole stated before running to the Dragon's Den, Jay looked up from opening his letter to see a somewhat sad Zane. "Hey Zane, how come you never hear anything from your parents?" Jay asked Zane, who blinked at him.

"I...Don't remember by parents...I've been a orphan all of my life." Zane replied softly, Kai and Jay looked at each other before looking back at Zane. "You mean you've never had a home?" Kai asked, Zane shook his head no. "The monastery is your home now." Sensei Wu stated, Zane frowned a bit before walking away and going to the kitchen.

* * *

**With the Hypnobrai and Lloyd **

Skales watched from his mind at the scene of Rocky eating while Rattla (it's his actual name, it is stated on the Wikipedia page) watched. "I can't believe you hypnotized one of the ninja. Does general know?" Rattle asked, Skales shook his head. "Course not! He's been put underneath the control of Lloyd! And I plan to use it for my besssst intressst." Skales stated to Rattle, who stared at him. _Plus, I always have the back up._ Skales thought evilly, he wasn't going to tell Rattle about that plan though. Rattla soon walked away at the General Slithraa walked out.

"Everyone works while you two sssslack! Asss my sssecond in command, I expect more from you Ssssskales!" General Slithraa hissed, Skales frowned slightly. "Yessss General." Skales stated as he bowed before the General, who started to slither away. "General, you know I am most loyal to you. But I must question thissss childish agenda! The ninjassss have stolen our ssstaff, yet you inssstruct your army this..Play houssse for Lloyd?" Skales stated to the General, who stopped and faced him.

"You know better then to quessstion my judgment Sssskales, I'll pretend you didn't asssssk." General Slithraa stated, before Lloyd yelled. "Hey! If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs to have a trap door! I WANT MORE BOOBY TRAPS!" Lloyd yelled from the elevator, General Slithraa bowed quickly. "Assss you wisssh, Young Garmadon." General Slithraa stated as he instructed Skales to go, which he did after being motioned to. "Asss you wish, General." Skales stated as he went inside the tree house.

* * *

**Kitchen**

Zane walked in to see Grace getting out all the things Zane needed for making dinner. "I...Thought that I would help you cook dinner Zane." Grace stated as she smiled at Zane, who smiled back at her. "Thank you, that is greatly appreciated." Zane stated as he placed a pink apron on, Grace smiled at him before putting on her own bright yellow apron on. "What happened to your blue apron?" Zane asked as he washed his hands, Grace frowned at the question. "Turns out Kai didn't know it was my apron, so his tied it up and gave it to Flame as a chew toy." Grace stated as she took out different spices for dinner. "Oh, I am sorry to hear about that." Zane stated calmly before silence over took the two, though it was a peaceful silence.

...

"You know Zane...I wonder...Do you think our elements actually represent who we are?" Grace asked Zane, who blinked at her. "What do you mean?" Zane asked, Grace smiled lightly at him. "Well...Think about it. Kai has a big temper, which means fire is a good element to represent him. Cole is rather strong and stands his ground, unmovable like the Earth. Then Jay is rather loud, yet very quick, so lightning represents him fairly well also." Grace stated, Zane blinked at her before frowning lightly. "Does that mean that I am cold as ice?" Zane asked in a sad voice, yet he blinked when Grace shook her head no. "No, I think...That you are ice because you have qualities of both air and water. Which elementally will create ice. Air is quiet and is meant for support. While water is generally calm, yet when angered can be _very_ dangerous." Grace stated calmly at Zane, who smiled at her.

"Does...Does that really sound like me?" Zane asked, almost happy that he was not a cold person. "Yes, it does." Grace stated, giving him a smile of her own. "Zane...I...I honestly do think of you as a brother, so please...If you ever have a problem or need some one to talk to...Just find me." Grace stated to Zane, who smiled at her before enveloping her in a hug. "Thank you Grace, you are will always be a sister to me." Zane stated happily, Grace couldn't help but smile as she hugged her brother. "Come on, we need to finish dinner before they send Cole down here and he decides to cook." Grace joked as she grinned at Zane, who chuckled lightly. The 2 then continued cooking, a more friendly air around them as it seems.

* * *

**Dinning Room**

Jay nibbled on some of the food. "Mmm, oh I love it when Zane's night to cook." Jay stated, Nya agreed with him. "Plus I love it when Grace cooks with him." Nya stated as she too nibbled the food, Cole looked rather smug. "Heeey, I didn't hear any complaints about my Duck Chowder last night." Cole stated happily, yet kai looked at him. "Yeah, cause it glued out mouths shut. You really thought Jay was speechless all throughout dinner?" Kai asked, Cole turned to Jay. "Yeah, please don't make that again." Jay stated quickly, just then Zane and Grace brought out the turkey. "Dinner is served." Zane stated happily, everyone blinked when they saw Zane and Grace wearing their aprons.

...

Everyone bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Zane asked, Grace nodded along with him. "G-Guys your wearing..! Pff, even I wouldn't wear that!" Nya laughed, both Grace and Zane blinked at her. "So...It's funny that we want to keep clean..?(Grace)""You laugh because we take steps to ensure that I am clean after cooking?(Zane)" both asked at the same time. "No! We laughed because you both came out in those ridiculous outfits!" Kai stated while laughing, both Zane and Grace blinked at him. Zane because he didn't understand, and Grace because she didn't find it all that funny. "I guess we don't share the same sense of humor." Zane state plainly as Grace stood by the door.

"How bout, this." Cole stated before he picked up a plate of food and shoved it into Kai's face, everyone besides Zane and Grace (who didn't like to waste food) laughed with him. "Aw come on, how can you guys not find that fun-Auugh!" Cole yelled in the end when Sensei dumped a bowl of food on his head, Kai and Sensei chuckled at that. "Now, you are brothers and sister." Sensei Wu stated as he placed his hands on Zane and Cole's shoulder, and also nodded to Grace, before Sensei Wu sat back down.

Everyone besides Grace and Zane then started and took part in a massive food fight.

* * *

**Later that Night**

"-I honestly wonder why I don't have a sense of humor." Zane told Grace as the 2 took out the trash and took off their now food covered aprons. "Everyone has different opinions on things Zane, you can't let that bring you down." Grace stated to Zane as she placed a hand on his shoulder, Zane smiled at her before the 2 heard a Falcon cried. Both turned to see a Falcon on a branch of a tree near them "You see the Falcon to, right?" Grace asked Zane, who nodded his head while blinking and leaned his head to the side. Both he and Grace blinked when the Falcon copied Zane's movements.

"Heh." Grace stated as Zane then proceeded to flap his arms and switch from leg to leg, only for the Falcon to copy him again. Zane and Grace smiled at each other before looking at the Falcon, who began to fly away. "Let's follow him." Grace stated after she and Zane looked back at the Monastery before back at the Falcon. Zane nodded his head before the 2 began to run after the fast moving falcon.

* * *

**Forest**

Zane and Grace were quick to follow the Falcon through the forest, the Falcon stopped to see if Zane and Grace were behind him every once and a while before going back to flying. Grace soon found herself leading with Zane not to far behind her, yet he stopped when he heard her gasp. "Zane...I think you might wanna see this." Grace stated to Zane, who went next to her. Zane gasped when he saw Lloyd's secret hideout...

...

Zane looked over to Grace, who frowned at how her brother was acting. "...We need to go tell the others." Grace stated after sheding one tear, Zane nodded in agreement before the 2 thanked the Falcon and then ran back to the monastery.


	8. Snakes and Trouble!

**Next Day **

The boys and Grace ran, decked out in their ninja uniforms with their hoods up, through the forest. "How do you think Zane and Grace know where their going?" Kai asked the other, who shrugged their shoulders. "Tell us again how you 2 stumbled upon Lloyd's secret hide quarters." Kai said as the group stopped, Grace adjusted her bow on her back. "We..Followed a bird." Zane stated, the boys all blinked at them. "Why did you fallow a bird?" Jay asked, both Zane and Grace looked at each other. "Because it dance." Zane and Grace both answered, all the boys stared at them. "Oh...Okay, was it a coo-coo bird?" Jay asked, both Kai and Cole laughed at that joke.

"No, it was a falcon.(Grace)" "Of course not, everyone knows that coo-coo birds are not indigenous to these forests. (Zane)" both Zane and Grace stated at the same time, all the boys exchanged glances as the 2 ninjas lead the way. The boys shrugged before running after Zane and Grace. "Since when did those 2 become so buddy buddy?" Kai asked Cole and Jay, who shrugged their shoulders as they ran. Right before they all ended up in front of Lloyd's tree house fort. They heard Lloyd giving orders from far away, the orders of course were meant for the workers; the Hypnobrai

"Holy canole! Frosty and Grace were right!" Cole stated in surprise as the 5 took in the fort again, Zane glanced at Grace who had a slightly sad look in her eyes. "We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foot hold of Ninjago. We've got to destroy that thing before it becomes operational." Kai stated as he looked at everyone, who nodded their heads...Besides Jay. "Wo-hoho, are you sure? It looks like a pretty cool tree house! There's a ropes course, oh a tree swing!" Jay stated as he watched the tree fort, Cole slapped him over the head.

"Hey! Remember who's team your on!" Cole stated to Jay, who rubbed the spot where Cole had hit him. "So, what's the plan?" Grace asked as she adjusted her quiver, all turned to Kai. "Okay, it looks like entire place is being supported by those 3 trees. Once those ties are severed, the whole thing's gonna fall like a house of cards." Kai stated quickly as he pointed stuff out, Zane looked confused. "But why would one make a house of cards? Such construction would be careless." Zane stated, Grace placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain later." Grace told Zane, who nodded to her. The other boys sighed at the easily confused Zane.

"Travel in shadows boys." Cole stated, but he blinked when Grace glared at him. "A-And Grace." Cole quickly added, and he was glad to see Grace stop glaring at him. Quickly the ninjas set out. Kai used a tied down vine to ride up to the top, Cole stuck to the bottom of the elevator with Grace (which he greatly enjoyed), then Zane and Jay climbed a tree. "Listen, Grace. I was wondering if maybe you and I could-" Cole was cut off when Grace placed a hand over his mouth, before taking the same hand away and pointing to the snakes on the elevator right above them.

Finally all 5 ninjas were at the top of the tree house. Zane and Jay quickly used their Spinjitsu on the ties, while Kai turned to Cole and Grace who were at the last one. "Wait till we are all off! Then cut the tie!" Kai yelled as he went back to the fort to help fight some of the snakes with Zane and Jay, leaving Cole and Grace alone. "Sssssooo...You were saying something earlier?" Grace asked Cole, who blushed under his hood. "Y-Yeah! Umm... There's this-" Cole stopped when he heard Lloyd and Skales yelling, before he and Grace shared a look. "We'll talk later. You go fight snakes, I'll stay up here and cut the tie." Grace stated quickly, Cole nodded before sliding down the tie.

Skales glared at Cole. "You will obey my every command." Skales stated loudly, yet Cole was unfazed. "WH-What happened to my hypnosis?" Skale yelled as he stomped on the floor beneath him.

_**Flashback to Last Night around Midnight**_

* * *

Cole yawned as he walked into the kitchen to get a late night snack. Yet unknown to him and Skales, Skales had a small habit of talking in his sleep sometimes. "You will obey my every command." Skales stated in a dazed tone as he rolled in his bed, Cole's eyes suddenly became red. "I will obey your every command." Cole stated in a hypnotized tone, yet unknown to him Sensei Wu was at the doorway of the kitchen. "Desstroy the ninja." Skales stated again as he flopped around, Cole nodded his head. "I will destory the ninja." Cole stated as he got his scythe from his room and raised it over Kai's head. Yet he stopped when he heard a flute playing.

"Ugggh." Cole groaned as he fell down onto his bed, his scythe dropping to the floor as he did. Sensei Wu watched from the doorway as Cole looked up suddenly, and passed the experience off as a dream before going back to sleep. "Sssstop." Skales hissed again before going silent for the night, leaving his back up plan open and safe.

* * *

**Present**

Skales growled lightly before smirking. "This is why you alwayssss have a back up plan." Skales stated before he glared at Grace, who was leaning against the tree. "You will obey my every command." Skales hissed, and this time Grace stood up and her eyes became red. "I will obey your every command." Grace stated as she bowed to Skales, who smirked.

* * *

Mayhemb; Hi! I know it isn't often (actually this is the first) that i cut into the middle of the story, but I bet your wondering; when did Skales hypnotise Grace? And why wasn't she mentioned in the flashback a few paragraphs ago? Well here is your answer!

* * *

_**Flashback to When Hypnobrai were at Jamonicai Village**_

**With Grace after she ran away from the battle**

Grace cried more as she headed into the dark alley, she didn't know what to do. "Aaaaww...Issss sssomething wrong?" Grace heard from behind her, Grace turned only to see Skales as he rattled his tail. "Look into my eyessss." Skales commanded, already Grace was to late ignore him. "I sssshall call upon you, when I need you." Skales hissed before he disappeared. Grace shook her head, not remembering what happened, and then continued to cry in the dark shadows of the alley way before Lloyd found her.

_**Fast Forward a Bit to Midnight**_

Grace sat in her bed, watching the moon like always. "You will obey my every command." Skales stated in a dazed tone as he rolled in his bed, Grace's eyes suddenly became red. "I will obey your every command." Grace stated in a hypnotized tone, as she looked into the space directly in front of her. "Desstroy the ninja." Skales stated again as he flopped around, Grace nodded his head. "I will destory the ninja." Grace stated as she got her bow and quiver from her closet, before going to her door and opening it. "Sssstop." Skales hissed again before going silent for the night. Grace shook her head, her eyes going back to her regular baby blue before cocking a eyebrow.

"Why am I in the hall way with my bow?" Grace asked to the space around her as she scratched her head, before she shrugged and walked back to her room to go back to bed.

* * *

**Present**

The 4 boys panted as they joined together on the roof. "Where's Grace?" Jay asked quickly the the structure started to shake. "Uhh, this whole place is coming down!" Kai yelled as the roof continued to shake. "Hi-ya!" Grace yelled as she landed on the roof, a few arrows strung into her short bow. "No one goes anywhere! Until, you deal with me!" Grace stated as she shot the arrows, only for the boys to barely miss them. "Whoa!" Cole yelled as he ducked under Grace as she tried to punch him up close before she jumped back a few steps. "What's gotten into her?" Kai asked as he dodged another arrow, he and the boys all scattered. "She's under their control!" Zane yelled as he side-stepped Grace's roundhouse kick. "Yeah well, she better snap out of it quick! Because this whole place looks like it's about to go down!" Jay yelled as the building shook, causing him to miss another arrow.

The boys all heard the snakes yelling to Lloyd, and heard a booby trap being activated. "Now to get the ssstaff!" Skales yelled as he and the other snakes ran out of the tree house fort. "Th-They're going to the Monastery!" Cole yelled as he dodged another arrow, all the boys sighed when Grace put up her bow. Yet all gulped when they saw her kick the ground, causing a piece of wood to fly up and land in her hand before she stalked over to the boys. "Okay come on, heh, friends don't hit friends." Jay stated, right before Grace kicked him in the face. "OW!" Jay yelled as he rubbed his check before meekly chuckling. "Heh, okay...Aww...I-I'm going to ignore that." Jay stated as he and the boys soon found themselves at the edge.

Grace quickly proceeded to punch, kick, and swing at the boys, who dodged her quickly and closely. Grace growled before she hit a board by Kai's feet, causing it to fall off. "Ugh, what are we suppose to do? If I used my sword this roof will go up in flames faster then a tinderbox." Kai stated as he dodged Grace's attacks, right before getting his in the face. "Isn't the anti-venom in the staff?" Zane asked the others, who continued to dodge Grace's attacks. "Yeah, but the staff is back at the monastery!" Jay yelled quickly as the roof shook again.

Grace soon landed a kick to Kai, which caused him to ram into a piece of the roof. The piece of the roof soon fell and caused Kai to fall slightly, but luckily for him Zane caught his feet. "Jay use your lightning! Try to shock her out of her trance!" Zane yelled as he tugged Kai back up onto the roof with Cole's help, Jay looked sadly at Grace. "Ohh sorry Grace, this is gonna hurt you ALOT more then it's gonna hurt me." Jay stated as he charged his nunchucks before shooting the builded up wattage of power at grace, who flew back and hit a piece of the roof. The boys looked with hope at Grace as she groaned, yet they themselves groaned when she sat up and her eyes were still red.

"Hi-ya!" Grace yelled as she picked Jay up and did Spinjitsu. Her silver and light blue wave of water quickly blurred along with Jay's outfit before Jay was suddenly thrown over the edge of the roof. "Jay!" all 3 boys yelled as they watched Jay fall, yet all sighed when he caught a hanging vine. Jay quickly swung back up to the roof, looking rather smug. All of the ninja shifted when the building went into the opposite direction. "That is a serious safety hazard!" Jay yelled to the others, then got ready to fight Grace again. Grace groaned in frustration before running up the last tie, and got her bow and arrows out to get ready to cut the tie.

"NO GRACE DON'T!(Kai)" "GRACE! NO GRACE! NO!(Zane)" "STOP GRACE!(Jay)" "DON'T DO IT GRACE!(Cole)" all the boys yelled at Grace as she strung her arrows, positioning them in different areas to hit. Yet she stopped suddenly when a flute began to play. "Uggggh." Grace groaned as she started to wobble a bit, she then shook her head and much to the guy's relief her eyes were their normal baby blue. The ninjas all looked as Sensei Wu and Nya on Flame all flew over to them. "Wh-Where am I? Wh-What happened? What are we doing?" Grace asked as she looked around, right before she looked at Nya. "We're getting out of here cause this whole place is coming down!" Nya yelled, and as soon as the words left her mouth the building was starting to fall.

One by one Cole, Grace, Jay, Kai, and Zane all boarded Flame. "We need to hurry! The Monastery is unprotected!" Grace yelled, at the words Flame grew faster. Grace blacked out for a bit and rested on Cole's chest as the boys asked about the Mystic Flute.

* * *

**Monastery**

Everyone watched in horror as the Monastery was in flames. "Rocky!" Cole yelled as the dragon touched down, he soon ran to the Dragon's den and opened it. Quickly each dragon flew out. "Our home." Kai mumbled as Grace ran to where her old room use to be. "Silver! Put out this fire!""Shard! Put this out!" Zane and Grace yelled to their dragons, the fire was soon put out with the ice and water. Grace pushed aside the debris and saw the metal boxes were intact. "Thank goodness." Grace whispered to herself as she rubbed the boxes, she let out a few happy tears.

"The training equipment...Gone!" Zane stated in shock, the boys all looked around at the area. "Our video games! Gone!" Jay cried as he hung onto Zane's shoulders, Grace trudged the metal boxes out of her room boundaries. "They stole their staff back." Sensei Wu stated gravely as he looked around. "What do we do now?" Cole asked before Rocky nuzzled his cheek with his nose. Kai picked up a remaining piece of burnt training equipment before crushing it into his hands. "If you hadn't followed that silly bird none of this would have happened!" Kai yelled to Zane, Sensei Wu and Grace glared at him. "Kaaaai." Sensei Wu and Grace (though quieter) stated in a warning tone, Jay cut in front of Sensei Wu.

"No! Sensei! He's right! Because of you my high score has been deleted!" Jay yelled to Zane, who looked slightly sad. "This is a teaching moment, we must learn from this." Zane stated, Grace slightly became less agitated as he spoke. "A teaching moment? What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? EVERYTHING IS GONE!" Cole yelled, both Sensei Wu and Grace both got more agitated. "ENOUGH!" Sensei Wu yelled, no one noticed the dark clouds that loomed over Grace's head as her shoulders started to hunch up.

"We are all at fault! Zane is your brother...Apologize at once." Sensei Wu stated, all the 3 boys sadly turned around. "I'm sorry Zane. I-" Cole stopped when the suddenly realized that Zane was gone. "Z-Zane?" Kai asked as the 3 boys looked around, Grace began to cry a few tears. Sensei Wu turned around, only to see Shard and Zane were flying away. "I hope you 3 are happy." Grace stated as more tears flowed down her cheeks, all 3 boys looked at her. "G-Grace...I-" Cole was stopped when Grace's head wiped up, she glared at him through his tears.

"You all acted like children!" Grace yelled before she glared at Kai. "I followed the Falcon to! So don't you dare blame just Zane for that Kai!" Grace yelled at Kai, who frowned and looked at the ground. "B-But my high-" Jay was cut off when Grace suddenly picked up a large piece of boulder, and ducked behind Cole to protect himself. Yet much to their surprise Grace turned around and proceeded to hit the lock off one of the metal boxes, before throwing the boulder away and digging into the box only to take out a CD.

"Here! This has all your precious high scores on it! I downloaded them in case a fire happened!" Grace yelled to Jay as she shoved the CD into his chest, right before she glared at Cole. "A leader should first worry about their team, and not their possessions that can be regained." Grace stated right before the cloud over her head rained down upon her. "A-And because of you guys Z-Zane is...Iss..." Grace couldn't bring herself to words as she hung her head low, everyone frowned at her. "Grace..." Sensei Wu stated as he came up to his niece, and was surprised when she turned to pick up the metal boxes. "We need to find shelter." Grace calmly stated as the cloud continued to rain down upon her, the others nervously looked at each other before nodding their head and after Grace packed all of her boxes onto Silvermist the group took off.

* * *

Later

In our search for Zane the group took shelter under a make shift tent made from the remaining materials of the monastery. Everyone nervously glanced at Grace who was curled up into a ball, the cloud over her head now emitting thunder ever once and a while. "What are we eating again?" Kai asks looking at the skewered meat, which left a weird taste in his mouth. "Mud newt. Not bad, for something that lives underground." Cole answers. "What! Agggah!" Jay says throwing his down. He then spits out his bone and throws it into a can. "Yea! New high score." Jay weakly stated, Rocky shook its head at Jays insanity.

"Remember, we must be thankful for what we still have." Sensei Wu stated in his regular mystic tone of voice. "What do we have? Our home is gone." Cole asks, sinking into depression much like Grace. Everyone but Kai nodded thier head in agreement. "You know, I don't miss our home. What I really miss, is Zane." Kai says, Grace turned her head to them before her head suddenly inched up more, as if looking at something past the others. "Yea, I miss Zane." Jay says slumping.

"Zane?" Nya says in a half question half shocked tone, Jay looked at her.. "Yea, Zane. You know, white ninja. The smart strange one." Jay stated, yet he stopped when Grace glared at him. "No, Zane." Nya points out a all-to-familiar figure heading toward us. "Zane!" We all cry in relief, before glancing at Grace. All were relieved to see the cloud gone from over her head and she was happily smiling.

"We are so sorry for everything we said. We're a team, and that means we're all responsible." Jay says apologizing, yet he got confused when Zane shook his head. "You don't need to apologize to me." Zane replies calmly, all the boys looked at him in disbelief. "But what about all of those awful things we said? Isn't that why you left?" Kai asks with a guilty look, they all stared back at Zane. "Of course not I saw the falcon again and I followed him." Zane calmly stated, everyone chuckled lightly.

"That's our Zane." Cole says as he, the boys, and Nya indulge him in a group hug. "We're happy to have you back." Nya says as the group parted, Zane looked slightly confused. "Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" Zane asked in pure confusion, causing the small group to laugh. "Yes Zane. We would love for you to make dinner." Sensei says as he rested a hand on his shoulder. "Grace?" Zane asked as Grace stood up, he was slightly worried. "Zane...Zane!" Grace happily cried as she tackle hugged Zane, he caught her non the less though. "I *sniff* I missed you." Grace stated into Zane's chest, he chuckled lightly. "I missed you to, dear sister." Zane stated as he patted Grace's back.

"And about me making dinner...I already made it. Come I want to show you what I found. I think you will all be pleased." Zane said as he leads the group to a new destination."I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the falcon. I think he is trying to help show us the path we need to take." Zane says before they turn the corner to see a huge ship sitting in the middle of this wasteland. "Our new home." We all gasp in awe, then Jay sniffed the air. "Do I smell pie?" Jay asked happily as he jumped up and down like a kid in a candy shop. "Yes I made Cobbler berry, oh and I made marital berry, and apple." Zane happily stated, the boy ninjas and Nya cheer before they ran to the ship.

"I am proud of you day I promise, we will find your family." Sensei says as the others race to the ship, Grace hugged her brother again. "But, I've already found them." Zane stated happily as he hugged Grace tightly in his arms. " I feel there is more too you than meets the eye. There's something special about you Zane." Sensei Wu stated, both Grace and Zane stared at him.

"Sensei, will I become the green ninja?" Zane ask him, enthusiasm and curiosity etched into his voice. "It's too early to tell, but if it's in your path you'll know." Sensei stated before he placed a hand on both Grace and Zane's shoulders. " Now..Come now, it would be shame to let them eat all that pie." Sensei Wu stated, both Grace and Zane smiled at him before they went to join the others who were happily eating the pie.


	9. Authors' Note

Mr. Science; Hey! We'd just like to tell you guys and remind you about the poll on our profile page! It's really important for you guys to vote, since it will identify who the 2 brand new Ninjas are going to be!

Mrs. Loon; Yep! And thankfully both are going to be girls!

Mayhemb; Allllright!

Rock; Booooo

Mayhemb; Shut up Rock -_-

Rock; Make me

Mayhemb; oooooh Rock's mom! I can tell you who stole your cookie jar!

Rock; Shutting up now!

Mayhemb; That's what I thought *smirks*

Mr. Science; *sigh* At least it ended quickly this time

Mrs. Loon; Yep! But we need to talk to the viewers guys!

Mr Science; Oh! Right, heh sorry! Anyway for the next 2 brand new Ninjas there are 3 options; the Ninja of Plants/Nature, the Ninja of Metal, and the Ninja of Wind.

Mrs. Loon; We already have 4 results from people who read out story, but we are opening it still for only a little while longer~

Mayhemb; Yep! So tomorrow (made on the 24th of July) (Poll and Voting ends on the 25th in the United States time) is the last day that we are holding open for the polls!

Rock; Yep! So if you can't vote in the poll then leave it in the reviews.

Mayhemb; I thought I told you not to talk.

Rock; Sorry!

Mayhemb; Your forgiven...For now...

Mrs. Loon; So please rate the story-

Mr. Science; Review for either the poll or for just reviewing-

Rock; Vote in the pole if you can-

Mayhemb; And remember to keep tuning in to see if there are any updates to the story!

All; Byyye~!


	10. Bunny and Kim Ly

**At Night 2:30 AM**

Grace petted Silvermist as her Uncle stood beside her. "You understand you mission, right Grace?" Sensei Wu asked his niece, who nodded her head. Grace adjusted the bags that were at Silvermist's sides before turning to her Uncle. "But why must I go alone Uncle? Won't you need me here to help?" Grace asked Sensei Wu, who smiled lightly. "Today and tomorrow possibly, the boys will only be cleaning our new home." Sensei Wu stated as he stroked his beard, Grace smiled back at him. "Okay, so please explain it to me again. Just so I can make sure I remember it right." Grace stated, quickly adding the last part to quench her Uncle's confused gaze.

"Ahh, yes. The Spirit Smoke told me that 2 brand new Ninjas have appeared, though they will be getting their golden weapons at a later date. The Smoke said it will be 2 of your friends, who are visiting a rest spot outside your town that you lived in before I asked you to join us." Sensei Wu calmly stated, Grace nodded her head again. "Alright then Uncle, I'll be off then." Grace said as she, in her original (from Chapter 1(before she became a ninja)) clothing, hopped onto Silvermist. "Then I shall reassure the boys that you will be gone for a while then." Sensei Wu stated as he went back inside the house, once he was gone Grace quickly jumped off of Silvermist and went to Rocky.

"Hey boy, take care of Cole for me okay?" Grace asked Rocky, who nuzzled her cheek. "Heh! Thanks Rocky." Grace stated to Rocky before she ran to Whisp (Jay's dragon) and Flame. "Take care of Jay and Kai okay? I know how both of them can be...Hard to handle sometimes." Grace said as she petted both dragons, who purred lightly at her touch before they nodded their heads. "Good. Thanks Whisp, Flame." Grace stated before she ran to Shard, who smiled down at her. "Make sure Zane doesn't get picked on okay? And make sure he laughs at least 5 times a day too." Grace stated to Shard, who smiled at her before nuzzling her cheek, much like Rocky did.

"Okay boys, I'll be off then." Grace stated as she hopped onto Silvermist, who nodded to the other dragons before she took off to the sky. Grace and Silvermist loved the trip. The moon eliminated the scattered cloud tops with a beautiful blue hue, the stars twinkled even more then they normally do, and the moon lead them. "Mother in heaven, thank you for protecting me." Grace whispered to the moon as she and Silvermist skimmed the cloud tops, causing them to split slightly. Grace looked down at Silvermist and took in her features.

The flesh in between her wings, unlike some of the boy's dragons, had small scales that looked likes gills, and functioned as them, in a different light. Her chest scales made it look like there was a waterfall there, ranging in beautiful blues to amazing silvers and whites. Then the scales on her head made it so there were "splashes of water" as Grace liked to call them around her eyes. Yep, a dragon fit for the Ninja of Water.

**7:00 AM**

Grace grinned as she saw the town where she grew up for a part of her life. The town was a little out of the way from Ninjago, to where it was surrounded by vasts amounts of forests and other natural objects instead of technology and skyscrapers. Grace looked down and saw all her favorite buildings; the dance studio, central park, the bakeries, the open ponds, lovers cliff where is you stand there in the moonlight with your special someone that you are supposedly "destined" to be together forever, the music store, and finally the large white building in the edge of town...

...

Her old home

...

Silvermist looked at her from the side slightly when she heard her master sniff, yet she frowned when she saw a few tears going down her face. "I-It's okay Silver, just a tad emotional." Grace stated as she wiped away a few tears before smiling at Silvermist, who smiled back at her before turning her head back into the direction they were heading. "Okay, we need to land riiiight...There." Grace stated as she shot a small beam of water at a large house just a tad bit outside the village's boundaries.

Silvermist roared quietly in return before diving at the house, Grace had to hold on tightly to the reins as she was lifted out of her seat quickly. "S-Slow doooown Si-lver!" Grace shouted, but the wind started to block out some of her voice. Silvermist grinned lightly as she suddenly stopped and landed, she turned her head to snicker at Grace's slightly sick face. "Never...Again or else no snacks for you." Grace stated to Silvermist, who quickly took the threat into consideration as Grace stumbled upon the large house after taking all her bags off of Silvermist.

It wasn't really a house actually though, it was a inn for travelers who had to stop to either repack or just rest. The Inn had a thin dark wood fence around it's white egg-shelled colored walls and stone hedges. "So...Where are you guys?" Grace whispered aloud as she motioned Silvermist to hide for now, which she did by diving into the lake beside the inn. Grace gulped as she picked up her bags and entered the inn. The inside was lavished with velvet rugs, a fire place, mahogany floor and walls, and a marble front desk. Grace walked up to the counter, in her mind she had a good guess of who she was here for.

"Hello, um...Is there 2 girls named Kim-Ly and Bunny?" Grace asked the teenage girl at the desk, who didn't even look up from her magazine. "Yeah, room 34 on the 44th level." the teenager stated as she pointed to a staircase. Grace blinked as she got her bags up from the ground and walked to the staircase before sighing. _Ninjago city better thank me one day_ Grace thought as she started to climb the large, never ending staircase until she was at the 44th level.

"Thank goodness, I thought I would never get up here!" Grace stated, before her eye twitched when she saw a couple exiting a elevator right next to the staircase. "...This place needs better management." Grace muttered as she walked down the highly decorated hallways before finally reaching a oak door with the number 34 written on it in gold pencil. "Welp, here goes nothing." Grace muttered as she knocked on the wooden door, she heard feet shuffling on the inside.

"Wait one moment please." a thin, frail voice stated from inside, Grace couldn't help but smile at that. Yep, it was Bunny all right. A few seconds later the golden doorknob of the door turned and out stepped Bunny. Bunny was a little smaller then Grace, with pale green and dark brown eyes, slightly pale skin, light pink lips, and had fluffy platinum blonde hair with light brown fringe around her face that fell down the sides of her head like bunny ears (all her hair is platinum blonde besides the part surrounding her face which is light brown), skimming past her shoulders a bit. Bunny was wearing a light brown woolen sweater, a white knee-length skirt, and black flats.

...

...

"...Grace?" Bunny asked, her voice almost breaking in surprise. "Hey Bunny, how are you?" Grace asked her old friend, who smiled widely at her before engulfing her in a hug. "I've been good, Kim-Ly is already inside. Oh please, do come in!" Bunny insisted as she took one of Grace's bags into her own thin hands and walked Grace into the large room. With 2 golden beds, deep red carpeted floors, creme walls, a few doors, and a television the room looked very nice. "Oi! Bun, who's at the-Grace?" a voice asked from the bed, Grace grinned as she looked at a surprised Kim-Ly.

Kim-Ly had slate black waist-length hair that was messy and fell into her eyes, which were actually a deep hazel that at most times looked like gold, slightly darker then normal skin, was about Grace's height, and had dark red lips. Kim-Ly was wearing a dark grey t-shirt that had ripped sleeves, dark blue pants, and black sneakers. "Weeeell, finally showed up huh?" Kim-Ly asked Grace, who grinned at her. "Oh be quiet you. As I remember you were the one who was and is always late." Grace stated as she bumped fists with Kim-Ly, who grinned at her.

"Yeeeeah, well..." Kim-Ly started, before she and Grace noticed Bunny leaning against the wall. "Hey, come over here ya wall flower." Kim-Ly said to Bunny, who blushed slightly before walking over to her 2 friends. "Now, why are you here Grace? And how did you know where to find us?" Kim-Ly asked Grace, who sighed. "It's a looooong story." Grace stated, Bunny giggled at her already-tired voice. "Then we have a looooong night ahead of us!" Bunny stated in her light voice, Kim-Ly and Grace laughed along with her before sitting on the beds; Grace opposite of Bunny and Kim-Ly.

"I guess the best place to start off is at the beginning." Grace stated before pausing for a bit, before smiling. Grace then started off with explaining everything that she knew or could think of at that point. The beginning of Spinjitsu, the Serpentine, her Dad, her brother, the boys, and Sensei Wu. "Whoa..." both Bunny and Kim-Ly stated as Grace got done explaining. "Yeah, and you can imagine the adventures already that we've had." Grace stated before she explained her experience with the boys. Once she was done she saw that it was already the break of dawn.

"Geez...And all of that was in around 2 weeks?" Kim-Ly asked, and her's and Bunny's jaws fell when Grace nodded her head. "Yep, now I need to ask you a question." Grace stated, the 2 girls closed their mouths quickly before looking up at Grace. "Sure Grace, what's up?" Kim-Ly stated as Bunny tilted her head to the side, both watched Grace's every move. "...I need you 2 to come with me, and my friends on a journey to save Ninjago." Grace stated, her voice showed serious urgency.

"B-But why us?" Bunny asked, she was partially scared of the idea of having to fight snakes. "Because, my uncle told me that 2 of my old friends, destined to be 2 of our ninjas, were at a resting spot outside the town I grew up in before he brought me to the Monastery." Grace stated, both Bunny and Kim-Ly blinked before they fainted. "*sigh* Why did I have a feeling that would happen?" Grace asked the space around her, she then tucked Bunny and Kim-Ly into the bed their beds before she herself took a blanket out of her bag and used said bag as a pillow. "I wonder how the boys are doing right now." Grace mumbled as she fell asleep, and stayed like that for a while.

* * *

**Earlier With Cole**

Cole sighed as he looked up at the starry sky above him. "I hope your okay Grace, I really do." Cole told the moon, he was pretty sad. The beginning of yesterday, when he had _**FINALLY**_ gotten the courage to ask Grace out on a _real date_, Sensei told everyone that she had gone to find the final 2 Ninjas besides the Green Ninja. Then later on that same day he had to deal with Jay's very talkative parents, though he didn't mind making fun of Jay using the story's his mom gave him. Then earlier today he had to say goodbye to Rocky, the little guy was like another best friend to him.

"I wonder how Grace is going to take Rocky and the other dragons being gone when she gets back." a voice behind Cole stated, Cole turned to find it was Zane who was watching the moon and sat beside him on the ground. The 2 leaned against the railing. "When did you and Grace become so...Tight?" Cole asked Zane, who blinked before looking thoughtful. "We made a bond as we were making dinner before we showed you all Lloyd's tree fort." Zane replied to Cole, who nodded his head before looking back up at the stars.

"Do you ever wonder why she always comes out and watches the moon?" Zane asked Cole, who smiled lightly. "She told me it was a habit that her mom kind of left her with." Cole stated, Zane nodded to the new information.

...

"I wonder...What ever happened to her mom." Zane stated, Cole looked at him lightly before looking back up at the moon. "We may never know." Cole responded as the moon shone brightly.

* * *

Mayhemb; Kim-Ly is translated to Golden Lion in Vietnamese

* * *

vvvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvv

v

REVIEW!


	11. Meeting Them

**Morning**

Kim-Ly and Bunny, after FINALLY accepting and realising that they need to help the ninjas, waited patiently for Grace to walk down the large staircase. "Remind me again why I had to walk down that rechid thing when the elevator was PERFECTLY FINE!" Grace yelled at her 2 giggling friends, who straightened up when they saw she was glaring at them. "Cause don't you ninjas need a bunch of training and physical activity to stay in shape?" Kim-Ly asked Grace as she and Bunny laughed at how their friend looked so tired yet _ssssoooo_ annoyed with them. "I'll remember that when I'm put in charge of your training." Grace growled as she walked passed her now scared friends, who quickly followed her outside.

"Sooooo...How exactly are we going to be getting on that flying pirate ship of your guys'?" Kim-Ly asked as Grace lead her and Bunny to the lake, both (Kim-Ly and Bunny) were confused at why they were at the Lake. "Why are we-" Bunny was cut off when Grace loudly whistled, causing her dragon to rise from the cold water. "WH-Wh-whaaaa?" Bunny and Kim-Ly couldn't even speak as they watched Grace pet the dragon and then turn to them. "Guys this is my dragon, Silvermist. Silvermist this is Bunny and Kim-Ly, my 2 friends." Grace introduced the 2 people to the large dragon, who smiled down at them.

"Uh-um...Hi." Bunny was able to squeak out, Kim-Ly blinked at the dragon. "I-Is this how we're going to be traveling?" Kim-Ly asked, her voice more shaking then Grace and Bunny ever heard. "Yeah don't worry. She is a really nice dragon, when she feels like it, and won't go to fast." Grace stated as she placed her and the other girl's bags onto Silvermist's back, then placed Bunny and Kim-Ly right behind her as she took the reins. "W-Wait? What do you mean when she feels like it?" Bunny asked as she gripped onto Grace's shoulder, she didn't feel comfortable when both Silvermist and Grace grinned at her and Kim-Ly.

"Hold on!" Grace yelled as she tugged Silvermist's rein, causing her to blast off. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kim-Ly and Bunny yelled as they gripped onto Grace's shoulders, Grace just giggled along with Silvermist as they flew through the skies.

**With The Ninjas, Sensei Wu, and Nya**

Cole and Zane sighed as the looked up at the sky, they were starting to worry. No one had gotten any word from Grace. "Guys she's fine!" Nya reassured us as she and the others came out of Bridge. "How can you be so sure?" Zane asked, Cole nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, what do you guys have like a 6th sense like Zane of something?" Cole asked, both boys blinked when the others shook their heads no. "No, it's cause we see Silvermist." Jay stated as she pointed to the sky, both boys turned and grinned when they saw their sister(Zane) or crush(Cole) flying on her dragon. "Grace!" Cole and Zane happily yelled as they ran to Grace as she landed, both hugged her once she got off.

"Oh guys, I missed you!" Grace stated happily to she hugged the 2 boys, before letting go and petting Silvermist's nose. "Good girl, you can go to the Spirit Caves now for you metamorphosis." Grace told Silvermist after everything was off her back, Silvermist nuzzled Grace before flying away. "*sigh* I'm gonna miss her." Grace stated as she waved bye to Silvermist, before looking at her confused(Kim-Ly) and shy(Bunny) friends. "Everyone I'd like you to meet my 2 friends. Bunny and Kim-Ly." Grace stated as she pointed out who was who, Bunny was hiding before Kim-Ly who glared at the boys.

"H-Hi." Bunny shyly stated from behind Kim-Ly, who just grunted. "Girls these are my friends. Cole, Zane, Sensei Wu, Nya, Kai, and Jay." Grace stated as she pointed out who was who. Kim-Ly smiled lightly at Nya. "Yo." Kim-Ly stated to Nya, who smiled lightly at her. "Alright, so what in all did I miss while I was off picking these 2 up." Grace stated as she grabbed Cole and Zane's arms, both started to fill her in on everything along with Sensei, Jay, and Kai while Nya showed Kim-Ly and Bunny their rooms.

**With Kim-Ly, Nya, and Bunny**

Nya opened the door to a room with 2 beds, a dresser, a sink, and a window. "Here ya go." Nya stated as she showed the girls the room, both smiled at it. "Thank you Nya, it is very kind of you to great us with open arms on such short notice." Bunny stated quickly and quietly, Nya couldn't help but smile at her. "No problem, I'm just glad that there are a few more girls here then just me and Grace." Nya stated as she watched Bunny and Kim-Ly unpack a few things, before Bunny brought out a canvas and a painting kit. "You like to paint?" Nya asked as she watched Bunny take out a small bowl, Bunny nodded to her. "Yes, I also draw, sketch, and some other stuff like that." Bunny stated before walking past Nya, who moved out of her way. "Thank you." Bunny stated quietly as she passed Nya, before she walked outside.

"Sorry if she seems quiet, she's been a wallflower for a long time." Kim-Ly stated as she packed some of clothing in the top part of the dresser, Nya shrugged. "Eh, you get use to the conflicting and odd personalities of the team eventually." Nya stated as she leaned against the door frame and watched Kim-Ly, who was thinking about her words. "I...Guess I kind of have to...If I want to be part of this team I mean..." Kim-Ly stated as she scratched the back of her neck, lightly smiling at Nya who smiled back. "Don't worry, you'll learn." Nya reassured her before she herself went away, Kim-Ly thought for a bit before going back to unpacking.

**With the Boys, Grace, Sensei Wu**

Grace spat out her cappuccino and laughed. "S-So you kiss you pillow Jay!" Grace asked as she laughed at Jay's flustered expression, before he glared at Zane and Cole. "Do you have to tell her everything?" Jay asked the 2 boys, who looked at each other before back at Jay. "Yes(Zane""Yeah(Cole)" both boys replied, this caused Jay to sigh slightly. "I was afraid of that answer." Jay stated with a frown before shrugging his shoulders, what's done was done. "So then Jay's parents end up being bitten by the Fangpyres and.." Cole soon found himself rambling on about the day before as Zane added in small tid-bits of information or corrected him when he was wrong.

Once Cole and Zane were done Grace sighed. "Geez! I'm gone for one day and you guys have a awesome adventure without me!" Grace stated as she sipped her cappuccino again, before sighing. "Aaaaahhh coffee, what would I do without you?" Grace asked the cup in her hand before taking a deeper sip, causing her to get a mustache. Grace grinned though and decided to stroke the "mustache" and laugh with a french accent. "Huhuhu! I chall rule zee world!" Grace stated in her French accent, everyone laughed at the small bit before grinning when she saw something pass. "Be back in few guys." Grace stated before she wiped off the mustache and ran out the door, leaving everyone slightly confused as to why she rushed out.

**With Bunny**

Bunny hummed as she sat down in the bright sun on the deck, the canvas on a small wooden easel in front of her, a bowl of water to the side, and her paint and brushes under them. Steadying her hand Bunny started to paint the cloudy landscape in a quick motion, as to not forget what the clouds looked like. She went over the steps in her head.

First you make the outlines. Check! Next you-Bunny suddenly felt a presence behind her and quickly she wiped around, her paintbrush pointed at the mystery person. "Yes Bunny, cause a paintbrush just makes me _shiver_ with fear." Grace stated with a giggle, right before Bunny joined her in it. "Sorry, you can never be to careful sometimes." Bunny apologized before she went back to her painting, Grace sat beside her. "You mom would love to put your paintings in her art gallery." Grace told her as she watched Bunny paint, yet she turned her head when Bunny sighed.

"I sometimes wonder if she even remembers me with all the work she does." Bunny gravely stated, Grace frowned lightly before resting a hand on her friends shoulder. "Now come on Bun-Bun, you know she remembers you." Grace stated, she couldn't help but giggle when Bunny blushed at her nickname. "I thought we agreed you'd never you my nickname, _Angel_." Bunny stated, also giggling at the flustered expression Grace gave off from her nickname. "Well I figured that since we are technically starting new that we should try some new stuff." Grace stated happily, Bunny blinked as she thought about this for a while.

"Hey Grace, I've been meaning to ask you." Bunny paused, to make sure she got Grace's attention. "Are you and Cole going out?" Bunny asked, she blinked at how red her friend's face got. "I-Wha-Why do you ask?" Grace asked suddenly, Bunny blinked at her. "Well...The way you 2 look at each other kind of reminds me of 2 people dating...Sooooo.." Bunny left her sentence open purposely, so she could see just how flustered she could make Grace. She giggled lightly when she saw her friend's face grew a few more shades redder.

"Y-Yeah...W-We went on a date sort of." Grace stated, Bunny blinked before she tipped her head to the side. "Sort of?" Bunny asked before she started painting while listening to Grace tell her about her and Cole's outing to the village and their dancing, but she didn't tell her what they talked about though. "Eh, sounds like you 2 got preeeety productive." Bunny stated with a smirk, Grace gulped as she nodded her head yes.

...

...

"I'm glad your happy." Bunny finally stated before hugging Grace, who slowly hugged her back. "All Ninjas report of the Bridge! Sensei Wu is about to announce what Ninjas Bunny and Kim-Ly are!" Nya's voice stated over the intercome, Bunny and Grace let go of each other before grinning. "Sooo, ya ready to figure out just what ninja you are Bun-Bun?" Grace asked as she helped Bunny pick up all her stuff. "Sure am Angel, but first we need to drop my stuff in my room." Bunny stated, right before Grace grabbed her wrist.

"**THEN LETS GO!**" Grace yelled as she sped through the hallways, Bunny stumbling right behind her. Both girls couldn't help but giggle at how Grace was acting right now. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Grace stated as she bounced in place waiting for Bunny to put up all her things, and once she did she was quickly grabbed again by Grace before the 2 went running again. Bunny stumbled as she slipped through a pile of water on the floor, but she noticed how the water didn't effect Grace one bit. "I can walk on water." Grace stated, almost reading Bunny's confused expression from behind her.

"And no, I don't have eyes on the back of my head." Grace quickly added to once again answer Bunny's expression, then the 2 appeared in the Bridge. Everyone looked excited as the 2 girls came in. "Finally, and here I was worried that you 2 weren't gonna make it." Kim-Ly stated, Grace rolled her eyes. "And where, pray tell, would we have gone? If you, uh, hadn't noticed. We're kind of a few hundreds of feet in the air." Grace stated as she pointed to the window to prove her point, Kim-Ly just stuck her tongue out in response. "Shhhh! I wanna find out what Ninja you guys are today please!" Jay hushed them, Grace blinked at him.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Jay telling some one to be quiet! Hah!" Grace laughed lightly, before stopping just as Jay opened his mouth. Sensei Wu stepped forward as he looked at all he students before motioning Bunny and Kim-Ly to step forward, which they did. "Kim-Ly and Bunny, I am pleased to pronounce that you 2 are indeed ninjas first off." Sensei Wu stated, his other students and Nya all cheered about that. "And I would also like to tell you that it will be a honor to teach you 2 the art of Spinjitsu." Sensei Wu stated before he picked up 2 packages from off the table and gave one to both Bunny and Kim-Ly.

"Now I'd like to introduce you all the the Ninjas of-"

* * *

All; CLIFFHANGER!


	12. Training

Mayhemb; Yo! Okay so the polls and reviews all came back down to like 1 or 2 votes! Metal was a obvious fav for some reason, but now here is the moment of truth!

* * *

**In the Bridge**

Everyone waited patiently as Sensei Wu twisted his upper torso. "Ninjaaaaagoooo!" Sensei Wu stated as his bright golden tornado engulfed him, before he spun towards Bunny and Kim-Ly who appeared in their ninja suits. Kim-Ly's was a sleet grey while Bunny's was a light brown with dark green accents. "Welcome, Ninja of Metal and Ninja of Nature." Sensei Wu stated, after the words left his mouth Grace tackle hugged her 2 friends. "Sweet!" Grace chimed as her 2 friends hugged her back, yet all 3 let go once Sensei Wu coughed.

"For now your golden weapons have not been found, but for now you may use these." Sensei Wu stated as he gave Kim-Ly silver gauntlets and Bunny a rather heavy double-headed meteor hammer. "I have gloves." Kim-Ly stated as she looked at the gauntlets, Grace rolled her eyes. "They're gauntlets." Grace stated, Kim-Ly looked at her then back at the gauntlets. "They're gloves." Kim-Ly stated, Grace groaned before taking the "gloves" from Kim-Ly.

"Come on, I want to show you what these _gloves_ can do." Grace stated to Kim-Ly, the 2 left the room soon followed by Bunny and Nya. "Let us see what happens, shall we?" Sensei Wu asked his students, who nodded their heads before following the girls.

* * *

**Training Grounds**

When the boys got there they already saw the training machines at work, with Grace putting the gauntlets to the side. Grace was facing one of the punching bags that wasn't moving at the time. "Here is what happens with a regular fist to a 500 pound punching bag." Grace stated before she punched the punching bag, which swished slightly. Grace turned and put on the gauntlets. "Here is what happens with your so called _gloves_." Grace stated before punching the punching bag again, this time it spun a few meter after she stepped out of its way of lining.

"Huh, maybe these gloves aren't so bad." Kim-Ly stated as she was given back the gauntlets, Grace then turned to Bunny. "Do you know how to use your meteor hammer?" Grace asked her, Bunny shook her head no. "If I may." Grace stated as she held her hands out, Bunny slowly placed the heavy meteor hammer into them. "Stand back." Grace told Kim-Ly and Bunny, who took her word and went to stand by the ninjas, Sensei Wu, and Nya. Grace now stood in front of the same punching bag as before, her shoulders loose and her feet shoulder-width apart.

Taking in a deep breath Grace quickly placed one of her hands at the middle of the connecting chain and wrapped it around her hand a bit before using her other hand to guide the 1st head towards the punching bag, which was almost broken by the hit. Grace then spun around causing the 2nd head to hit the punching bag from the side, leaving another dent into it. "And that is how ya use it!" Grace stated as she set the meteor head down, Bunny walked over and picked it up.

...

...

"I'm gonna need a lot of training." Bunny stated as she sighed, but she smiled lightly when Grace placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll get it eventually Bun-Bun." Grace stated, Bunny smiled up at her. "Thanks Angel." Bunny stated happily to Grace, who then messed up her hair. "Angel?" Cole asked as he and the others came up to the 2 girls once the training equipment was gone. "Yeah, it's her old nickname." Bunny stated happily, to a new slightly flustered Grace. "Why Angel?" Nya asked, both Kim-Ly and Bunny grinned at each other.

"You see, back in the town Grace grew up in she took a bunch of ballet classes due to her parents forcing her." Kim-Ly stated as she strung her arm along Bunny's shoulder, Bunny nodded her head. "Yep, so after actually passing all the ballet classes Grace still danced though. Some actually said she was the Angel of the dance floor." Bunny stated before she grinned at Grace, who groaned. "It was SO annoying! People from my dance classes always called me that so much that it even spread out through my town!" Grace groaned, while Bunny and Nya giggled at that.

"Oh shut up." Grace grumbled as she walked away, to her room is everyone's best guess. "...Did anyone tell her about use doing some redecorating to her room?" Kai asked the others, who all shook their heads. "I'll go tell her." Cole stated before he took off running, Bunny looked at Nya. "He likes her doesn't he." Bunny stated, not asked, Nya who laughed a bit. "You can tell to huh?" Nya asked Bunny, who nodded her head. "Yeah, it's kind of obvious." Bunny stated, though Kim-Ly looked confused. "He likes her?" Kim-Ly asked, Bunny giggled.

"Sorry, Kim-Ly doesn't understand romance all that much." Bunny apologized, Nya just shrugged it off. "It's okay, neither does my brother." Nya stated, everyone laughed besides Kai. "Hey!" Kai yelled, but that only made the others laugh a bit more.

* * *

**With Grace**

Grace hummed lightly as she walked down the hallways, right before a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Hi-YA!" Grace stated as she took the hands into her own and flipped the person over and then pinned them to the ground by sitting on them and holding their hands down. "Ugh...Hi to you to Grace." the person groaned, Grace blushed when she saw Cole underneath her. "C-Cole! Oh my gosh I am soooo sorry!" Grace apologized as she got off of Cole and helped him up, he only blushed at her movements. "I-It's okay, I just wanted to tell you that...Well...Me, Zane, and Nya mostly redecorated your room." Cole stated, he couldn't help but grin when Grace smiled at him.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you guys." Grace stated before she began walking to where she remembered her room use to be, before ending up in front of a light blue and silver painted door. "May I?" Cole asked as he held the doorknob, Grace smiled at him. "Hehe! You may." Grace stated as she took a step back, Cole smiled before he turned the doorknob and opened the door, holding it open for Grace. "Thank you." Grace stated to Cole before she walked into the room, Cole only leaned on the door frame waiting for her.

Grace gasped when she saw the inside. She had 2 dressers, sink, a black metal tatami bed with light blue bedding and pillows, white curtains that hung over the window, and finally her floor looked like the ocean floor. "Oh Cole...I love it!" Grace chimed before she hugged Cole, who hugged her back. "I-I'm glad you do." Cole stated as he lightly blushed, Grace took a step back and looked at him with a smile. "I-I was also wondering...If.." Cole couldn't finish, he had a lump in his throat right now.

"If..?" Grace asked, her head titled to the side. "If...Maybe you would let me take you out on a date sometime..." Cole stated, a blush forming on his cheeks. "I..I would love that." Grace stated happily, before leaning forwards and placing a small kiss on Cole's cheek. "O-Okay, s-see you later." Cole stated as he walked away, Grace closed her door before going to her still packed bags that she quickly dropped off earlier.

...

A few seconds later

...

"**YYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! SHE SAID YES! SHE! SAID YEEEEEESSS!**" Grace heard Cole yell, she couldn't help but giggle at that. She could just imagine Cole dancing in his bedroom, doing a victory dance while saying that she had said yes.

* * *

**With Cole**

Cole was doing a victory dance in his and the boys' bedroom, cheering about Grace saying yes to him. "Dude, why are you yelling?" Jay asked as he and the other boys came into the room, Sensei Wu, Nya, Bunny, and Kim-Ly still training upstairs. "Cause Grace said yes to going out on a date with me!" Cole cheered happily as he continued his victory dance, until he found out the guys were in the room and then stopped suddenly. "Oh? When is the big date then?" Kai asked, Cole blinked suddenly before blushing. "I-I never really asked for a specific date...I..I just asked her on a date for sometime..." Cole confessed, he couldn't help but glare at Kai and Jay as they laughed at him.

"Dudes! Not that funny!" Cole yelled at them, he blushed lightly at how his friends continued to laugh at him. "Dude, your celebrating over a date that could possibly be next year!" Kai laughed, Jay nodded his head. "Yeah dude, it is pretty funny!" Jay laughed, Cole just glared at the 2 before smiling up at Zane. "Thanks for not laughing at me Zane." Cole thanked Zane, who smiled at him. "It's no problem, I am just wondering why Jay is laughing though. He is laughing at you, who has already asked out the girl he likes, while he himself can barley get on that subject with Nya." Zane plainly stated, Jay stopped laughing then.

"Okay, that is just mean." Jay stated, yet Cole laughed at him. "Pay back!" Cole yelled as he laughed, right before Nya came in. "Hey Zane, Grace is asking for your help in the kitchen again. Says she needs some help with the meat and bread sticks or something." Nya told Zane, who nodded his before Nya smiled and walked out. "Why doesn't Grace ask for my help in the kitchen?" Cole asked once he stopped laughing, all the boys stared at him. "What?" Cole asked, obvious confusion in his voice. "Dude, remember your Duck Chowder?" Jay asked, Cole frowned at him as Zane left the room.

"But I can still help! I helped her...Cut vegetables once!" Cole stated, both Kai and Jay looked at him. Cole sighed, he knew he had lose this conversation...

...

"Anyone want to play video games?" Kai asked, both Jay and Cole jumped up. "I'm game(Jay)" "Sure(Cole)" both other boys stated before the 3 left the room.

* * *

**Kitchen**

Zane and Grace hummed as they placed the ham into the oven and mashed the potatoes. "I would have never known you were a dancer." Zane stated, Grace smiled at him. "Yeah, I danced ballet, cha-cha, tango, ramba,..." Grace began listing all the dances she knew, before noticing the confused look on Zane's face. "I...Dance a lot." Grace told him, Zane smiled down at her. "I can imagine." Zane stated before the 2 went back to cooking.

* * *

**At Dinner**

"-and then Grace punched the guy in the face!" Kim-Ly stated, everyone laughed at the story. "I can't believe that you dance!" Jay stated, Grace and Cole glared at him. "Is there something wrong with dancing Jay?" Grace asked Jay, who gulped. "N-No! Nooo, I-I just...Uh...I'll be quiet now." Jay stopped speaking then, everyone couldn't help but laugh at that. "Bunny and Kim-Ly are doing well in their training, in 2 days they should be able to do Spinjitsu." Sensei Wu stated, all the boy ninjas looked at him.

"Aw! Come on! We took forever to learn!" Kai complained, Grace cocked a eyebrow. "Took me one night." Grace stated, all the boys stared at her with their eyes twitching.

...

...

"This is so unfair." Jay complained as he slumped in his seat, everyone couldn't help but laugh though.

* * *

Mr. Science; So, that was this chapter! Thanks to all of you who voted!


	13. Riddles

**Next Day**

Most of the girls were relaxing as the Bounty dawdled in the water, they watched as the boys did stretches...Most of them...They looked over to the sea actually, and saw Grace walking on the water. Perfecting her powers. Bunny and Kim-Ly found out about the Green Ninja stuff last night from the guys, yet they didn't really care about that. "Grace! Come back in and get something to eat!" Nya yelled at Grace, who turned to the ship and nodded her head before looking as if she was figure skating on the water. "Show off." Kim-Ly mumbled, yet Bunny couldn't help but giggle at that.

"What up?" Grace asked as she jumped next to the girls, then watched as the boys were given the riddle. The girls watched as the boys groaned before Jay looked at them. "Hey! Why isn't Grace, Bunny, and Kim-Ly training?" Jay asked...Well...More like whined really...Sensei Wu looked at the girls before turning to the boys. "Bunny and Kim-Ly can't train out here very well, and as you saw Grace was training while you 4 were stretching." Sensei Wu stated before he walked away and went into his room, Grace sighed.

"I gotta go train then, so peace!" Grace stated before she jumped off the Bounty and drove into the sea. Bunny walked over to the side of the boat and watched as Grace sat down at the bottom of the sea and seemed to be playing with the fish. "Hmmmm..." Bunny hummed as she looked at the seaweed beside Grace, who was petting the fish. _Grow up please, rise to the sun._ Bunny thought to the seaweed as she stared at it, Kim-Ly had then decide to sneak up on Bunny. "BUNNY!" Kim-Ly yelled to Bunny, who jumped up and glared at Kim-Ly.

"C-Can you please be quiet Kim! I-I'm trying to focus!" Bunny yelled at Kim-Ly, who was looking at the space right beside them. "Umm...Bunny?" Kim-Ly asked as she got Bunny's attention, once she saw she had her attention she pointed over to the spot beside them. Bunny looked and blinked when she saw a large amount of seaweed on the deck, which seemed to be erupting from the water. "D-D-Did I just..." Bunny didn't even finish her sentence, she only blinked before lightly yelping when Jay suddenly appeared in front of her.

"That. Was. AWESOME! Do it again! Do it again!" Jay happily stated, Bunny blinked at him before slowly nodding her head and looked at the seaweed that was around Kim-Ly. Everyone watched as the seaweed began to twitch and started to move into different shapes around Kim-Ly. And before anyone realised it, Kim-Ly was laying down in a seaweed hammock. "Now this is better!" Kim-Ly stated as she grinned before looking at Bunny, who she grinned at. "Enjoy your nap." Bunny stated before going back inside, Kim-Ly nodded before she turned over and took a nap. "Well, tell Grace when she gets out of the water to get something to eat." Nya stated before she too, went inside.

Now back to the boys matter at hand. "What is the best way to defeat a enemy..I-It could be anything!" Cole stated as he got out the bamboo staffs, the other 3 nodded their heads. "Come on guys we're smart! We can figure this out!" Jay stated as he flipped over the rotating training equipment, Kai soon afterwards punched a punching bag and saw Sensei Wu close his door. "Yeah, well lets hear more about this dream." Kai stated as he, Jay, and Cole all gathered around Zane, who smiled. "Let me just say the green ninja is awesome!" Zane stated before he began telling the boys about his dream.

* * *

**With Grace**

Grace concentrated as she formed a small air bubble around her head so she could breath underwater. If she didn't practice then she might mess up when she has to fight...Llyod and her dad...Grace sighed into the bubble, making it bigger by accident, before petting another fish that passed her by. She had remembered the boys faintly talking about the green ninja...Why were they so excited about it..? Cause right now, none of them seemed ready to be the all-powerful Green Ninja...There's a slim chance really, due to the 4 of them being _behind_ the green ninja in the picture on the scroll sooo...Grace shook her head, her stomach rumbling lightly. _Better go eat._ Grace thought as she popped her air bubble and swam up to the water's surface, only glancing at the seaweed that was slightly longer then when she had seen it earlier.

* * *

**On the Destiny Bounty**

Grace got out of the water and onto the ship to hear Zane's last words. "-with his fist on fire." Zane stated as Grace rung her hair out, Kai seemed the most pleased by the story. "Whoa...So _I'm_ the green ninja." Kai stated, Grace watched as the other 3 boys seemed to be a bit angry at that. "What are you talking about..? He had incredible strength to lift a cargo and save his life! It's _me_!" Cole stated, Jay walked in front of the boys a bit. "No-no! Did you miss the part of the story where the guys pulled out nunchucks? _I_ have nunchucks!" Jay stated, Grace's eye twitched as she started to walk over to the boys. "I think your all missing the point of this dream. The point is the falcon flew on his arm and it was my dream! So naturally it's me! " Zane stated, Grace groaned at this.

"I think we can cross Cole off the list, I could of lifted _10_ time-(Jay)" "Whoa, whoa, whoa cross _me_ off the list? Any one can hold **nunchucks**!(Cole)" the boys argued as Sensei Wu came up behind them. "Since you are not training, you must have already found the answer to my riddle. What is the best way to defeat your enemy?" Sensei Wu stated, before he turned to Grace. "Do not help them in this riddle Grace." Sensei Wu stated before he turned to the boys, who were all thinking. "Uhhh...The best way to defeat your enemy is to...Train..? Sensei..?" Kai stated, both Sensei Wu and Grace glanced at each other before looking back at the boys.

"Feeble and incorrect. Maybe more training will help you focus." Sensei Wu stated, Grace looked from the slightly depressed boys to Sensei Wu. "Remember what happened to your vehicle when you lost focus. A razor sharp weapon is a extension of a razor sharp mind." Sensei Wu stated as he went back inside, the 4 boys turned to Grace. "You know the answer to the riddle?" Jay asked, Grace blinked at them before starting to walk away back to the ocean. "W-Wait! Please help Grace!" Zane stated before Grace sighed and turned to them.

"What is the way that helps you bond with others, without having to give anything but time and patience." Grace stated, the boys all groaned. "Oh great! Another riddle!" Kai stated angrily, all 4 boys sighed. "C-Can't you just tell us?" Jay asked, Kai nudged Cole and whispered to him. "You try to ask her Cole." Kai told Cole, who blinked before nodding his head. "Yeah, come on Grace. Please, we need it!" Cole stated as he held Grace's hand, Grace took a breath in before sighing.

...

...

"...Once I'm done eating I'll come back out here and tell you if your answers are right or wrong before going against Uncle." Grace stated before letting go of Cole's hand and walking inside. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere!" Jay stated happily as he patted Cole on the shoulder, who smiled at the guys lightly. "Now...How am I suppose to train when we don't know who the green ninja is?" Jay asked the boys, who all groaned again. They forgot about the training. "I don't wanna be training all day, let's work on this riddle...We can figure it out." Cole stated as the 4 boys huddled up as they started to talk.

* * *

**With Grace**

Grace munched on the rice and salmon slowly, savoring the flavors as she heard the door behind her open. "Hi Nya, something wrong?" Grace asked, not even looking behind to see who it was, before Nya came and sat down beside Grace. "No, just making sure you're eating is all." Nya stated, Grace couldn't help but smile at that. "Thanks, that's really nice of you." Grace stated kindly before sipping her cup of tea, Nya smiled at her. "Soo...I heard you and Cole are going on a daaate!" Nya chimed, she couldn't help but giggle when Grace chocked on her tea and blushed. "Wh-Where'd ya hear that?" Grace asked, Nya giggled at her cute reaction. "I heard the boys talking...Though I did hear that he never said any spicific day..." Nya stated, she couldn't help but frown as Grace smiled lightly at her.

"Yeeeaah...Well...Um...Oh! Look, heh, I'm done eating!" Grace stated as she ate the last of her food quickly and chugged down the last of the tea. "Bye Nya! Later!" Grace stated as she picked up her dishes and ran away, Nya didn't know wiether to be sad, mad, or ammused.

* * *

**With the Boys**

The 4 boys got up once Grace stepped outside, yet she noticed Kim-Ly wasn't on the deck. "Where is Kim-Ly?" Grace asked, the boys all lightly smiled at her. "She went inside, said the sun was annoying." Zane stated, Grace couldn't help but giggle. Yep, that was Kim-Ly alright. "Alright, so what do you boys have so far?" Grace asked, all the boys grinned at her. "Weapons(Kai)!" "Tactics(Cole)." "Skill of course (Zane)" "Technology! (Jay)" the boys all chorused together, yet all groaned when Grace shook her head at them. "I'm sorry guys, still not right." Grace stated, before she noticed Bunny and Sensei Wu coming towards them.

"Have you 4 found out the answer?" Sensei Wu asked the boys, who all shook their heads. "Bunny was already able to answer it, so have her help you...Once you 4 begin training." Sensei Wu stated before he and Bunny bowed to each other, before Sensei Wu left. The 4 boys nodded their heads before going back to training as Bunny and Grace sat at the side lines, watching.

* * *

**Later** (30 Minutes)

Kim-Ly and Nya were now outside, watching as the boys train along with Grace and Bunny as they drank tea. "Anyone got a solution to Sensei's riddle?" Cole asked as he practiced with a bamboo staff. "It's can't be that hard! What's the best way to defeat a enemy?" Jay asked as he practiced flips. "Zane, your smart, what is it?" Kai asked as he punched a punching bag on one of the rotating platforms that right now was not rotating. "I do not know. But I sense that Sensei is going to keep us here if we don't work together to find a answer." Zane stated as he practiced balance and ducked underneath a still-flipping Jay. "That bothers me, because while we're here working. That means the enemy is playing." Cole stated before slaming his bamboo staff down on the ground, Grace lightly glared at the cup of tea in her hands.

_Lloyd, what are you doing?_ Grace thought before taking a sip from her tea cup, the flavors only slightly diluting the sorrows she held deep inside her heart. Yet _very_ soon, Grace and the others would find out the answer to her question.


	14. Anything For You

**With Lloyd **

Lloyd grinned as he watched as his old classmates and their substitute teachers were tied up, almost begging for him to let them go. "What's that sirs? I can't hear you!" Lloyd stated to the 2 skeletons who tried to speak through their gags, before he laughed and walked out of the room with Pythor. "We should booby trap this place, before the ninjas get here!" Lloyd stated to Pythor, who smiled down at him. "Very wissse Lloyd." Pythor stated before he slithered away from Lloyd, who looked out a nearby window. "Huh...I wonder...If dad was telling the truth about my sister...Then where is she?" Lloyd asked to the horizon, the questions about his sister have been growing more and more since the dream he had. The song always replaying in his head.

"...Does she know where I am?" Lloyd asked to the horizon again, he didn't really expect a answer...He just wanted to talk to somebody or something. "Issss sssomething wrong Lloyd?" Lloyd jumped at the new voice, before turning around and breathing a sigh of relief. It was only Pythor. "Oh, nothings wrong Pythor...Just...Thinking..." Lloyd stated as he stood straight up, Pythor smiled down at him. "Ssssometimesss it'sss besst to talk to ssssomeone about your troublessss." Pythor stated as he sat down, Lloyd followed his actions after a second.

"Well...My dad, before he left me, once told me that somewhere in this world...I have a sister, a older one!...I-I just don't know weither to beleive him or not..." Lloyd stated after a long breath, he turned to Pythor who was smiling lightly down at him. "Your father mussssst have had a ressssson to tell you thisssss peice of information." Pythor stated before brushing his hands and standing up. "Well, better ssssset up those trapsssss before the ninjasssss get here!" Pythor stated before slithering away, Lloyd stood up after a minute of silence.

Lloyd was thinking about Pythor's words, how they seemed to be so natural yet...So...Oh what's the word...Demonic..? Lloyd shook his head, he had work to do! So taking in a deep breath Lloyd set to work making the traps.

* * *

**With the Ninjas**

Grace watched as the boys, Nya, Bunny, and Kim-Ly gathered around the beeping computer in the bridge. "Break it down for me sis!" Kai stated, Nya nodded to him. "Lloyd and his serpentine have overtaken Darkley's Boarding School for Bad boys." Nya stated, Grace tensed up at Lloyd's name. "That place is a cesspool for the crooked and the misbehaved!" Jay stated, Cole then stepped up. "Doesn't mean they don't need out help! Step on it!" Cole stated before Zane pressed the emergency defence system's button and the ship took flight. "Ninjaaaaagooo!" the ninjas yelled all together as the ship zoomed away from the sea.

* * *

**Over the Boarding School**

"Okay, let's go get ready." Cole stated before he and the ninjas ran out the door, yet Sensei held Bunny, Kim-Ly, and Grace back. "Is somethinr wrong Sensei?" Bunny asked quietly, both Grace and Kim-Ly looked a bit angered at how they were being held back. "I am sorry girls, but you must stay." Sensei Wu stated, all 3 girls looked at each other before back at him. "B-But Sensei! W-We have to help!" Kim-Ly stated, trying her best to control her anger at the moment. "Please Uncle let us-" Grace was cut off when her Uncle held up his hand.

"You 3 shall stay, no questions." Sensei Wu stated to the 3 girls, who all sighed and nodded their heads. Sensei Wu looked pleased at this. Yet Grace quickly slipped away and saw the boys talking on the deck, she made sure they didn't see her. "Looks quiet down there, shall we infeltrate using stelth?" Zane asked as he looked at the school from over the railing, Kai shook his head to the suggestion. "Ugh, we've done that! What about using our golden weapons that turn into vehicals?" Kai asked, both boys turned to Cole who was working on his ride. "I'm still working out the kinks on that. Anyone have any other good ideas?" Cole asked, and Grace couldn't help but smirk when she saw Jay walk forward.

"Hmm, well...I have one idea. But you guy's gotta trust me." Jay stated, all 3 boys and Grace looked worried. "Ugh, I don't think I like the sound of this." Kai stated in a sorrowful and worried tone. _Neither do I Kai, neither do I._ Grace thought before she ran off somewhere, she needed to get some supplies.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Grace watched as the boys all boarded onto the anchor of the ship, all of them looked slightly worried besides Jay. "Jay..? I-I don't know about this!" Kai stated as the 4 boys looked down at the school. "Just hold on tight!" Jay stated before turning a bit and motioning for Nya to drop the anchor. Seconds later Grace watched as the anchor flew down to the school. She flinched though as the school's floors broke under the pressure of the anchor before standing up straight and pulling her Ninja hood on. Swiftly she checked her bow, arrow, and the thick dark red cloth in her hands. "Grace! What are you doing!" Grace heard Sensei Wu yell at her from the bridge, she only turned around and nodded to him before wrapping the cloth around the anchor's chain and waving to the others in the Bridge.

"Grace! Hold on!" Bunny and Kim-Ly stated as they raced over to her, yet Grace shook her head. "You guys don't have enough training, so you are actually staying!" Grace stated before taking out 8 arrows and placing them into the bow, Bunny and Kim-Ly took a step back. "Wh-What are you gonna do?" Bunny asked Grace, who stared at the 2 girls in front of her. "Making sure you guys stay safe." Grace stated before unleashing the arrows, which them embedded the girl's clothing (2 holding their shoulders and 2 holding their legs) to the deck. "Later!" Grace stated before taking the cloth and tying a part of it around her waist before playing her hands on the chair.

"I hope this works!" Grace yelled before jumping off the ship, her hands skimming the chains lightly before she tightly gripped them as she reached the roof of the building. "They're coming! They're coming!" Grace heard Lloyd yell, yet she couldn't see where she was as she shielded her eyes from the blazing winds that smacked her face. Quickly Grace cut the cloth before jumping off the chain and turned around...Only to stop dead in her tracks...In front of her right now, was Lloyd...And only Lloyd..._Where are the serpentine?_ Grace thought as she used her perifial vision, her question was answered though when she heard Cole yell about a serpentine. "S-Stay back! I-I know how to fight!" Lloyd stated as he tried to look tough, yet his shaking was really not helping. Grace saw that due to his shaking a peice of rolled up paper in his back pocket started to come out more.

"Lloyd...I-" Grace was cut off when a large dark purple snake appeared on the roof through a small door, he stared at her. "Ohhhh, another ninja hmmm?" the dark purple snake stated as he climbed out of the door and placed a large peice of wood on top of it. "Now, why don't you be a good ninja...And leave!" the snake yelled before using another piece of wood and using it as a club to try and hit Grace, who wasn't really paying attention. Yet Grace still held her ground by using her bow as a defensive weapon, blocking the snake's attacks with a steady pace before she suddenly found herself at the edge of the hole that the anchor caused. "I'm dreadfully ssssssory m'dear. But I do believe, that you have overssssstay your welcome." the snake stated before shoving Grace back with the make-shift club, causing her to fall down the hole.

"Grace!" Grace heard someone yell before suddenly feeling a hand grasping hers, she flinched as she felt a long strain on her left hand. _Sprained probably_ Grace thought as she tried to look up. "Don't let go!" the voice yelled, Grace now recognized it. "P-Pull me up Cole!" Grace yelled as she looked up at Cole, who used both of his hands to pull her up. Grace then soon found COle hugging her. "A-Are you okay?" Cole asked Grace, who gently held her wrist. "I'm fine, but my left wrist hurts a bit." Grace stated, Cole pulled apart quickly before taking her left hand in his hands and looked it over. "It doesn't look so bad, only slightly sprained." Cole stated, before he looked up at Grace. "Why did you follow us? I thought Sensei told you, Bunny, and Kim-Ly to stay behind." Cole stated, he wasn't completely mad...Only slightly...

"I...I needed to help you guys." Grace stated, Cole stared at her. "What do you mean you 'needed' to help us? You almost got hurt!" Cole yelled, Grace looked up at him. "I needed to, for myself." Grace stated, Cole looked like he was about to yell again. "IF I CAN'T FIGHT MY BROTHER WHO I JUST MET AFTER A 9 YEAR PERIOD HOW DO YOU THINK I WILL TAKE FIGHTING MY DAD!" Grace yelled with all her might, after gasping for a few breaths she looked up at Cole...She couldn't read his face...It was a mixture of sadness, confusion, and slightly understanding.

...

...

"I...I didn't realise that you-" Cole was cut off when Kai and Zane came into the room. "Come on! Let's go you 2 love-birds!" Kai yelled before running to the chain, both Cole and Grace glanced at each other before the 4 ninjas climbed up the chain.

* * *

**Roof**

When the 4 ninjas got to the roof they saw a slightly depressed Lloyd, a mad Sensei Wu, the bounty, and Jay. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, you come here right now!" Sensei Wu stated, Jay walked over to Lloyd. "I got him!" Jay stated as he carried Lloyd over his shoulder and walked him over to Sensei Wu. "Wha-HEY! LET ME GO!" Lloyd yelled as he struggled in Jay's grasp. "What should we do with him? Wash out his mouth with soup?..For a year!" Cole asked, Kai and Zane both looked excited while Grace glared at him. "Ground him indefinitely!" Kai stated, another glare. "Have him sit in a corner for a century?" Zane asked, that was it! Grace got out her bow and then proceeded to whack each of the 3 boys who "offered" punishments. "Ow!(Cole)" "Hey!(Zane)" "OUCH!(Kai)" the 3 boys yelled as they rubbed their heads.

"I know exactly what we must do.." Sensei Wu stated, Lloyd gulped. "But first, a small family reunion should be made. After disobeying my orders." Sensei Wu stated before he turned to Grace, who quietly gulped. "Gracialda Angelica Garmadon get over here!" Sensei Wu yelled, most of them thought it was even louder then when he yelled at Lloyd. "Gracialda?" Kai snickered at the name, Grace glared at him. "Yes, Gracialda. As in the same Gracialda who kicked yo butt and still can!" Grace yelled, that instantly shut Kai up. Satisfied that the message got through Grace pulled down her hood and walked over to her Uncle and Lloyd, who had been placed next to him bay Jay.

"Lloyd, I'd like you to meet Grace Garmadon. Your older sister." Sensei Wu stated to Lloyd, who stared at Grace. "Y-You mean..._You_ were my sister all along..?" Lloyd asked, honest surprise in his voice. "Y-Yeah..." Grace stated in a weak voice, before she dropped down to her knees and hugged Lloyd. "I-I missed ya Lloyd." Grace whispered as tears slowly went down her cheeks, and she could have jumped for joy when she felt Lloyd hug her back.

...

...

"I-I don't even know what to say right now..!" Lloyd stated happily as he and Grace separated from each other, Sensei Wu placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "I'd say, that you both have a lot to catch up on." Sensei Wu stated as his niece and nephew both smiled at each other. "Now...As for what to do with Lloyd..." Sensei Wu stated, Lloyd gulped again.

* * *

**At Night**

"-and that is why, Jack the rabbit never trusts a snake." Grace stated as she and Sensei Wu sat by Lloyd's bedside. "The end." Sensei Wu ended, Lloyd smiled at both his sister and Uncle. "If dad had read me that book, I would have never had made that mistake...I'm sorry Uncle, Grace." Lloyd stated after a few seconds of silence, both Grace and Sensei Wu smiled at each other. The boy ninjas watched from the door frame, obviously shocked at "what was happening" to Lloyd.

"Ya don't need to apologize Lloyd." Grace stated, Sensei Wu nodded his head. "You do not need to apologize, I am sure if your father was still here it would be the first book he'd read. Goodnight Nephew, sweet dreams." Sensei Wu stated as he petted Lloyd's hair, Lloyd smiled up at him and Grace. "Goodnight Uncle, goodnight Grace." Lloyd stated, Grace smiled down at him before kissing his forehead before getting up and following Sensei Wu out the door. "Um...Grace..?" Lloyd asked, just catching Grace's attention as she stopped in the doorway before turning towards him.

"C-Can you sleep with me tonight?" Lloyd asked, Grace blinked before looking at Sensei Wu, who nodded his head in approval. "Sure Lloyd, I'll be right back. Just have to go get a blanket and pillow." Grace told Lloyd before she ran through the hallways, making sure his slightly sprained wrist didn't touch anything or jostle around to much. Yet she tip-toed past the other girl's rooms, since they were already asleep.

* * *

**With the Ninja**

"I don't get it Sensei." Kai started out for the group as the boys surrounded Sensei Wu on the deck. "Why isn't the little brat getting punished!" Jay asked, trying his best to control his anger. "Yeah! We had to train all day and he gets read a bed time story? It's not fair." Cole stated, and at this Sensei Wu turned around. "Hmmm, your right! I nearly forgot...Why are you not still training? Did you find the answer to the riddle?" Sensei Wu asked, all 4 boys sulked at the question. "*sigh* No Sensei, we still don't know the best way to defeat your enemy is." Kai stated as he and the other boys started to turn to walk away.

"It is, to make them your friend." Senesi Wu stated, all 4 boys turned to him. "oooooohhhh." the 4 boys chorused before they quickly checked up on Lloyd and Grace, who was just getting into bed with him. "Grace? Could you...Could you sing me a lullaby..?" Lloyd asked, Grace couldn't help but smile down at her baby brother. "Anything for you." Grace whispered before kissing Lloyd's forehead and taking a deep breath. The boys all waited by the door way to listen to her singing aswell.

_Hush, my baby, don't cry a peep. _(Grace runs her hand through Lloyd's hair, he yawns at the action)  
_The moon's in the sky, let's count the sheeps.  
__One, two, three, four, _(the ninjas outside the doorway sit down and their eyes start to droop)  
_I said hush, shush, shh, snore._  
_Don't wah, laugh, cry or roar._  
_One, two, three, four, _(Grace watched as Lloyd's eyes started to close, a smile on her face again)  
_I said hush, shush, shh, snore._  
_One, two, three, four,_  
_Sleep tight, not a sound 'til morn..._

The boys outside the door, much like Lloyd, were fast asleep when Grace got done singing. "Goodnight Lloyd, sweet dreams." Grace whispered to Lloyd before she also fell asleep.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Grace woke up a bit early today and looked to see Lloyd sleeping soundly next to her. Quietly Grace got out of bed and walked into the hallway, where she saw the boys.

...

...

...

"Oh, _this_ is gonna be_ good_." Grace told herself as she pulled a pack of markers that were always in her pocket, she grinned evily as she took some markers out and began to draw.


	15. Relax and Like

**With the Boy Ninjas**

The boys slowly woke up, only to gasp and burst out laughing (besides Zane) when they saw each other's face. "Y-You guys look rediculous!(Jay)" "Me? What about you guys?(Kai)" "No way, you guys got punked (Cole)!" "I do believe that we all got punked. (Zane)" All the boys stopped at Zane's sentance, before they ran and saw themselves in the mirrors. "Wh-Who did this?" Jay asked, Cole glared at his reflection.

Kai had a bushy dark green unibrow, dark red lips, orange "blush", and dark purple spirals on his forehead and chin.

Zane had a grey French mustache, pink zig-zags on his cheeks, orange dots on his chin, and dark purple circles around his eyes.

Cole had dark red fangs, a brown beard, light green freckles, and grey stars around his eyes.

Jay had dark blue lips, black fluffy eyebrows, red stars on his chin, and orange squiggles on his cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure our _guest _did this." Kai stated, almost spitting out the sentence. "Let's get him!" Jay yelled, well...Almost cried out...Before the 4 ninjas soon ran down the hallways, looking for (who they thought) had pulled a prank on them.

* * *

**With the Others**

Lloyd sighed as he ate some of the chocolate chip pancakes Grace had (and was still) made for him and the others. He had learn earlier that Grace was determined to basically spoil Lloyd at some times, yet be a really good big sister at others. "You're _so_ cute!" Bunny chimed as she sat beside Lloyd, her sketchpad and pencil in her hands as she drew him. "Thanks." Lloyd bashfully stated, being a evil lord's son never really got him many complements.

"Don't _smother_ the boys Bunny." Kim-Ly stated as she ate some more of her pancakes, Nya and Sensei Wu watched the 3 as they ate and sipped their drinks. "I wonder where the guys are." Nya statedm right before the door slammed open to reveal the still-face-drawn Ninjas in the doorway.

...

...

...

Kim-Ly, Bunny, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Nya all bursted out laughing at the 4 ninjas, who glared at them. "It's **_not_** funny!" Kai yelled, Nya shook her head. "No! I-It's **hilarious**!" Nya stated through her laughed, Kim-Ly nodded her head. "Y-Yeah! Wh-what did you 4 take make-up tips from a clown?" Kim-Ly asked, the 4 ninjas glared more at the group. "No! *points at Lloyd* But I bet he knows why we look like clowns!" Cole stated angrily, Lloyd stopped laughing and raised a eyebrow.

"But...I didn't do that." Lloyd stated, right before Grace walked into the room with a big stack of pancakes before she saw the guys and smirked. "Like my surprise guys?" Grace asked, all 4 ninjas stared at her. "It was you!" the 4 boys asked, and yelled as Grace now grinned at them. "Yep!" Grace chimed before she set down the stack of pancakes before walking over to the boys.

"Sorry, but I had to teach you guys a lesson." Grace stated before pulling out 4 damp clothes, which the boys took to wipe away the marker. "A lesson? For what!" Jay asked, Grace smirked at the boys before crossing her arms. "For standing outside Lloyd's door and spying on us." Grace stated, all 4 boys stopped suddenly and turned to her. "Y-You knew about that?" Zane asked, almost like he was afraid to ask.

"Yep, now come on. The pancakes will get cold." Grace stated as she sat down beside Lloyd, the 4 boys shrugged before they also took a seat and a pile of pancakes. "Mmm, alright, I forgive you for pranking us." Jay stated as he bit into a pancake, the other boys agreed as they to began to eat. "So what is on todays agenda?" Nya asked Sensei Wu, who thought about it before smiling.

"Today, we relax." Sensei Wu stated, once he said this Grace spat out her water, which hit Kai in the face. "Whaaaaaat? Y-You never let us relax a whole day!" Grace stated, utter confusion was weaved into her voice. "But today I need to train Kim-Ly and Bunny, while Lloyd stays here and gets use to things." Sensei Wu stated, and once again Grace spat out her water into Kai's face. "*cough* th-then what will me and the boys b-be doing?" Grace asked as she chocked out the last of her water, Sensei Wu smiled at her.

"Relaxing of course." Sensei Wu stated, Kai held up a spare bowl in front of his face to block the water...And after a little while and no water he set it down. Only to have water splashed in his face by Grace, who was grinning at him. "Sorry, it just doesn't get old for me." Grace stated with a grin as she wipped away the water from her lips before finishing her pancakes.

* * *

**Later with Grace and Cole**

Grace and Cole sighed as they watched the water on a beach (the one Cole showed Grace earlier). They had left the Destiny a little while ago for a nice picnic. "Okay, say aaaaahhh." Grace told Cole, who's head was on her lap, as she lowered another chocolate covered strawberry to Cole's mouth. "Aaaaahhh." Cole stated before the strawberry was lowered into his mouth, taking a bite out of it and accidentally some of the strawberry and chocolate ended up on his lips.

"Heh, careful. This stuff is messy." Grace stated as she dabbed Cole's lips with a napkin, Cole smiled up at her before holding up a strawberry for her to eat. "Yeah, I know." Cole stated as Grace ate the strawberry from his hand, which lingered on her cheeks as she smiled down at him. "Sooo, what do you wanna do now?" Grace asked Cole, who sat up and grinned at her.

"Weeeellll, how about you teach me a new dance?" Cole asked, he couldn't help but feel warm inside when Grace smiled brightly at him. "Sure! What do you wanna learn?" Grace asked, she couldn't contain her excietment even if she tried. "Hhhhmmm...My dad always told me how fun the cha-cha was...Even if the percussionist always had it in for him." Cole stated, Grace couldn't help but giggle at him before the 2 stood up.

"Okay, cha-cha it is!" Grace stated before she took Cole through the entire dance, teaching him his part exactly. "Now cha-cha-cha chasse." Grace instructed Cole as the 2 danced, Cole nodded as he did as told...Right before tripping over his own right foot and falling into Grace, causing both of them to fall onto the sandy beach. Both groaned before looking up at each other, before the 2 bursted out laughing.

"Heh, sorry!" Cole stated as he helped Grace up, she smiled up at him. "It's okay, you were doing really good though!" Grace stated happily, Cole grinned at her. "R-really?" Cole asked, Grace nodded her head. "Really." Grace stated, before she paused and looked at Cole. "Cole...Did you ever had a dancing accident?" Grace asked, Cole looked both surprised and scared. "Wh-Why do you ask?" Cole asked, Grace shrugged her shoulders.

"It...Just seems that your always timid in dancing...So I just figured it was because of a dancing accident." Grace stated, she couldn't help but frown when Cole seemed sad as he seemed to be remembering a past event. "You don't have to tell me right now though." Grace stated, Cole smiled lightly at her. "I...I hope I can eventually though..." Cole stated before he hugged Grace, who hugged him back as she laid her head on his chest.

"...I'll wait for that day." Grace whispered to Cole, who smiled into her hair. The 2 stayed like that before they realised how late it was. "Come on, we better go, Zane's cooking tonight." Grace stated before taking out her bow as Cole walked up to her, basket in his hands. "Alright then." Cole stated, Grace nodded before concentrainting and her bow suddenly became a silver and light blue motter-boat hybreed which had 4 wheels and was in the water. "Hurry up Cole!" Grace told Cole, who jumped onto the seat behind Grace.

"Let's go!" Grace chimed before she sped off, causing Cole to grip to her as the motter-boat zoomed across the water.

* * *

With the girls

Kim-Ly, Bunny, and Nya all sat around Kim-Ly and Bunny's room as Grace came in. "Heeeey." Grace stated as she sat beside Nya, all 3 girls waved to Grace. "Soooo, how did you little date with Cole go?" Kim-Ly asked, Grace lightly blushed at the question. "I..It was nice." Grace stated, all 3 girls gathered around her after blinking at each other. "Spill!" Nya stated, Grace then proceeded to tell the girls her time with Cole (though she kept out where the beach was (after all she promised Cole she would keep it a secret)).

"Wow, I wish I could go to a beach and dance with a guy." Bunny stated with a sigh, Nya nodded her head. "Really Nya? I'll be sure to tell Jay that then." Grace giggled, Nya blushed as Kim-Ly and Bunny suddenly became intrested in Nya now instead of Grace. "You? And Jay?" Kim-Ly asked, Grace and Nya both nodded. "Aww! You 2 are so cute together!" Bunny stated, Nya couldn't help but blush at that.

"And what about you 2? Got any boys on the mind?" Grace asked Bunny and Kim-Ly, Bunny lightly blushed and Kim-Ly seemed to stiffen a bit. "*gasp* You do!" Nya stated as she and Grace scooted towards the 2 girls, who seemed to be more nervous as they did. "Who?" Grace asked, Bunny played around with her hands.

"W-Well...Zane seems really nice..." Bunny whispered, yet she jumped when Grace and Nya squeeled at that before they turned to Kim-Ly who was glaring out the window. "And yooooou Kimmy?" Grace asked, Kim-Ly growled at her nickname before staring at the floor and sighing. She (Kim-Ly) was not getting out of this one.

...

...

...

"...Kai _is_ pretty cute when he's all fired up." Kim-Ly stated, the 3 girls lightly squeeled at that before the 4 girls seemed to get into a conversation about the boys.

* * *

**With the boys**

While Lloyd and Sensei Wu were talking in private, the boys Ninjas (and Cole now) were in their room. "Sssssooo, you and Grace seemed to have a nice time." Jay stated as he nudged Cole's shoulder, Cole had just got done telling the guys about what had happened. "Yeah, and hows it going with you and Nya?" Cole asked Jay, who blushed a little. "I-It's getting there...Think ya could give a brother a tip or two?" Jay asked, Cole smiled at him.

"Yeah. For one, don't lie to them. Two, always listen to them. And 3, always be yourself." Cole stated, Jay jumped up. "Wait! I need to write this down!" Jay stated before he ran around the room looking for a peice of paper and pen, Cole then turned to Kai and Zane. "Do you 2 have a girl in mind?" Cole asked the 2 boys, both remained silent with shifting eyes.

"Come on, it's all brothers in here, we can talk about anything!" Jay stated from his bed as he searched for a peice of paper, having a pen already. "Well...Kim-Ly seems...Interesting..." Kai stated, Cole grinned at Kai before the 2 looked at Zane. "Well, Bunny seems...Nice..." Zane stated, almost messing up his words. "Yes! I found a peice of paper!" Jay yelled as he held up a what looked like a peice of paper.

...

...

...

"Um...Jay..? I...Think that's fly paper." Kai stated, Jay blinked as he tried to pull the paper off, soon finding his foot now stuck to the fly paper. The 3 other boys couldn't help but laugh as Jay struggled to get unstuck.


	16. Rumours

**2 Days Later At Night with Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and Grace**

"-So, you two understand what you must do?" Sensei Wu asked Lloyd and Grace, who nodded their heads. "Yes Uncle, we understand." Grace stated, Lloyd smiled lightly at his Uncle. "You both have everything you need, correct?" Sensei Wu asked his 2 relatives, both nodded their heads. "Yes Uncle, we've been getting ready for the past 3 days(what Sensei Wu was talking to Lloyd about)." Grace stated, Lloyd glanced at his sister before back at his Uncle. "So, it is okay that we do this? And we won't get in trouble for it?" Lloyd asked his Uncle, who nodded to his questions. "It will show the others a new lesson, and no trouble will be given to either of you two." Sensei Wu stated, Lloyd and Grace smiled at each other. They couldn't wait till morning!

* * *

**Morning with Bunny**

Bunny sighed as she drank from her tea cup, the morning was starting out peaceful. "Hey Bun-Bun." Grace stated as she walked into the room, Bunny smiled at her. "Hi Grace, is something wrong?" Bunny asked Grace before she sipped her tea, who nodded her head. "Yeah, I saw Kim-Ly using a tea pot again for her laundry again." Grace stated, Bunny stopped drinking her tea and set it down. "Oh! Here it is." Grace stated as she got the teapot Bunny was using for her tea and took a sock out of it. "Later Bunny." Grace stated as she left the room with the teapot, once she was gone Bunny spat out her tea and scrubbed her tongue with a bar of soup from the kitchen. "KIM-LYYYYY!" Bunny yelled through the suds, she continued to gag as she scrubbed out her tongue.

* * *

**With Kim-Ly**

Kim-Ly sighed happily as she rolled out of bed after taking a small nap before lunch, only to see her and Bunny's room covered in pink, frilly, and cute things. "Ahhh.." Kim-Ly squeaked as she stared at the new additions, almost as if they were cursed objects or something. "Must...Get...Out..." Kim-Ly stated as she walked away from her bed, only to have a million stuffed animals. "Help! The fluffyness!" Kim-Ly stated as she crawled out of the pile of stuffed toys, before finally reaching the door. "Thank goodness." Kim-Ly stated, before opening the door. _Creeeeeeek_ **_Wosh!_**

Kim-Ly stared at the bucket that was rigged to the door, then down at her ninja suit...It was now covered in..._Glitter_...*shivers*..."WHO DID THIS!" Kim-Ly yelled, just then Lloyd and Grace walked down a hallways near her. "Hey, did ya hear Bunny redecorated hers and Kim-Ly's room?" Kim-Ly heard Grace say to Lloyd, who agreed with her and said that he saw her putting some paint and decorations in the room earlier. "BUNNYYYY!" Kim-Ly yelled to the ceiling before stomping off, she had _someone_ to find...And hit..

* * *

**With Kai**

Kai hummed as he sat down at his video game, before seeing a glitter-covered Kim-Ly walk by. "Hey Twinkle-Toes." Kai stated with a chuckle, his only reply from Kim-Ly was a grunt before she stomped away. "Huh, bad day I guess." Kai mumbled before turning on his game, he then saw Lloyd in the doorway. "Hey Kai, heh, saw Cole beat your highscore! You should have seen it, it was preeety spectacular." Lloyd stated, Kai looked at him with a smirk. "Uh, you _must_ be talking about Sitar Legend, this is Fist-To-Face 2! No one beats me at my game." Kai stated confidently, Lloyd shrugged a bit.

"Huh, could be wrong. See ya!" Lloyd said before he left the room, Kai shrugged before smiling as he turned on his videogame...Only to see that the top 5 spaces on the Highscore Board had one name on them; Cole. "COOOOOLE!" Kai yelled angrily, oh Cole had it coming.

* * *

**With Cole**

Cole hummed as he stirred the pot of his Violet Berry soup. He was so excited! This would be his and Grace's dinner tonight, though she had not know about this yet. "Violet Berry soup, my culinary achievement! If the recipe isn't followed exactly..." Cole said to himself before taking a sip of the soup, his scrunched his face. "Hey Cole! What cha makin'?" Grace asked as she walked in, to say Cole was surprised was a understatement and started to freak out. "Oh! Um...J-Just trying out this home-made...Uh...Collogne!" Cole stated before dumping a good content of the soup on himself, right before he realised what he just did.

"*cough* *cough* U-Um...I think that you should try a *cough* different cologne." Grace stated as she covered her nose as the soup's smell hit her, Cole frowned as Grace walked away. Once she was a few feet away of the room Grace nodded to her brother, who nodded back at her as he entered the dinning room. "Hey Cole! I saw Jay spice up that soup you were making. I told him not to, but he said your cooking could use it. Bye Cole!" Lloyd stated quickly before leaving the room, Cole spat out some of the soup that had ended up in his mouth. "JAAAAAAAY!" Cole yelled angrily, he was going to pulverize that boy!

* * *

**With Jay**

Jay placed his helmet on his head as he turned the the sparing bot, the remote on the table beside him and his nunchucks in his hands. "Let's ease our way into this. How about level 2, shall we?" Jay asked the sparing bot before pressing the yellow square button, the sparring bot twitched and sparked slightly as a "9" showed up on it's screen. Just then Lloyd walked into the screen. "Hey Jay! I saw Zane trying to repair the sparing bot earlier, isn't that _your_ expertise? Later bro!" Lloyd stated as he left, Jay looked both shocked and scared.

"Wait! What?" Jay asked as he frantically pressed the button's on the sparing bot's remote, yet the bot started to spin the weapons it was holding as it came towards Jay. "NO! NOOOOOO! ZAAAAANE!" Jay yelled as he started to be beaten by the sparing bot.

* * *

**With Zane**

Zane placed his basket full of his clean ninja suits down, walking around it just as Lloyd came up to him. "Hello Lloyd, what brings you up here this fine morning?" Zane asked happily to Lloyd, who smiled lightly back at him. "Kai wanted me to pick up his ninja suit, he said he threw it in with your whites." Lloyd said before he opened Zane's basket and pulling out one of Kai's ninja suits. "Here it is! Thanks." Lloyd stated before walking off with the suit, Zane's eyed him suspiciously before looking down at his ninja suits before taking one of them out.

...

...

They...They were...**PINK**!..?...Zane glared at the space in front of him, he had to "talk" with Kai about something.

* * *

**Later**

Bunny, Cole, Jay, Kai, Kim-Ly, and Zane were all arguing with each other. "_Why_ do you have to wash your clothes with the tea pot! I **_USE_** THE TEA POT!" Bunny yelled at Kim-Ly, who glared at her. "And why did _you_ have to give the room a make-over? I HATE PINK AND GLITTER!" Kim-Ly yelled back at her, soon the 2 girls were shouting at each other. "You couldn't just be happy with the top score, you _had_ to rub it in my face!" Kai yelled at Cole, who was glaring at Jay. "Do you know how long it took me to make that? Three days. **THREE**. **DAYS**!" Cole yelled at Jay, who glared at Zane. "It's a unsaid law, okay? You don't touch another man's robot!" Jay yelled at Zane, who looked baffled at Kai. "_How_ am I suppose to strike fear in this? *holds up pink ninja suit* It's **pink**!" Zane yelled at Kai, soon the 4 ninjas to were yelling at each other much like Bunny and Kim-Ly were.

None of the ninjas noticed as Sensei Wu opened the sliding door, to reveal Grace and Lloyd. Lloyd started laughing loudly, causing the bickering ninjas to turn to the 3 relatives...Only to gasp at what was near (who they thought did it) Lloyd (mostly). There were books (cheat codes probably for Kai's video games), Kim-Ly's socks (for the tea pot), pink paint and fluffy things (for Kim-Ly and Bunny's room), spices (for Cole's cooking), a sledge hammer (for the sparing bot), and finally what looked like laundry soap (for Zane's laundry).

"*gasp*_You_ **did this**!" the 6 ninjas (besides Grace) yelled at Lloyd, Cole stepped forward. "Guys, I get first dibs on-" Cole was cut off when Sensei Wu stepped up a bit. "No dibs! I put them up to this!" Sensei Wu stated, everyone blinked. "Them?" Kim-Ly asked, Grace nodded her head. "Yes...Them..." Grace stated as she looked at the ground, everyone blinked. "Y-You helped him?" Kai asked Grace, who nodded her head slowly.

"As I was saying *glances at all his students and at Lloyd* I put them up to this for todays lesson. I wanted to show you the destructive power of rumours and that jumping to conclusions can only lead to trouble. Did you ever think to find out if the accusations were true?" Sensei Wu asked his students, while Lloyd and Grace stood behind him. "Uh...No offence Sensei, but let me jump to this conclusion; today's lesson is lame." Cole stated, Lloyd smirked at him.

"Your just mad cause the dinner that you were making for you and Grace got spoiled and now you smell like dragon poop." Lloyd smugly told Cole, yet he back up behind Grace when Cole growled at him. "Yeah, why can't you just teach us how to paralyze your enemy with one finger? Or find out if a man is lying by the twitch of his nose?" Jay asked, Sensei Wu was starting to get irritated. "Because not all lessons are about fighting!...And...I...Misplaced my lesson book." Sensei Wu stated as Grace stood with the other ninjas as Lloyd smirked, Kai blinked as he saw a book peeking out from Lloyd's back.

"You mean, _this_ lesson book?" Kai asked Sensei Wu, Lloyd himself looked angry. "It was the perfect plan, until you had to show up and mess everything up-" Lloyd's rants were quieted down as Cole shut the sliding door on him. "If you are done fooling around, I could use you guys on the bridge. We do still have a snake problem to attend to...Over and out!" Nya stated from the announcing system. "It's _one thing_ to let the son of your nemesis live with you, but having my sister here? I mean..Come on! I _thought_ this was a _ninja_ head quarters!" Kai stated, his first remark earned him a glare from Grace.

"You do know I can hear you...Over and out!" Nya chimed again from the announcing system, Kai looked a bit surprised at this. "Come on! Let's go." Kim-Ly stated as she tried to brush some of the glitter off her suit, she lead everyone (including Lloyd) to the bridge. "If you have _such_ a regret about the_ son_ of your nemesis live with you, then why do you put up with the _daughter_ of your nemesis?" Grace asked Kai, who gulped at the question. "W-Well...Um...Y-you see...Uh..." Kai couldn't even say a clear sentence, Grace groaned at him before walking ahead of the group. "Uggggh..._Never mind_ Kai, I'll see you guys in the bridge." Grace stated as she walked ahead of the others, Cole and Zane slapped Kai upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Kai yelled as he rubbed his sore head, both Cole and Zane glared at him. "Dude! You sssssooooo ticked her off!" Jay stated to Kai, who blinked as he uncomfortably rubbed his neck. The group remained silent as they entered the bridge, Grace already staring at the map with Nya beside her. "Last we heard of Pythor he stole the map of Dans from Lloyd and is on his way to open up the last 2 Serpintine tombs." Nya stated as she pointed at the map, Lloyd looked depressed as Grace stood beside him.

"Don't remind me." Lloyd stated, Grace couldn't help but give a comforting smile to her baby brother as she hugged him, a hug he gladly returned. "Pythor is our most dangerous threat. If he finds those tombs before we do, with his intelect and all four tribes unleashed...There's no telling what he'll do." Sensei Wu gravely stated, Grace rubbed Lloyd's hunched up shoulders to help him not feel so sad.

"But those tombs could be anywhere! Without the map of Dans we might as well throw darts at a map." Jay stated, Nya smiled at Grace as she gave her a dart. "Good idea! Why don't we?" Nya asked as she and Grace threw the darts at the map, Kai had to duck underneath them though. "These are the locations of the Hypnobrai and Fangpire tombs." Nya stated before she and Grace walked up to the map. "Show off." Kai stated to Grace and Nya, before Grace threw a third dart at the map. "And this is Pythors tomb!" Grace stated as she pointed at the third dart, both Grace and Nya smiled at each other before they turned to the group.

"After many hours of ruminating on why the tombs were placed in these three precise locations I *gets nudged by Grace* I mean we discovered a secret pattern." Nya stated before Grace handed her a flashlight, Nya turned it on before shining it at the map. Now what looked like a snake covered the map. "If you notice all 3 are in line with the Ninjago symbol for serpent." Nya stated, now Jay pushed forward from the group as he stared at the map.

"So the last two tombs...Must be here...And here! *looks at Nya* Uh, you are soooo smart." Jay stated to Nya, Grace didn't mind this since she knew how crazy Jay was about Nya. "*sighs* Was there ever any doubt?" Nya asked Jay, right before Sensei Wu spoke up. "There's little time! Kai and Jay, you head to the Venomari tomb. Grace, Cole, and Zane you take the Constrictai tombs. *holds up sacred flute* And take this, might need it if you run into Pythor *Cole takes the flute*. Good luck ninja!" Sensei Wu stated to the 5 ninjas called, who all nodded their heads.

"What am I gonna do? (Nya)" "What about me? (Kim-Ly)" "What shall I do Sensei? (Bunny)" the 3 girls asked, Lloyd looked to his Uncle. "Yeah! What are we going to do?" Lloyd asked Sensei Wu, who then shifted through the 4 other people who would be staying with him. "Nya, I need you here to make sure Lloyd doesn't get into anymore trouble. As for you Kim-Ly and Bunny, you both still need to get in touch with your elements." Sensei Wu told the 4 other people, who looked slightly sad about this arrangement.

"Yes Sensei." the 3 girls (besides Grace) chorused together, Cole suddenly looked pumped. "Let's go boys! *earns glare from Grace*- and Grace! We have some snakes to club!" Cole stated happily as he, the boys ninjas, and Grace all ran off. Sensei Wu then walked up to the map. "Where are you Pythor?...What are you up to?" Sensei Wu asked the map, he began to grow worried.

* * *

**With Cole, Grace, and Zane**

Grace noticed the strained silence between her and the boys as she rode on her motor boat, which now had the 4 wheels stationed so it was able to ride on land.

...

...

...

...

...

"SOME ONE TALK!" Grace yelled, the 2 boys jumped and accidentally lost focus; causing their rides to dematerialized. As the 2 boys tumbled Grace stopped and blushed. "Oops..." Grace mumbbled as the boys groaned at they rematerialized their vehicals and the 3 rode off, the silence even more strained now.


	17. The Tombs

**With Zane, Cole, and Grace**

The 3 ninjas arrived at the mountain of a million steps, all 3 dematerialized their vehicles and ended up holding their weapons in their hands. Zane couldn't help but look down at himself...And sighed. "Well our vehicles won't transverse the steps. We go the rest of the way on foot." Cole stated, Grace nodded her head while Zane looked confused at him. "But this is the mountain of a million steps! Aren't we pressed on time?" Zane asked Cole, who was grinning under his ninja hood. "Then we'll take a short cut." Cole sated confidently, before eyeing the mountain.

Seconds later Zane found himself on Cole's back as Grace used clouds to try and help her (though she sometimes lost control for a bit) to levitate up to the top. "Am I holding on to tight?" Zane asked Cole, who was grunting loudly. "Light as a feather Pinky! Eh, almost there!" Cole stated as he continued to climb the side of the mountain, Grace only a few feet ahead of them. Cole knocked rocks onto a mail man, who yelled up at him from the steps.

Once at the top Grace made the cloud disappear as the she and the boys stood close to the entrance of the tomb, she (due to the concentrating) and Cole were tired. "Looks like Pythor was already here. Perhaps we should investigate?" Zane offered to his two friends, both were gasping. "I-In a bit. (Grace)" "Give us a sec. *pants* _Woo_! Go on and start without us. (Cole)" Grace and Cole stated, Zane nodded to them before he climbed down the rope.

"W-_Why_ are you 2 avoiding talking to me?" Grace asked Cole, who looked away for a bit before back at her. "I...I'm sorry okay! I... _Woo_...J-Just didn't know how to respond with you...*pants* Pranking me and the boys." Cole responded to Grace, who stared at her. "Well I know how to _respond_ to it." Grace stated, Cole looked at her. "Oh _really_? _How_?" Cole asked Grace, both were okay now. "By saying I'm sorry." Grace stated before she slid down the rope, Cole soon following her.

The 2 ninjas watched as Zane looked at the wall. "Didn't mama snake _ever_ tell 'em not to draw on the wall?" Cole asked, Grace couldn't help but giggle at the small joke. "They're not drawing...They seem to be...Hyrogliphics.." Grace stated as she and Cole went up to Zane, who nodded to Grace. "These images describe a ledgend...About one tribe uniting them all." Zane stated as he pointed at the pictures, his touch flickering ever so slightly sometimes. "Well those snakes have been in war with each other for centuries." Cole added in, Grace was transfixed with the pictures on a different part of the cave.

"Well it says here...That once they unite they can find the 4 silver fang blades that will unleash the Great Devourer...A evil that will consume all of the land turning _day_ into _night_." Zane stated, neither of the 2 boys noticed at how Grace stiffened at the name Great Devourer. "You get all that from those little pictures?" Cole asked Zane, who nodded his head. None of the ninjas noticed the rustling in the back ground. "This gives me great concern...If Pythor is not here and unites all the tribes together before Kai and Jay find him-" Zane was cut off by Cole, who held his hand up.

"Relax Zane! They're a bunch of dumb snakes who believe in fairy tale! If anything we got all the-did you guys feel that?" Cole asked, quickly changing subjects. Both Zane and Grace looked at him. "Feel what?(Grace)" "What?(Zane)" the 2 other ninjas asked, Cole looked at the ground. "Their's something in the ground...Don't...Move..." Cole stated, both Zane and Grace froze before 2 Constrictai snakes popped out of the ground both had tails (Scaliger and his right hand Bytar).

Cole jumped out of the way as the one with the tail swung at him, yet the tail ended up wrapping around Zane. "I've been waiting for you! Pythor sssends hisss regauds." the Constrictai leader, Skalidor, stated, Zane glared at him. "Did you stay behind just to tell us that? Pathetic!" Zane said to Skalidor, who chuckled. "Look whosss calling who pathetic, Pinky." Skalidor told Zane, Cole got out his scythe. "Only I call him Pinky!" Cole yelled as he hit the ground with his scythe, causing Skalidor to let go of Zane.

Skalidor soon went back underground, Cole looked at Zane. "Zane! Go for the rope!" Cole yelled at Zane, who did as he was told. "Grace you-" Cole was cut off as he was running when he was pulled down under, Zane looked back when he reached the rope. "Cole? Grace?" Zane asked the space around him, soon Cole was ejected from the ground. The 2 boys watched as a rumbling in the rocks came towards Cole, who stood up and played the sacred flute.

As soon as he started playing Skalidor popped out of the ground, his hands to his ears (or where they would be) as his tail wrapped around Cole. "Gah!...Zane! Zane!...Argh!...Ahhh!" Cole said as he started to lose his breaths, dropping the flute in the process. "Ninja-Goo!" Zane said as he did Spinjitsu, making him reach the sacred flute quickly before picking it up himself and playing it. Yet as he did Skalidor choked his with one of his hands. Though Zane's vision started to blur, he knew what he must do. So taking in a few shaky breathes Zane started to play the flute again, and once he got done Skalidor released him and Cole.

"Wrap your head around this!" Cole yelled at Skalidor as he (Cole) hit him (Skalidor) with his (Cole) scythe, causing Skalidor to fall back. "Uh, good one!" Zane complemented Cole, who placed his scythe back on his back. "Thanks! But he was expecting us! I think Kai and Jay are walking into a trap! What do you think Grace?" Cole asked Grace, only for him and Zane to realise that the girl ninja they cared about had disappeared. "Grace?" Zane called out, before he saw something in a corner of the room. Running Zane rushed over to the corner and picked something up, he gasped before walking to the light.

"Wh-What is it?" Cole asked Zane, who held up the object into the light. Cole could have sworn he felt his heart sank as he saw Grace's golden bow in Zane's hands.

...

...

"Come on..! Let's get out of here!" Cole stated, both he and Zane knew one thing; the snakes had gotten Grace. Cole and Zane both hurriedly climbed the rope out of the mountain before rushing off to find Kai and Jay, along with Grace if they were lucky.

* * *

**With Kai and Jay**

Kai and Jay both dematerialized their vehicles, before Jay placed a hand over his nose. "Ewwww." Jay stated, Kai looked at him. "It's not me! We're in the toxic bogs! This stuff will eat through ya worse then Cole's chilli!" Kai stated, and to prove his point he picked up a stick and dipped it into the bogs. Before pulling it out seconds later to reveal that it had disintegrated. The 2 boys looked at the stick before back at each other, then they quickly hopped through the trees to the Venomari's tomb.

After a few minutes the 2 boys found themselves in front of a large tree, the Venomari tomb. Jay opened the door, only for him and Kai to smell a ghastly green-colored scent. "Pee-you!" Jay stated, before he found out that the tomb was echoing. Jay laughed at Kai, who looked a bit...Worried..? "Let's make this quick before Pythor gets here." Kai stated quickly, before he looked and walked over to the bog while Jay went towards the tomb.

"This place looks empty! We must have just missed them, check this out! *turns to the tomb's entrance* They say you're the green ninja, but I say I am! *echos* I am!" Jay stated as he played around with the tomb as Kai walked to the bog, only to jump when a frog croaked. "Huh? *pulls out sword* *sighs when he seems it's only a frog* You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, if I wasn't such a well trained ninja I-" Kai stopped when he saw the platform the frog had jumped on started to rise and to reveal it's true form; a serpentine.

The Venomari sprayed it's venom into Kai's eyes, Kai yelled as he rubbed his eyes only to see that his vision was already starting to blur. "Jay? Jay!" Kai yelled for Jay, who was still messing around with the tomb. "No, I'm the real Jay! *echos*" Jay yelled into the tomb, while snakes of both the Constrictai and Venomari started to surround him and Kai. Kai waved his sword around as the serpentine changed into...Elves and gingerbread people..? "Ohhh this is not good! Jay! Jay!" Kai yelled, Jay now stopped fooling around to see Kai in trouble.

"They're so many *drops sword and sits on the ground* elves and ginger bread people everywhere!" Kai yelled out, Jay looked **REALLY** confused as he pulled out his nunchucks. "Okay, I don't know **WHAT** _your_ seeing but now _not_ the time to lose yourself! I _need_ you partner!" Jay told Kai as he spun his nunchucks, Kai stood up. "I-I never faught little people before! We're toast!" Kai yelled as the snakes cornered them, Cole and Zane suddenly appeared and stood beside the 2 boys.

"Any one order a little kick-butt? *echos*" Cole asked, Jay couldn't help but laugh at the echo of butt. "Booo!" Pythor stated as he suddenly appeared, Jay fell back slightly before he slightly regained himself and stood ready to fight. Thinking fast Zane quickly pulled out the sacred flute and started to play it, only for Pythor to wrap his tail around it and taking it himself. "Oh letss not let musssic ruin things hmmm?" Pythor asked with a grin as he and the other snakes pushed the ninjas back.

As the ninjas found they were at the end of the ground they soon found themselves in a worse situation when they jumped on a log, which started to disentigrate in the bog. "I've got a sssinking feeling this may be the last I ssssee of you 4." Pythor stated with a evil laugh, which was soon followed by the laughs of a few other snakes. "_Thats it_, I use to **hate** dragons. **But now**! I officially **HATE** snakes!" Cole stated angrily as the log continued to be eaten away at, the snakes only lightly chuckle at that.

"Wait? Do you see that? A magic floating rope! We can climb to safety!" Kai stated as he tried to walk off the log, only for Jay to hold him back. "Boy the Venomari venom is some powerful stuff!" Jay stated as he looked at the other 2, who nodded their head.

...

...

Then Jay realised something. "Wh-Where's Grace?" Jay asked the 2 boys, who frowned as a answer. "Oh..." Jay stated, senseing that something bad happened to her. The snake's chuckles and laughter grew as the log got more eaten away at. "What ever it is worth, it was a honor to fight beside you all." Zane stated proudly, Cole and Jay nodded. "Yeah, me to (Cole)." "Yeah, Dido (Jay)" both boys stated right before a rope _actually_ fell in front of the boy's faces. "Hey what?" Cole asked, he could NOT believe this...Did he and the other boys inhale some Venomari venom to...? "The magic rope!" Kai stated, before losing his voice.

"Quick! Everyone! Climb over!" Jay told the other ninjas, while Pythor watched as a large robot flew down from the sky and began attacking the serpentine. Most of them ran away while others escaped.

...

Pythor soon saw that the robot was pointing at him. "Oh dear." Pythor stated as he started to slither backwards, the chest of the robot opened up to reveal a armoured person. "Pythor target conformed. Time to bag, and tag." the mysterious person stated, Pythor looked more then panicked before he started to slither away. Yet that didn't stop the person from shooting a dart into Pythor's tail, before he slithered out of sight.

The ninjas soon jumped onto solid land as the mysterious person jumped out of their robot. "Who are you?" Cole asked the mysterious person, Jay raised his hand. "How about the coolest thing I've ever seen?" Jay asked, Kai stared at the person. "S-Santa?" Kai asked, the Venomari spit was as present as ever. "Thank you mysterious warrior, I owe you my life for saving-" Zane was stopped as he went up to the person, who sprayed Zane with a blue mist before Zane fainted.

"Hey! That wasn't nice and-" Jay's rant was cut off when the person sprayed the other 3 ninjas with the same blue mist, causing them to faint aswell. The mysterious person tapped a button on their wrist, soon followed by a rope ejecting from the robot and in returned pulled the person back into the robot suit. The robot's chest went back to it's original position before the robot flew away.

Moments later a light through the clouds shown on the boys.

* * *

**With Grace**

Grace groaned as she woke up, the cold rock floor chilled her to the bone as the rope scratched her skin. "I am glad you are awake my dear." Pythor's voice stated as he came into her view, Grace glared up at him. "What is it that you want Pythor?" Grace asked Pythor, who smiled down at her. "I want...Your help. But I will give you time to think of coursssssse, I mean...Your life is on the line of coursssse." Pythor stated before leaving Grace alone, Grace heard a door slam shut before silence over took the room.


	18. Rumours in Action

**With the Ninjas**

The boys sat silently, they have already told them about the Mysterious Samurai, how the sacred flute was stole(with Sensei scolding them for it), and then...They told them about Grace being taken. The boys saw that everyone was taking that hard, Bunny frowning at her food, Kim-Ly glaring at her clenching and unclenching fists, Sensei Wu starting at his tea, Nya glancing at everything...And then there was Lloyd...The boy was devastated, and began to cry as soon as he heard the news. "Lloyd...I..." Sensei Wu couldn't find the right words to help comfort his nephew, he himself was speechless right now.

"Come on Lloyd, let's get you to bed." Bunny said as she and Kim-Ly helped a bawling Lloyd up, the 2 girls lead the boy to his room and quickly silence overcame the group. Suddenly the sirens brough sound to the room. "Cold vision must have caught something! That means the Serpintine are near!" Nya stated, Cole looked around. "Oh no! Ninjago city?" Cole stated before he and the others all stood up, and ran to the bridge. "How many are there?" Cole asked, Kai turned to him. "Looks like almost all of them!" Kai responded as the group looked at the diagram of Ninjago City.

"Looks like Pythor is trying to unite them." Zane stated gravely, Sensei Wu stared at his 4 pupils and Nya. "Go! We mustn't let the 5 tribes unite!" Sensei Wu stated, the 4 ninjas ran out the room and quickly changed into their ninja suits through spinjistsu. "NINJAAAA-GOOO!" the 4 boys chorused as they stopped spinning...Well...All but Kai that is. Zane groaned as he looked down at his still-pink ninja suit. "I must get this taken care of." Zane stated right before Kai fell down, exhausted from his Spinjitsu and the Venomari Spit.

"Don't worry it will wear off soon. But for now, your coming with me!" Jay told Kai as he helped the delusional boy up. Moments later Kai yelled as he and Jay jumped off the ship, and hurtled towards Ninjago City. Before he jumped though Cole made sure that Grace's bow was attached securely to his back, then he jumped. Zane soon followed him. Jay transformed his nunchucks in mid air, encasing him and Kai in his jet, which zoomed off towards the ground with record breaking speed.

"*sigh* I love the smell of land hurtling towards you in the middle of the night!" Cole yelled to Zane, who nodded to him before the 2 boys used their own Golden Weapons to summon their vehicles as they approached Ninjago City.

* * *

**With Grace**

Grace hummed to herself as she pulled out an arrow from her quiver, which Pythor had accidentally left behind, trying to widdle away the ropes that bound her wrists.

...

...

...

"Why do I feel like Cole has my bow right now and is hurtling towards the ground in the middle of the night?" Grace asked herself, before shrugging and going back to cutting the rope. Yet she couldn't help but shiver when she heard the snake's loud ruckus from on the other side of the door.

* * *

**With the Ninjas (In abandoned Subways)**

The boys watched from a ledge as they watched Pythor ordered the Serpintine. "That's a lot of snakes." Cole said to the boys as they saw all the snakes, Jay turned to Kai. "What are we going to do?" Jay asked Kai, who smiled from underneath his hood. "I have a idea, follow my lead." Kai stated before he lead the boys away from the snakes for a bit, Pythor continued to speak to the snakes.

"What is it with the Constrictai and their vise-like grip? Let it _go_ already!" Pythor stated with a laugh, the other snakes laughed along with him. "It'ssss funny becaussse it'sssss _so_ true!" a Fangpyre told a Hypnybrai, who nodded his head. "But in _all_ seriousness the reason why I called this gathering is because...The good people of Ninjago imprisoned us in those insidious tombs! And I want to return them **the favor**!" Pythor told his breatheron, who all cheered for him.

Kai slid down a rope suddenly from behind the Hypnobrai. "That sounds like a great plan, but you know the Hypnobrai will screw it up!" Kai stated before disappearing again, just as a Hypnobrai soldier asked who said that. "Those buck-teath can bite my rear-end!" Jay comented from behind the Fangpyre tribe, the Venomari all looked at each other. "I bet their drinking their own venom." Cole commented from behind a support beam in the subway before hiding back behind it. "All that digging must have given them dirt for brains!" Zane stated as he popped over the Venomari tribe, Pythor couldn't beleive all of this!

A few moments ago the tribes were listening to him, agreeing with him...And now they were fighting! Pythor turned towards Skales. "What's going on? Why am I losssing them?" Pythor growled to Skales, who shugged his shoulders before seeing Cole run through the rails. "Ninja! Don't worry I'll take care of it." Skales stated before he slithered away, Pythor stared at Skales before looking back at the bickering snakes.

* * *

**Moments Later with Grace**

Grace sighed as she took the rope off her wrists, which were red from the tight grip of the rope. "That is much better!" Grace stated happily, before she heard the door open and something fell on top of her. "Ohhh." Grace moaned, only to blink as she saw who was on top of her. "Grace? Grace!" Cole stated happily before trying to hug Grace...Then he realised that he was still tied up. "Need a hand? Or a arrow?" Grace asked Cole as she held up a sharpened arrow, Cole smiled at her from under his hood.

"Please!" Cole stated, right before the door opened up to reveal Kai and Jay being pushed in by 2 Constrictai members. "Hey! You're supossssed to be tied up!" one of the constrictai said, the other grummbled in agreement before another constrictai snake came in and tied all 4 ninjas up. "Good job with the rescue guys!" Grace sarcastically stated, the 3 boys hung their heads a bit. "Hey! No need to be snappy!" Jay stated, Grace sighed. "Sorry...It's just that I've been in here for a while...And I have been bored to death." Grace stated, true aggravation in her voice.

"Why? What did they do?" Kai asked, Grace groaned. "Pythor decided to have me hear **all** his ideas for his speech! **ALL 78 OF THEM**!" Grace yelled loudly, the boys all flinched. "Hey! Watch the screaming! We're right here you know!" Kai yelled, his ears still ringing. Grace just grumbled in reply thought.

* * *

**With Python**

Pythor turned to Skales as he came back to him. "Did you take care of them?" Pythor asked Skales, who paid full attention to him. "All but one." Skales stated before nodding to the Hypnobrai snake who was guarding a door. The snake opened the door he was guarding to reveal the 4 other ninjas. "Search every nook and cranny! If he's a ninja, you'll never find him in plain sight!...And get the girl away from those boys! We don't want her to get influenced by them!" Pythor stated, Skales nodded his head before a Constrictai member pointed at something.

"Look! A pink ninja!" the Constrictai member stated as Zane swung into the room via rope. "GO PINK NINJA GO!" the ninjas yelled as Zane kicked Pythor and Skales off the train they were standing on, the snakes didn't look to happy about that. Yet after dodging a few snakes he finally reached the other ninjas. "Thanks Zane." Grace stated as she was cut free along with the boys, Grace also made it top priority to attach her quiver to her back before taking her bow from Cole. "I'll be taking this!" Grace chimed as she took 2 arrows out, yet before she could shoot them at the upcoming snakes Cole grabbed her by the waist.

"No time! Move!" Cole yelled as he carried Grace in one arm while his other hand gripped a piece of rope and swung to the other side of the abandoned subway along with the other ninjas. "Cole I can walk ya know!" Grace told Cole as he carried her bridal style, yet he wasn't really listening to her.

"Let us blow this popsicle stand!" Zane said, at this Grace hopped out of Cole's arms and got her bow out. "I'll back you guys up!" Grace stated as she got out a water bottle and formed arrows with the water inside it. "Popsicle stand! Heh, I like it!" Jay stated before Grace shot the arrows down the halls, causing them to get soaked. "Your turn Zane!" Grace yelled, Zane nodded his head before freezing the hallways and materializing his bit with his shuriken.

The boys hopped on Zane's motorcycle while Grace stood in place with her bow and a arrow in it. "Come on Grace!" Cole yelled to Grace, who smirked from under her hood. "Sorry boys, but here is where I need to go solo!" Grace stated before aiming a arrow up at the iced ceiling, causing ice blocks to fall and block the boys from Grace. "Grace! What are you doing!" Kai yelled, he and the others looked frantically through the layers of clouded ice.

"Go on ahead guys! I'll catch up!" Grace yelled, nothing else was heard from her side when she made her motter boat and raced off on it's wheels down the hallways. After a few seconds Zane revved up his motorcycle and began speeding down the halls. "What are you doing? We need to go after her!" Cole yelled, yet he was silenced when Zane glared at him. "Trust Grace." Zane stated before turning back to the road, none of the other boys seemed to notice Jay hanging off the edge of the mottercycle.

* * *

**With Pythor**

Pythor groaned as another punch came to his mouth, making him bite his tongue. "-78!" Grace yelled as she drew back her fist, which was lightly stained with Pythor's blood. "Ugggggh." Pythor stated as he fell over, soon falling asleep. Grace dusted her hands as she looked around and saw all the Serpintine Generals down-for-the-count. The Constrictai had it's tail wrapped around his head an fist, the Venomari had his teeth stuck in a peice of cement, the Vampyre had their heads swirling as they sat in a pool of water, and finally the Hypnobrai had a slight black eye.

"*sigh* My work here is done! Time ta go home." Grace stated before she left the subways, a certain skip in her step as she did though.

* * *

**At Night**

The boys (the Ninja and Lloyd) watched the night, all of them were worried about Grace.

...

...

"We shouldn't have left her behind!" Cole yelled at the top of his lungs, all the boys jumped at this. "Dude! You need to calm down! Just give it more time." Kai stated, Cole glared at him. "I bet you wouldn't be saying that if it was Nya who had disappeared!" Cole yelled, all right! That hit a nerve for Kai. "Okay! That's it!" Kai yelled before he tackled Cole, who faught back.

Zane and Jay glanced at each other before they tried to stop their fighting, yet soon they themselves were pulled in also...And the only one who was actually looking at Ninjago City was Lloyd...Who gasped. "GRACE!" Lloyd yelled happily over the side of the Bounty, the boy ninjas didn't hear him though...Though that didn't go unsaid for Bunny, Kim-Ly, Sensei Wu, and Nya.

"Where's Grace?" Bunny asked Lloyd, who pointed over the side of the Bounty. Soon Grace came into view threw the clouds, riding a cloud herself actually. "Grace!" Bunny and Kim-Ly chimed before they hugged Grace as soon as she stepped on the ship. "I-I missed you guys to...But that gives you no reason to throw my..Back..Out..." Grace stated as she lost her breath, yet it came back when Bunny and Kim-Ly lightened their hug. "We were so worried about you!" Nya stated as she hugged Grace as Bunny and Kim-Ly let go of her, Grace pulled her head back to look at Nya.

"Worried? About me? The _daughter_ of Lord Garmadon?" Grace asked, Nya couldn't help but giggle at how she phrased her words. "We are glad you are safe." Sensei Wu told Grace as he stepped up to her, Nya having already letting go. "Thank you Uncle." Grace stated as she bowed before her Uncle, who bowed back to her. "Grace..." Lloyd whimpered, Grace looked down at her little brother and couldn't help but frown at the tear stains on his face.

"It's me Lloyd." Grace stated as she hugged her brother, who clinged to her. "I-I was sooo scared that you were gone!" Lloyd cried out, his sobs muffled by Grace's clothing. "Shhh, shhh. It's okay Lloyd, I'm home." Grace whispered to her brother, who after another few mintues of stoobing was left to just off breathing. He looked up to Grace and smiled, a smile she happily returned before she looked up and saw the boys fighting.

"Stand by Uncle, Lloyd." Grace told Lloyd, who obeyed. He could tell by the way she spoke that she meant buisness. Grace walked up to the stil fighting boys and glared at them. "**STOP FIGHTING**!" Grace yelled at the top of her lungs and EVERYONE flinched at that, yet once the boys recovered they all stared at Grace...

...

...

...

"Omph!" Grace stated as Jay and Kai tackle hugged her, something she was actually expecting from Zane and Cole. "Sorry it's just...It's so good to see you again!" Jay stated before crying into Grace's shoulder, Grace looked at Kai who had already let go of her. "Since you weren't here Cole had to cook today." Kai stated, Grace giggled while Cole groaned. "It wasn't that bad!" Cole complained, and eventually the guys pried Jay off of Grace.

Though her personal space was once again filled when Zane hugged Grace. "It's good to see you again, dear sister." Zane said to Grace, who hummed in agreement. After small talk between the 2 they let go, and Grace turned to Cole. "Yeah...I...I didn't know if you...I mean I was so-" Cole was cut off when Grace placed her hand to Cole's mouth. "I missed you to Cole." Grace stated happily, Cole couldn't help but hug Grace at this.

-Moments Later-

Everything had quieted down now, and Grace was speaking with Sensei Wu. "Are you sure about this Uncle? I mean...Me and the girls COULD always stay and train at a later time or-" Grace was cut off by Sensei, who held up his hand. "I know, never put off what can be done today." Grace stated for him, yet she couldn't help but feel sad. "I know this is difficult for you to leave Lloyd again Grace. But I need you to do this." Sensei Wu told Grace, who sighed and nodded her head. "Yes Uncle." Grace stated, before leaving for her room to pack.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Everyone was in the dinning room, soft chatting here and there...Only because Grace, Bunny, and Kim-Ly weren't with them at the moment. "Where are those girls?" Kai asked as he looked into the hallway for the umpteenth time, this time though Sensei placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have asked Grace to train Bunny and Kim-Ly in a distant forest, you won't see them until they complete their training." Sensei Wu stated, his gaze told everyone what he really thought about this...How this is for the best.


	19. This Could

**Days Later**

Grace sighed happily as she splashed cold stream water into her face, having woken up before Bunny and Kim-Ly ment that it was completely quiet.

...

For now.

Looking up Grace saw the canopy tops mask parts of the sky, which had a light golden tone to it. It was dawn right now, a regular time for her to wake up. And when she wakes up, her students are never far behind. Standing up Grace walked over to the camp which was only a camp fire, dishes, 3 sleeping bags (2 were occupied at the moment), and their weapons. "UP AND AT EM!" Grace yelled into both Kim-Ly and Bunny's ears, causing the 2 girls to bolt up before groaning.

"Why do we have to wake up so early?" Bunny asked as she and Kim-Ly went to the creek and freshened up a bit, Grace right behind them. "Evil doesn't sleep, and neither should you!" Grace stated, a smirk placed kindly on her face while her 2 friends groaned. They've been in the forest for a few days and Grace had to admit, the 2 were fast learners at how to bond with your element.

Bunny found comfort in nooks in trees, tall grass, even high tree branches which would have scared her as a kid. While Kim-Ly was okay with lying down on hot metal under the burning sun, how the metal could scrap yet smooth your skin, and how it bended when you used patience and took the time to work with it. "So what is on today's agenda?" Kim-Ly asked Grace, who smiled at her.

"Today you are going to enter a...Different...Part of your element." Grace stated, and she couldn't help but giggle when she saw her friend's confused faces. "You'll understand, when the time comes." Grace stated, at this both Kim-Ly and Bunny groaned. "Ugh, you are jus as cryptic as Sensei Wu!" Kim-Ly complained, with Bunny nodding her head. "Oh? Is that so? Heh, okay then. 40 laps around the creek! Now!" Grace yelled, both Kim-Ly and Bunny groaned more that this. "Nice job Kimmy." Bunny told Kim-Ly as the 2 ran, Kim-Ly looked at Bunny. "Oh be quiet Bun-Bun, and just run!" Kim-Ly stated as the 2 continued on their long run.

* * *

**Later with Grace and Bunny**

Grace and Bunny were sitting in the meadow of large grass, which would prick at their skin sometimes. "Now for you final lesson. To understand how nature reacts to force." Grace told Bunny, who looked confused. "Watch as the grass bends to the wind, while the trees stands still. Once you understand what they mean, then you have bonded with your element." Grace stated, the wind made the grass move and once the grass was out of the way Bunny found that Grace was gone.

"*sigh* It's just like with Sensei." Bunny stated before meditating, making sure to listen to the elements around her. How the wind howled, the leaves fluttered against each other, the grass whispering.

...

...

...

...

This may take a while.

* * *

**Later with Grace and Kim-Ly**

Grace stood before Kim-Ly, who stood strong before a large area of hot rocks. "Metal, when under heat and pressure, may bend but will not become destroyed completely. And once it has cooled, it will become hard again." Grace stated calmly as she stood on top of the rocks as if they were nothing, Kim-Ly's eye twitched. "You are **SUCH** a show off." Kim-Ly stated, yet Grace only grinned in return. "Well when you get in tune with your element you can show off as much as you want." Grace stated as she picked up a bowl of ice cold water.

"I'll hold you to that." Kim-Ly stated, her only reply was Grace's grin that said "_I know_". Grace then stood up before she dumped the cold water onto the hot rocks. Steam quickly rose from this. Kim-Ly batted at the steam, only to see that Grace was already gone. "Curse you Sensei Wu's Niece! Curse you and *smirks* Cole's kin!" Kim-Ly shouted, she could just **IMAGINE** Grace blushing. Kim-Ly grinned before she stared at the hot rocks, barely touching them with her feet sent a searing pain through her.

...

...

...

...

This may take a while.

* * *

**Later with Grace**

Grace hummed as her feet skimmed the water's surface, who said perfecting your skills couldn't be fun..? Watching as the forest blurred into hues of dark green, light green, and blues, you could lose yourself sometimes...You know, if you didn't have much concentration. Yet Grace couldn't help but feel a bit sad, having to leave the others. Especially after making them worry about her...Wh-whoa! Grace slipped out of concentration for a few seconds, and ended up in the neck high waters.

"Pffft." Grace grumbled under the water as she spat out a sea bass, alright! Back to the basics! Once Grace got out of the water and rung her hair she started to meditate and concentrate on the water on the creek.

...

...

...

...

This wouldn't take to long.

* * *

**At Night**

Grace hummed as she stirred the bowl of soup, enjoying the sounds of the night in nature. How the crickets chirped, the owls had sounds, and of course the wind. The wind was always a favorite part of nature for her...It was also her mother's favorite as well...She said that if you listen close enough you could hear the wind's song and you can dance with the breeze...Grace frowned now, as the burning embers flickered lightly. "I wish you could see Lloyd mother, he has gown up so much...I know you would be proud of him." Grace whispered to the wind, which tussle her hair.

"Talking to your mom again Grace?" Bunny's voice was heard through the forest, right before she and Kim-Ly came into view. Bunny now had a halo made of light blue tulips in her hair while Kim-Ly had 2 steel bracelets; one on each wrist. "Have you bonded with your element?" Grace asked the 2 girls, who nodded their heads as they sat by the fire.

"Nature can be both strong and soft. It may bend to the breeze, but will stay rooted down." Bunny stated happily as she was given a bowl of soup by Grace. "Metal, though it may get heated and pressured, still stays strong. It won't lose to mild and weak powers, but to the powers of persistance." Kim-Ly stated proudly, she to got a bowl of soup from Grace. "I am glad you two now understand your elements better." Grace stated as she too took a bowl of soup, a peaceful silence over came the girls.

...

...

...

"What every happened to your mother Grace?" Kim-Ly asked, the question made Bunny chock on her soup. "Kim!" Bunny yelled, Kim-Ly looked at her. "What? It's a good question!" Kim-Ly stated before the 2 girls turned to Grace, who seemed to be remembering something.

* * *

**Flashback**

_A young Grace giggled as her mom tickled her belly. Her mom was a older version of her, yet with Lloyd's hair. "Catch me momma! Catch me!" little Grace chimed as she ran, her mom couldn't help but laugh as she ran after her daughter. Lloyd and her father were inside their house at the time, letting the girls have some time alone. "Grace! Don't go to far!" her mom yelled as Grace entered the outer rim of her mom's (since her dad lived in the Underworld most of the time) property._

_"I'll be fine mama!" Grace shouted, right before she slipped on a rock and tumbled down. In a flash Grace was in a tumbled heap, looking into the piercing red eyes of a green snake. "NINJAAAAA-GGOOOO!" Grace heard someone yell before_-

* * *

**Present**

"You hooo! Earth to Grace!" Kim-Ly stated as she waved her hands in front of Grace's face, causing her to blink and look at her and Bunny. "Are you okay? You seemed so...Out of it." Bunny asked, Grace gave her a comforting smile. "I am fine Bunny...Nothing to worry about." Grace told the girls, who only nodded their heads before going back to eating. The topic about Grace's mother had been left for another night, something that Grace was truly grateful for. "In the morning we will go back home." Grace told Kim-Ly and Bunny before they fell asleep, the 2 girls were happy to hear about that before they drifted off.

* * *

**A few Days Ago**

Sensei Wu tumbled out of the portal and into the darkest of places. "Hello brother...What took you so long..?" Lord Garmadon asked as he towered over his brother, who quickly got up from the ground. "You brought the Katana from my youth..._Funny_, you never had the courage to cross the temple wall. Yet now you have the courage to come _here_?" Lord Garmadon asked, never looking back at his brother.

"Why have you come to this place of darkness?" Sensei Wu asked Garmadon, who grinned. "A place as wicked as me. Don't you see..? Here, I feel at home." Lord Garmadon stated, scanning the dark area around him. "Back in Ninjago I was physically unable to hold all 4 Spinjitsu weapons. But here...Dark magic has made me stronger..! And what was once inpossible...Is now possible!" Lord Garmadon stated as he turned around, showing Sensei Wu that now he had 4 arms.

"You came here only to posses the weapons of Spinjitsu?" Sensei Wu asked, pure shock edged into his voice. "Yes brother, and I refuse to allow you or your petty ninja to stop me!" Lord Garmadon stated before raising all 4 of his hands, causing weapons to soon fill his hands before charging at Wu.

After the 2 clashed for some time and Wu using Spinjitsu, Lord Garmadon created mud creatures that attacked Wu. "Brother! I've not come here to-(Sensei Wu)" "You will pay for your visit! Mud monsters converge! (Garmadon)" Lord Garmadon cut off Wu and ordered the monsters, which huddled around Sensei Wu and started to consume him in their mud.

"You don't belong here old fool! You should have known better then to try and stop me!" Lord Garmadon yelled at his brother, who was struggling in the mud monsters grasps. "I didn't come to stop you! I came to warn you! T-to tell you- *gets pulled into the mud* *Lord Garmadon looks confused* *Sensei Wu get's his head out for a bit* Your son and daughter are in danger!" Sensei Wu stated quickly, before being pulled in. "Lloyd..? Grace..?" Lord Garmadon asked, before quickly running to Sensei Wu and pulling him out of the mud monster.

"What has Lloyd gotten himself into..?" Lord Garmadon asked Sensei Wu, who was trying to catch his breath. "Lloyd has opened up a can of worms that I fear that I will never be able to close." Sensei Wu stated, Lord Garmadon shook his head. "You mean we will never be able to close...And how did Grace get into this..?" Lord Garmadon asked as he helped his brother up.

"She..*pants* She is the destined Water Ninja." Sensei Wu stated, Lord Garmadon blinked before he fully helped his brother up. "Get up, you can tell me more later...First we need to return home...How did you find me..?" Lord Garmadon asked, Sensei Wu smirked lightly at him. "Grace had notes about mystic teas and I found where to find traveler's tea...But I used it all..! And now have to way back." Sensei Wu stated gravely, Lord Garmadon stared at him.

"There is only one way to return to Ninjago...But to get there we must pass through the Mountain of Madness...And it is a long, dangerous road ahead." Lord Garmadon stated, Sensei Wu stared at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Wu stated, Lord Garmadon looked up at the sky. "We should leave, before it really gets dark." Lord Garmadon stated as he lead Wu away.

"Also, before I forget." Sensei Wu stated as he got a picture from his sleeve and gave it to Lord Garmadon who looked at it. "Who...Who are they..?" Lord Garmadon asked as he looked at the slightly scuffed picture. "The boy if Lloyd...And the girl is Grace." Sensei Wu stated, Lord Garmadon stared at the picture in his hand.

...

...

...

"Karishma would have been so happy to see these 2 grow up." Lord Garmadon stated before he tucked the photo safely away, before going back to concentrating on the journey ahead of him and his brother.


	20. What happened?

**Morning**

The ninjas were laying around trying to figure out what to do know...Right before they saw the motor boat coming towards them. "Grace!" Cole yelled happily as he jumped up, before running to the edge of the boat. "Hey guys!" Kim-Ly stated as she jumped off the boat, her bag in her hands much like Bunny's and Grace's. "I missed you." Cole stated to Grace as he hugged her, she giggled as she hugged him back. "Missed you two." Grace stated happily before realising that 2 people weren't with the group.

"...Where's Lloyd and Uncle Wu?" Grace asked, she felt Cole hold her hand in a comforting fashion. "I-I'll tell her." Cole told the others, who nodded their heads before Cole turned to Grace. "I think this would be better if...If we were alone." Cole told Grace, who breathed in before nodding her head in understanding before turning to Bunny and Kim-Ly. "I expect to see you 2 training when I return." Grace stated before she materialized her motor boat, which Cole jumped on. "We will!" Bunny and Kim-Ly yelled to Grace as she and Cole sped off to their beach.

* * *

**At the Beach**

Grace and Cole sat still, complete and awkward silence enveloped them. "What happened Cole..?" Grace asked after she felt that the silence had gone on long enough. Cole sighed before holding Grace hand.

...

...

"Sensei Wu left to try and find help while Lloyd...He...He was taken...By the Serpintine." Cole stated as he stared into Grace's eyes, which were starting to tear up. "...Come here." Cole stated as he opened his arms, and almost instantly Grace clung to him. To say Cole was surprised by the action would be a understatement. He had never seen Grace like this...And he hated it.

Her body shook with every sob, he felt her tears run through his ninja suit...She was heart broken..."Shhhh, shhh. It's okay Grace...I...I know it may not be much, but...But I'm here for you." Cole whispered to Grace, who clung onto him more it seemed after he said this. He couldn't help but feel bad for her, the always smiling girl who could kick his and the other boys butt (though that may not be true since 2 of the boys now had their full potential), was crying rivers and was basically a crying carcass of who she once was.

...

...

...

"...When I was 7 I...I failed at the Triple-Tiger-Sashay...That's my dancing accident...That's what caused me to be a laughing stock to my Quartet..." Cole confessed finally, he felt Grace stop crying as he told her. "...Grace..? A-Are you okay..?" Cole asked Grace, who looked up at him. Though her eyes were red and puffy she still smiled. "Thank you for telling me." Grace stated happily, before hugging Cole. Cole smiled into her hair as he hugged her back. "Did anything else happen while me and the girls were gone..?" Grace asked Cole, who frowned a bit.

"Yeah, the Serpentine have gotten the first fang blade and have a map for the other 3!" Cole stated, before he suddenly grinned. "But you can't believe how much cool stuff happened!" Cole exclaimed as he started to tell Grace everything that happened. From how he lifted Nya and Jay along with wights and a turkey (montage from episode 7), how Zane was a nindroid (episode 7 (Grace needed a bit of explaining for that)), how Jay had FINALLY asked out Nya (episode 8), and much more.

Yet Cole couldn't be happier then he was right now. He loved it when Grace laughed when him, how her eyes sparkled as she listened to him talk, how she moved her hands to explain things...He..."Grace...? I...I need to tell and ask you something." Cole stated quickly and quietly, instantly Grace gave all her attention to him.

"*takes in deep breath*...I...Even though we have only known each other for a short while my...Feeling for you have never stopped growing...You put time and consideration in everything you do for me and the others and I...I..!..." Cole paused as he tried to contain his blush, yet after a few breaths he regain his composure.

...

...

...

"I..I love you." Cole stated as he stared into Grace's surprised eyes. "A-And I would love it if...If you would be my girlfriend." Cole stated quietly, his voice the softest it's ever been...Yet he was with Grace right now, so he made a acception. "I...I love you to.." Grace whispered, her voice hoarse from her sobs. Yet Cole could have cried out joyfully to the world right now, he wanted to go to the tallest place in Ninjago and yell it to the skies that this was the best day of his life.

"A...And I would_ love_ to be your girlfriend...Th-that is...If you would be _okay_ with being _my_ boyfriend..." Grace whispered, her shyer side showing right now. Cole smiled down at her as he pulled her into a hug. "I would be honored to." Cole whispered to Grace before he spun her around, Grace couldn't help but giggle at this. What seemed like hours felt like minutes for the 2 as they danced to their hearts content, Cole learning bits and bits about the dances as Grace twirled for him.

The 2 finally realised how late it was when they saw the moon high in the sky, marking it as Midnight. "We...We better go." Grace stated as she brought her bow out, Cole nodded his head while trying to hide his blush. Yet Grace smirked as she put her bow back on her back. "Let's get there a new way." Grace whispered to Cole as she held her hands out for him to take, which he did after a few seconds. "Ready?" Grace asked Cole, who nodded his head.

Swiftly Grace stepped onto the water, carefully brining Cole onto it with her. "Just keep calm, and focus on me." Grace whispered to Cole as she saw him starting to panick. "Focus only on you? You act as if that's the toughest thing in the world." Cole whispered back at her, making Grace blush. Yet both enjoyed the peace of the night as they water skated (like ice skating but on water ya know?).

The 2 found themselves back on the bounty quickly, and sneaked past all the bedrooms before they were at Grace. "Thanks for the fun night Cole, sweet dreams." Grace whispered to Cole before she kissed him lightly on the lips, Cole felt his entire being warm up suddenly as he blushed at the kiss, right before she pulled away. "Y-Yeah..Sweet dreams." Cole stated as he awkwardly walked away, sometimes stumbling and running into different object.

Grace sighed happily as she entered her room and turned on the light...Only to see the girls waiting for her. "Geez! About time ya got home!" Kim-Ly stated as she playfully punched Grace's shoulder, Grace blushed. "So how was the nights festivities..?" Bunny asked Grace, who blushed before grinning. "Amaaaa-zing!" Grace chimed before she started to tell the girls every detail of it, all of them listened tentivly to her.

* * *

**With the Boys**

Cole sighed happily as he changed into his pajamas, before turning around to see the boys all awake and smirking at him. "Enjoy the night Casanova..?" Jay asked as he punched Cole's shoulder, Cole just stared at the boys in silence. "Come on Cole! Tell us what happened!" Zane urged on, and after a half an hour of constant pestering Cole groaned from under his pillow.

"Alright! But only so I can get some sleep!" Cole yelled before quickly telling the boys everything that happened, the boys listened to him though. "*whistles* Sounds like you got busy!" Jay stated as he punched Cole's shoulder again, the other boys each made small crack-pot jokes at it also. "Anyway, what happened to you guys..?" Cole asked, all the boys glanced at each other. "Weeeeelll..." Kai started before he and the other boys started to tell a story.

* * *

**Earlier With Kai and Kim-Ly**

Kai and Kim-Ly were playing video games, right before Kim-Ly won. "Hah! In yo face!" Kim-Ly yelled happily at Kai, who glared at her. "Best 16 out of 31!" Kai yelled angrily, Kim-Ly laughed at him though. "Dude! You aren't gonna win!" Kim-Ly stated happily, at this Kai smirked. "Okay how about this. If you win I take you out for dinner later on this week, but if I win you have to take me out to dinner." Kai stated, Kim-Ly stopped laughing before smirking at him. "So basically...You just wanna go out on a date with me." Kim-Ly stated, at this Kai blushed before shaking his head and picking up his controller.

"J-Just play!" Kai yelled, Kim-Ly only shrugged at this before she beat Kai in 4 moves. "Okay, that was just showing off." Kai stated to Kim-Ly, who grinned at him. "Eh, maybe...Also, how about on Friday we go to dinner (lets say in 4 days)?" Kim-Ly asked Kai, who blushed yet nodded his head. "Great! *kisses Kai on the cheek* Later!" Kim-Ly stated before getting up and walking out of the room. Kai blushed as he touched the cheek she kissed before suddenly falling backwards, suddenly feeling paralyzed.

* * *

**With Zane and Bunny**

Zane and Bunny were making a simple house of cards in the dinning room. "See..? It's much more fun then it seems." Bunny told Zane, who nodded his head before staring at the ground. "Is something wrong Zane..?" Bunny asked Zane as soon as she felt the heavy silence, Zane glanced up at her before back at the ground. "..You..You know know about me being a...A nindroid.." Zane stated, Bunny looked at him. "So..?" Bunny asked, Zane stared up at her.

Doesn't_ she...Feel repulsed..?_' Zane thought to himself before he looked up at Bunny again, who was smiling down at him. "I don't feel repulsed by you Zane, in fact it just makes you even more interesting." Bunny stated happily, and Zane for a moment thought that the butterflies had snuck into his circuits again. "Th-Then would you like to...Um...Go out sometime..?" Zane asked, he remembered watching a movie where the guy used those words to ask a girl out on a date.

"Umm..Sure! I-I'd love to!" Bunny chimed, right before the house of cards fell. "Oops.." Bunny mumbled, yet Zane just waved it off. "It is alright, we can rebuild it." Zane stated, the response caused Bunny to smile at him before the 2 rebuilt the house of cards.

* * *

**Present with Girls**

"Looks like I wasn't the only one busy today!" Grace giggled happily, causing both Kim-Ly and Bunny to blush. "Aww shut up!" Kim-Ly yelled before she grabbed one of Grace's many pillows and throwing it at her. Yet Grace dodged and the pillow ended up hitting Nya. "Oh, it's on!" Nya stated as she to got one of Grace's pillows, and the girls soon got into a pillow fight.

* * *

**Present with Boys**

"And you guys were teasing me!" Cole laughed, Kai and Zane both blushed as Jay grinned at them. "Congrats dudes! Good luck!" Jay stated happily, before grinning. "Don't mess up and make them hate you!" Jay chimed, all 3 boys looked at each other before they threw their pillows at Jay, who fell off his top bunk and onto the ground. "Night boys!" Cole stated happily as he tucked himself into bed. "Good night (Zane)!" "Night. (Kai)." "Owwww (Jay)." all 3 boys responded before they fell asleep...

Even Jay, who ended up sleeping on the floor actually...


	21. Dancing

**Next Day**

Cole and Grace had some time alone while the others finished breakfast and cleaning the ship before they all met up in the bridge. So right now they were on the deck. "Okay, remember to support my back." Grace stated as she and Cole practiced their Tango, a new thing for Cole. "Okay." Cole whispered to her as the arm around her back tightened up as she bent backwards, her leg raising up in the air.

"Huh, this isn't so bad." Cole stated as he returned Grace to her upright position, her smile showed a bit more now. "See! You...You just need the right partner sometimes." Grace whispered to Cole, who smiled back at her. "Well *uses arm behind Grace's back to dip her* I am 1000 percent sure that I have sound my right partner." Cole told Grace, who giggled at him.

"Oh really..?" Grace asked as her hand on Cole's shoulder traced his cheek, causing Cole to shiver slightly. "Really." Cole whispered back to her, leaning his head in. Grace closed her eyes as she also leaned her head up and slowly waited for Cole to kiss her. Yet right as she felt his breath on her face- "Everyone to the Bridge! Everyone to the Bridge!" the intercom yelled out, causing Cole to accidentally drop Grace.

"Owwww." Grace moaned, Cole couldn't help but blush as he helped Grace up. "Oh Grace! I..I'm sooo sorry! I-I didn't mean to drop you I just-" Cole was cut off when Grace kissed him on the lips, a new darker blush now forming on his cheeks. "It's okay Cole, accidents happen." Grace told Cole as she split away from him, Cole smiled at Grace as he hugged her. "What did I do to deserve a girl like you?" Cole asked, yet before Grace could answer the intercom yelled again. "*sigh* Come on, we better get going." Grace stated as she lead the way to the Bridge, Cole following right behind her.

* * *

**On the Bridge**

Once everyone was in the bridge Nya began to talk. "They've already dug up the first one and there are 3 more and we need just one to stop Pythor. They have a map and we don't...So the question remains...How are we going to find them first?" Nya asked as everyone looked at a hologram of a fang blade, Grace and Cole couldn't help but feel like they've seen something like it before.

"I still can't get over the fact that YOU were the mysterious samurai! *sigh* Is anyone else blown away? Like I am?" Jay asked, Kim-Ly grinned at him while Kai glared. "Cool your jets Casanova, no need to be a suck up. (Kim-Ly)" "We're over that! Can we move on? (Kai)" both Kim-Ly and Kai stated, the girls giggled at Kim-Ly's words while Jay smirked at Kai's.

"Whoop-whop-boo-booo! Someone's a little _hot under the collar_!" Jay stated to Kai, Zane smiled at that. "It appears his impatience is because he has not found inner peace and has not unlocked his full potential like you and I have Jay." Zane stated, everyone beside Grace stared at Kai. "Great observation Mr. Roboto. But, out of the guys, Cole hasn't found it either." Kai stated, suddenly Cole looked excited. "I got it!" Cole yelled victoriously, Kai looked shot down.

"You've unlocked it? Aaawww! Why am I the only one of the guys!..?" Kai yelled to himself, most of the girls giggled at this while Grace smiled at Cole, who realised the same thing she did. "No I figured out where I recognised the fang blade from! I have a picture of it!" Cole stated before running out of the room, Grace looked a bit proud at this. "Ohh, heh heh...Is that it?" Kai asked, total embarrassment was written on his face.

At that moment Cole walked into the room. Opening the photo book that he was carrying Cole showed everyone a picture of a trophy. "Th-thats it!" Jay stated, Cole looked smug. "Back where Cole grew up there's this big competition where every year the winner gets the Blade Cup." Grace stated, Cole smiled at her before adding in. "My dad's won it multiple times." Cole stated, Zane smiled at Cole and Grace as they stood side-by-side.

"You never told us your dad was a accomplish athlete. What sport?" Zane asked, Cole looked slightly nervous yet relaxed a bit when Grace squeezed his hand. "Oh! Uh..He's a..A blacksmith." Cole stated, earning him a confused glance from Grace. "Nothing wrong with that! My father was a Blacksmith to! But I've never heard of a competition-" Kai was cut off when Cole reached over to turn the page.

"That's because he's not a Blacksmith blacksmith...He's a...Royal Blacksmith." Cole stated as he turned the page to show a picture of a older man who was holding the Blade Cup, a few of the guys snickered. "TH-That's your dad?" Jay asked, Grace glared at him. "Coming from the guy who was born in a Junkyard?" Grace asked, Jay shut his mouth at that comment. "But how did the Fang Blade become a trophy?" Kai asked, at this Grace nodded to Cole meaning that she would explain.

"Apparently from...Reaserch...Supposedly the Blade Cup was made by this guys who collected priceless artifacts called Cluth, Clutch Powers...It gets passed on to each years winner." Grace stated, Cole couldn't help but feel confused by how much she knew, even if it was from "reasearch". "Who has it now?" Zane asked, Grace shrugged her shoulders and Cole sighed. "I..I don't know...I haven't talked to my father in years..!" Cole stated, he received another comforting hand-squeeze from Grace.

"Well then we'll call him up!" Kai stated, Cole panicked at this. "You can't! He thinks I'm in Ninjago City training at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts...Ugh..He wanted me to follow in his footsteps but when I couldn't sing or dance well I...I ran away...When he sees that I can't dance he'll know that I've been lying in all the letters I've sent him!" Cole stated, Grace looked a bit saddened by this. "He doesn't know your a ninja?" Zane asked, Cole stared at his group of friends.

"What? You gonna crack some joke that my old man wears a tutu?" Cole asked, Kai stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, *Grace shoots warning glare at Jay who was starting to open his mouth* but if we are going to have any chance at getting that fang blade before they do, we better get our own act in tune." Kai stated, the others nodded with him. "Okay then, everyone go get ready." Nya told the group, who dispersed. "What do you mean that you don't know how to dance?" Grace asked Cole as the 2 walked onto the deck, Cole sighed.

"I..I'm sorry okay!...It's just...I..I was scared about facing my father.." Cole stated, at this Grace held Cole in a hug. "But remember, you won't be facing him alone." Grace whispered to Cole, who smiled down at her. "Yeah, I will remember that." Cole stated, right before he tipped up Grace's chin and started to lean in. Just as the two were about to kiss though they were interrupted by kissing noises coming from the stairs.

Both turned to see Kai and Jay making kissy faces at them, then Grace and Cole glanced at each other. "You take Kai and I take Jay?" Grace asked, Cole grinned at her. "Works for me!" Cole yelled before the 2 ran after the now-screaming Kai and Jay.

* * *

**Later**

The ninjas and Nya met up on the deck once everyone was dressed. Right now Grace had switched out of her usual clothing to wear a light baby-blue t-shirt, a thin silver cardigan, black jeans, and light dusty pink ballet shoes. Bunny was wearing a creme colored chiffon button-down shirt, dark brown knee-length skirt, and dark green flats. Kim-Ly was wearing a grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. "Okay I've figured out where everyone needs to go." Nya stated as she pulled out a check list and turned to Bunny and Kim-Ly.

"Bunny and Kim-Ly, you guys are going to go around town and see what you can find out about who's entering the contest. The rest of you *turns to the other ninjas* are going to Cole's place." Nya stated, she stared at a confused Grace. "I figured with your past of dancing that you will help out the guys more then Bunny and Kim-Ly." Nya stated, Grace nodded her head. "Alright, so let's go get the Fang Blade!" Kai yelled, yet Nya questioned Grace worried gaze.

"Something wrong Grace?" Nya asked Grace, all attention turning to her. "The Blade Cup is the most prized and heavily guarded trophy in all of Ninjago. It's the symbol of excellence in harmony and grace...You can't just get it...You must earn it! You have to exhibit style! Perfect pitch! Push the boundaries of artistic licence and-" Grace was cut off by Kai's hand flying up. "Okay! Okay! It won't be easy!...Are you sure you just know this stuff from research?" Kai asked, Grace glanced at the floor before back up at the group.

"I will answer that question at a later time. But for now, we better get going. The sooner we get there the longer we have to prepare for trying to get the Blade Cup." Grace stated to the others, who slowly nodded their heads. Nya flew over a small town and the Ninjas all jumped off the Bounty, Cole holding onto Grace since her motor boat isn't much use in the air.

"Good luck guys!" Bunny, Kim-Ly, and Nya yelled at the group before disappearing themselves. '_This_ _is going to be a looooong day._' Grace thought to herself as she held onto Cole.


	22. The Blade Cup

**On the Ground**

Once the Ninjas landed Cole opened up the briefcase he was carrying to all the ninjas. "Alright! Hand them over!" Cole stated, swiftly Grace an Zane placed their golden weapons in with Cole's scythe. "Ah, ah, aaaah! But no mortal shall possess all four!...And Grace's." Jay stated quickly after receiving Grace's slight glare. "Ha ha, very funny." Cole commented as Kai walked up to him and the briefcase. "You want to remind me again why we can't keep out weapons." Kai asked as he placed his sword into the case, before Cole shut it.

"I told you! My dad can't find out I'm a ninja! And I don't feel like making up excuses while I'm carrying a giant scythe around." Cole stated as he lead the others to a house with flowers on both sides of the door. "Just remember the plan; we find out who has the fang blade trophy, we snatch it, and then we get out of town." Cole stated, Grace held his arm back as he tried to knock on the door.

"But Cole...I-Is that really the best thing to do?" Grace whispered to Cole, who frowned slightly at her and sighed. "Grace...Please, I need you to understand that what I'm doing is for the best of for Ninjago." Cole stated, Grace frowned slightly but nodded her head. "Thanks and...Um..." Cole glanced at the guys, who guessed something. "Oh! Umm..." the boys mumbled as they uncomfortably turned around, giving Grace and Cole SOME privacy.

Cole leaned down and lightly kissed Grace, a kiss she smiled into as he placed a hand to her cheek. "Hurry up will ya! We haven't got all day ya know!" Kai yelled, causing Grace and Cole to pull apart with a slight blush on both of their cheeks. "Heh, I've been wanting to do that for a while." Cole whispered to Grace as their blushes disappeared, Grace giggled at this before taking a step back and letting Cole knock the door.

"Just a moment!" a muffled voice from the other side of the door stated, before everyone heard the door unlock and the man from Cole's picture opened the door. "He-Hey! Dad! How long has it been?" Cole asked as he placed the briefcase down and opened his arms for a hug, Cole's Dad (who's name is Lou from what a lot of wiki pages say so I am rolling with that) stared at him. "What? You too good for the door bell?" Lou asked before slamming the door in Cole's face, Grace noticed the shock expression on Cole's face and squeezed his hand slightly.

"Use the bell son." Lou stated from the other side of the door, Cole glanced at his friends and Girlfriend (who let go of his hand) before ringing the door bell. "_Weeeellcome_~" the doorbell chimed, before Lou opened the door with a happy expression on his face. "He-Ha! Come on in son! It's been forever! What did you bring? *glances at the boys (Grace was hiding behind Cole)* A quartet?" Lou asked, Cole coughed as he stepped out of the way so his dad could see Grace.

"Oh! And perhaps a soloist?" Lou asked, Grace bashfully smiled at Lou. "Come in! Come in! I've got a kettle of lemon honey tea right now!" Lou stated happily as he rushed everyone inside, Cole smiled at Grace. "He seems to like you!" Cole whispered to Grace, before he smirked. "Yet, why am I _not_ surprised?" Cole asked as he chuckled at Grace's blush.

* * *

**With Lou, the boys, and Grace**

The boys were sitting on a large couch, Grace was leaning against the door sipping the tea, while Lou was walking around with his cane. Music was playing from a record player. "Did my son tell you I broke my foot? It was the cha-cha but I swear the percussionist had it in for me!" Lou stated as he tapped one of his feet with his cane, Cole groaned slightly. "No dad I didn't tell them about you silly stories." Cole stated, Grace couldn't help but look around at the room. "Silly stories?" Lou asked, almost baffled at how his son was acting.

"Oh what he ment was we've been so busy training at thee...Uh.." Kai was at a lose of words, then Jay looked smug. "Uh the Martha Oppenheimer! Ye-ah." Jay stated, right before the music screeched to a stop. "Martha Oppeneimer?" Lou asked, the boys looked nervous. "What he's trying to say is the _Marty_ Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts." Zane stated, Lou stared at the boys and at this Grace stepped in.

"Um..Excuse me Mr. Lou, but Cole told me that you've won the Blade Cup several times...Is..Is that true?" Grace asked, Lou looked slightly shocked before grinning. "Why yes, yes I have. And who may you be?" Lou asked Grace, who blushed slightly. "I'm-" Grace was cut off when the door opened to and a woman stepped out (another OC).

The woman had long black hair, black eyes, was a bit shorter then Cole and was wearing a dark purple shirt, black jeans, and white shoes. "Mom!" Cole stated as he got up and hugged the woman, who hugged him back. "Ohhh my baby boy is home!" Cole's mom (let's call her Belinda okay?) chimed as she hugged Cole, Grace sighed happily as the attention was not on her anymore.

"Belinda, please, you don't have to smother him." Lou stated to Belinda, who only shrugged her shoulders before smiling at her husband. "But I _want_ to smother him." Belinda stated with a smirk, Lou couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Um...Dad? Not meaning to interrupt or anything but..Um...We have this final research paper on the history of Ninjago talent and we were wondering...And what we really wanted to know was...How could we get out hands on the Blade Cup?" Cole asked, Grace swirled her tea nervously.

Lou sipped his tea as he walked in front of the boys. "Your talking about getting your hands on _thee_ Blade Cup. The most prized and heavily guarded trophy in all of Ninjago. The symbol of excellence in harmony and grace...You can't just _get_ it...You must _earn_ it! You have to exhibit style! Perfect pitch! Push the boundaries of artistic licence and win this years Ninjago talent show!" Lou stated, all 4 boys glanced at each. "He sounds so much like Grace." Kai stated to Jay and Zane, who nodded their heads.

That's when realization hit the 4 boys, who turned around and stared at Grace. Grace was now swirling her tea again, yet she looked up when she felt everyone's stares on her.

"You knew all along! Didn't you?" Kai asked, Grace gulped. "Y-You guys never let me finished!" Grace quickly stated, the 4 boys looked a bit guilty before they turned back to Lou. "Umm...Perhaps there's an easier way?" Zane asked, Lou then got excited as he got off the bench that he had climbed during his rant about that Blade Cup. "Is that why you came? You knew I was injured and when my Quartet insisted that we shant go on you 4 have come to taken our place! Hah! Ingenius! My son! Bringing forth the next generation of the Royal Blacksmiths!" Lou stated, already lost in his own world before turning to the 4 confused boys and nervous Grace. Belinda now stood by Lou to watch the boys.

"Let me hear the sweet sound, of harmony." Lou stated, Cole shook his head to Kai yet Jay jumped up. "Harmonyyy (Jay)" Zane stood up "Har-rrrmonnyyy" Kai stood up "Harrrmoniiii" Lou flinched at the sound before blinking as he heard something softer. "Haaaaaarmoooooonyyyyy." a soft dainty voice sung from the back of the room, all the boys and Belinda turned to see it was Grace who was singing. "Wowwww." Zane, Kai, Jay, and Belinda stated together while Grace blushed.

"Uh...Look. Dad? We just need the trophy- (Cole)" Kai steps between Cole and Lou "Yeah we're bringing home the gold and we want you to teach us!" Kai interrupted Cole, who glared at him slightly. Yet Lou looked down right happy about it. "Hmm hmm! I've never been more proud." Lou stated as he walked to the door with Belinda. "I-If you'll excuse me, I need to write a song about my feelings." Lou stated as he and Belinda exited the room, once the door was closed Cole glared at Kai.

"What are you doing?" Cole yelled at Kai, who stared at him. "Look, we enter this competition so we can get close enough to the Blade Cup! Once we get the Fang Blade, we leave town. How hard can this be?" Kai asked, Grace blinked and looked at her tea. '_Harder then you boys could ever imagine._' Grace thought as she stared at her reflection as the boys talked.

* * *

**Later**

Cole and Grace were relaxing together, the boys were learing a few techniques from Lou that Cole already knew and Belinda was making dinner. "Now, will you tell me why you know so much about the Blade Cup?" Cole asked Grace, who looked up at him. "I already told you res-" Grace was cut off by Cole's glare. "I mean the real reason, not the reason you gave us earlier to get us off your back." Cole stated, trying to keep his temper in check.

After a few seconds Grace sighed. "Okay...The truth is that I-" Grace was cut off when Lou entered the room. "Cole! Hurry up! You and the boys need to practice now." Lou stated as he grabbed Cole's hand, dragging Cole out of the room. Sighing Grace got up and followed them into the dance studio, where Grace watched as the boys tried to dance to Lou's liking.


	23. Accidents

**In the Dance Studio**

"-5,6,7,8!" Lou stated before pressing the piano keys, he and Grace all watched as the boys got ready. "Bop till you drop!-" Kai stated, forcing a smile as Grace videotaped him and the boys with a camcord that she had brought with her. "Shake it till you break it!-" Jay continued as he danced a bit, trying not to trip over his feet in front of the camcord. "Move it till you lose it!-" Zane stated as he smiled to the camcord, he wasn't really all that scared of it. "Spiiin it till you win it!" Cole stated, grinning at Grace who smiled at him before she closed the camcord.

"Stop! Stop! Ugh, if my ears weren't attached to my head they would be running away!" Lou stated as he stopped playing and walked past Grace to the boys. "Kai! Love the energy, hate the hip." Lou stated before bonking Kai on the head, before going next to Jay. "Jay! You're giving alot but I need more!" Lou stated to Jay before walking to behind Zane. "Zane! You're like a machine," Grace looks at Cole like '_ya don't say?_' as Cole tries to stifle a laugh before they turned their attention back to Lou, "Don't change a thing." Lou then ended up next to a slightly laughing Cole.

"Cole! _Try_ to act like you want to be here." Lou stated, only to blink at how his son looked like he was about to explode with laughter. "Is...Something wrong son?" Lou asked Cole, who chuckled a bit before he glanced at Grace before back at his dad. "Heh, nothing Dad. absolutely nothings wrong." Cole stated to his dad, who blinked before glancing at Grace, who was looking out the window, before back at his son. "Oh...Kay then...Moving forward! Let's take a look at the big show stopping climax! Cole! We can't have history repeating itself!" Lou stated as he pointed at Cole with his cane, Grace looked at the boys at this.

"_Daaaaad_! It was the triple tiger sashay! I was seven!" Cole stated, all the boys looked confused. "Uh...What's the Triple Tiger Sashay?" Kai asked, at this Grace stepped into the group. "One of the most difficult dances moves in dancing history." Grace stated, Lou nodded his head. "It's true! Many professionals have dared tried but it has only been preformed correctly once." Lou stated, Cole looked up at his dad. "Hense my father thought a **SEVEN YEAR OLD COULD**! But I ended up falling on my face! Humiliating myself and letting my quartet down and..." Cole paused before staring at his dad. "What! Wh-Who did it?" Cole asked, Lou shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no clue. Years ago, if the rumours are true, a 8 year old girl in a distant village a little away from Ninjago, saying that the girl could have become a professional dancer then and there if a stage accident hadn't happened in one of her later performances years after that." Lou stated to Cole, only Zane seemed to notice how Grace looked sad at the story. "But that aside...If you're going to win! You have to go big!...Alright time for a break, take five!" Lou stated quickly before leaving the ninjas, all but Grace stared at Cole.

"Uh, I'm starting to see why Cole is so closed off! It's cause twinkle toes here couldn't deliever the goods...Is that why you ran away?" Jay asked Cole, who glared at him. "Oh! I could deliver the goods! Look, I'll deal with my father but let's stick with the plan! All we have to do is keep this charade up long enough until we can get out hands on the trophy." Cole stated, Jay looked smug again. "I don't know! I'm starting to think we can win this thing..!" Jay stated, yet he was silenced by Cole's glare. "Okay, okay! We'll stick to the plan!" Jay stated, right now Kai stepped up.

"Does anyone else think that if we had that girl Cole's dad was talking about...That we could win this..?" Kai asked, Zane looked at Grace as she seemed to stiffen. "Yeah! If this girl can do something those professionals couldn't do she must be able to teach us something!" Jay stated happily, Cole seemed to be interested in the conversation also. "Yeah! Even if we were beginners!" Cole stated happily with a grin, Grace suddenly looked at the mirror wall as a images ran through her mind.

* * *

**Flashback (Grace's POV)**

_I breathed in and out as I started in standing position, my arms at rest as I stared at the bright velvet curtains in front of me. One of my light pink Pointe shoes clung to my feet as it was stationed on the ground, while the other Pointe shoe was held up as I started out in a Arabesque position. My white leotard with silver sparkles moved lightly as my breathing quickened. The opal colored tutu stayed still though...This was my moment to shine._

_As the curtains rose up I stared at the audience that was there to watch me...I couldn't let them down. From the corner of my eye I saw the conductor raise his button, a solo violinist played the softest of music along with a small harp. Slowly my leg that was raised tapped down onto the ground, where it went into starting position. As the rest of the band joined in with the violinist and the harp I started to dance, my feet bouncing off the ground as I carefully moved my arms._

_As I moved the crowd watched me, this was my home. My sanctuary in which I was safe from the darkness of the night. Where I couldn't get hurt...I smiled lightly as I heard the cymbal crash twice, my cue to go to a Plié. As I did I visualised what I needed to do next. I had to do a Grand jeté __à la seconde_ before ending in a simple Pirouette then end with a simple spit. 

_I took a deep breath in as I bounced two feet before jumping to start the Grand jeté when suddenly- **SNAP!** The sound came from above me, and before I could even look up I felt the searing pain hit me. I let out a scream before_-

* * *

**Present**

"Grace? Grace!" Zane yelled as he shook Grace's shoulders, before she finally shook her head and blinked before looking at Zane. Grace saw that they were alone in the dance room. "Cole's mom got done making snacks for us, so the break is long now." Zane stated, Grace only nodded her head as she stared at her feet. "Grace...Is there more to you then you're not letting me and the others know?" Zane asked, he seemed shocked as tears rolled down Grace's cheek. "I...I can't do this!" Grace yelled before she ran out the door, Zane only a few feet behind her.

"Grace! Please! Wait!" Zane yelled at Grace, who continued to run. A door in front of Zane yet behind Grace opened up, making Zane run into it. "Zane? What's wrong! Where's Grace!" Cole asked Zane, who pointed in the direction Grace had ran. "Thanks." Cole muttered before he took off running in the direction Grace had apparently ran. "**WAIT UP COLE**!" Kai yelled from behind him as he ran with him, both boys ended up seeing the front door open. "**GRACE**!" Cole yelled as he ran out the door, to see Grace's hair flicker away.

"Grace! _Stop_!" Cole yelled as he tried to run after her. Yet after about 20 full minutes of full on running he ended up passing out while Grace kept running.

...

**Moments Later**

...

"Geez, how long can that girl keep running?" Jay asked as he and Kai carried Cole back to the house, Kai shrugged his shoulders before returning to the task at hand.

...

**Moments Later**

...

Zane had a ice pack pressed to his head as Cole lied down on the couch with a ice pack to his head, he was still knocked out. Kai and Jay lightly talking with Zane about what had happened while Lou and Belinda went out to get the boy's clothes for the dance competition. "-Then I ran into the door." Zane stated to the others, just as Cole started to move. "Ughhh...What happened?" Cole asked as he took off the ice pack, before sitting straight up and looking around. "Grace?" Cole asked as he looked around, before his eyes landed on a sad Zane.

"Wh...Where is she?" Cole asked Zane, who frowned even more. "We don't know, we saw her from a far distance, still running, when we got you." Kai stated, Cole looked sad now. "W..Why did she leave?" Cole asked, Zane raised his hand. "I have a theory." Zane stated, eyes turned to him. "I theorise that...Ugh *adjusts ice pack*...That the girl Lou was talking about was Grace herself." Zane stated, all the boys seemed surprised at that.

"B...But...HOW?" Kai asked, Jay nodded his head. "Yeah! Sh-she only told us that she was a ballet dancer!" Jay stated, yet both Zane and Cole shook their heads. "No, she told me that she knows many dances." Zane stated, Cole agreed with him strongly. "But...Then why did she leave..?" Kai asked, that question stuck to everyone. "I think it could be because she had a bad accident, like the one Lou told us about." Zane stated, Cole blinked as something went through his mind.

* * *

**Flashback **(Chapter 15)

_"Cole...Did you ever had a dancing accident?" Grace asked, Cole looked both surprised and scared. "Wh-Why do you ask?" Cole asked, Grace shrugged her shoulders._

_"It...Just seems that your always timid in dancing...So I just figured it was because of a dancing accident." Grace stated, she couldn't help but frown when Cole seemed sad as he seemed to be remembering a past event._

* * *

**Present**

So_ that's how she knew so much about that..._' Cole thought as he stood up, the boys all looked at him. "Look, we can't lose focus yet! Tomorrow is the Talent Show...We can't give up." Cole stated, all the boys could hear the strain in his voice...

...

...

"Alright! Let's do this...For us, and for Grace." Kai stated, all the boys nodded their heads before going back into the dance studio to practice again.

* * *

**With Grace**

Grace fell down to her knees beside a cherry blossom tree, she was waaaay outside the town right now. Suddenly she broke down, crying loudly as the pain she once felt came back to her...That accident had ruined _everything_ for her...And she hated herself so much for that. How could she have been so weak after the therapy? How could she still turn away from the stage when she only glanced at the spot lights for a second...How could she have been so week?

"You okay Grace..?" a voice asked, Grace looked up and through her tears she saw Kim-Ly and Bunny behind her. "B...Bunny..? K..Kim?" Grace asked before gripping onto Kim-Ly and sobbing into her shoulder. "I...I couldn't do it! *sobs*" Grace yelled into Kim-Ly's shoulder, Kim-Ly patted her back as Bunny sat on the other side of Grace.

Through her sobs Grace told Kim-Ly and Bunny everything; her dancing past (parts they already knew), her dancing accident (which they didn't know that), and what had happened today.

"I think *holds Grace's hand* that you should tell Cole about this as soon as you can." Bunny stated, Grace sniffed a bit before shaking her head a bit. "No, as soon as I can would mean later tonight...I can't do that to him before he and the others have to go out on stage..." Grace stated sadly, Kim-Ly placed a hand on Grace's shoulder. "Then tell him after the contest." Kim-Ly stated, at this Grace smiled at.

"Y..Yeah...I-I think I can do that!" Grace stated happily, which caused Kim-Ly and Bunny to smile at her. "Great! Now come on, you can sleep in the Bounty. Turns out the guys are staying at Cole's house to stop the suspicion about them being Ninjas." Kim-Ly stated as she and Bunny helped Grace up, she smiled at that. "That sounds nice." Grace murmured as she and the girls walked off. They all hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Mayhemb; Hi! Okay so in this chapter we used a lot of ballet terms, so I figured that this could help.

**Pointe Shoe**- A is a type of shoe worn by ballet dancers when performing pointework (means "on the tip" and is a part of classical ballet technique) . Pointe shoes developed from the desire for dancers to appear weightless and sylph-like and have evolved to enable dancers to dance on the tips of their toes (i.e., _en pointe_) for extended periods of time.

**Arabesque**- An arabesque is a long, graceful pose made by balancing on the supporting leg while extending the free leg behind.

**Bouncing**- light steps

**Plié**- A ballet movement in which the knees are bent while the back is held straight.

**Grand jeté à la seconde**- A long horizontal jump, starting from one leg and landing on the other. Known as a split in the air. It is most often done forward and usually involves doing full leg splits in mid-air. It consists basically of a _grand écart_ with a moving jump. The front leg brushes straight into the air, as opposed to performing _dévelopé_ or "unfolding" motion. The back leg follows making the splits in the air. By preforming it as a à la seconde it is preformed to the side. The dancer must remember to hit the fullest split at the height of the jump, with weight pushed slightly forward, giving the dancer a gliding appearance. Very likely or commonly used in modern ballet, as well.

**Pirouette**- A full turn of the body on the point of the toe or the ball of the foot in ballet.

Rock; Geez...That is a lot of words for a few ballet terms...!

Mayhemb; *hits Rock on head with newspaper* QUIET BOBO!


	24. Competition

**Next Night With the Boys**

Behind all the commotion and sounds the boys were practicing backstage, they would be called in a little while so they had to be good! "-Barrel kick, ball change, barrel roll, barrel turn, and we all do the double wing!" Cole stated, right before Jay and Kai bumped into each other. "Dude you gotta follow me!" Jay yelled at Kai, who glared at him. "Follow you..? You're two beats off!" Kai yelled at him, Zane stepped in. "Actually _2.72_ off of the beat." Zane added in, Cole groaned as he split the 3 boys apart.

"Guys! Guys! Let's not make this any harder then it needs to be! We just stick to the plan and keep up the charade until the trophy is revealed. Once we steal the Blade Cup we can argue all we want once we get back home." Cole stated, all 3 boys glanced at each other before back at Cole. "Dude, you need to relax I mean...I know Grace leaving is bad but..." Kai paused as Jay stepped in. "But this is your home town Cole! Don't you want to _try_ and win it?" Jay asked, Cole groaned a bit as he blinked away a tear.

"Ugh..The only dance step I want to perform is called '_get_ _me out of this nut house and lets burn these memories from my head_'." Cole stated, the boys all saw a shocked Belinda and Lou. "What?" Lou yelled, true shock in his voice. "Mom...Dad...I.." Cole couldn't find his words right then. "You...Were going to steal it..?" Lou asked, Belinda was only frowning right now.

"Mom...Dad...I didn't mean for you guys to hear that...But...But I'm _glad_ you 2 did..! *walks to his parents* There's something that I've been wanting to tell you...All these years I haven't been training to become a singer or a dancer..._In fact_ I've only learned to dance for about 2 weeks..!...Yet...I've found something else that I'm _really_ good at!" Cole stated, both his parents were speechless.

"Mom..?..Dad...? *does Spinjitsu and changes into Ninja uniform* I'm a _ninja_..! And the truth is *takes out the Scythe of Quacks* if we don't steal that Fang Blade-du-I mean..Blade cup *straps Scythe onto back and walks back to his parents* there's other people that will..! Bad people, _Serpintine_...And we need it to save the world...I-I-I know how ridiculous this sounds...But I'm proud of who I am..! And I want both of you to be proud of me too." Cole stated before placing a hand on his dad's shoulder, his dad glared at him.

"I can't be proud of any son who thinks stealing is right..!" Lou stated, Belinda frowned at the ground as her husband talked. "And I'm not going to wait around to watch you make a mockery of our families legacy!" Lou stated before walking out of the room, soon followed by Belinda. "Dad...Mom...I..!" Cole silently whispered, yet his parents didn't look back at him. "I'm sure they didn't mean that." Kai stated as he and the other guys huddled around Cole, just as they heard 2 pairs of footsteps come towards them.

"Maybe if they just saw you in action..!" Jay stated, Cole raised his hands to stop them. "No! No...It...It's okay...I should have just listened to Grace and told them about this earlier." Cole stated sadly, just as the 2 pairs of footsteps came up to them from behind. "Yeah, it's always wierd how Grace knows stuff huh?" a all-to-familiar voice asked from behind them, all the boys turned to see Kim-Ly and Bunny behind them (Kim-Ly had talked). "Guys!...D-Do you know if Grace is here or not..?" Cole asked the 2 girls, both shrugged their shoulders. "She said something about her possibly coming...But I could have heard wrong." Bunny stated, that gave Cole a bit of determination though.

"Yet she told us to give you this." Bunny stated as she held out the bow that was ALWAYS in Grace's hair to Cole, who blinked at it before looking up at the girls. "She said that her mom gave it to her before she bit the dust...She wants to make sure that you remember that you aren't alone in this too, by the way." Kim-Ly stated, Cole smiled at the girls before wrapping the bow around his wrist to act as a bracelet.

"Also, watch out for-" Bunny was cut off as she watched a quartet walk out of a room marked "_treble makers_". 'Trouble makers? What are they doing here..?" Jay asked, before everyone heard a familiar voice from on the other side of the curtain. "I can't help it if I offend anyone! My only job will be tell the truth *Kai and Kim-Ly open the curtain a bit and watch as one of the 'judges' spoke*." a disguised Pythor stated into the microphone, the male judge (cause one is actually a male while the other is a girl if you ever realised it) spoke up. "You don't look anything like your photo." the male judge stated, Pythor looked down at him with a smile.

"Oh...Sadly, the camera adds a few poundssss. I'm just happy to have the opportunity to judge this prestigious competition!" Pythor stated, before his stomach rumbled. "Wait a minute! I'm still here! He swallowed me! He's not a judge!" something in Pythor's stomach yelled, Pythor hit his stomach. "Quiet..! Or else I won't let you out." Pythor stated darkly to his stomach, which stopped it's fussing. "M-My apologies..!" Pythor's stomach stated quickly, Kai and Kim-Ly nodded to each other before seeing 4 disguised snakes in the front row while Pythor stared at the Blade Cup.

Kim-Ly and Kai both saw as one of the snakes adjusted it's beard before they went back to the group. "It looks like we're not the only ones planing to steal the Blade Cup. Pythor's here!" Kai stated, both Kim-Ly and Bunny stared at each other before turning to the boys. "This...Complicates things.." Zane stated, Jay quickly stepped up. "Then I say we make our move! We can't risk losing out again! I say we steal it!" Jay stated, yet Cole slapped him upside the head.

"No! We are not gonna steal it!" Cole stated, new determination in his voice. "We're gonna win this competition!" Cole stated, Bunny stepped up. "Grace told us to tell you guys that true beauty is only possible by showing ones true self." Bunny stated, Cole nodded to her. "Yeah...So we're gonna win this competition! But we're gonna do it, our way." Cole stated, all the boys looked confused. "Our way?" all the boys stated, Kim-Ly suddenly stepped up with a few pieces of paper in her hands.

"Here, Grace said that if you wanted to do it your guys' way that this would be a nice dance to do." Kim-Ly stated as she laid out the paper to which it filled out to show a diagram or sketches that showed the boys performing a dance routine. "Seems simple enough." Cole stated as he and the boys looked over the diagram a few times. "Yeah..!...But...Uh...Can we change first..?" Kai asked as he held his hat in his hands, Kim-Ly snickered. "Just think of the street cred you guys would get! The political ninjas! (since the hats they are wearing kind of reminds me of old campaign hats) " Kim-Ly joked, Bunny giggled along with her while Kai just glared at them.

"Ninjaaaa-gooo!" Kai, Zane, and Jay stated before transforming into their ninja suits, just in time to see Treble Makers bet a 28 out of 30. "And last but not least! The Royal Blacksmit-Ah...Hold on...*gets handed piece of paper* This just in! There's been a switch! Taking the stage next it...Spin Harmony!" the announcer stated, Cole looked at the boys, Kim-Ly, and Bunny.

"If we're gonna do this, I want everyone to see who we are..!" Cole stated, Zane felt his stomach. "I...Have butterflies in my stomach..." Zane stated, Jay placed a hand on Zane's shoulder. "Awww come on! That's just nerves..!" Jay stated, yet he looked confused when Zane shook his head. "No..! I really do have butterflies." Zane stated before opening his chest and letting butterflies out of his chest, one landing on a tulip in Bunny's hair. "Oh...Kay.! Uh...Glad he got that out of his system!" Jay stated happily, Cole was thinking about the diagram.

'_The diagram showed a option for me to redo the Triple Tiger Sashay perfectly...But only if there was interference..._' Cole stated as the other boys talked about the Tornado of Creation and doing this for him, right before he looked at the wound up bow on his hand before looking at the guys, Kim-Ly, and Bunny. "I'm glad you guys are my friends...Let's do the whip!" Cole stated before the boys all did Spinjitsu, Kim-Ly and Bunny smiled at each other lightly.

* * *

**With Grace**

Grace watched as Lou and Belinda were about to walk out of the building through the back doors, right before she walked in front of them and blocked the door. "Ohhh great, another ninja." Lou stated unhappily...He found out...Yet Grace saw that Belinda was a bit confused as to my attire. Grace was wearing the exact same thing that she was wearing when she had taken Cole out to the market (check chapter 6), and was also holding 4 bouquets. 3 medium ones with red chrysanthemums in one with golden paper, dark blue tulips in another silver paper, then white water lilies in the last with golden paper. Then the last one was a large bouquet, full of luscious black roses with silver glitter on the petal's edges and wrapped in light blue paper.

"I don't care what you think of us ninjas...But your son is out there..! And he is doing what he thinks is right! He has risked his life to save the world and what do you do..? You basically disown him!" Grace yelled at Lou and Belinda, who seemed hurt by her words. "Look..I don't know if you know much about dance, but-" Lou was cut off when Grace raised her hand.

"I am Grace, aka the Angel of the Stage! First and only person ever to complete the Triple Tiger Sashay! So don't you dare say that I don't know anything about dancing!" Grace yelled, before she relaxed. "Look...You son is on that stage in a few seconds, and I am going to support him like a...Friend...Should...And if you were at least his friends, you would join me." Grace stated, she waited for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "I'll tell you what I told your son...Everyone is born with a special talent inside that's just...Waiting to get out, and Cole was born to be a ninja..!" Grace stated, Belinda held her husbands hand.

"Sweetie, we were a bit hard on Cole..." Belinda stated, and slowly realization came to Lou. "How...How could I even say that to my son..?" Lou asked himself, Grace smiled to him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't to late, we'll wait for him and the others back stage...You guys can talk to them before me." Grace stated, Lou and Belinda smiled at Grace. "Thank you...Um..." Lou stated, having realized that he had no clue who he was talking to since Grace quickly yelled her name to them to where it was only a blur. "You'll know my name soon." Grace stated before she, Lou, and Belinda went backstage just in time to watch the boys fight.

Where Lou and Belinda saw just what Cole was doing, standing up for what was right...They finally realised how he cared about being a ninja...

* * *

**Moments Later**

Once the boys got a perfect score Lou and Belinda stood a few feet away along with Bunny (who held the white lilies and tulips) and Kim-Ly (who held the red chrysanthemums), Grace herself was standing in the shadows since her nerves were starting to get to her. "I've never felt more alive!" Zane stated happily as he and the boys got off the stage. "Ha ha! We did it!" Jay yelled happily before he, Kai, and Zane did a little victory dance right before Cole came in.

"No! _Cole_ did it..! Because of you, Ninjago will sleep safely tonight!" Kai stated to Cole, who was holding the trophy before giving it to Jay to hold. "Thanks, but go on and celebrate without me...Winning this just doesn't feel the same without my parents or Grace being able to-" Cole was cut off when he saw a few people walking to them, 1 shouting. "Cole!" Lou yelled, Cole and the other boys turned to see the group of 4 people (since Grace was still in the shadows) coming towards them.

"Mom..? Dad..?" Cole asked, Lou and Belinda smiled to their son. "We saw it all son." Lou stated, with Belinda nodding her head. "We saw it all." Belinda stated as she and Lou hugged Cole while Kim-Ly and Bunny gave the boys (tulips to Jay, lilies to Zane, and chrysanthemums to Kai) their respective flowers. "You *takes off hood* saw me dance?" Cole asked happily, Grace couldn't help but smile from the shadows.

"More importantly, we saw you fight." Belinda stated happily to her son, Lou nodded his head. "Those Serpintine were up to no good, trying to steal the show, and I saw you stand up for what is right!" Lou happily stated, before he and Belinda sighed slightly. "We were wrong...We shouldn't have pushed you so hard as to follow in your father's footsteps.." Belinda stated, Lou smiled as he remembered something that (to him) the unknown girl had said to them.

"Everyone is born with a special talent inside that's just...Waiting to get out, and you were born to be a ninja." Lou stated happily, Cole remembered how he told Grace that the sentance sounded like something his dad would say...Heh, looks like he was right..."You're not mad?" Cole asked his dad as his mom went over to stand by the boys, Kim-Ly, and Bunny to give them some space. "How can I be..? My sons a hero!" Lou stated, right before Pythor came back stage.

"Oh ssssorry to interupt your little family reuinion, but did you know *rips off fake beard* that it's me? Pythor?" Pythor asked the boy ninjas, who walked in front of the others. "You couldn't fool us Pythor." Cole stated as he flipped back on his hood, Pythor grinned evily. "I didn't want you to miss our big show stoper!" Pythor evily stated before cueing 2 Constrictai snakes to push a cart off the balcany, which ended up causing the lights they hit to fall, and they fell right over Lou.

"Dad!" Cole yelled as he ran over to his dad, before sheilding him as the lights fell onto the 2. Dust rose from the ground, causing Pythor to slither out of the room with the trophy. "He-He took the fang blade!" Jay yelled, Bunny looked over to where she had last seen Grace...Only to see that she was gone..."Grace.." Bunny whispered as she saw that the door that Pythor went out of swung open and closed again...

Oh no...


	25. Winning

**With Grace**

As Grace watched as the lights fell onto of Cole and his dad something in her just snapped. The memory of her accident flooded her head as anger rose inside her, as she saw through the dust that Pythor was getting away...No...No he wasn't! Grace placed the bouquet beside the group as she ran past them and into the halls outside the backstage area, to see Pythor slythering away.

"Stop right there Pythor!" Grace yelled angrily, Pythor looked back at her with a smug look. "Oh what'sssss wrong dear? Ssssnappy that your boyfriend is now asssss flat asssss a pancake?" Pythor asked, the smug look turning to one of fear as a dark aura surrounded Grace. "_**THAT'S IT**_!" Grace yelled before charging Pythor in less a second, Pythor yelled as she did.

Grace's anger flooded into her body just like water would flood a area after a dam broke...The Ninja of Water was angry, and that was just like the Hulk being angry. "**I** *punch*** HATE** *punch* **YOU** *punch* **SO** *punch* **MUUUUCH**! *punch*" Grace yelled as she attacked Pythor, punch after punch before standing over Pythor's slightly bruised body. "**DON'T YOU TEST MY PATIENCE SNAKE BASTARD**!" Grace yelled at Pythor, who flinched at her yelling.

Grace then walked over to the trophy and picked it up, right before Skalidor came from underneath her and wrapped his tail around her. "Ah, ah-_**AAAAAAHHHHHHH**_!" Skalidor stated as Grace bit into Skalidor's tail, causing him to unwrap her...But she didn't let go of his tail. "G-Get her off me! **GET HER OFF ME**!" Skalidor yelled as Grace tasted blood in her mouth, the scales chipping against her teeth.

"What is wro-oh no!" Skales yelled as he saw Grace in her angry mode, and she had the Fang Blade!...Yet a Constrictai popped out of the ground and quickly got the Fang Blade before digging back into the ground, Grace now focused her attention to the Hypnobrai general...Oh this just **WAS NOT** his day!

* * *

**Moments Later**

Grace sighed as she quickly fixed her hair before taking the fang-blade less trophy into the backstage area, right before she grinned as she saw Cole being wrapped in a golden mist. "How did we survive that...Son?" Lou asked as he saw Cole enveloped in the golden glow, Belinda quickly climbed the pile of junk and hugged Lou and Cole. "Cole's found his true potential! His relationship with his father must have been holding him back!" Zane happily stated, Jay walked with Zane so they were more near the hugging family. "He's indestructible!" Jay added in, yet Belinda shook her head. "I don't care about that...I...I'm just glad that you are both safe." Belinda whispered to Cole and Lou, who hugged her back.

Grace grabbed the bouquet of black roses as she stood a bit away from the group. "Ugh...Great! So now I really am the only one who hasn't figured out my special power*earns glare from Kim-Ly* I mean out of the guys of course!" Kai stated, right before Cole stopped glowing and looked around at his family and friend (he has yet to see Grace yet). "Is everyone alright? What just happened?" Cole asked as his parents let go of him, Lou placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're all okay son!" Lou happily stated, just then Grace walked up to the pile of light with the trophy and bouquet in her hands. "Great! Because I have someone I want you guys to meet!" Cole happily stated as he lead his parents off the junk pile, Grace made note not to step towards them and instead went back into the shadows.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Lou asked, Cole grinned at his parents. "I...I want you to meet the girl of my dreams...And the woman that I love." Cole happily stated, both Cole's parents looked shocked at this. "Guess it's my turn to come in." Grace whispered to herself as she walked up to the group.

"Hey! Were did you guys learn those dance moves?" Grace asked, Cole blinked before grinning at Grace as she came over. "Grace! Y-You came!" Cole happily stated as he jumped down and hugged Grace, making sure to not dent the things in her arms. "Of course...Even though I am a bit mad at you." Grace stated, Cole looked scared and quickly backed away. "Wh-Why?" Cole asked, Grace playfully grinned. "For taking away my title as the only person ever to be able to do the Triple Tiger Sashay." Grace stated, Zane grinned.

"So my theory was correct!" Zane stated happily, Cole blinked before looking back up at Grace. "Wha...What happened to you that was so bad that you quit professional dancing?" Cole asked, Grace smiled lightly at him. "Let's talk about that later, but for now *holds out the trophy and bouquet for Cole* congratulations on winning." Grace stated happily, Cole gently took the bouquet and trophy in his hands. "How did you get back the trophy?" Cole asked, Grace grinned lightly at everyone.

"Let me just say, that you do **NOT** want to get this Water Ninja angry." Grace stated, right before Kim-Ly looked out into the hallway where she had left the snake generals. "Oh! Holly-" Kim-Ly stated as she looked into the hallway, the other ninjas, Belinda, and Lou all ran to see what was wrong. Everyone walked into the hallway and saw what Kim-Ly was staring at. Skalidor had his head bashed into the wall with blood lightly trickling out of a bite-mark in his tail, Pythor hung from the light from above them, and Skales had a bucket on his had as he was stuffed into a hole in the ground with his hands beside his head.

"**_EEEEEII_**!" Pythor screamed as he saw Grace stare up at him, right before he fell on the ground right in front of Grace. "I...I...**AAAAAHHH**!" Pythor yelled as he grabbed Skale's hands and Skalidor's tail before he dragged the 2 other generals out of the hallway, everyone turned to Grace who was lightly blushing. "I...Uh...Didn't mean for you all to see that...Heh." Grace stated as she rubbed her neck, everyone stared at her before Cole hugged her. Lou was now holding the trophy while Belinda held onto the beautiful roses.

"You really are something, ya know that?" Cole asked Grace, who grinned at him. "I'll take that as a complement." Grace stated before she hugged Cole, yet the 2 were cut short by Lou coughing. Quickly they pulled apart just as Lou set the trophy down and walked towards the 2 ninjas. "Cole, can you proporley introduce your mother and me to this young lady please?" Lou asked Cole, who happily grinned. "Mom, dad this is-" Cole was cut off by Kai and Jay. "That's Grace- (Kai)" "Cole's girlfriend (Jay)-" "-the girl of his dreams and the woman he loves. (both Kai and Jay)" both Kai and Jay stated, Cole and Grace blushed before Grace glared at the 2 other boys.

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to run." Grace stated as she picked up a metal pipe that was near them, Kai and Jay looked at each other before running off. "Be back in a few!" Grace chimed before kissing Cole on the cheek, then running after Kai and Jay. Cole sighed happily as he watched Grace chase the 2 ninja, while his parents grinned at him. "Well son! You sure picked a keeper!" Lou stated happily, causing Cole to blush even more. "D-Dad I...Uh..." Cole couldn't speak since his mom hugged him.

"Oh! My little boy has his first girlfriend! How _cuuuuute_!" Belinda chimed happily, causing Cole to blush even more. "M-Mom!" Cole yelled, yet everyone around him (besides Grace, Kai, and Jay) laughed.

* * *

**At Cole's house**

The ninja, Belinda, Lou, and Nya (who just got there to hear the story) talked happily around the room. Lou already having announced to everyone that they were all family (especially Grace) now. "Story time." Kim-Ly stated, before everyone stared at Grace, who was now sitting beside Cole. "Sooo...What happened the day of your accident?" Jay asked, right before being slapped by Kim-Ly. "Ow! What did I do?" Jay asked, Kim-Ly glared at him. "Way to be subtle!" Kim-Ly stated, before the 2 ninja turned to Grace. "*sigh*...I guess the best place to start is from the beginning of that day...Right?" Grace asked, everyone nodded to her.

"Okay then...*sigh* *closes eyes* I remember the day clearly...It was what would have been the biggest day of my dancing career! I was 14 at the time (lets say that the ninja are about 16 to 17 okay(Grace is 16)), yeah I know. Short time for me to already having a dancing career. Anyway...I wasn't really all the liked in my dance class, being the youngest yet the one who had gotten a solo, which ment most of the other dancers hated me...So they wanted to spook me." Grace stated, pausing to sip the lemon honey tea in her hands.

"What _did_ they do?" Nya asked, Grace took in a shakey breath before continuing. "They...Paid one of the stage hands to adjust one of the lights to constatly flicker through my proformance, a symbol of bad luck in the dance studio I went to...Yet...The stage hand they had paid didn't know how to do that, so all he did was lossen the bolt holding the stage light holding the one of the main spotlight...He thought that with the added weight to the wires that it would cause the light to flicker or something like that." Grace stated before staring at her cup of tea then at her right leg.

"So...During my ballet preformance, the one that was my last preformance actually, the light's supporting wires snapped...Causing the light to fall..." Grace paused as everyone gasped at this. "Yeah...And the worst this is, is that it fell on my leg." Grace was stopped by the others gasps. "Gasp at the end of the story!" Kim-Ly stated before paying attention to Grace again, who smiled at her before staring at Grace.

"The...Doctors at the time said that I would be okay to dance again, with enough physical therapy and patience...But... It wasn't the physical issues that I had problems with...It was the mental trauma of it...No matter how much mental therapy I had received, I never received the closure that I needed to help me recover." Grace stated as tears fell into her tea, Cole hugged her comfortable. "Shh, shhh...It's okay now." Cole whispered to Grace as he petted her hair, Grace sniffed before wipping away her tears.

"Oh...Geez...I...I would have never guessed that.." Kai couldn't find words, none of his sentances could truly express how bad he felt for Grace. "I...I know Kai...But ever since that day...I've never been able to stand on a stage infront of a audeince..." Grace stated sadly, Kim-Ly suddenly grinned. "Hey! Let's not let this bad stuff ruin the fun mood! We need to celebrate the guy's victory about winning the Ninjago Talent Show!" Kim-Ly stated, Grace smiled along with her. "She's right...So who's up for a little dancing..?" Belinda asked the others, everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

**Dance Studio**

Everyone was dancing happily as Lou played the piano along with Belinda. Nya and Jay were bobbing around, Zane and Bunny were doing a sort of a waltz, Kai and Kim-Ly were trying to dance but Kai ended up just constantly stepping on her feet. Then there was Cole and Grace, who were doing the cha-cha...Lou and Belinda happily watched as their son danced with Grace, who gave him small tips and reminders here and there, but mostly they were silent.

"I really like her." Belinda whispered to Lou, who smiled at her. "I like her to...Who know actually..? She may help Cole with his dancing and then we can count on a another generation of dancers." Lou stated, yet he chuckled at how Belinda was looking at his with disapprovment. "I'm just kidding dear." Lou stated, before they watched as Cole gave Grace back her bow.

"Heh, I do beleive this is yours my dear." Cole told Grace as he held out her ribbon, which she gently took back. "Never forget." Grace whispered to Cole, who smiled down at her. "I never will." Cole stated before he kissed Grace, only to see a flash from where the door was. "_I GOT A PICTURE_!" Cole's little brother, Bruce, yelled as he waved a camera in the air (they met him right as they getting back from the contest). The only reason they hadn't seen Bruce earlier was because he was out as his in-town dance classes the other day.

Bruce was kind of like a shorter version of Cole, only with longer hair. He wore a dark velvet button down shirt, black jeans, and grey shoes. "**GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT**!" Cole yelled before running after his little brother at full steam, a blush deeply painting on his face, which his brother took pictures of. Yet Grace laughed as she watched Cole chase his little brother around. The others soon joined in on the laughing as Cole yelled threats to his brother, which didn't phase Bruce one bit.

* * *

Mrs. Loon; I know it was never told if Cole was a only child, but it seems to us that he would have a little brother with the way he acts.

Mayhemb; Review pleace!

vvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvvv

vvv

v


	26. Lord Garmadon

**Next Day-at Night-with the Ninja**

Nya and Grace watched as everyone trained against the dumies...Everyone...But Kai that is. "Good job guys!" Grace stated as Nya shined a light down on them. "Yeah! Good training!" Nya agreed with her, all the ninja were tired. "Your powers are getting stronger...Wait a second..." Grace paused as she counted the ninja, before turning to Nya. "We're missing Fire-Starter." Grace stated to Nya, who cocked a eyebrow before looking at the ninja on the training ground...Then she realised what she ment.

"Where's Kai?" Nya asked, Grace giggled. "That's what I just said! But in a more, heh, cooler fashion." Grace stated happily, right as the boys, Kim-Ly, and Bunny went to go find Kai. "Why aren't you training Grace?" Nya asked Grace, who smiled lightly as her as she adjusted her bow and quiver on her back. "My main priority is to make sure that the _others_ are ready to fight...Not me." Grace stated happily, Nya smiled at her.

"Or do you just want a excuse to watch Cole work out without getting hit in the face by accident?" Nya asked, Grace just shrugged. "You say potato I saw patato." Grace stated, right before a door creaked somewhere. "Hello? I'm home!" Sensei Wu's voice was heard, Nya looked excited and started to walk away before she saw that Grace wasn't moving. "Aren't you coming?" Nya asked Grace, who waved her off. "You go ahead...I...Need to think a bit before I have to talk to Uncle Wu." Grace stated calmly, Nya nodded her head in understanding before walking away.

"Besides...Uncle Wu is not alone.." Grace told herself, having already felt a dark presence along with Sensei Wu's...Her father had returned...Grace sighed as she walked slowly to the area where she heard a lot of commotion, right as she saw Kai attacking her dad. "Ugh! He's got four arms!" Kai yelled, Grace's instinct suddenly kicked in as she flipped her hood over her head.

"And you have a forgetful mind!" Grace yelled as she jumped down and onto Kai, pulling him off of Lord Garmadon. "Wha- **GET OFF**!" Kai yelled to Grace, who was now using her Golden Bow to hold Kai back. "_NEVER_!" Grace growled as she wrestled Kai to the ground, quickly pinning him down. "Quite trying to hurt him Kai...He is the reason I left..." Sensei Wu stated as he walked to his pupil and his niece.

"For as long as Pythor has Lloyd, he will be out guest." Sensei Wu stated, all the original ninjas objected to this. "We have to live with this guy? (Cole)" "But Sensei! He has four arms! (Zane)" "Uh, must I remind you ever since he turned evil he's been trying to get out golden wea- (Jay)" "_**ENOUGH**_! (Grace and Sensei Wu)" Everyone stopped talking after Grace and Sensei Wu yelled.

"Yes Sensei." the ninja all stated, Grace was slightly mad at how they didn't acknowledge her, but she didn't want to push her luck. "This isn't about the weapons! This is about getting my son back!" Lord Garmadon stated as he stood beside Sensei Wu, Garmadon eyed all 3 female ninja (who had their hoods up). '_Which of you are Grace?_' Lord Garmadon thought as his brother explained to his students that he was a guest.

"Now, I do believe that some...Introductions are in order." Sensei Wu stated as Bunny and Kim-Ly stood beside Grace, who was standing tall with her Golden long Bow in her hands. "Bunny, the ninja of Nature." Sensei Wu stated as Bunny flipped down her hood and nodded to Lord Garmadon, who nodded his head to her. "Kim-Ly, ninja of Metal." Sensei Wu stated as Kim-Ly flipped down her hood and stared at Lord Garmadon, who stared back at her before blinking.

'_Then...That means..._' Lord Garmadon thought before turning to the last ninja, who flipped down her hood to reveal the same girl who was in the photo Sensei Wu had given him. "Then the Ninja of Water...Grace." Sensei Wu stated as he placed a hand on Grace's shoulder, Grace smiled lightly at her dad, who stared blankly at her. "Now...To the bridge...We must put our attention to more pressing matters." Sensei Wu stated as he led Bunny, Kim-Ly, Grace, and lastly Lord Garmadon to the bridge. Lord Garmadon paused through for a bit before grinning at Kai. Kai glared at Lord Garmadon as he walked away from them.

* * *

**Next Day**

Everyone was inside the Bridge right now, waiting as Sensei Wu to begin speaking. "So where are we at with the four fang blades?" Sensei Wu asked, Jay stepped up. "Pythor managed to take the first 2, but there is still 2 left." Jay stated, and Cole quickly added in. "But we only need one to prevent them from unleashing the Great Devourer!" Cole stated proudly, Sensei Wu nodded to that.

"Any luck finding the location of their whereabouts?" Sensei Wu asked, Zane raised his hand. "No, but the falcon is programmed to alert us if he sees any suspicious activity." Zane stated, Sensei Wu nodded to that. "Good, if we find the Fang Blade then we find Lloyd." Sensei Wu stated, right before he turned to Kai, Kim-Ly, and Nya. "Kai, Nya, and Kim-Ly. Prepare the Deck and double check the anchor. We need to be ready when we first get word of activity." Sensei Wu told the 3 teens, who nodded their heads. "Yes Sensei." the 3 teens stated as they walked to the door, Kai looking at Lord Garmadon.

"I have my eye _on you_." Kai stated, right before he was hit in the back of the head with water. Kai continued to walk as he turned around to see a damp bowl in Grace's hand, a smug look on her face. "_Oh_ why don't you ju-_ow_!" Kai held his head as he realised that he bumped into the door frame, before glaring at Grace and Lord Garmadon before being pulled away by Kim-Ly and Nya. "Now...Did you say that the Falcon was...Programmed?" Sensei Wu asked his students, Jay got excited. "Oh geez Sensei! We don't know where to start...Okay, it all started when we followed the falcon-" Jay started to tell Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon what had happened in them.

* * *

**Outside**

"-But don't you see? He has _four arms_! Where ever Sensei found him, he's now made it possible to posses _all 4_ of mine and the guys Golden Weapons at once!...I don't trust him..._Not one bit_!" Kai told Nya and Kim-Ly as they began to work. "You have to remember he's not just the Dark Lord. He's also Sensei's brother *sees Kim-Ly about to open her mouth* and Grace's father." Nya stated, Kim-Ly nodded her head to that. "Though he's...Pure evil...Sensei and Grace hold them close to their heart." Nya stated as she opened the Destiny's sails, Kai suddenly dropped the mop he was using.

"That's it!" Kai stated, both Nya and Kim-Ly looked at him. "What?" both girls asked, blinking at how determined Kai looked. "To unlock my power! Sensei said the heart is the key...Maybe if I stand up to Lord Garmadon, I'll find my true potential and everyone will see that I'm the green ninja! Ha! Nya! Your a genius!" Kai stated, Kim-Ly stared blankly at him. "I don't quiet follow your logic in this Kai." Nya stated as she stared at her brother.

"Better make sure that Grace doesn't hear that lil' plan of yours." Kim-Ly stated as she turned to check the anchor, being the Ninja of Metal had its up sides a lot, like she could mend and grow metal from metal itself. "No time to explain! I have to go train! If I'm going to confront Garmadon soon, I've got to be the top of my game! " Kai yelled, Kim-Ly looked up. "But Kai! What about our date tonight?" Kim-Ly asked as Kai ran away, he turned around for a bit. "Rain check!" Kai yelled, Kim-Ly then turned away and blocked out the rest of Kai and Nya's small conversation.

"I'm sorry my brother-" Nya started, but she was cut off by Kim-Ly's sigh. "*sigh* I-It's okay...Not really the first time a guy has called rain check on me before...heh.." Kim-Ly stated, trying to laugh a bit at the end before standing up. "Thee...Uh...Anchors good to go so...I'm just going to...Go." Kim-Ly stated as she walked away, feeling dejected. "Ooooh, Kai is _SO_ not gonna hear the end of this!" Nya whispered angrily to herself as she watched Kim-Ly walk back inside.

* * *

**At Night**

(since the montage was obviously the next day since they were brushing their teeth)

Grace sighed as she stared up at the moon and stars, the breeze whispering to her again. "Hello father." Grace whispered, Lord Garmadon blinked at how his daughter was able to know that he was there even though he didn't make any noise. "...H...Hello Grace..." Lord Garmadon said, he suddenly felt uncomfortable as he watched his daughter just sit at the very edge of the boat with her feet dangling off the sides. "Is there something you wish to talk about? Or that you need to tell me?" Grace asked, never looking back at him.

"I...I missed you.." Lord Garmadon stated, as he waited for Grace to speak up. "I missed you to." Grace whispered, yet Lord Garmadon still heard her. "I...I am glad that you are following your destiny." Lord Garmadon stated to Grace, who nodded her head to the moon.

...

...

...

"Your mother would have forced us to spend more time together." Lord Garmadon stated with a smile, he lightly heard the softest of chuckles from Grace. "Hmm, yeah...I know..." Grace stated quickly, Lord Garmadon frowned a bit. "I...I'm sorry that I left you.." Lord Garmadon stated, Grace turned around at that point. "If you were sorry then why did you never come back for me?" Grace asked her dad, who frowned even more. "...*sigh*...I...I'm sorry dad...I...I didn't mean it like that." Grace stated as she stood up and walked to her dad, who stared at her.

"I..It's just that...I always see people laughing with their dad, playing sports with them, and doing all that kind of stuff!...Yet...When I was taken..Even though my adoptive dad tried to do all those things with me...It was never quiet the same as how you and I did things dad." Grace stated sadly, Lord Garmadon blinked before he hugged his daughter. "When Lloyd come back, we shall go away from the ninja and your only for a short while...That way we can relive some of the good old days." Lord Garmadon whispered to Grace, who smiled. "I...I'd like that." Grace whispered to her dad as she hugged him back.

In the shadows Kai watched the scene unfold. "Be carefull Lord Garmadon, I'm coming after you." Kai growled as he backed away into the shadows...Right before bumping into the wood behind him. "Owwww." Kai mumbled as he rubbed his head before turning around and walking into the shadows.


	27. The Green Ninja

**2 Days Later**

(after Montage)

The boys all watched as Lord Garmadon "played" their video game. "He's not even playing the game right! He's just shooting and destroying things!" Kai stated to the other boys, who shrugged their shoulders. "I've noticed that when he isn't so focused in trying to turn Ninjago into his own image...That he's actually quiet fascinating!" Zane stated, Cole nodded his head. "Sure! Four arms are freakish but...All in all he doesn't seem that bad of a guy." Cole stated, Kai glared at the two boys.

"He might be pulling the wool over all your eye's...But not mine...He's up to something...And I'm gonna be ready for it!" Kai stated quickly, just as Grace came in with a plate of snakes. "Cookies? Brownies? Mini-Cake?" Grace asked as she held the desert tray out, Cole went nuts. "**CAKE**!" Cole yelled happily as he tried to take almost all the cake, yet it was held away from him.

"Don't bother with that Cole." Grace stated before she pulled out a actual cake for Cole, which he happily took and kissed Grace on the cheek. "_Hey_! No kissing my daughter!" Lord Garmadon yelled, not even looking away from the game. Cole glared at him before turning to Kai. "Okay...That is annoying...But other then that he's ok-" Cole was cut off when Lord Garmadon came in and took a piece of cake from him before he also grabbed a brownie and a cookie from Grace before he walked back into the game room.

"He...He took my cake...THE _MONSTER_!" Cole yelled sadly, Grace blinked at her boyfriend before rolling her eyes. "_Draaaaammaaa_!" Grace chimed as Zane took a brownie while Kai took a cookie.

* * *

**Later**

Grace and Bunny were talking as they walked into the bridge, only to gasp at the screen. "**EVERYONE TO THE BRIDGE! NOW**!" Grace yelled into the intercom, everyone soon flooded into the room to see Lloyd on the screen. "Kai! You were suppose to be in here!" Grace yelled at Kai as she gripped his shoulders, Kai winced at her yelling. "Okay! Okay! I get it I messed up!" Kai yelled, right as Nya and Jay checked the screen.

"Looks like Pythor is at the temple of fire." Nya stated, Grace watched the screen as she bounced in place. "The Fang Blade is there." Kai stated, Lord Garmadon came into the room. "And Lloyd." Grace and Lord Garmadon stated together, right before Jay started to talk again. "That's the same Fire Temple where Kai and Lord Garmadon first faced off!" Jay stated, Kai blinked at the screen.

"If memory serves me correct. I'd say one of us cheated when we last fought!" Kai stated as he turned to glare at Lord Garmadon, who smirked at him. "And I remember someone needing their Sensei to save them!" Lord Garmadon stated, Grace got in between the 2. "For the sake of the Fang Blade, to try and stop the Serpintine, and for Lloyd. Can we please. JUST. GET. ALONG? Or so help me I will do to you both what I did to the Serpintine!" Grace threatened, both Lord Garmadon and Kai agreed to get along...For now...

"Since the last time we've been there it looks like the volcano has grown unstable. The place is a powder cake just ready to blow up!...This will be a highly combustible enviroment." Nya stated, Jay rolled his eyes. "Oh great! Just what I like! Fighting armed and deadly snakes in a highly combustible environment **ABOUT TO BLOW UP**!" Jay yelled, true sarcasm in his voice.

"We will do, what we must." Sensei Wu stated, Zane stared at him. "Yes Sensei. But where are our weapons?" Zane asked Sensei Wu, Grace checked her back and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt it. "And why is Lord Garmadon not here?" Kai asked before running out, Grace quickly behind him along with the others.

* * *

**In a Room**

Kai ran in the room to find Lord Garmadon holding the 4 weapons of Spinjitsu (you know...aside from Grace's). "I knew I couldn't trust you! You theif!" Kai yelled at Lord Garmadon, Grace was watching and listening from the shadows right across the hallway. "Foolish child! I look forward to teaching you a lesson." Lord Garmadon stated, Kai held his defensive stance. "This ends now!" Kai yelled, Lord Garmadon yelled, "Indeed." Kai quickly used Spinjitsu, just as Grace stepped out of the shadows and ran into the room as Lord Garmadon and Kai fought.

Quickly Kai shut and locked the door (having not seen Grace run into the room and hide in the shadows) before going back to fighting Lord Garmadon. After a few minutes the others broke in. Grace watched as everyone dejected Kai and stood up for Lord Garmadon, who smirked evilly.

* * *

**Later**

Grace dusted her hands as she got done tying Bunny and Kim-Ly up to the mast of the Destiny Bounty. "There! Now your safe." Grace stated before jumping off the Bounty and into the volcano...Only to see that the boys were already fighting the snakes. "Iiiiit's Grace!" Grace stated with a grin to see Pythor leading the snakes up, while the Constrictai were drilling holes into the volcano.

"We have to get out of here." Jay stated, Lord Garmadon pushed passed the ninja. "Not with out my son!" Lord Garmadon stated as he saw Lloyd being carried away. "Daaaad!" Lloyd yelled from his cage, Lord Garmadon suddenly went into action mode. Quickly he attacked the serpentine that held up the back end of the group, before moving up to the top.

"Ugh! Lose the boy!" Pythor yelled, and quickly the snakes dropped Lloyd. "Daaad!" Lloyd yelled, Lord Garmadon and Grace goth gasped. "Lloyd!" Grace and Lord Garmadon yelled, Lord Garmadon fought the on coming snakes that surrounded him as Grace quickly gathered the steam to make a sort of make-shift cloud and flew down to Lloyd. "Grace! Y-You came!" Lloyd happily stated as Grace broke the lock on the door before grabbing Lloyd. "What? Did you just expect me to leave Dad, Uncle Wu, and the boys to have all the fun?" Grace asked her little brother, who laughed at her joke.

"Dad!" Grace yelled to Lord Garmadon, who looked down at his children. "I got Lloyd! You help the ninja!" Grace yelled before taking Lloyd to the platform where she and the others had came in from. "Help dad Grace, I'll be fine." Lloyd told his sister, who smiled at him through her ninja hood. "I know you will. Your a Garmadon. And us Garmadon's never. Give. Up." Grace stated before pulling up her hood a bit to kiss Lloyd on the head. Right before pulling her hood down and using the make-shift cloud to fly over to Pythor, who had gotten the Fang Blade stuck.

Pythor was suddenly pulled into the escape hole by Skales, right as Grace reached the Fang Blade and the Sword of Fire. "Okay, pull together." Grace reminded herself as she placed one hand on the Fang Blade and the Sword of Fire. "Leave it guys! It's not worth your lives!" Jay yelled, but both Kai and Grace shook their heads.

"Not until we get that Fang Blade!" Kai and Grace yelled as they pulled harder, now the lava started to rise. "B-But what about Kai and Grace? Kaaai! Graaace!" Lloyd yelled, right as the rock underneath him collapsed. For a few moments everything went into slowly motion, with Lloyd falling down and everyone on the other side of the volcano trying to catch him...Yet none could.

"Dad! I-I'm sinking!" Lloyd yelled as his rock started to sink, Grace finally pulled the Sword of Fire and the Fang Blade out of the rock, just in time to see Lloyd in trouble. "Lloyd!" Grace yelled before she jumped down the rocks of the volcano, Kai right behind her to get the Fang Blade. "We have to get out of here! Or else none of use will get out of here!" Sensei Wu stated, just as a rock hit Grace in the head from above before she fainted on the rock Lloyd was on. "B-But my son and daughter!" Lord Garmadon yelled as the entry way they came in from closed as the others escaped the fiery pit.

"Kai! H-help us! Grace she-she got hit in the head and passed out!" Lloyd yelled over to Kai, who was trying to decide wether not to retrieve the Fang Blade now or to get it now and save Grace and Lloyd later.

...

...

...

...

Ugh! Kai quickly jumped over to Grace and Lloyd and picked the 2 up, Lloyd hanging onto his back while Grace was in his hands. Swiftly Kai jumped from melting rock to melting rock only to find that the only way out was blocked. Lava rose around the 3 people, just as Grace started to wake up slowly.

* * *

**With the others**

"L-Lloyd! Grace! LLLLOOOOYD! GRRRRAAACE!" Lord Garmadon yelled as Zane and Cole dragged him out of the Fire Temple and onto the boat. Once on the Ship took off, just in time to see the volcano erupt. "Kai!" Nya whispered, Lord Garmadon stared at the volcano too. "Son...Daughter..." Lord Garmadon whispered right before a large fiery object came towards the boat.

"It's Kai! He's found his true potential!" Jay stated as the fiery object landed on the boat, only to disperse and reveal that it was a soot covered Lloyd, Grace, and Kai. Kai flipped open his hood and nod to Sensei Wu, right before he fainted.

* * *

**Later in the Bridge**

"Dad...Is..Is it really you?" Lloyd asked Lord Garmadon as the 2 hugged, Lord Garmadon looked down at his son. "It is son." Lord Garmadon stated, Lloyd counted his dad's arms. "Dad...? Why do you have four arms?" Lloyd asked (Mayheb; ONE OF THE FUNNIST LINES EVER!) his dad, everyone couldn't help but chuckle at this. Everyone was then reasured that he was okay.

"Thank you...Kai." Lord Garmadon stated, both Grace and Lloyd nodded to him. "But how did you survive? How did you discover the key to unlocking your powers?" Zane asked Kai, who smirked slightly as he took the 4 original golden weapons of Spinjitsu. "I knew when I had to make a choice...I wanted the Fang Blade so badly, to prove that I was good enough to become the Green Ninja...But then I figured it out...All of my training to become the best ninja wasn't in preperation to become the Green Ninja...It was...To protect him." Kai stated as everyone stared at Lloyd, who blinked.

"What? What is everyone looking at me for?" Lloyd asked, right before Nya placed all 4 Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu in front of Lloyd...And much to everyone's surprise they all reacted. "Lloyd is the Green Ninja! I would have thought it would be one of you! But...It was him the whole time!..It all makes sense! Not only have you 4, meaning the ones in this prophecy, have been chosen to protect the golden weapons...But also, to protect, the chosen one." Sensei Wu stated as he explained everything, Grace was then lost in her own little world as Sensei Wu explained how their family would be more split apart as ever now...

...

...

Yet why did she feel as though she was forgetting something..?

* * *

**On the Deck**

"HELLLOOOOO!" Kim-Ly and Bunny yelled as the ship flew over the cloud, everyone had forgotten about that...Again...


	28. Authors' note Sorry!

Mayhemb; Hello dear readers who, for some reason, like our story...We have some...Drastic...News for you all

Mrs. Loon; You see me and Rock are going to our grandparents for a week (we are leaving in a little while actually) (we are brother and sisters)

Rock; And due to our grandparents' wishes we can't bring ANY electronics

Dr. Science; Which means that for one whole week this story will not be updated

Mayhemb; For you see, Mrs. Loon and Rock are our top writers for _this_ story while me and Dr. Science...

Dr. Science; Have no clue what to really do with it, since we don't watch this cartoon very often

Mayhemb; And by that he means that we don't really understand it like Mrs. Loon and Rock do

Rock and Mrs. Loon; We're sorry that they don't understand good cartoons

Mayhemb and Dr. Science; HEY!

-after breif argument-

Mayhemb; *coughs* Anyway, we are dearly sorry and we thought it would be best to notify all of our readers before you all started to worry that we just gave up on this story

Rock; Which we won't until it is done!

Mrs. Loon; No promises from me though

Dr. Science; Eh, we're always iffy about Mrs. Loon since she has her school and her part-time job to do

Mayhemb; Yep! So...Once again we are very...All together now~

All; SORRY!

Mayhemb; But you can review and tell us how we have done so far

Rock; Yeah! Motivation is a very good thing!

Mrs. Loon; Totally!

Dr. Science; Indeed

Mayhemb; Okay! So We hope to see you next week when we update!

All; BYE!


	29. Trial and Error

**Later**

Grace watched with a content smile as Cole continued to train. "Splash me!" Cole stated as he turned to Grace, who smirked. "M'Kay." Grace stated as she guided water from a bowl beside her to over Cole's head, making the water sprinkle over him. "Ahhhh, that feels good." Cole sighed happily, before grinning at a smiling Grace. "Like what you see?" Cole asked Grace, who looked at him up and down.

Cole had decided to take off his shirt, revealing his chest, and after splashing him with water he kind of glowed in a way..."No, I don't like." Grace stated, Cole frowned at her as he stepped towards her. "You don't?" Cole asked as he held Grace's hand, Grace shook her head. "Nope, I_ love_ what I see." Grace stated as she cuddled to Cole, who blushed down at her. "Heh, weeeeell...I...Uh guess that _is_ a...uh..Different story.." Cole stated as he was about to hug Grace, who suddenly went away from him.

"No way are you huggin' me! You're all wet!" Grace stated, yet this only made Cole grin. "Come here Grace! Accept the hug!" Cole yelled as he tried to catch Grace, who was dodging him like mad with how fast she was running.

* * *

**With Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Lord Garmadon**

"I must thank you again for taking care of my children." Lord Garmadon stated to his brother, who smiled at him. "Though you may be the dark lord, you will always be my brother." Sensei Wu stated tp his brother, who smiled back at him. "But what's going to happen to me and Grace?" Lloyd asked, both older men looked at him before their attention was turned to Sensei Wu.

"You, Lloyd, will stay here and learn the ways of Spinjitsu and everything else you may need to know...As for Grace, she can leave at any time she wishes." Sensei Wu stated, Lloyd looked panicked at this. "L-Leave? Wh-Why can she leave?" Lloyd asked, he was worried that his sister would be gone from him again. "Her destiny has yet to even start yet Lloyd, she is only here to help us...And if she wants to leave, then she can." Sensei Wu stated, suddenly the sliding doors opened to reveal Kim-Ly and Bunny.

"Hello Sensei...What you were just telling Lloyd and Garmadon...Is it true?" Bunny asked, and much to her slight disappointment Sensei Wu nodded his head. "But the same can go for both you and Kim-Ly, Bunny." Sensei Wu stated, for some reason Bunny and Kim-Ly didn't really like the sound of this. "Grace...Does she...You know..._Know_ about this?" Kim-Ly asked Sensei Wu, who nodded his head. "Yes, she has told me her answer to this already...Oh, look...I'm all out of tea." Sensei Wu stated as he looked into his tea pot before getting up and leaving the room, which was now enveloped in a awkward silence.

* * *

**With the Others**

Nya watched as her brother, Jay, and Zane all played their video game. "I _still_ can't believe you rain checked _Kim-Ly_." Nya stated to Kai, who groaned. When Nya said that her brother wouldn't hear the end of this, she ment it **BIG TIME**! Kai paused the game really quick before turning to his sister, who was tapping her foot impatiently. "_Okay_! I'm sorry for rain checking Kim-Ly!" Kai stated, yet Nya still shook her head. "Don't apologize to _me_! Apologize to _Kim-Ly_!" Nya stated, and at this Kai gulped.

"K-Kim-Ly?" Kai asked, his sister rolled her eyes as Jay and Zane watched the 2 siblings. "Yes K-Kim-Ly!" Nya stated, Kai stood up suddenly. "B-But why?" Kai asked, Nya glared at her brother. "Bro, you dumped her just so you could train for a petty fight with Lord Garmadon. If that doesn't deserve _at least_ one sorry then I don't know what does!" Nya stated, Kai scratched the back of his head. "Weeeell-" Kai was cut off when Nya suddenly smacked him with a rolled up news paper. "Now!" Nya commanded, Kai was about to respond again but Nya smacked him with the rolled up news paper again.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Kai yelled before he walked out the door, running away from the news paper also as it was thrown at his head. "You better be!" Nya yelled at her brother, before glancing at a shocked Zane and Jay. "You saw nothing." Nya told them before walking away, both boys just glanced at each other before shrugging their shoulders. "Continue?" Zane asked as he pointed to the paused game screen, Jay grinned at him. "I thought you'd never ask!" Jay stated happily before he and Zane went back to playing their game, already forgetting about what they just witnessed.

* * *

**With Kai and Kim-Ly**

Kai gulped as he watched Kim-Ly read a cooking book as she prepared what looked like Sweet and Sour Chicken. "Okay Kai, you can do this." Kai told himself over and over again, yet his feet just wouldn't move. "Unless you want to talk to me Kai, I would greatly appreciate you NOT staring at the back of my head." Kim-Ly stated, not even looking up to see the surprised look on Kai's face. "Well? Do you need to talk or what?" Kim-Ly asked, she was pretty upset about having to talk to Kai alone...Especially after him rain checking her.

Gulping Kai took a step inside the kitchen, now staring at his feet before taking a deep breath. "Okay...Listen, I..I just wanted to say...That I'm sorry for rain checking you, okay?" Kai stated, and when Kim-Ly didn't respond he only sighed. "Annnnd...I...I was hoping that...I could...Make it up to you, somehow." Kai stated, he could just faintly see Kim-Ly's head go up about a half a centimeter. "How so?" Kim-Ly asked, Kai suddenly felt a lump in his throat. '_Just_ _stay calm Kai, you can do this_.' Kai reminded himself before he gulped down the lump, only for it to partly return.

"Maaaaaybe I could...Take you out to dinner?" Kai stated, at this he could somewhat hear Kim-Ly muttering to herself. "So...Basically...You want to repay for you rain checking our dinner date, by offering a dinner date?" Kim-Ly stated, Kai blinked and swallowed the lump again. "Y...Yes.." Kai stated, almost squeaking actually.

...

...

...

...

...

Eternity seemed to pass by for Kai, he would never guess if she would say- "Okay." Kim-Ly stated before stirring the pan again, Kai blinked. "Wh..What?" Kai asked, this time Kim-Ly looked back at her. "Oh-Kay." Kim-Ly ennunciated, Kai grinned. "G-Great! H-How about in 3 days? Say, 7ish?" Kai asked, he felt his heat heat up when Kim-Ly gave him one of her traditional smirks. "M'Kay." Kim-Ly stated, before her smirk grew a bit. "Now go away, I need to cook dinner." Kim-Ly stated right as she turned her head, Kai nodded his head before turning away. "Kay! See ya!" Kai stated before running off, Kim-Ly just chuckled at him though.

* * *

**With Grace and Cole**

Cole was panting as he rested on the ground, Grace having made a cloud and was now floating a good space above him. "Awwww, what's the matter Cole? Tired already?" Grace asked Cole, who glared at her through his panting. He hated to admit it, but it was the hottest thing ever when she acted this way. And to her it was amazing how much Cole strived for something he wanted. "N-No...Way.." Cole stated as he tried to get up, only to fall back down due to his muscles aching.

While chasing her Cole had to climb up to the sails, through the ropes, underneath the _ENTIRE SHIP_, and finally had to climb to the top of the ship itself...Geez, this girl knew how to play hard to get. "By the way Cole, you're not wet anymore." Grace told him, only for Cole's eye to twitch. Okay, maybe this wasn't all that hot. Grace dematerialized the cloud underneath her, only to elegantly land beside Cole. "I have to congratulate you on trying though." Grace stated as she lied down on top of Cole, only to kiss him on the lips.

Okay, yeah, this was hot again. Cole kissed back as he placed a hand against Grace's back while the other cupped her cheek. "No kissing my daughter!" Lord Garmadon was heard over the intercom, both ninja jumped away from each other then only to look to the Bridge window. They both saw Lord Garmadon inside and waving to Grace while glaring at Cole. '_Don't_ _kiss my daughter_' was written into Lord Garmadon's eyes and he glared at Cole, yet soon he turned away from the window and walked away from it.

"Okay, no offence, but the only reason why I hate your dad right now is because he made it a law for me not to kiss you." Cole told Grace, who only giggled at him. "Then lets find a place where he won't see us." Grace stated as she took Cole's hand, Cole nodded his head and the 2 walked off.

* * *

**MONTAGE TIME!**

( - (number) - is what a cue card reads, after the ";" it means the location, after the = it is the outcome)

Kai slides into view in with a sign that reads -1st try; Boy Ninja's Bedroom-

Cole and Grace start to lean in as they sit on Cole's bed. Only for the door to open and a pillow hits Cole in the side of the face, causing him to fall backwards and onto the bed. Grace turns to the door to see her dad wave to her before walking away.

Kai flips over the sign where it reads -1st try = fail- before he walks away

**+space skip+**

Jay flies into view via his glider with a sign that read -2nd try; Dinning-

Cole and Grace are seen eating Chocolate Cake, feeding each other. Yet when a dab of chocolate is over Grace's lips Cole leans in and closes his eyes for a kiss. Only for 2 knifes and 2 forks to suddenly hold Cole to the wall. Grace looks over to see her dad behind her, holding a napkin and smiling down at her.

Jay flips over the sign to which it reads -2nd try = fail- before the wind carries him away

**+space skip+**

Zane moon walks into view with a sign that reads -3rd try; Video Game/ TV room-

Cole and Grace snuggle together on the couch as they watch the TV (anyone ever notice how the TV always plays the SAME VIDEO?). Cole looks around them to see the doors locked and the windows shut. Quickly Cole lifts Grace's chin up and leans in for a kiss, hoping that they wouldn't be interrupted again...Only for a bowl of popcorn to fall on his head. Grace looked up to see her dad looking down on them through a ceiling pane which he lifted. He (Lord Garmadon) lowered a cup of water to Grace before closing the ceiling pane again.

Zane flips over the sign to which it reads -3rd try = fail- before he shrugs with a apologetic smile

**+space skip+**

Sensei Wu does Spinjitsu and appears into view with a sign that reads -4th try; training area-

Cole and Grace collided again with the 2 bo staffs, before pushing against the other to send them flying back. Both looked around only to see Zane's falcon resting by them, they were alone. Cole grinned as he suddenly rushed over to Grace and dipped her, she giggled in return. Leaning in Cole almost smirked, finally feeling triumphant...Grace fell down onto the floor to see Cole now attacked to the punching bag by metal shuriken, before she looked behind her to see her dad waving to her from the Bridge's open window.

Sensei Wu flips over the sign to which it reads -4rd try = fail- before using Spinjitsu to disappear

**+space skip+**

Lloyd trudges in with a sign that reads -5th try; Weights Room-

(room from episode 7 where Cole is lifting weights)

Cole helps Grace lift a 150 pound wight, spotting her as she smiles at him. After glancing at one of the doors, which is locked _AND_ barricaded, Cole leans down to kiss Grace. Closing her eyes Grace puckered her lips, waiting to finally kiss him. Though after a few seconds of nothing Grace opened her eyes to see Cole entangled with the dented weight that they used for the bench press. Looking around Grace found her dad waving from the other door in the weight room.

Lloyd grins as he flipped over the sign to where it read -5th try = fail- before his dad comes in and gives him candy

**+space skip+**

Nya walks in with a sign that reads -6th try; Kitchen-

Cole glanced everywhere while Grace leaned against the stove. Cole locked the door (after throwing Kim-Ly out of the room), locking all the windows, and tapping the ceiling pans. After all that was done Cole smiled at Grace, who smiled back at him before placing her hands on his shoulders. Cole closed his eyes and leaned in. Only to have some fish hit him in the side of the head. Grace looked over just in time to see her dad beside her, before he (Lord Garmadon) gave her a orange and patting her on the head.

Nya flips over the sign to which it reads -6th try; Fail- before sighing and walking away

**+space skip+**

Lord Garmadon walks in with a sign -7th try; NEVER GONNA HAPPEN-

Lord Garmadon laughs as he threw the sign away and walks off

**End of Montage**

* * *

**Dinning Room**

Everyone glanced around at each other. Cole now smelt like fish and buttered popcorn, had rips in his ninja suit, and was glaring at Lord Garmadon. While Lord Garmadon just grinned at him smugly while he patted Grace (who was sitting beside him and Lloyd) on the head. "Soooo *coughs* how was everyone's day?" Sensei Wu asked, Cole grumbled in reply. "Terrific dear brother *grins at Cole* Terrific." Lord Garmadon stated before going back to his Condensed Evil, while everyone just lightly ate their Sweet and Sour Chicken.

* * *

Mayhemb; Don't hate us, we just figured that since Rocky and Mrs. Loon are gone that it would be okay if we tried to write the story for a chapter (or two)

Dr. Science; Yeah, so sorry if it isn't as good as the previous chapters.

Mayhemb; Hope you like, rate, and review us

Dr. Science; Yeah...And sorry if the comedy is kind of wierd...

Mayhemb; Anyway,...

Both; Bye!


	30. A New Myth?

**With Grace**

Grace looked back out the window, she was starting to get worried. After Lloyd had brought up the idea of the snakes having all 3 other Fang Blades in one place while they looked for the last, everyone figured that it was most likely true. Yet she stayed behind, having deciding to watch her brother along with her father while Kim-Ly and Bunny decided to take her place and fight with the others...Oooooh, why were they taking so long?

"Hey, Lloyd? You okay?" Grace asked as she walked into the bridge. Only to see a note.

_Dear Grace,_

_I messed up BIG TIME! I accidentally told dad that __I didn't need him so he is now gone. And the ninja need help!...But don't worry, I'm going to save them. If I don't make it I'm allowing you to have all my candy in my candy stash under my bed._

_Love, your baby bro, Lloyd_

Grace put down the letter quickly before running off, she needed to pick something up before she went to rescue her baby brother.

* * *

**With the Others**

The ninja, Nya, Lloyd, Lord Garmadon, and Sensei Wu were all in the cage right now with the snake-like hand cuffs on their arms. After Lloyd tried to rescue them he was captured, then when Lord Garmadon tried to save him...Only to be told that if he dared tried to fight them along with the skeleton army (which had left after he was captured) then Grace would be attacked by every single one of them...Lord Garmadon didn't want to take any chances."Ssssssooo...What are your guy's favorite colors?" Nya asked Bunny and Kim-Ly, who smiled lightly at her. "I prefer golds and vibrant reds." Kim-Ly told, Bunny shifted her weight. "I like light greens and white." Bunny commented, Nya nodded her head.

Question Time!

Nya; Favorite kind of food?

Kim-Ly; Spicy foods normally

Bunny; Sweet things generally

Nya; Last time you had a cavity.

Kim-Ly; When I was, like...6 I think...

Bunny; Never had one

Nya; Best valentine ever received.

Kim-Ly; this guy chopped down a whole entire wheat field to make a 'valentine' for me

Bunny; a guy I knew once hired a sky writer to write one for me

Nya; weirdest this you have ever been told

Kim-Ly; that I was a destined ninja

Bunny; same as Kim-Ly

Nya sighed as the others watched their question and answer before she smirked. "Okay, here's one. Weirdest thing about a friend that you've ever known." Nya stated, both Kim-Ly and Bunny looked at each other before back at Nya. "That Grace use to have a irrational fear of brown rice." Bunny said, Kim-Ly shrugged. "For me it's that Bunny has these crazy sugar rushes, when she eats only candy, that make her go completely coo-coo." Kim-Ly stated, at this Bunny hit her.

"B-Be quiet!" Bunny yelled lightly before looking over to her Meteor Hamer that was tied up along with Kim-Ly's gauntlets. "I wonder how Grace is gonna get us out of this one." Bunny told Kim-Ly, who scoffed. "Honestly, we can't depend of Grace forever Bun-Bun...We have to figure our own way out." Kim-Ly said, right before she heard the chains near the group rattle. "Okay then, you come up with a idea then. I'm sure my idea couldn't possibly top yours." a voice behind Kim-Ly stated, Kim-Ly turned to see Grace behind her.

"Um...Well let's hear your idea first Grace." Sensei Wu stated as he barged into the conversation, Grace nodded her head before giving Bunny a large pink sack. "Hey! That's my candy stash!" Lloyd yelled, yet quickly shut up when his Uncle and his dad slightly glared at him. "Once I give the word the Skeleton Army will charge in here, yet for now I need a distraction." Grace told the others before glancing at Bunny, who blinked. "M-Me?" Bunny asked, Grace quickly nodded her head. "Yes, you." Grace quickly said before scaling the chains away from the group, apparently going outside.

"...Anyone else wonder why she just didn't get us out then we could have gotten our weapons?" Nya asked the group, who all blinked. "She...Has, sort of a one track mind." Lord Garmadon stated, everyone looked at him. "And you know this because...?" Kai left the sentence open as he rolled his hand that wasn't bound to the cage, Lord Garmadon slightly glared at him before sighing. "All I have to say is...That Grace is...So much like her mother." Lord Garmadon said before the group heard a whistle, Bunny frowned a bit.

"That's my que I guess." Bunny said before opening the small sack and gently placed a piece of peppermint onto her tongue. Kim-Ly and Nya (the 2 closest to her) watched as her eyes suddenly grew big. "Suuuugarrrr...**SUGARRRR**!" (like Mac from Foster's Home For imaginary Friends when he was on sugar...but worse) Bunny yelled before suddenly breaking out of her restraints and devouring the candy with both hands. "I-Is it reeeally such a good idea that we are in the same cage as her?" Jay asked Sensei Wu, who glanced at Bunny before back to him..."...We should try to protect ourselves." Sensei Wu said before he and the others braced themselves before Bunny started to run around the cage, hitting the bars and denting the metal.

"Mommy." Jay whimpered as the bottom of the cage suddenly fell off due to Bunny's jumping, this quickly caught the Serpintine's attention. "Look! The ninja are essssscaping!" one of the Constrictai yelled as everyone slid down the bars and over to the chains. "Skeleton Army! Chaaaaarge!" Grace yelled as she led the skeletons into the room suddenly...This...Wouldn't end well...

* * *

**With Cole and Grace**

Cole and Grace stood back to back as they fought off the oncoming snakes. "Ugh! *punch* Y-You know, this _could_ be our date." Cole joked as he threw a Hypnobrai into a Venamari, he heard Grace giggle slightly. "If that's true, then my dad is _spyyying_ on us!" Grace told him, making Cole look around them before a Venamari was suddenly thrown at his head. "Wh-Whoa!" Cole yelled before ducking under the serpentine, Grace looked over to see her dad waving to her. "Think that if I beat all these snakes that he'll try to accept us dating?" Cole asked Grace as the 2 went back-to-back again. "Not a chance boy!" Lord Garmadon stated as he kicked a snake near the 2 teens, who blinked at each other before smirking. "Worth a shot though!" Cole yelled before he and Grace charged at the oncoming snakes.

* * *

**With Kim-Ly and Kai**

Kim-Ly and Kai were close to each other, though they just idly talked as they swung and attacked the snakes. "So, how about that resteraunt in Ninjago City?" Kai asked Kim-Ly as he slashed at a Constrictai, Kim-Ly shrugged as she punched a Venamari. "Eh, maybe." Kim-Ly stated before the 2 turned to each other, the serpintine having scattered from around them. "We do kind of have to figure it out eventually." Kai stated to Kim-Ly, who smiled from under her hood. "How about we ask Bun-Bun and Zane to join us? That could help with deciding where to go, plus make things a little less awkward." Kim-Ly reasoned, Kai nodded his head. "Sure, we'll go ask," Kai paused as a spear suddenly wizzed over her head, "later." Both Kim-Ly and Kai then ran towards the snakes, who were also in battle.

* * *

**With Bunny and Zane**

Zane panted as he tried to keep up with the hyperactive Bunny, who was literally jumping off snake-head-to-snake-head. "B-Bunny! W-...Wait up!" Zane panted as he rested again, watching as Bunny started to use the staff's of the Serpentine General's as darts to try and hit the chains on the ceiling. "Ohhhh Bunny!" Zane glanced over to see Grace waving a bag of marshmallows in the air, Bunny grinned as she dropped the last 2 staffs and ran over to the marshmallows. "Don't give it to her Grace!" Zane yelled, yet suddenly he realised what she (Grace) was doing when she (Grace) threw 3 marshmallow bags to the Venomari, Hypnobrai, and the Vampyre Generals. Zane chuckled as the 3 Generals all yelled as they were suddenly pounced on by Bunny.

* * *

**With Nya and Jay**

Nya worked the robot as Jay was on the robot's shoulders to use them as a vantage point. "You know *shoots lightning at serpentine* this reminds me of our first date." Jay told Nya, who giggled before shooting nets at a group of Constrictai snakes. "Yeah! But...Let's not go two-for-two okay?" Nya asked Jay, who stopped firing and looked at her. "A-Are you asking me out on a date?" Jay asked Nya, who giggled. "We'll talk after the Serpintine are out of our hair again." Nya stated, Jay suddenly looked pumped. "You're going dooooooown!" Jay yelled before jumping off the robot and visiously attacking the Serptine, Nya couldn't help but laugh at the action.

* * *

**With Sensei Wu, Lord Garmadon, and Lloyd**

Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon both covered Lloyd, who was now tied up by a net Nya had loaned them. "Awwww! Come on! I can help!" Lloyd stated, both his Uncle and his dad looked at him. "No!" both adults stated, causing Lloyd to frown. "B-But daaaad! You're letting Grace fight!" Lloyd whined, Lord Garmadon glanced at Grace before turning back to his son, who was also watching Grace. Grace was right now using Pythor as a jump rope while Cole wrestled Skalidor near them. "Grace is a very strong girl, who can fight her own battles...And...Though I _loth_ to admit it...That boy _does_ do a...Fairly...Good job at protecting her." Lord Garmadon explained, before a Constrictai tried to squeeze him. "I'm sorry *punches Constrictai* don't you know it's rude to butt into a conversation?" Lord Garmadon asked the Constrictai before he (Lord Garmadon) returned to fighting.

Lloyd however wasn't going to give up, and soon the septar that held the 4 Fang Blades caught his attention.

* * *

**Moments Later**

Grace felt this odd tugging sensation in the back of her head as she stopped jump ropping with Pythor. "Ugh, something wrong Grace?" Cole asked as he put Skalidor in a head lock, Grace blinked. "I can't help but feel like I'm forgeting something *has yet to realise that she has let go of Pythor* hhhmmmm..." Grace mummbled as she scratched her head while her other hand was placed on her waist.

...

...

...

"Wait...Where's Pythor and Lloyd?" Grace asked as she looked around, only to see her brother and Pythor fighting for the septar containing the 4 Fang Blades. "Lloyd!" Grace yelled as she ran to her brother's side, both Cole and Skalidor glanced at her before going back to wrestling. "Egh, your girlfriend ssssssure is a hot head." Skalidor growled, Cole just glared at him. "By the way, how do you think ssssshe would look asssss a sssssnake?" Skalidor asked, that struck a nerve for Cole. The next thing Skalidor knew his face suddenly felt numb as Cole started punching him.

* * *

**With Pythor, Grace, and Lloyd**

"Let go boy! Jussssst give up already!" Pythor yelled, yet Lloyd just glared at him. "Never! A Garmadon **_never_ **gives up!" Lloyd yelled as he continued to tug on the Fang Blades, suddenly Pythor growled. "Oh...You're dear sssssweet sssssisssster isssss here to sssssave your butt again." Pythor stated, Lloyd blinked before looking over his shoulder. He (Lloyd) soon found Grace behind him, looking ready to fight. "Leave my brother alone Pythor." Grace growled, Pythor only smirked at her. "Or what? You'll ussssse me asssss your jump rope again?" Pythor asked in a mocking tone, Grace glared at him. "No, but I _will_ use the Amulet of the Sacred Winds against you." Grace told Pythor, who gasped.

"B-But that is only a myth!" Pythor yelled, Lloyd was SERIOUSLY confused. "But so were you, the golden weapons, and dragons." Grace told Pythor, who growled. Quickly Pythor pushed Lloyd into Grace as he (Pythor) took the Fang Blades. "You have now put all your friendsssss and their familliesssss' livessss in danger foolissssh girl!" Pythor yelled before disappearing, Lloyd glanced at Grace.

"Grace? What is that...Amoolet thing you were talking about?" Lloyd asked his sister, who glanced at him before back down at the others. "I'll tell you and the others later, but for now we need to go." Grace stated before whistling loudly, all the ninja, Nya, Lord Garmadona, and Sensei Wu glanced at her. "Hall tail!" Grace yelled as she threw Lloyd to her dad, who caught him. Quickly the ninja ran out of the room, Grace looking down at the skeleton's who were cheering them on. "We won't let the snakes win!" Grace yelled as she raised her bow over her head, the skeleton leaders cheered for her and the others as they ran out of the room.

* * *

**At Night**

Grace winced as she moved her right arm, having scratched it on the way out. "Grace?" Lloyd asked as he walked to his sister, who was leaning against the railing. "Hey Lloyd, something wrong?" Grace asked her baby brother, who stared up at her. "What was the amulet thing you told Pythor about? Wh-WHy was he so scared of it?" Lloyd asked, Grace frowned a bit. She had been avoiding Lloyd the whole day as to not tell him what she was talking about.

...

...

...

"Bring it up in Breakfast tomorrow, as for right now..." Grace paused as she patted her brother on the head. "You need to get into bed, if dad finds us out here...Heh, who knows how loco he'll get." Grace told Lloyd, who chuckled a bit. "OKay, but tomorrow is the longest amount of time I'm waiting." Lloyd stated before Grace lifted him over her shoulder like a sack of flour. "Sure Lloyd, what ever you say." Grace mummbled to Lloyd as he thrashed around on her shoulder.

Morning would come, and the secrets of the Amulet will be revield...Boy, Grace would _need_ to sleep the whole night to be ready!

* * *

Dr. Science; Okay! I'm right now the only one who is writing because the others are still settling into school for about another week or so...Sorry for the wait! Anyway, thanks for reading the story and I hope to update soon!


	31. Author's Note Next Chapter

Mayhemb; Hey guys! We are all back and ready for action!

Rock; Yep! Yet the chapter updates won't be as fast as it was originally was since we now have school.

Mrs. Loon; Yeah, but don't worry! The next chapter is about *checks the document* 4,500 words!

Dr. Science; Indeed, and we do hope that you all enjoy it

Mayhemb; Though fair warning, the next chapter is going to go deeeeeep

Rock; Yeah, it explains just what happened to Mrs. Garmadon-

Mrs. Loon; -how Grace originally got her hair bow-

Dr. Science; -what the Amulet of the Sacred Winds is-

Mayhemb; -And much more.

Rock; So we hope you enjoy the small wait since we will be posting the new chapter in about 30-40 minutes!

Mrs. Loon; Yep! Oh! And we alllmost forgot something!

All besides Mrs. Loon; What?

Mrs. Loon; Dr. Science and Mayhemb are now dating! *fan girl squeel*

Mayhemb; *blushes* B-Be quiet! I-It isn't official!

Dr. Science; Ye-Yeah!

Rock; *turns to the audience* This is going to take a while! So for now, bye!


	32. Karishma the Ninja of Wind

Mayhemb; Warning, this chapter is pretty deep and if you don't like character death then skip the "Past" part. For better experiances I suggest you play the songs as they are given.

Songs used; Heaven Got Another Angel by Gordan Gardner and In My daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride

* * *

**At Breakfast**

Everyone was stationed around the table, now waiting for Grace to explain to them what the Amulet of the Sacred Winds was. "*sets down her tea cup* You see the Amulet of the Sacred Winds is a powerful amulet (duh) that has the ability to send the 4 silver fang blades across space and time." Grace told everyone before taking another sip of tea, the others were waiting. "Once the 4 silver fang blades are together a person can use the Amulet to summon powerful winds that can carry the fang blades between dimensions, time, space...Basically anywhere that the person who is using it wishes!" Grace explained, Kim-Ly suddenly jumped up.

"Well what are we waiting for? Bust that bad boy out and lets use it!" Kim-Ly exclaimed, and she was confused along with everyone else when Grace shook her head. "There are 3 problems with that. One, the Amulet has to be near the 4 Fang Blades to carry out it's job. Two, we don't have the complete Amulet. And three, we don't have the talismans that are used to find the other 2 pieces of the Amulet." Grace stated, Kai looked at her kind of funny.

"And how exactly do you know all of this?" Kai asked Grace, who smirked before sipping her tea again. "*sighs* *puts the cup of tea down* Two ways actually. One way is that when me, Zane, and Cole went to the Constrictai tombs I was in a different portion of the tomb where there was a different set of images. Ones that told the story of a mystic amulet which could stop the Serpentine. I got done reading it right before a Constrictai knocked me out with a shovel." Grace paused as she suddenly looked off into space, Lord Garmadon looked worried.

"You were taken by those Serpentine?" Lord Garmadon asked his daughter, who nodded her head. "Yes, but _don't worry_. I _showed_ them **exactly** what happens when you mess with us Garmadons." Grace stated as she put her fist into the palm of her, her dad laughed loudly. "Ha! Ha! _That's_ **my** daughter!" Lord Garmadon cheered before Nya raised her hand. "Um...Not that I want to _ruin_ this..._Lovely_ Father-Daughter bonding time but...Uh...You _did_ say there were 2 reasons as too why you know so much about the Amulet." Nya clarified, Grace paused for a moment before sighing and reaching for her a piece of her hair bow (everyone was in their PJs besides Sensei Wu and Nya).

Grace paused for a moment before lightly pulling the piece of her hair bow that was in her hand, slowly causing it to fall out of her hair. Her hair curled where her bow had once held it up as it hung down her back, the dark red bow was even long and thicker then everyone though. "You see years ago mine and Lloyd's mother was a Spinjitsu master." Grace started out, Lloyd looked to his sister suddenly (he was sitting between her and their dad). "M-Mom?" Lloyd whispered silently, his sister looked down at him sadly as a tear slid slowly down her cheek.

"Ye-Yeah *sniff*. A-Anyway...Our mom was the Ninja of the Wind, and her destiny was to protect of the Amulet of the Sacred Winds actually." Grace said in a slightly husky voice, her gaze now on the bow in her hands. "And she...She died while trying to complete her destiny." Grace gravely stated, Lloyd's eyes widened the most out of the group besides 3 people. "She _did_ always say that her determination would end up biting her in the butt." Sensei Wu whispered, Lord Garmadon nodded his head.

"The...The day she died, was the day that I was given _this_ bow...Which held a important item in itself." Grace whispered before flipping the bow in a matter to where in the thickness of it all there was a small pocket. Carefully Grace opened the small pocket, only to pull out a gleaming object. The object was a part the top part of a necklace charm with a loop that had a piece of string running through it. The part of the charm itself was a beautiful silver with a golden Jasper piece inside of it, white and orange swirls inside of it. Finally a piece of the bottom parts of it looked like writing.

"This is one of the 3 pieces of the original Amulet, the other 2 my mother had sent off to different parts of Ninjago." Grace explained as she placed the Amulet piece onto the table, Jay looked at her. "Then how are we going to find the other 2 pieces?" Jay asked suddenly, Grace breathed in before looking at everyone. "My mother told me, that when the time came to use the Amulet, that there was a temple created to originally hold the talismans that would help find the other 2 peices...Where she originally trained as the Ninja of Wind, before meeting my dad and Uncle." Grace explained again, Nya looked confused. "Greeeat! Now we just have to find a temple! Which is where exactly..?" Nya asked Grace, who blinked before breathing in and speaking in a monotone voice as mist suddenly appeared in the room. "What the brick is with this mist?" Kai asked Jay, who shrugged his shoulders as the lights dimmed.

_Where the winds howl and the moon shines bright._

_Where the sun shines but you may never see light._

_When time stands still as the world around goes on._

_Where there is no darkness from dusk till dawn._

_Those who protect the world shall soon find._

_In which the Temple that clears spirit and mind._

Kai groaned suddenly, making Grace stop. Everyone couldn't help but notice how the room returned to normal when Grace stopped. "Can you get to the point?" Kai asked in a irritated voice, Grace's eye twitch. "Unless you want to lose the only chance at us beating the serpintine I suggest you **_BE QUIET_**!" Grace yelled, Kai only mumbled in reply. Grace threw one last warning glance at Kai before continuing. Once again the room became dim and misty. "This feels kind of homey." Lord Garmadon stated as he smiled into the slight darkness.

_As the days go on and the troubles soon arise._

_There will be a day which shall bring demise._

_Remember the words of a ancient Master._

_"Those who wait shall never go faster._

_As the sun still shines untill this day, _

_All evil shall never stay._

_With the sacred Talismans in this place,_

_the evils lurking we shall chase._

_So heed the warnings of the whispering wind,_

_that the ones who can come must be the destined."_

Grace took a deep breath in and sighed, making the room return to normal. "Geez, it never gets easier to repeat that." Grace wheezed before taking a sip of her tea. "So what? Only those destined can enter the temple?" Nya asked, Grace nodded her head. "Yes, and I know where the temple is...Buuuut." Grace frowned as she left her sentence blank. "But what?" Zane asked, wanting to know more. "But...Weeeell...I-I don't think that you guys are..._Ready_...For the temple." Grace stated, all the ninja scoffed at this.

"_What_? _Us_? _Not_ ready?" Jay asked before laughing a bit, Cole smiled at Grace. "I know that you worry a lot about us Grace, but remember that we can handle ourselves." Cole told Grace, who sighed lightly. "The wind can play tricks with your head if you are not carefull, sweeping in mists and shadows while mimicking voices..." Grace gravely stated, Bunny stood up and placed a hand on Grace's shoulder. "But you need to trust us Grace." Bunny told Grace, who after a few seconds sighed.

"A-Alright...I'll show you the temple." Grace stated before standing up suddenly, before she turned to Nya. "Come on Nya, we have to set the coordinates. *turns to the others* I want everyone to train, and I mean **_everyone_** *looks at her dad, brother, and uncle* we will need all the help we can get with this." Grace explained before she and Nya walked out of the room, Cole stood up. "You heard Grace! Let's go!" Cole yelled, he was kind of excited about all of this. Everyone agreed with the Ninja of Earth and soon they found themselves outside training.

* * *

**At Night**

Grace sighed as she looked up to the moon, which glowed brightly. They should be arriving at the Temple in the morning... "What happened to her?" a voice behind Grace asked, Grace quickly turned around to find everyone behind her, the one talking was Sensei Wu. "Wh-What do you mean?" Grace asked, sudden fear in her voice. "What happened to your mother?" Cole asked softly, most of the boys blinked at him with how soft he was sounding. "*breathes in* *sighs* I...Well...I-It wa-" Grace was cut off when her brother stepped forward and hugged Grace, something she didn't expect. "Please Grace. Tell us, tell _me_, what happened to mom." Lloyd's muffled voice said through the fabric of Grace's nightgown, her father by her side. "It is time for you to explain to us what had happened that day." Lord Garmadon stated softly as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, Grace sighed before she took a deep breath in.

* * *

**In the Past (from Chapter 19 yet continued)**

_A young Grace giggled as her mom tickled her belly. Her mom was a older version of her, yet with Lloyd's hair. She was wearing her signature red bow (Grace had her hair down), a dark purple shirt, black jeans, and grey shoes. "Catch me momma! Catch me!" little Grace chimed as she ran, her mom couldn't help but laugh as she ran after her daughter. Lloyd and her father were inside their house at the time, letting the girls have some time alone. "Grace! Don't go to far!" her mom, Karishma, yelled as Grace entered the outer rim of her mom's (since her dad lived in the Underworld most of the time) property._

_"I'll be fine mama!" Grace shouted, right before she slipped on a rock and tumbled down. In a flash Grace was in a tumbled heap, looking into the piercing red eyes of a green snake. "NINJAAAAA-GGOOOO!" Grace heard someone yell before a pink tornado raced through the trees and swept up Grace before placing her down on a semi-high tree branch that was about 6 feet off the ground. Grace blinked as she saw her mother's eyes in a dark pink ninja suit, before those eyes glared at the green snake._

_Grace noticed now that the snake was actually very long and big, almost to big to be a real snake actually. "Devourer! How did you manage to escape?" Karishma yelled as she suddenly took out 2 steel Kusarigama that Grace had seen before, when she watched as her mom and dad trained together. The large snake hissed before pointing it's sharpened tail towards Karishma, who glared at him. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you shall get!" Karishma yelled before charging at the Devourer, who hissed at her before using it's tail to block all of Karishma's attacks._

_Grace watched as her mom jumped and ran, the wind howled around her as she sped off in different directions trying to land a hit to the large snake...Grace suddenly saw the snake flick it's tail in a manner where it knocked the Kusarigamas out of her mother's hand. "Oh? So that's how you wanna play huh?" Karishma asked before pulling out 2 sharpened Japanese War Fans from her pocket, once again charging the snake._

_Minutes passed by as Grace noticed her mom growing weaker and weaker, time dwindled on before the snake finally scrapped her mothers sides. "W-Watch out mom!" Grace yelled, she felt so helpless in the tree as she watched the Devourer attack her mom. Suddenly all time stood still when the snake tripped Karishma, the fans flew out of her hands and embedded themselves into a tree which she slumped onto. Grace couldn't even blink through, when she saw the snake dig it's sharpned tail into a object; Karishima's torso._

_Karishma yelled in pain as ravens flew out of their trees, the snake seemed to grin through it's ruby eyes and forked tongue as it slowly and mercilessly pulled it's tail out of Karishima's body, the blood dripping slowly off it. The Devourer then slithered backwards, as if admiring it's work that it had down before glancing at the frightened Grace. Grace stared into the Devourer's eyes with what started out as_ (Grace's eyes)_ shock, which turned to disgust, which then ended as anger to Grace. _

_"You'll pay for this!" Grace yelled before jumping off the tree, the Devourer just smirked at her before using it's tail to take the barely-living Karishima's hair bow. But the Devourer stopped when he felt pain ring throughout his body, he hissed when he saw 4 Sais embedded into it's tail. The Devourer quickly wipped around to see Grace panting as she held another 4 Sais in her hands, hatred in her eyes. "SSssssssss." the Devourere hissed before suddenly it dissappered in a flash, leving the Sais that once embeded it on the ground limly. Grace blinked though when she saw her mom take off her ninja hood and give her a strained smile. _

(In My Daughter's Eyes starts to play in the Background)

_"H-Heh...Y-You won't hear from...Him...Anytime soon." Karishma stated in a husky voice, her right hand clutching her bow while the other laid limly at her side with a cup in it, tea was lightly pooring out of it. "M-Mom." Grace whispered as she ran to her mom's side, her _(Grace)_ instantly kicked in. "A-Are you hurt.? Do you want me to carry you...? Who was that snake..? What did he want? Wait a second. I-I'll go get dad and-" Grace stopped her rambling when her mom held her _(Grace) _wrist with the hand that laid limly at her _(Karishma)_ side._

_"It's..To late for me Grace.." Karishma spoke softly as tears ran down Grace's cheeks, Karishma stared into her daughter's eyes. "Wh-What do you mean it's to late? Y-You're going to be fine! Th-The hero always lives!" Grace cried out as she held her mom's left hand, her mother smiled up at her. "I...I *coughs* don't think I will sweetie...Heh, guess I'm a acception..." Karishma whispered as she let go of her daughter's hands and strocked her daughter's cheek, Grace's right hand met her left there. "I...I just know that you will grow up big and strong sweetie...A-And that you'll take care of Lloyd and your father for me." Karishma whispered, Grace stared into her eyes as to not look at her bloody torso._

_"Wh-WHat do you mean..? Y-You're going to be with me forever! Y-You promised me!" Grace cried out as tears stung her eyes, the soft wind around them burned her eyes even more. "And I will be *takes Grace's right hand in her left and places it over Grace's heart*, forever...Heh...You're right...The hero does always live." Karishma stated, Grace noticed how her breathes were becoming more and more shallow._

_"You were put into my life for a reason sweetie...Y-You rescued me from evils that...You don't even know of...A-And I'm so sorry that I have to go." Karishma whispered to Grace, who's eyes showed fear...Her role model, her hero...Was not strong right now, and was saying things that made her scared... "You gave me strength when I needed it most...You turned the darkness in mine and your Daddy's lives into light...You and Lloyd did..." Karishma stated with a larger smile._

_"__M-Mama...Please I...I need you! Wh-What about dad and Lloyd? Wh-What about Uncle..?...What about the destiny of the Sacred Amulet?" Grace asked, her mother having told her about the amulet. Karishma smiled at her daughter before holding the hair bow to her. "Here you go sweetie...I...I want you to have this." Karishma managed to say as she coughed up some blood, which she didn't bother to wipe away. "Y-Your pretty bow." Grace whispered softly as she took the bow in her left hand, the other now held Karishma's left hand._

_"No, it's your pretty bow now...D-Daddy gave it to me when I was 16...heh, he was really silly around me." Karishma whispered to say with a small smile, Grace strained to smile with her. "O-Oh? R-Really?" Grace asked as her voice trembled, it wouldn't be long now. "Mmm." Karishma hummbed as she blinked away her own tear, it slid down her cheek and dropped into the pool of blood that surrounded her and Grace. Yet the 2 didn't notice it._

_"I want you to promise me, to never give up...*coughs more blood* Y-You're a Garmadon, we strive t-to fight." Karishma whispered now, managing to smile through the pain she was in. "C-Can I do anything for you mom..?" Grace asked through her tears, she saw her mother smile up at her. "Y-Yes...Sing me a song sweetie, you always had the prettiest s-singing voice...Heh, me, your daddy, and Lil' Lloyd all know that." Karishma whispered with a chuckle, Grace nodded her head before taking a breath in and sung. _

(awesome recomendation is that you play the song with it. The song is Heaven Got Another Angel but the one that is more clearer, not the original one I think)

_**The roses aren't as pretty** _(Karishma smiles at Grace)  
_**The sun isn't quite as high**  
**The birds don't sing as sweet of a lullaby** _(Grace lies down with her mom and puts her head on her chest)  
_**The stars are a little bit faded**  
**The clouds are just a little more gray**  
**And it feels like things won't ever be the same** _(Karishma looks up at the sky as it starts to grow golden)

**_Heaven got another angel the night you left this world behind_**  
**_Heaven got a little better the day that it took you away from me_ **(Karishma makes the wind scatter the leaves a bit)  
**_I'm missing you tonight_**  
**_I'll see you again sometime_ **(Grace watches as the leaves make shapes in the sky like birds, hearts, and other things)  
**_For now, I'll close my eyes_**  
**_And dream of heaven tonight_ **(both smile when the leaves make a picture of their family)

**_The beaches aren't as lovely_**  
**_The sky isn't quite as blue_ **(both watch as the clouds fly by as)  
**_Still, they're sweetened by the memory of you_**  
**_The rain is a little bit colder_**  
**_The fire is never quite as warm_ **(Grace looks up from singing to see her mom's eyes start to slowly cloud over) (rain started to fall suddenly)  
**_Still, it seems that heaven isn't all that far_**

(songs plays in the background)

_"Mommy?" Grace asked as she sat up, not even noticing the blood that was matted into her hair._

**_Heaven got another angel the night you left this world behind _**

**_Heaven got a little better the day that it took you away from me_**

_"Hmmm, you grandpa and grandma say hi sweetie...They wish they could kiss you." Karishma whispered to Grace as her breathes grew more shallow_

**_I'm missing you tonight_**  
**_I'll see you again sometime_**

_"M-Mom! P-Please! Don't leave me!" Grace yelled to her mom, who smiled at her. _

**_For now, I'll close my eyes_**  
**_And dream of heaven tonight_**

_"Remember sweetie, I'll always be with you." Karishma whispered again, yet breathing almost stopping then and there._

**_I'm spending a little more time now with the things that mean a little bit more_**

_"P-Please mom! D-Don't I-I-I need you! You can't leave! I-I don't want you to!" Grace yelled as she gripped her mom's shoulder, her mom smiled at her._

**_I'm noticing the wonders of this world_**  
**_I love with a little more hope now_**  
**_I live with a little more peace_**  
**_Cause I understand how precious life can be_**

_Karishma eyes said it all, "It's time for me to go" as her lips stayed in a small smile._

**_Heaven got another angel the night you left this world behind_**  
**_Heaven got a little better the day that it took you away from me_**

_Karishma's chest rose and fell one last time before her eyes stared blankly to the sk_y, _Grace cried out._

**_I'm missing you tonight_**  
**_I'll see you again sometime_**  
**_For now, I'll close my eyes_**  
**_And dream of heaven tonight_**

_Grace cried into her mom's neck, the blood staining her black clothing and skin as the new blood caked upon the pre-dried blood that was already on her. "Devourer! You shall pay for this!" Grace yelled the new grey skies, which poored down. Yet Grace and her mom were protected by the thick canopy of the tree they were under, the blood seeping into the ground instead of the rain. "Grace? Grace?" Grace heard her dad yell for her, yet she didn't move as she listened to the wind...She heard her mother's voice... (her mom's singing) Memories flashed before her eyes as the tears poured out of her eyes again. Falling onto her mom's unmoving face._

**_In my daughter's eyes,  
I am a hero,  
I am strong and wise,  
And I know no fear,  
But the truth is plain to see,  
She was sent to rescue me,  
I see who I want to be,  
In my daughter's eyes_**

**.**

**In my daughter's eyes,**  
**Everyone is equal,**  
**Darkness turns to light,**  
**And the world is at peace,**  
**This miracle god gave to me,**  
**Gives me strength when I am weak,**  
**I find reason to believe,**  
**In my daughter's eyes**

**.**

**And when she wraps her hand around my finger,**  
**How it puts a smile in my heart,**  
**Everything becomes a little clearer,**  
**I realize what life is all about,**  
**It's hanging on when your heart is had enough,**  
**It's giving more when you feel like giving up,**  
**I've seen the light,**  
**It's in my daughter's eyes**

**.**

**In my daughter's eyes,**  
**I can see the future,**  
**A reflection of who I am and what will be,**  
**And though she'll grow and someday leave,**  
**Maybe raise a family,**  
**When i'm gone I hope you see,**  
**How happy she made me,**  
**For i'll be there,**  
**In my daughter's eyes**

_Grace fell asleep against the dead yet still warm body of her mom, she didn't even bother if she would catch a cold or get Pneumonia...She just wanted to stay there...And be with her for one last time._

* * *

**Present**

"-And then my dad found me." Grace stated as a single tear rolled down her cheek, everyone had been crying during the story. Nya cried into Jay's shoulder while he used a tissue, Kim-Ly was holding Kai's hand as they both silently cried, Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu stiffled their own tears, Bunny was spouting tears while Zane patted her on the back, Cole was beside Grace and tears streamed down his cheeks...And then Lloyd...Lloyd was huddled against Grace, his sobs muffled yet still audible. "I...I suggest we...W-WE all go to bed now." Sensei Wu stated as he quickly wipped away his tears, everyone nodded in agreement as most of the boys (Jay, Kai, and Zane) lead most of the girls (Nya, Kim-Ly, and Bunny) to their rooms. Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu both took Lloyd from Grace, who hugged Cole.

"...I still hear her voice though...In the winds." Grace whispered to Cole, who hugged her as tears stung his eyes. "Come on, we better go to bed." Grace whispered to Cole, who nodded his head.

**-Moments Later-**

Cole soon lead Grace to her room, yet she paused for a moment and didn't let go of his hand. "I-Is something wrong Grace?" Cole asked Grace, he finally calmed down. "...Stay with me tonight...Please..." Grace whispered to Cole, who suddenly became a beet red with his mouth hung open...

"Please." Grace whispered again, not looking up at Cole.

...

...

...

"O-Okay." Cole managed to whisper as he held Grace's hand in his, Grace smiled lovingly at him before the 2 entered her room. Sure Cole knew how much trouble he and Grace could get into...Especially with her dad...But...She needed him right now, and that's all that mattered to him.

**-Moments Later-**

Cole and Grace were soon cuddled in her bed, the warmth of the blankets and each other soon caused them to fall in a peacefull sleep.

* * *

**?**

Karishma smiled down at her daughter and son from her perch on the Bridge. Being a spirit allowed her to see through the walls and be anywhere at anytime..."You both have really grown up...Heh." Karishma whispered through the wind as tears fell down her cheeks. Her wish for her family to be togther was fuffilled...But she knew that in the future, her children and her husband would be faced with a tougher task that would truley push their family bonds. "Please let this last." Karishma whsipered to the moon, which glowed brightly for her.

She kept her promise to Grace, always being there by her side unless she was with Lloyd or Lord Garmadon. She cheered them on in battle, laugh with them at the jokes, patted them on the back...Yet all they felt or heard was the wind...Yet...Karishma smiled, Grace had told them that she was the Ninja of the Wind...So soon,_ very soon_, they would realised just what that ment.

* * *

Mrs. Loon and Mayhemb; *crying*  
Rock; *stiffles tears*

Dr. Science; *bawling*


	33. Letters and Dreams

Mayhemb; Okay, so we had a interesting review about chapter 32.

**Fanfictioner135**

Aww, adorable. Could you do one of Lord garmadon or sensei's pov with lloyd? During the same time? (after they took Lloyd away from Grace and Cole)

Rock; And that started to get us thinking. How would Lloyd take finding out the story? And how would his Uncle and Dad try to help him?  
Mrs. Loon; Well you're *points to the viewers* are about to find out!

Dr. Science; That and more, here and now!

* * *

**With Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu, and Lloyd (after leaving Cole and Grace in chapter 32)**

Lloyd sat down with his Uncle and Dad at the dinning table, cups of tea in front of each other them. "...I-Is that really what happened Dad?" Lloyd asked his dad once the silence had strained on long enough, Lord Garmadon looked to his brother then his son. Lloyd's eyes were slightly blood-shot (if that is possible for a lego character I mean...And if not then roll with it!), his lips still quivered, and his voice was hoarse from all the crying he had done.

...

...

...

"I...I _think_ so." Lord Garmadon stated gravely, Lloyd looked at his dad in a confused manner. "Wh-What do you mean you _think_ so?" Lloyd asked his dad, who sighed as he stared into his cup of tea. "...When Grace had first told me...She was still bound to her mother's side under that tree, she didn't leave her side for a day or so without eating or drinking...Only watching her." Lord Garmadon told before looking into his son's wide eyes, which stared back into his. "...She spoke in a tone that was different from her usual one, a tone much like mine...Dark...Mysterious...It sent chills up my spine." Lord Garmadon stated as calmly as he could, Lloyd paused for a moment after trying to drink the tea...Only to spit it back in the cup after gulping a small portion of it.

"Uh..Um...H-How did my mom become the Ninja of the Wind?" Lloyd asked the 2 adults, who exchange a quick glance with each other before turning back to Lloyd. "You see, your mother was first a Temple Priestess who repealed dark chi away from the talismans who was trained in the ancient ways of controlling the wind which have been lost for many years." Sensei Wu told Lloyd before he (Sensei Wu) took a sip of tea, Lord Garmadon nodded his head. "Yes, but now...There is only 1 person who knows how to Control the Wind...But back to the topic at hand, our father had found your mother after following the wind." Lord Garmadon said, he nodded to his brother who continued on.

"Our Father placed Karishma in charge of being your father and my sparing partner, and the easiest way to tell you...She kicked out butt..." Sensei Wu paused before looking at his brother and the 2 chorused, "**a lot**." Lloyd had to stifle a laugh when he thought of his mom (the image of her that he could guess) kicking both his Uncle and Dad's butts. "Her determination was second to none, both on and off the battle field." Lord Garmadon stated happily as he reminisced a bit, Sensei Wu chuckled.

"That was one of the reasons your father loved her." Sensei Wu chuckled as he brother growled at him, but that didn't hide his (Lord Garmadon's) blush. "Oh be quiet you old toad." Lord Garmadon growled to his brother, who gave him a raspberry. Suddenly the two sibling's petty and childish argument was cut off by Lloyd laughing loudly, both adults looked at the boy. To Lloyd this was great! He_** always** _saw the stuck up and mature sides to his 2 male guardians, and to see them like this was like seeing Grace use Pythor as a jump rope!

The group was soon interupted by the door opening, to reveal a slightly tired Grace, who was holding a small wooden box. "Grace? I...I thought you'd be asleep." Sensei Wu commented, Grace gave him a smile as she sat beside her brother (the 2 adults on the left side while Grace and Lloyd on the left). "I was, but I remembered something ssssssooooo I woke up." Grace told the 2 men, who smiled at her. Yes, this was their niece/daughter. "What did you remember?" Lloyd asked, he was happy to see Grace happy. Grace giggled at her brother before setting the wooden box on the table. The box was neatly carved with swirls, roses, and leaves.

"This box was carved by mom, she left them for me when she went away..." Grace told Lloyd while the 2 adults watched them, Lloyd was on the edge of the seat. "Really?" Lloyd asked as he watched Grace open the box, to reveal a letters, pictures, and different trinkets. "Really." Grace told Lloyd before bringing out a small necklace, which she placed around Lloyd's neck. The necklace had a piece of Jade in a shape of a "L" that was incased in what looked like a diamond (step emerald cut on both sides) and it was about as big as the number 5 on his shirt. "Your mother wanted to give that to you when you would have started to learn Spinjitsu...If you wanted to of course..." Lord Garmadon stated as he and the others watched as Lloyd held the necklace in his hands, before looking at the box. "Go ahead Lloyd, mom would have wanted you to look through them." Grace encouraged Lloyd, who gently took out pictures and letters.

The pictures were old, yet in very good shape due to them being sealed inside plastic coverings. In some there was a woman (his mom from what Grace said), his dad (from what Sensei Wu said and pointed fun of due to his hair), a little girl (who was Grace from what his dad said), and then in a few of the earlier ones there was a baby boy...Him..."Did you do this Grace?" Lloyd asked, indicating the plastic coverings. "Duh, what? You'd think that I'd ruin them and never let you see this stuff?" Grace asked Lloyd, who laughed a bit at this.

Next were the letters...There were actually more then he saw since Grace told him that a lot of the letters are in a different box inside Grace's room. But...In this one were a few letters for _him_. Lloyd carefully picked up the first of the letters from the box, the old parchment silently crinkled as he read the curvy letters.

_My dearest Lloyd,_

_ I can sense that my days are numbered my dear son, so I have decided to make you these letters. I know that it may not seem as though I am not with you, but I always am. I am the winds that surround you my dear, and will always be with you through the toughest of fights. Heh, I remember when you and Grace would try to help me bake. Even when you were little you always wanted to help, that's why I know you'll be a good boy, and a even greater man. Sigh, I just wish that I could hug you and kiss you...But that is what Grace, your Uncle Wu, and your Father are there for._

_ Though I may not be able to help you physically, they will. They always will. Grace will make you smile when you are sad (how she does it i never know!), your Uncle Wu shall show you Spinjitsu I bet (since I'm making him teach you in the past :p), and your Father shall show you what it means to be brave...Just don't do the stupid "I'm-going-to-battle-with-a hundred-or-so-skeletons-and-all-I-am-using-is-my-fists" kind of brave though. NEVER. But for now this is the closing of the first letter of many that you shall read from me, I'm sure Grace will gladly let you read the rest._

_Yet I want you to know that no matter what may happen Lloyd, that I am always with you._

_Love, Mom *heart sign*_

Lloyd smiled as he read the letter, before glancing up. "C-Can I look over these Grace?" Lloyd asked his sister, who he just then turned to...Only to see her asleep on the table. "She must have been more tired then she realised...Hmm." Lord Garmadon stated before shaking Grace's shoulder a bit, causing her to slowly wake up. "Go to bed Grace, we shall see you in the morning." Sensei Wu told Grace, who nodded her head in a tired fashion before kissing all the boys on the top of their heads and walking off.

"I suggest you go to bed Lloyd, we must all rest for tomorrow." Sensei Wu told Lloyd, who groaned. "Ohhhh! B-But can I _please_ just stay up a **_bit longer_ **and read some more letters..?" Lloyd asked, and truth be told he thought he was acting pretty funny! He NEVER stayed up to read unless it was a new comic book...! "No Lloyd, bed now." Lord Garmadon commanded to his son, who huffed yet gave in. Carefully Lloyd packed everything back into the wooden box and closed the lid and take the box in his hands. "Good night dad, goodnight Uncle." Lloyd told the 2 men, who bid him good night aswell before he (Lloyd) went off to bed.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Lloyd finally turned off his light, having read all the other letters in the box. He couldn't believe it! His mom was **AMA**-_ZING_! She trained beside monks at the ancient temple a **LONG** time before his grandpa had found her, she kicked his dad's and Uncle's butts so many times that it was unbelievable, and she knew how to draw comics! In that letter though it was said that she gave her comics to Grace to protect aswell, Lloyd knew what to ask for in the morning! "Heh, she was the best." Lloyd whispered to himself before falling asleep, not even noticing how a small breeze flew into the room.

* * *

**In Lloyd's Dream**

Lloyd glanced around to see that he was in a large grass meadow, with only 1 Cherry Blossom tree in seight. "H-Hey!" Lloyd yelled when he thought he saw a person under the tree, quickly he ran to it. Though due to it being a dream, he got there in only a second. Lloyd looked around the tree and circled it once, only to find a blanket where he had once stood before under the tree when he had gotten there. "Huh?" Lloyd asked before once again circling the tree, now dishes were set up on the blanket. "Oh-_Kaaay_?" Lloyd told himself before a lightbulb went on over his head, and quickly Lloyd began to run around the tree about three times.

Once he stopped he saw the blanket, dishes, food, tea cups...And his mom. "Hi sweetie.!" his mom chimed, Lloyd blinked. "M-Mom? I-Is it...Is it _really you_, or is this really completly a dream?" Lloyd asked his mom, who smiled at him. "Weeeeell *lies down on the ground* this _**is**_ a dream, yet us spirits can sometimes go into dreams and comunicate with the living." his mom told Lloyd, who blinked at her. His dad was right...Grace and his mom were a lot alike. From the small smiles to the way they lied down with their hands behind their head and one leg bent while the other hang limply over it...

"Yes, I know me and Grace are the same." his mom told him, causing Lloyd to snap out of his thoughts. "But...I think Grace did it so that you could have a sense of what it was like to have me around though...But hey, I could be wrong!" Karishma chimed happily with a laugh, a laugh that was like his actually. "Now come on silly boy *pats spot beside her on the blanket* me and you have a **LOT** to talk about." Karishma chimed happily, grinning at how Lloyd smiled brightly at her. "Yes mom!" Lloyd happily cried out before jumping beside his mom and cuddled to her side, he was happy to find that she was plesently warm.

Minutes, hours, and days seem to go by as Lloyd talked to his mom and vise-versa. He told her all about the ninjas (which she somehow knew about already), his boarding school life (which she apologized for, stating that she should have tried to argue more with his dad about that dissision), and about him being the green ninja (which she congradulated him on). And in return Karishma replayed her memories for Lloyd (hey, they are in the dream world. they can do anything!) like when she beat his dad and uncle (which he constantlly laughed at), when she drew comics (which he wanted oh-so badly to read!), and when their family had once gone on a picnic...In a place much like the one they were in right now actually.

"Hhhhmmm...It'll soon be time for you to wake up Lloyd." Karishma told Lloyd as the 2 watched the clouds go by, Lloyd looked a bit worried and scared as he watched his mom. "WH-What?" Lloyd asked in a frightned voice, he instantly felt calm when his mom sat up and pulled him into a hug. "There, there. This won't be the last time we'll talk." Karishma whispered to Lloyd, who smiled up at her. "Y-You promise?" Lloyd asked his mom, who smiled down at him. "I promise." Karishma whispered to Lloyd before kissing him on the forehead, right before a blinding light erupted through his mind.

* * *

**Real Life**

Lloyd blinked as he saw his Uncle stand over him. "Good morning Lloyd, sleep well?" Sensei Wu asked his nephew, he was about to respond when- "**WHY ARE YOU IN BED WITH MY DAUGHTER**?" Lord Garmadon's shouts could be heard by all of Ninjago probably! Soon afterwards the cries of Cole came out before he ran past Lloyd's open door, his dad right behind him as he threw random objects at the running boy. Some of which were rotten fish, bowls of popcorn (which Lloyd and Sensei Wu were confused by), steel shuriken (all 3 refrence to chapter 29), dishes, stuffed animals, and other objects. "I better go stop your father from killing Cole...Again." Sensei Wu told Lloyd before he ran out of the room, Lloyd sat there in silence before a pleased looking Grace walked into his room.

"Hey Grace." Lloyd greated Grace, who smiled back. "Hey, you enjoy your talk with mom?" Grace asked Lloyd, who stared wide-eyed at her. "Y-You knew?" Lloyd asked Grace, who smiled at him as she sat on his bed with him. "Yeah, mom told me while I was taking a nap on the table." Grace chuckled, Lloyd laughed along side her. "But listen Lloyd, I need to tell you..." Grace paused, making sure Lloyd was listening. "That if you close you eyes and really listen, you will hear mom...Trust me." Grace told Lloyd before she stood up, a small smile on her face. "Well, I better go make sure Uncle doesn't need help with dad...Heh, again." Grace said as she began to walk to the door, only for something to hit her back and make her fall to the ground.

Grace quickly flipped over and saw Lloyd hugging her, a smile on his face. "She was beautiful Grace...Thank you." Lloyd told Grace, who smiled at him. "Your welcome." Grace whispered to Lloyd, right as Kai came into the room. "Not wanting to ruin this sister-brother bonding, but breakfast is ready." Kai told the 2, who smiled at him. "Great! I'm starved." Grace chimed as she and Lloyd followed Kai to the dinning room, both forgetting about Cole...

* * *

**With Lord Garmadon and Cole**

"**MOOOOMMMYYY**!" Cole yelled as he was tied to a chair as Lord Garmadon laughed as he pressed replay on the casset player.

_i love you_

_you love me were a happy family_

_with a great big hug_

_and a kiss from me 2 you_

_wont you say you love me 2_

_i love you _

_you love me we are friends like _

_friends should be _

_with a great big hug and_

_a kiss from me 2 you wont you _

_say you love me 2_

Sensei Wu suddenly bursted down the door, Lord Garmadon glared at him as he took out his ear plugs. "Leave up brother! This boy must be taught a lesson!" Lord Garmadon yelled at Sensei Wu, who hit him on top of his head with his cane. "Honestly *unties Cole (who runs away)* I can't imagine how we are brothers sometime." Sensei Wu told Lord Garmadon, who grumbled. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it you old frog?" Lord Garmadon asked his brother, who's eye twitched in irritation.

-Moments Later-

Lord Garmadon yelled through the cloth tied over his mouth, the rope binding all but his head to the chair that Cole had once sat in. "Enjoy brother." Sensei Wu told Lord Garmadon before pressing the instant repeat on the casset player before running out of the room.

Call me Maybe (Chipmunk Version!)

-_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?-_

Lord Garmadon groaned as he pounded his head to the floor (where he was right now)...He was really hoping that SOMEONE would find him.

* * *

Dr. Science; *hugs Mayhemb* You are soooo funny Mayhemb

Mayhemb; Thanks hun *hugs him back*

Mrs. Loon and Rock; ENOUGH!

Dr. Science and Mayhemb; *jump apart* O-Oh! Your...Back..

Mrs. Loon; Duh! *turns to viewers* Mayhemb decided on which 2 song we should use for...Well...ALL of our chapters really.

Mayhemb; *shurgs* it's a gift

Rock; Yeah, so the 2 we used are the Barney theme song *all of them shudder* and the SUPER high pitched Chipmunk Version of Call Me Maybe!  
All; Bye!

Mayhemb; Rate and review!

vvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvvv

vvv

v


	34. The Temple

Mayhemb; Oh geez, I can just tell that this is gonna be a loooooong chapter...

Mrs. Loon; Same...LET'S DO THIS!

* * *

**On the Deck**

Everyone stood still as they looked at the sight before them...The vast amounts of clouds surrounded them as the wind howled, the sun being blanched out by the dark grey clouds over head...Then the temple...The temple had the oddest of dark blue glows that surrounded the grey rocks of the front, and the entire building. While the building itself was a pearl white, the accents, doors, and windows were all opal it seemed. "Its...It's beautiful..." Nya whispered as she stared at the temple wide-eyed along with the others, all but Grace nodded in agreement with her.

"No matter how pretty it is. We need to get moving." Grace told the group as she jumped over the gap from between the ship and the rocky path that lead to the temple, once she landed she motioned for the others to follow. "Ei-Yah!" Kim-Ly yelled as she cartwheeled over to the edge of the ship, did a back flip in the air, and land perfectly on the ground. "Hah! Beat th-at?" Kim-Ly tried to exclaimed to Grace, who was eating a bowl of Ramen in her hands while standing on her head. "Did you say something Kim-Ly?" Grace asked Kim-Ly, who glared at her before watching as Bunny held onto Zane as the 2 jumped together.

"Thank you for helping me Zane." Bunny told Zane, who smiled down at her through his ninja mask as he remembered a line from a romance movie he had once watched with the guys. "It was a privilege and a honor to help you." Zane told Bunny as he bowed, Bunny couldn't help but blush yet then glare at the giggling Ninja of both Water and Metal (Grace and Kim-Ly respectively). "D-Do you need any help Nya?...Nya?" Jay asked Nya, only to see that she was on the rocky path inside her Robot Suit.

"Looks like you got ditched." Cole told Jay, Kai laughed at Jay beside them. "Oh please! So did you 2!" Jay told Cole and Kai, who glared at him. "Now wait just one brick minute." Kai started out, only for a cough from the rocky ledge to interrupt them. "Um, ladies! Hate to interrupt the tea party, but we have a few talismans to get!" Nya yelled at the 3 boys, who realised that they were the only ones on the Bounty since everyone had already crossed over, with Grace already leading the group.

Once everyone was on the Rocky Path they soon stopped at a open flat rock area, the clouds making a perfect square around it that lead it to the front door. "Something isn't right about this..." Grace mumbled to her Uncle, who nodded his head. Suddenly the front doors bursted open, and a shadow of a hunched figure walked out. "Who dares trespass amongst the sacred grounds of the Temple of Winds?" the shadow's loud voice boomed, Grace bravely walked about 5 feet in front of the group.

"I, Gracialda Angelica Garmadon, dare trespass on the sacred grounds of the Temple of Winds. But only to retrieve what we must use to bring the pieces of the sacred Amulet of the Sacred Winds back together!" Grace yelled to the shadow, who thought for a moment before it's head rose. "Gracialda..?...It has been a year since you have last come to this place...Step forward so you may retrieve what you most desire!" the shadow boomed, Grace looked slightly behind and nodded to the others before walking till she was exactly between the shadow and the group. "...Going down!" the shadow yelled when the rocks under Grace suddenly opened up, Grace panicked as she quickly tried to assemble a cloud.

"Grace! Hang on!" Cole yelled as he tried to go forward, but before he could the shadow raised what looked like a metal fan and threw it at Grace. Only for the fan to miss Grace and cut into her cloud, causing it to fall apart. "**AAAAAAAAHHHHHH**!" Grace yelled as she fell down the hole, which soon covered itself up when the rocks moved back in place. "GRACE!" everyone yelled (besides the shadow of course) before Cole glared at the shadow. "What was that all about? Grace asked nicely and-" Cole was cut off when the ground shook and the clouds flooded the once-clear rocky path, only for the clouds to reopen and reveal 2 large amount of vines and metal (separated).

"Benders of Nature and Metal, step forward to try to reclaim your lost team-mate." the shadow bellowed, Kai and Zane specifically glared at the shadow with gret intensity. "And _why_ would they do that?" Zane asked the shadow, only for Bunny to place a hand on his shoulder. "It may be the only way for us to get Grace back." Bunny told Zane, who tried to argue but was stopped once he looked into her eyes...It was useless to try to argue..."Just...Please, be safe." Zane told Bunny, who smiled at him and nodded her head. "That is all I can wish for." Zane whispered to Bunny as he hugged her, she slowly hugged him back.

Kim-Ly and Kai uncomfortably watched the 2 ninjas before glancing at each other. "Uh..." Kai uncomfortably said as he scratched the back of his nick, Kim-Ly nodded her head. "Y-Yeah..." Kim-Ly whispered uncomfortably as she fiddled with the metal on her gauntlets, Kai glanced up at her. "I...Just..Uh..." Kai just **COULDN'T TALK** around her lately...But _maybe_ that was different for Kim-Ly. "Listen Kai...*Kai looks at her* I...I just want you to know that I...I.." Kim-Ly paused as she thanked all of Ninjago that her mask hid her now-red cheeks. "You...What?" Kai asked as he looked dead into Kim-Ly's eyes, both of their hearts were pounding. "That I...I...I really li-achoo!" Kim-Ly sneezed into her elbow...She couldn't do it..."Kim-Ly hurry up!" Bunny yelled to Kim-Ly, who glanced at Kai before she ran over to Bunny's side.

"To reclaim your lost team-mate, look through the brush and metal, and find something that doesn't belong before the time in the glass runs out." the shadow yelled as a large hour-glass appeared beside her, Jay looked relieved. "No problem! That thing has more then a day probably!" Jay exclaimed, the shadow seemed to look confused before looking at the hour-glass. "Oh! You're right...I summoned the wrong one." the shadow stated, causing everyone to glare at a embarrassed Jay. "Ah! Here is the right one!" the shadow happily exclaimed as a smaller hour glass, about as big as their heads, appeared beside Kim-Ly and Bunny.

"Ready?" the shadow asked the 2 girls, who bravely nodded their heads yes. "Then, begin!" the shadow bellowed as the hour-glass flipped over, the 2 girl quickly ran to their respective elements and went through the piles quickly. "Good luck finding them." the shadow chuckled as the 2 girls glared into their pile as the multicolored vines and metals made it difficult to tell what exactly they were looking for.

"Keep it up guys! (Nya)" "Go Ninja go (Jay)!" "Don't fail us! (Lord Garmadon) *gets hit in the head by Sensei Wu* Ow!" "You can do it! (Lloyd)" "Don't stop! (Cole)" "Make us proud! (Kai)" "We believe in you! (Zane)" "Use what Grace has taught you! (Sensei Wu)" Everyone was cheering for Bunny and Kim-Ly, who paused at what Sensei Wu said. "You thinking what I'm thinking Bunny?" Kim-Ly asked Bunny, who smiled at her. "I think I do!" Bunny chimed happily before she sat crossed legged on the ground while Kim-Ly stood with her feet shoulder width apart.

"Nature, please guide me in my quest. Help me retrieve what I must find! (Bunny)" "Metal, hear my voice. Lend me your strength till the end! (Kim-Ly)" both girls yelled before they glowed their own colors (Kim-Ly is grey while Bunny is light brown with hints of green) as they seemed to direct their element. The vines began to untangle themselves at a medium pace, much like how the metal was starting to sort itself. "You've learned to control your element? B-But that is impossible!" the shadow yelled, both girls seemed unphased though as they concentrated and move their hands in swift movements.

Everyone glanced at the hour-glass, to see that it was only about an eight of the way full right now. "Hurry guys!" Nya yelled to Bunny and Kim-Ly, who stiffly nodded their heads as they squinted their eyes. They had to hurry. As the last of the grains of sand fell into the bottom part of the hour-glass the 2 girls strained to keep calm, for if they lose even a bit of concentration, it may lead to them losing their chance to save not just Grace, but all of Ninjago. "15, 14, 13, 12." the shadow counted down the grains of sand as the 2 girls raced to get the job done, only to see that a small cube of each element was left (the vines were knotted).

"10, 9, 8." the shadow ticked on, the 2 girls realised that they'd have to manually undo the cube, and both started fast work. "7, 6, 5." they could tell that the shadow was grinning as it continued to count, but the 2 girls both were starting to unravel the small cubes. "4, 3." the 2 girls strained to get the last knot undone. "2." the two girls stressed to undo it. "1."-

* * *

Mayhemb; As I told above, this is going to be a looooooooong chapter!

Dr. Science; That's why it's in 2 parts!

Rock; But we didn't want to ruin the surprise about that by titling the chapter as that.

Mrs. Loon; Nope! So tune in soon to figure out if the girls made it in time, just who is the shadow, and if they can rescue everyone!

All; See ya


	35. What's going to Happen?

Mayhemb; Part 2!

Mrs. Loon; Yep! So Enjoy!

* * *

**Where we last left off**

"1." the shadow stated just before the last grain of sand fell into the bottom of the hour glass, everyone stopped as Kim-Ly and Bunny (who just got up) stood still as their backs were turned. "It looks like I have won then." the shadow concluded, both girls hunched over and fell to their knees as the still undone cubes fell out of their hands. "W-We...We failed." Bunny whispered sadly as tears fell down her eyes, much like Kim-Ly's. "W...We were so close." Kim-Ly growled as she punched the ground, her chest shaking from the sobs she was containing inside her chest.

"Kim-Ly! Bunny!" Nya yelled as she got out of her robotic suit and ran to the 2 girls, resting a hand on both of their shoulders. "Hey, you guys did your best." Nya tried to comfort the two girls, yet Bunny looked at her with a sad expression. "Our _best_ wasn't enough." Kim-Ly growled as she tried to even her breathing, which wasn't really working out so well..."Aw, come, lets play some fitting music for this sad moment." the shadow called out, right before the sound of a violin appeared in the air.

"Behold, the world's smallest violin." the shadow joked, soon followed by it's own laugh. "**SHUT UP**!" Kim-Ly yelled, before causing a piece of metal to fly at the shadow. "Wha?" the shadow whispered before holding it's hand up, causing the piece of metal to stop mid-air. "**I HATE YOU**!" Kim-Ly yelled at the shadow, who scoffed. "Do you really think I care about what you think of me girl?" the shadow asked, before the wind seemed to howl at the shadow.

"Karishma! Why do you have to interrupt my fun** EVERY SINGLE TIME**?" the shadow yelled, Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu, and Lloyd all looked at her. '_Karishma?_' the 3 (Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu, and Lloyd) thought as the wind continued to howl at the shadow, acting (the wind) like a defensive mother. "Honestly, I still wonder to this day why I let you marry that fool Garmadon." the shadow complained, Lord Garmadon growled. "Oh? So I'm a fool?" Lord Garmadon asked as he stepped towards the shadow, the group following close behind him.

"Not only that, but a teeeerible Son-In-Law!" the shadow yelled before the light behind it stopped, which allowed everyone to see the figure that was once the shadow. It was a elderly woman, older then Sensei Wu, with snow-white waist length hair, small wrinkles under her baby blue eyes, and slightly pale skin. She was wearing a red and white priestess uniform (like the ones in the Anime Inuyasha), straw sandals, and was holding a large bone white cane. The cane had a yellow floating gem that was encased in a small cage made of the cane itself, while it floated in a mysterious blue glow (like the one around the temple).

"Hello...Mother..." Lord Garmadon trudged to say, the woman glared at him. "Oh! So I finally get some nice words from you! No calls, no letters, you **NEVER** bringing my grand-daughter to see me!" the woman yelled at Lord Garmadon, before she smiled kindly at Sensei Wu. "Oh, Wu, it's good to see you though~!" the woman chimed happily before smiling at all the people who didn't know her.

"Hello, I am Lila, one of the few people who are left to protect this temple." the woman, Lila, calmly spoke with a small smile, before blowing a raspberry at Lord Garmadon. "That's nice and all, but why did you take Grace?..I mean...Y-You just said that she was your grand-daughter.." Cole asked Lila, who gave him a wide grin. "Because I _NEVER_ get to see her! Last time I did was last year...Since this old fart *nudges to Lord Garmadon* never brings her and gave her up for adoption." Lila told everyone, while Lord Garmadon glared at her.

"If I am a old fart then what are yo-UMGH!" Lord Garmadon was cut off when a Tuna was suddenly flung into his mouth, which he soon spat out. "Ugh!" Lord Garmadon yelled as he tried to scrap the taste off his tongue, while Lila laughed at him. "Grandma? I have some one for you to meet~!" Grace chimed as she suddenly walked out from behind Lila, everyone looked glad to see her. "Oh? And who would that be?" Lila asked her grand-daughter, who ran over to Lloyd and dragged him in front of Lila.

"Grandma, this is Lloyd. My _blood related_ little brother, not from my foster family." Grace reassured her grand mother, who stared at Lloyd as if he was a brand new Dinosaur Fossil. "Y...You're my grandson?..._Wait_...I HAVE a **GRANDSON**?" Lila asked before yelling the last part at Lord Garmadon, who flinched at her yelling. "Ugh, maybe if you would have called me _at least_ **ONCE** then I may have known!" Lila yelled at Lord Garmadon, before she smiled down at Lloyd. "Ohhh! But I should have known you were my grandson, you have a aura sssssoooo similar to your mother's." Lila coed as she hugged Lloyd, who slowly hugged her back.

"..._Okay_...I know that we ruin **a lot** of family related moments and all...But do you have a _reason_ as to why we had to undo those cubes?" Kim-Ly asked Lila, who grinned at a grinning Grace. "Oooooh we have our reasons." Grace stated before taking out a bowl of water and controlling it to where it surrounded the 2 cubes. Suddenly the metal and the vines came undone, to reveal a Golden Meteor Hammer who's chain was made out of vines and Golden Gauntlets that had multicolored pieces of metal on the fingers.

"Our golden weapons..?...OUT GOLDEN WEAPONS!" Bunny and Kim-Ly yelled before making a mad dash to their respective weapons and holding them in their hands. "Sweetness!...But where are our dragons then?" Bunny asked Lila, who smiled in a apologetic manner. "Sorry, all dragons have gone to the spirit caves. So they should come back at the same time as the other dragons." Lila explained, right as Grace stepped up. "I also did this for...**_Personal_**...Reasons." Grace added in, her family noticed a hint of mischievous in her eyes.

"Oh? And that would be?" Nya asked, Grace replied by grabbing the girls (Nya, Kim-Ly, and Bunny) and dragging them to far enough where the others could only see and not hear them. "I wonder why Grace doesn't wish for us to know." Zane commented quietly, the others nodded their heads in agreement. "Oh well, it can't be all that important or devious...Right?" Jay asked the others, who all but Lila shrugged their shoulders. '_If they only knew._' Lila thought with a smirk, Lord Garmadon couldn't help but not like that.

"What are you smirking at you old Cod?" Lord Garmadon feverishly asked Lila, who glared at him and bared her teeth. "Oh be quiet and eat your fish *uses wind to stuff 3 tuna into Lord Garmadon's mouth* maybe then you'll learn SOMETHING besides how to fail at everything in your life...Weeeell...All but 2 things I suppose *glances at Grace then at Lloyd with a smile*." Lila stated in one breath, before taking in another.

**With the Girls**

"Okay...So why did you do this?" Kim-Ly asked Grace as soon as they got far enough, Grace's grin sent a chill up all of their spines. "Becaaaause~ I wanted to see what you two *point to Bunny and Kim-Ly* would do, _or tell_ *winks at Kim-Ly*, with a certain Ninja of Fire and Ninja of Ice." Grace responded, this got a feverish blush from both Bunny and Kim-Ly and a laugh from Nya.

"Wh-What you talking about?" Bunny asked Grace, while trying to control her (Bunny's) blush. "Ohhhh you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about Miss I-Promise-To-Be-Safe." Grace chimed happily, earning a even bigger blush from Bunny and a more quieted laugh from Nya. "That was a diiiiirty trick you pulled Grace." Kim-Ly stated with a bit (Mayhemb; *cough* **ALOT** *cough*) of rage in her voice, Grace just gave her a Cheshire grin.

"_Me_ being dirty? And what about _**you**_? Using the old sneeze trick on Kai just so you could buy yourself a bit of time so you didn't have to tell him that you lo-" Grace was cut off when Kim-Ly tried to punch her with her new Golden Gauntlets on. "**QUIET YOU**!" Kim-Ly yelled at Grace, who kept dodging her attacks. "Heh, I knew love makes a person _blind_. But I didn't know that it made them _terrible_ at **fighting** too." Grace jokingly said as she dodged another one of Kim-Ly's punches, the girl (Kim-Ly) just growled at her (Grace) in reply as a more vibrant blush showed on her (Kim-Ly's) cheeks.

**With the Others**

Everyone besides Lila and Sensei Wu, who were chatting over tea, watched as Kim-Ly tried to land a hit on Grace, who was talking to her...Yet they were still to far away to hear them..."Should...We help?" Jay asked the others, who blinked at him. "Ah, but help who?" Sensei Wu asked everyone, again they blink. "Oh just like Grace's first day as a Ninja right Wu? (reference to chapter 1)" Lila asked Sensei Wu, who blinked at her.

"How do you know what happened on Grace's first day as a Ninja, Sensei Lila?" Sensei Wu asked Lila, who grinned at him. "Heh, all I can say is..*sips tea* Is that my daughter's spirit still helps our family keep in touch and updated on everything." Lila happily said, Cole gulped. "E-Everything?" Cole asked Lila, who smiled sweetly at him. "Yes...And I'd like to thank you for taking care of my grand-daughter...Even if the Old Fart *earns glare from a constantly-mouth-filling-with-tuna Lord Garmadon* doesn't want you to." Lila commented, before they all returned to watch as Kim-Ly and Grace faught.

**With Nya and Bunny**

The 2 girls watched Kim-Ly and Grace as they each nibbled on their own cotton candy (remember, Bunny's sugar rushes only happen (in worst terms) when she eats a lot of candy). "So *smacks lips* how have you and Jay been doing?" Bunny asks Nya, who blushes as she eats her cotton candy aswell. "Ohhhhh *smacks lips* i-it's getting there...Wh-what about you and Zane?" Nya asked Bunny, hoping that she (Nya) could change the subject. "Eh, s-same." Bunny confessed before looking at Grace and Kim-Ly, who were still fighting.

**With Grace and Kim-Ly**

"-Hey! When you 2 get married are you going to have a sword fighter as your entertainment _ooooorrr_ are you going to sing?" Grace asked Kim-Ly, who growled at her. "You know I told you to stop talking about my singing!" Kim-Ly growled at Grace, who grinned at her. "So Sword Fighting it is then!" Grace chimed with a laugh, causing Kim-Ly's eye to twitch. "**No**! **No** sword fighting at the wedding!" Kim-Ly yelled, before blushing as she realised what she just said. "C-Cause there will be no wedding!" Kim-Ly yelled, trying to make amends for what she said.

"Hey! Maybe Bunny and her mom can make your dress! Oooooh! Hey! A-And Nya can be your Bride's Maid with Jay as his best man and.." Grace continued to ramble on about who would have what part each team mate would have.

Cole and Zane would be Kai's men in waiting, Bunny and Grace would be her other bride's maids, Lloyd would be the ring bearer, Lou (Cole's dad) could play the piano, her (Kim-Ly's) mom (who we will meet later) can make the rings, her (Kim-Ly's) little sister can be the flower girl, Lord Garmadon could do some shadow stuff for entertainment at the reception, Sensei Wu could be the priest, etc...

"_**SHUT UP**_!" Kim-Ly yelled as she missed Grace again, though this time her (Kim-Ly) fist hit the ground. Once the Golden Gauntlet hit the ground it sent out a shock wave through it, causing some of the rocks to become ragged and jut out here and there...Whoa...

"D...Did I do that?" Kim-Ly asked as she pointed to herself, just as everyone gathered around her and Grace. "Duh, most of these rocks have pure iron inside them. So it's no big shocker that they got like this." Lila commented, before Bunny suddenly hopped in-(Mrs Loon; Bad joke there...Get it? Bunny, hop...Aw, forget..)-to the conversation. "Uuuuummm...W-We were wondering if you would let us use the talismans to find the last 2 pieces of the Amulet of the Sacred Winds please." Bunny softly spoke, and Lila couldn't help but smile down at her.

"Of course you all can, but I must warn you though, that the talismans can only give you the general area of where the pieces were sent to. Not where they could be at this time and etcetera." Lila stated before taking out a medium sized velvet bag tied off with a golden string out of her Kimono Sleeve, and gave it to a open handed Grace. "Would you like to join us Sensei Lila? We will need all the help we can get then." Sensei Wu offered to Lila, who smiled while his brother glared at him.

"I would love to!" Lila chimed happily, while Lord Garmadon growled and took the newest Tuna out of his mouth. "If she is coming then I am leaving!" Lord Garmadon yelled, Sensei Wu frowned at him. "Brother, we need all the help we can get." Sensei Wu stated, Grace and Lloyd nodded in agreement with him. "Yeah dad, isn't there anything that we can do to?" Grace asked Lord Garmadon, who blinked for a few seconds before grinning evily at the 4 boy ninja (all but Lloyd of course).

"_Weeeell_...I wouldn't mind staying, if _you_ did something for me Grace." Lord Garmadon started, Grace glared at her dad. "If this is about me dumping Cole dad then-" Grace was cut off when her father leaned over and whispered something in her ear, Grace blushed at what he whispered.

...

...

...

...

Water suddenly pulled around the 4 original Ninja's ankles, who all yelled as their wrists were then held over their hands. "A-Are you suuuure we need my dad Uncle?" Grace asked her Uncle, who nodded his head. Sadly Grace sighed before looking apologetically at the 4 bound boys. "I-I'm sorry guys...B-But this is the only way my dad will stay with us." Grace paused for a moment suddenly before shoving Nya, Bunny, and Kim-Ly towards the ship (about 40 feet away from them (to where they can only partially see the boys)).

"Wait! I need to get a camera!" Lord Garmadon yelled as he ran into the ship and ran back to the boys as Grace trudged slowly behind him, Lord Garmadon was already fiddling with the camera. "G-Grace? Wh-What's going on?" Cole asked Grace as she came towards the 4 boys, her frown didn't really assure them all that much. "I...I'm really sorry about this guys." Grace stated sadly as a water barrier went behind the boys (so the other girl's could further not see them), before she ran past each of the guys with super speed...

...

...

...

All 4 boys blinked when they suddenly felt a breeze on the lower half of their bodies while Lloyd and Lord Garmadon busted out laughing. All 4 boys looked down to realise one thing; they had just been pantsed. "Gah!(Kai)" "Say whaaaaaa? (Jay)" "Holly! (Cole)" "Aaaah! (Zane)" all 4 boys yelled as they blushed and tried to wiggle their way out of the water's tight grip on their joints.

Grace couldn't help but look at the boys and a smile lightly tugged at her lips. Kai had dark red boxers with yellow flames on it, Jay had dark blue breifs with white hearts on them, Cole had black boxers with red hearts on them, and Zane was wearing white breifs with golden shuriken on them. (Rock; No affence, but I always got the image that Jay and Zane would wear breifs...N-Not that I imagine that stuff! I-I mean *gets cut off when Mayhemb slapps his hand off the computer*) Grace couldn't take it anymore, and quickly she to let out a hearty laugh along with her Dad, Uncle (who had joined in), and brother.

"So not funny Grace!" all 4 boys yelled, yet Grace didn't mind one bit!

**Later on the Ship**

The boys all blushed as Lord Garmadon showed the pictures he had took of the 4 pantsed boys to Nya, Bunny, and Kim-Ly. Nya laughed at her brother yet blushed at the other guys, Bunny had fainted (ESPECIALLY AT ZANE'S PICTURE), and Kim-Ly laughed at the boys (yet she seemed to laugh a bit less at Kai (Dr. Science; Hmmm, I wonder why!)).

Yet all quieted down as Grace took the talismans out of their bag, carefully she placed them in a jade bowl. The talismans each held a yellow-to-golden image of each of the animals on the Chinese Zodiac, while the talismans themselves were a deep oceanic blue with swirls of dark brown and emerald green in them. Grace lit then unlit 3 candels; one was white, one was black, and the last was grey.

"Okay..!...Here goes nothing." Grace commented before she raised her hands over the bowl, much like Lila and Sensei Wu were doing with her aswell. Slowly Grace took a deep breath before chanting as the room grew dim and the mist appeared. "Aaaaahhh *sips tea happily while reclines in a easy chair* feels like home." Lord Garmadon commented from a corner of the room, Lila momentarrally glares at him. "I always knew you lived under a rock in a swamp." Lila stated before going back to the ritual.

_Elements of the earth, heaven, hell, and between._

_Help us find the things that we have yet to seen._

_Show us the way to the 1st peice of the Amulet._

_For we must fill this ever lasting commitment._

_As the sun goes down and the moon rises high._

_Show us the way, before we say good bye!  
_

The bowl suddenly gave out a dark purple erupting mist, which settled as the room grew back to it's original lighting. Slowly the mist seemed to form a map, Nya placed a map on hand and figured out the cordinates just as the msit dissappeared. "Looks like the first peice is in a place called...Skill Town?" Nya asked before trying to reread the name on the map, while Kim-Ly, Grace, and Bunny all stared at each other.

"Do you 3 girls know about this town?" Sensei Wu asked the 3 (Kim-Ly, Grace, and Bunny) girls, causing everyone's (including Nya's) attention to go to them. "Weeelll...(Bunny)" "Yeah...(Grace)" the 2 girls awkwardly said, as Kim-Ly took a deep breath in before sighing.

...

...

...

"That's...Where me and my family lives.." Kim-Ly confessed, causing everyone (besides Bunny and Grace (since they obviously knew that)) to gasp. "Whoa...S-So...Are we going tomorrow then?" Kai asked uncomfortably, Grace slowly shook her head. "No, first we need to contact a few people and make more room on the ship...Remember, we need all the help we can get." Grace told everyone, who slowly accepted the fact.

"Okay...But who are we contacting?" Cole asked, at this Grace and Sensei Wu shared a glance before turning back to everyone. "We are going to get your's and Jay's family Cole." Sensei Wu calmly said, this made both boys jump up and yell,"_**WHAT**_?"

"This is for the best after all, since Pythor (she has been told everything thanks to her daughter and Sensei Wu) will most likly go after your families." Lila commented, at this the 2 (Jay and Cole) boys accepted that their families had to be with them almost instantly. "Alright then, then everyone go to bed...We have a lot to do tommorow." Sensei Wu comanded, everyone slowly agreed and went to bed with their minds buzzing with what may happen next.

* * *

Mayhemb; Fair warning, the next (not exactly but mostly) few chapters are going to feature a LOT of moments with Kim-Ly(and possibly Kim-Ly and Kai *winks*) moments.

Mrs. Loon; Hope you enjoy!


	36. Party Plans

Mayhemb; I am really excited! Cause here we have a few small hints at Kim-Ly/Kai and Bunny/Zane!

Mrs. Loon; Ahhhh~ Love is in the air!

Rock; Better be glad Kim-Ly can't hear you.

Dr. Science; We do not own Amy Pearson's Love Like This, rightful ownership of that goes to...Amy...Pearson...OH JUST READ THE STORY!

Mayhemb; Aww! Come down honey-bunny

Rock; I think I'm gonna be sicky-wicky

Mrs. Loon; See! Love is in the air! Now you *points to the reader* enjoy the story!

* * *

**On the Deck**

Kim-Ly sighed for the hundredth time today, which was a lot since it was still pretty early in the morning. The boys and Nya had just gone to get Jay's and Cole's families; Zane, Cole, and Kai to get Cole's family (since they had more people) and then Nya (in her Samurai Suit) and Jay to go get Jay's parents (since they will probably bring more stuff). Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu, Lila, and Lloyd all were in the dinning room still eating breakfast and catching up on things while Grace and Bunny were beside Kim-Ly.

"Come on Kimmy, tell us what's wrong." Grace insisted as she and Bunny went on both sides of Kim-Ly, the 3 girls all leaned against the railing as they stared out into the sandy beaches that the ship was perched on...Not all too far away from Kim-Ly's home town..."I...I just...I just can't believe that I chickened out on Kai again!" Kim-Ly yelled in frustration as she threw her hands in the air, both Grace and Bunny frowned at this.

"Hey, d-don't say again m'kay? Cause if I remember correctly, you said last night (before leaving the ship if you were wondering) that you haven't tried to tell Kai yet so this was your first time." Bunny commented, Kim-Ly couldn't help but sigh at this. "I-I know...B-But still!" Kim-Ly yelled in exhaustion, before a light bulb went on over Grace's head. "Hey! You know what gets me in a better mood when I'm down about my relationship with Cole? *doesn't wait for a answer* I dance!" Grace chimed happily, both girls blinked at her.

"You...Dance...By yourself." Kim-Ly tried to make sense of it by speaking it, but only found it to be more confusing. "Not by myself really...Just...Not with a..._Original_ partner I guess you could say." Grace stated, before noticing the confused look on her friend's faces. "Um...L-Let me show you." Grace quickly said before rushing off somewhere, leaving Kim-Ly and Bunny to themselves.

"Soooo, what does you Golden Meteor Hammer do?" Kim-Ly asked Bunny, who grinned happily. "Check it out!" Bunny chimed before getting her Golden Meteor Hammer off her back and making it hit a piece of sand on the beach, only for a bundle of Tulips to appear in it's place. "Sweet! You can make flowers!" Kim-Ly said with fake enthusiasm, which earned her a small glare from Bunny.

"Not only flowers but trees, bushes, poisonous flowers, carnivorous plants, anything from nature!" Bunny exclaimed happily, getting a little bit of enthusiasm from Kim-Ly now. "Heh, talk about real flower power then." Kim-Ly commented, before high fiving Bunny just as Grace came back with a large bag and a large bucket of water. "What's in the bag?" Bunny asked curiously while Grace grinned at her.

"Just watch!" Grace exclaimed as she set everything in her hands down, before she raised her right hand. Slowly a portion of the water (once it was out of the bucket) began to form in a shape of a man, which then started to resemble Zane. "Then add a little color~!" Grace chimed as she took a few water dyes from the bag and put a few drops into the water, making the colors shift before the water actually looked like Zane.

"Though I can't make them talk, I can make them move, and they can feel the same as real people when I adjust the temperature of the water." Grace explained, Bunny and Kim-Ly slowly walked up to the water duplicate of Zane, and examined him. He was exactly like Zane, from how his eyes were always flickering sometimes to how his skin felt. "Wow...Th-This is amazing." Bunny whispered to Kim-Ly, who smirked at her.

"Want to get some kissing practice then Bun-Bun?" Kim-Ly asked Bunny, who blushed as she hit Kim-Ly on the shoulder. "Then you can get some practice to Kimmy!" Grace chimed, causing the 2 girls to look behind them. Only for them to see a water version of Kai, who's colors just settled in. "Be quiet you." Kim-Ly grumbled as she walked up to the water Kai, he was basically perfection (due to him not being able to talk).

"Now, who's up for a bit of dancing?" Grace asked before adding a few drops into the 2 water version's, causing the water to suddenly give the 2 boys either a black tuxedo with a red tie (Kai) or a white tuxedo with a black tie (Zane). Grace then ran over to a stereo (which she conveniently placed there earlier) and turned it on, suddenly the song "Love Like This" by Amy Pearson came on. "Of course! It just _had_ to be this song." Kim-Ly complained, yet she soon let out a small squeak when the water version of Kai suddenly placed a arm around her waist and held her hand, much like water Zane was doing to Bunny (who was blushing like mad just like Kim-Ly is doing right now).

(water versions of Kai and Zane will be noted as just their names (Kai or Zane) for the song)

-8-

-8-

_Italics _is the song while **_Bold Italics_ **are what's happening-

_I thought I had the whole thing figured out, til I found you **Slowly Kai and Zane lead Bunny and Kim-Ly in a small waltz**  
I didn't wanna waste my time just, lookin' for love. **Both Girls uncomfortably dance along with them**  
I thought that I was better off alone, **Kim-Ly stiffly accepts what's happening as the lyrics start to get to her**  
But I was wrong... **Bunny starts to relax in Zane's arms, the warmness accepting to her**_

_I never knew love like this,_  
_I finally opened up my eyes. **Kim-Ly and Bunny dance willingly now**_  
_I never knew just one kiss,_  
_Could ever wake me up inside. **Both girls are twirled by the 2 boys**_  
_And I hope it lasts forever, cuz I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_Just to feel like this, I never knew love like this. (ohh) **Both boys slowly dip the 2 girls at the end before bringing them back up.**_

_Everyday is better than the last, when I'm with you. **Grace smiles as she watches 2 of her 3**_(other being Nya) **_having fun_**  
I_ don't think I could get much higher_  
_Cuz Baby_ **Both couples stop and struck a quick pose before going back to dancing, the action earning them a small laugh from Grace**  
_Everytime you come and put your head to me, things you say to me it just feels so good..._

_I never knew love like this, _  
_I finally opened up my eyes. **Both boys place hands over the 2 girls eyes before the line then after drops their hands **_  
_I never knew just one kiss, **The boys return their hands into their partners**_  
_Could ever wake me up inside. **The girls get twirled again**_  
_And I hope it lasts forever, **Grace and Bunny both realise that Kim-Ly is singing along with the song**_  
_cuz I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_Just to feel like this, _  
_I never knew love like this._

_(Love like this)_  
_Don't make me wanna lose myself to you **Both boys suddenly pick up the 2 girls by using the hand on the girl's waist to support them in the air**_  
_(Love like this)_  
_And when you're here there's nothin I can't do **Both boys slowly twirl around**_  
_(Love like this)_  
_See no one else compares to you **Slowly the boys bring the girls back onto the ground and hold them in their arms for a moment **_

_I never knew love like this, **Both couple twirled around on the floor before going back to dancing**_  
_I finally opened up my eyes._  
_I never knew just one kiss, **The girls get dipped again as the 2 boys nuzzled their neck, the 2 girls blushed feverishly**_  
_Could ever wake me up inside._  
_And I hope it lasts forever, cuz I'd walk a thousand miles **The 2 boys smile as they stop nuzzling the girl's neck, they smiled lovingly at them though**_  
_Just to feel like this, I never knew love like this. **Both couples continue to dance, but a bit more free as it seems**_

_Like this, like this,_  
_I never knew love like this_ _**Kim-Ly and Bunny both sigh as they rest their heads on Kai and Zane's shoulders**_  
_never, never knew love like this_  
_Uhh **Both boys hug the girl's more affectionately**_  
_And I hope it lasts forever,_  
_Cuz I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_Just to feel like this **Kai smiles as Kim-Ly sings a bit louder, as if so he can hear her**_  
_No, no, no, no, no,_  
_Just to feel your kiss **Bunny smiles lovingly to Zane as she looks into his eyes, Zane does the same to her**_  
_Ohhhh_  
_Just to feel like this_  
_I never knew love like this. **Slowly the 2 boys dip the 2 girls again, but this time not getting out of the position**_

-end song-

-8-

-8-

Both couples stop as the stereo was shut off, just as a round of applause was heard. All 5 figures (Grace, Kim-Ly, Bunny, water Zane, and water Kai(Mayhemb; Since we can't say people since the water versions aren't exactly people)) turned to see Lord Garmadon, Lloyd, Lila, and Sensei Wu applauding. "I knew Cole knew how to dance, but I never heard of you 2 dancing, Zane and Kai." Sensei Wu stated as he climbed down the staircase with the others, only to see Grace grinning in embarrassment.

"W-Weeeell...U-Um..You see the real Kai and Zane can't." Grace then quickly explained that the Kai and Zane they were seeing right now were just water copies, and to prove her point Grace made it so the water figures dissolved and went back into the bucket. "Hmmm, you have grown more in tune with your element Grace. I am most impressed." Lila commented, before giving Grace a large hug.

"Thanks Grandma." Grace embarrassingly whispered as she scratched the back of her head, yet she couldn't help but smile as she saw how Bunny and Kim-Ly seemed more relaxed and happy. "Well, we must prepare for the arrival of our guests. Grace would you please go make some food. *Grace nods her head and walks to the kitchen* Good, Kim-Ly, I wouldn't mind if you and Bunny decided to arrange a small little party on the deck up here *both girls smile brightly before they huddled together as they look around the deck*." Sensei Wu commanded as he smiled, everything should be in place then.

* * *

**With Cole, Kai, Zane, and Cole's family**

Cole sighed unhappily as he lifted yet another one of his mom's many bags into his Golden Weapon vehicale (I'm gonna call it a speed car since that's what it reminds me most of), Kai noticed this as gave him another bag. "You okay Cole?" Kai asked Cole, who slowly frowned at Kai. "I-I'm beginning to worry that mine and Grace's relationship is going to start getting...Well...Boring." Cole commented, at this Kai scoffed. "Hey, you should be happy that you _have_ a relationship." Kai grumpingly said, Cole couldn't help but frown at this as Zane came out with the last 2 bags.

"That is true, though we all share a interest in one of our teammates, only you and Jay can call your main affections your girlfriends. While me and Kai have yet to go on a date with ours." Zane said calmly as he packed the last of the bags into Cole's Speed Car, Cole blinked at the 2 boys. "Well, have you guys tried to at least tried to show some affection?" Cole asked, Kai and Zane both nodded their heads. "Oh really..? Like what?" Cole asked, both boys paused for a moment.

"Um...I asked Kim-Ly out on a date." Kai tried while Zane nodded his head. "As did I, while we were building a house of cards." Zane commented, Cole stared blankly at the 2 boys. "Okay, that is not what I mean by showing affection. What I mean is like cuddling, hugging, kissing, just whispering sweet things to her." Cole stopped his rambling when he saw how his 2 team mates were looking at him like he had 2 heads.

"When did you become such a Romeo?" Kai asked Cole, who glared at him. "Since I found a girl that I liked! Who likes me back, just like both of you 2 due." Cole replied, both Kai and Zane blushed. "B-But how do you know that Kim-Ly and Bunny like us?" Zane asked Cole, who looked at him with a glance that read, _You seriously can't tell? _before shaking his head.

"It's the way that they look at you, i-it's kind of similar to how Nya looks at Jay...That, and Grace told me." Cole commented, before the conversation was stopped by his family walked out with small backpacks on each other their shoulders. "We're all ready to go son." Lou, now without his cane, happily said as his family all smiled at the 3 ninjas. "I'm so excieted to see Grace again! She is **SO GOING DOWN** on _Fist-to-Fist 2_ this time!" Bruce (Cole's little brother (seen in Chapter 25)) exclaimed happily as he got onto Kai's motorcycle, only to be replaced onto Zane's.

"Sorry lil' bro, but Zane's motorcycle is safer then Kai's." Cole told Bruce as he (Cole) petted him (Bruce) on the head, Bruce sulked a bit as Zane got into his motorcycle. Next Belinda (Cole's mom) sat onto Kai's motorcycle as Lou got into Cole's Speed Car. "Lets head back boys." Cole commanded before the 3 vehicle took off, Lou smiled down at his son.

"You know, I wonder what's happening with Jay and Nya right now." Kai commented through the radios in the vehicles, the other 2 boys now wondered the same thing.

* * *

**With Nya and Jay**

Jay groaned as his parents continued to ramble on about him to Nya, whether the stories were good or bad for him. "-and that's what happened when Jay first wet the bed." Edna concluded the recent story, getting a small laugh out of Nya and a blush from Jay. "C-Can we please hurry? I don't want to keep the others waiting!" Jay impatiently said as he put the last of the things that couldn't fit into his parent's vehicles into his jet, the rest of the stuff was in the Samurai Suit's arms.

"Okay, okay we're going!" Edna chimed as she and Ed got into their vehicles as Nya hopped into the Samurai Suit, the 3 transportation vehicles all soon came alive and raced off to the ship now. "You know, I bet Grace, Bunny, and Kim-Ly are bored to death right now." Jay told Nya while the 2 flew by each other, Nya shrugged. "Who knows? They could be having a fun time!" Nya suggested, at this Jay chuckled. "How? By throwing a party?" Jay asked as the 3 vehicles rode into the sunset (Rock; Most. Cheesiets. Line. Ever.)

* * *

**With Kim-Ly, Grace, and Bunny**

All 3 girls gave out exhausted sighs as they slumped into a few chairs. The deck now had 6 circular tables with multicolored clothes (one was white, one was black and grey, one was light and dark blue, one was dark and light green, one was red, and one was a dark purple), a larger rectangular table covered in a white cloth that had on top of it silverware, plates, drinks, bowls, napkins and a arrangement of food (all home made) (bread, butter (only thing now home made), ham, lasagna, chili (not Cole's recipe of course), 27 Layer Dip, tortilla chips, potato chips, some pizza, turkey, chicken, ingredients for a salad, different types of cake (for dessert), different types of pie (for dessert), different flavors of ice cream (for dessert), and other things), and a DJ station.

Then finally there was a large white banner that was stung over both sides of the ship that read, "WELCOME ABOARD!" in multicolors. "I must say, we out did ourselves." Grace commented happily, sharing a high five with both Bunny and Kim-Ly. "Totally. (Kim-Ly)" "Yeah. (Bunny)" both girls agreed before Bunny suddenly grinned. "I...Might...Have something for us to where, and we can get Nya dressed up a bit too when she comes here, for the party...Buuuut, Kim-Ly has to dress up to." Bunny commanded, before she and Grace stared at a now-backing-up Kim-Ly.

"You grab her arms, I'll get her legs." Grace commented before she and Bunny tackled Kim-Ly to the ground.

* * *

**With Lloyd**

The green ninja hummed happily down the hallways, before watching as his sister and Bunny carried a struggling Kim-Ly the opposite direction he was going. "Hey Lloyd, don't mind us." Grace commented as she passed Lloyd, who blinked at Kim-Ly continued to strugle. "**HELP! THIS IS TREASON! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE! NAVY! A STINKIN SUMO WRESTLER FOR ALL I CARE! JUST HELP! ME**!" Kim-Ly yelled and continued to yell as she was carred away, Lloyd blinked as he replayed what he just watched in his head.

Suddenly Grace ran back to him and gave him a lollipop, all his cares suddenly disappared as he took the peice of candy, hugged his sister (who then raced off somewhere), and then ran to the TV room to watch some cartoon!

* * *

**With Grace, Bunny, and Kim-Ly**

Kim-Ly thrashed in her chair, which she was bound to by rope (since she could just bend the metal chains). Bunny and Grace both grinned at each other as they got all the make-up and other things in the room (they are in Bunny and Kim-Ly's room) onto a vanity (which had been placed in their before this). On the vanity was now eye shadow, hair curler, different types of hair brushes, hair straightener, eye liner, mascara, lip gloss, lip liner, lip stick, blush, rouge, foundation, and other stuff. "Ready?" Bunny asked Grace as the 2 put on gloves and surgical masks, Kim-Ly glared at them. "Ready." Grace stated, before they both picked up some make-up (Bunny gets moisturizer and Grace grabbed the hair brush).  
"Help!" Kim-Ly's muffled cries barley were audible as the 2 girls began their work.

* * *

Mayhemb; That...Was SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!

Mrs. Loon; Yep! So check in soon to see just what Bunny had up her sleeve!


	37. Dress to Impress

Mayhemb; Yeah...We kind of let Mrs. Loon take over for this chapter since it's explaining what everyone is wearing for the party.

Mrs. Loon; P.S. for all of you who love the dancing, partying, slightly to OUTRAGIOUSLY romantic chapters, just wait till the next one!

* * *

**Later With Kim-Ly**

Kim-Ly groaned as she fell into a chair, making sure that her hair (which took about a half an hour to do) didn't get messed up. Her floor length dress was a nice dark grey top and a layered grey skirt, flashes of vibrant reds and golds here and there made it all pop. Yet the best thing about her dress (that she openly admits) is that Bunny had made a design of soft feeling sequence that made a silver dragon with it's tail winding in (or as) the skirt, curving around her back then to her front torso, then it had opened up to where it's mouth created a sort of "flame" with the right frilly (due to more fluttered silk) red-marked grey shoulder strap.

Along with the dress Kim-Ly was wearing vibrant red heels with golden bows around her ankles connecting to her shoes, a ruby-red rose hair clip, and a golden heart necklace. Her hair was curled slightly with most of it being held back by the hair-clip besides 2 pieces which framed her face, and now it smelt like cinammon...Dang perfume and lotion combo. Finally she had dark pink eye shadow, red-to-gold lipstick clear lip gloss, a touch of mascara, and a dark lightly spread (Mayhemb; All natural *wink*) blush.

"Please rain, please rain, pleeeeeease rain!" Kim-Ly begged to the sky, which was starting to become a lovely pink to mark the sun set. The main reason why she was out here was because Bunny and Grace ever so generously (Rock; *couch* demanded *cough*) volunteered her to lead everyone to their rooms, where their own party clothes awaited. Kim-Ly flinched as she heard the rev of 2 motorcycles, the roar of 2 flying objects, and 2 cars coming towards the ship...

...

She officially hated being a ninja...For today.

...

Slowly Kim-Ly got up, noticing the odd blue color in the sky with the black and white colors on the red-orange sand. "There coming~!" Kim-Ly heard Grace chimed from inside, her (Kim-Ly) could just see Grace grinning at how she (Kim-Ly) looked so distressed right now. '_I bet this is revenge for me making her use the stairs. _(reference to Chapter 11)' Kim-Ly thought as she walked off the boat, the large mounds of sand blowing in the breeze due to the motorized vehicles growing closer to her...Dang..

* * *

**With Kai (Kai's POV)**

I was actually enjoying myself, Belinda never really talked and instead seemed to be more interested in the passing scenery then actually striking a conversation...And when I glanced over at Cole and Zane, I found that trait didn't exist in the other family members. I couldn't help but lightly chuckle at Zane slightly annoyed Cole's tomatoe-red face cause his dad if probably asking about Grace...I silently sighed as I thought about Cole's words...W-Was he right? Was I really not trying to...Well...Apear attracted to her?

As we came upon the ship I saw a dark grey figure step off slowly, Kim-Ly probably was tried...But from what..? As we grew closer I saw all the signs, a few spot lights, and some balloons...They were throwing a party! Yay! "Come on guys! Let's go!" Jay yelled over the communicator's in our vehicles as he jet zoomed by, causing him to land first with Nya right behind him.

* * *

**With Kim-Ly (no one's POV)**

Kim-Ly fidgeted slightly as Nya and Jay walked out of their vehicles, only to stop when they saw the normal tomboy inside the frilly dress...Jay laughed out loud while Nya smiled at her. "That's a really pretty dress Kim-Ly!" Nya chimed happily as she carried some of the bags on board, Kim-Ly and Jay helping her with the rest. "Tell that to Bunny, she made and force me into it with Grace's help." Kim-Ly growled as the old machine stopped in front of the ship, Edna and Ed coming out of it.

"Oh my-my-my! A party?" Edna asked as she looked at everything, Kim-Ly couldn't help but smile at her. "Yes, Sensei Wu gave me and the girls permission to organize a small party to welcome you all *shoves the bags she was carrying into Jay's filled arms* *Jay falls down* *Kim-Ly walks over to Edna and Ed*." Kim-Ly spoke in a nice and even tone, one that Jay (but Nya has probably) never even heard of before.

"Oh! And who may you be?" Ed asked Kim-Ly, who gave a small smile as she did a small curtsie. "I am Kim-Ly Chau Thuy, Ninja of Metal, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kim-Ly clearly said, yet she slightly flinched when she heard Jay laughing. "Oh what a pretty name!" Edna chimed before the other 3 vehicles stopped in front of the ship again. "We're home and ready to part-Kim-Ly?" Cole stopped his cheer when he and the other boys saw Kim-Ly's clothes.

"Dare laugh and I'll rip off your hand." Kim-Ly threatened, making sure her eyes didn't meet the eyes of a certain Fire Ninja. Yet Nya saw that if she (Kim-Ly) did look, then she (Kim-Ly) would have seen how Kai had his jaw on the ground, eyes bulged out, and his cheeks flushed. "L-Listen. *coughs* I have been given the task of escorting the guests to their room, and in everyone's room a set of clothes are waiting for you to wear for the party." Kim-Ly calmly stated, Cole and Zane blinked at her while Kai remained in the same position.

Swiftly after Kim-Ly escorted Jay and Cole's family to their room's, while the others, besides Nya who also left, talked to Jay. "Oh my gosh, you can't believe Kim-Ly's name! H-Her full name is Kim-Ly Chau Thuy!" Jay laughed, before he, Zane and Cole looked over at Kai, who had yet to move a inch from his place. "Is he alright?" Cole asked the other 2 boys, who shrugged as they walked towards the boy.

"Don't know...But I can find out." Jay offered as a smirk overcame his face, before he went right next to Kai's ear. "*takes deep breath* **KAI, KIM-LY IS GOING TO MARRY SOME RANDOM GUY AND MOVE AWAY TO RAISE ALPACAS**!" Jay yelled to Kai, who suddenly snapped back and drew his sword. "No Kim-Ly! Don't raise alpacas!" Kai yelled suddenly, before realising what had just happened to him as the other 3 boys ran inside. "_**I AM SO GETTING YOU GUYS FOR THAT**_!" Kai yelled as he raised inside to, not even noticing the 3 people who were laughing from the Bridge Window.

* * *

**In the Bridge**

Sensei Wu, Lord Garmadon, and Lila all laughed as they watched Kai chase after his team mates. All 3 were all dressed up.

Sensei Wu was wearing a musty yellow kimono, a murky white under shirt, with a golden obi sash. On the back of his Kimono was a shimmering yellow outline of the sun, and on the v-neck of it was a thin line of kunai knives.

Lord Garmadon was wearing a black kimono, a dark blue under shirt, with a dark purple obi sash. On the bottom was a thin line of hand-painted silver shuriken, and on the back was a dark silver outline of a full moon.

Lila was wearing a light mint green kimono, a white under shirt, and a light blue obi sash. On hers the bottoms of it had silver and golden swirls that acted as wind, then on the back was a dark golden and silver open faned that had a cherry blossom design on it.

"Oh, those kids are better entertainment then you ya old fart!" Lila exclaimed as she continued to laugh, Lord Garmadon didn't mind though as he too laughed with his brother. "Glad to see you all having fun." Lloyd happily told as he walked in, he to was wearing a Kimono.

His was a dark green kimono, black under shirt, and a golden obi sash. On the entire thing were small images of candy (lollipop, wrapped candy, peppermint, etc), then along the back was a image of pink cotton candy.

Bunny and Grace had decided that the 4 of them didn't have to wear tuxedoes or dresses since they weren't use to it...As for Lloyd though, Grace wanted to see her baby brother in a cute kimono and not a stuffy tuxedo.

"Awwww Lloyd! Don't you look cute!" Lila chimed happily as she tried to hug her grand-son, who ducked away from her. Since her (Lila) first coming here Lloyd had experianced first-hand at her (Lila's) accidental death hugs. "Aw come here sweetie, don't be afraid of my hugs!" Lila encouraged on as she tried again to hug the young boy, soon the 2 were running around the Bridge with Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu hidding ontop of the super computer.

"Aren't we suppose to help Lloyd?" Sensei Wu asked Lord Garmadon, who looked at him (Sensei Wu) as if _he_ (Sensei Wu) was the evil overloard. "Are you mad brother! Do you really want to get in the middle of our Mother-in-Law and her Hugs?" Lord Garmadon asked Sensei Wu, who blinked at him. "...Cotton Candy?" Sensei Wu asked Lord Garmadon as he (Sensei Wu) held out some cotton candy for Lord Garmadon, who smiled.

"Thank you *takes cotton candy* *holds out tea cup* tea?" Lord Garmadon offered, at this Sensei Wu smiled. "Good, with these we can stay up here for a few hours...Or days if needed." Sensei Wu stated as he took the cup of tea happily, before the 2 brothers sunk back into silence as the poor young ninja was chased by the older woman.

* * *

**With the Boys**

Kai, Jay, Lou, Bruce, Ed, Zane, and Cole all looked at each other in their new clothing.

Kai was wearing a dark red tuxedo with a black and red stripped tie, a white under shirt, a black belt, and black dance shoes. On his tuxedo jacket a golden dragon wrapped from the back, wrapped around his torso 3 times while going up, before it went over his right shoulder and the head looked up a bit so that the dragon's mouth was where the right chest pocket started. Then on the left chest pocket was a image of 2 golden swords clashing.

Cole had a black tuxedo with a silver and black stripped tie, a white under shirt, a black belt, and black dance shoes. His tuxedo jacket had a silver dragon instead, and on the left chest pocket was a image of a golden scythe on it.

Zane had a white tuxedo with a golden tie, a black under shirt, a light brown belt, and white dance shoes. His tuxedo jacket had a golden dragon (like Kai's), and on the left chest pocket were 2 shuriken (much like his own) over lapping each other slighty.

Jay had a dark blue tuxedo with a white and light blue tie, a black under shirt, a brown belt, and black dance shoes. His tuxedo jacket had a silver dragon (like Cole's), and on the left chest pocket were nunchucks like his being held where they made a almost 90 degree angle.

Bruce (due to Grace's persuasion) had on a dark brown kimono with a white undershirt and a black obi sash. On the bottom were small CD's making a thin line and on the back was a Game Stick Controller.

Lou was wearing a fancier version of his regular clothes as a dark brown tuxedo, a dark red tie, a white under shirt, a new leather belt, and black dance shoes.

Ed was wearing a dark (more darker then Jay's) blue tuxedo, white under shirt, black tie, a black leather belt, and finally black dance shoes.

"I must say, Bunny has some talent for clothes!" Lou stated happily as he checked over his entire outfit, loving the feel of the new cloth. "She sure is!" Ed agreed as he adjusted his tie again, before adjusting a slightly embarrassed Jay's also. "Daaad! I can straighten my own tie." Jay complained, yet Ed only chuckled at him. "Oh I know son, you don't need me and your mom any...*sighs*." Ed sadly stated, at this Lou placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Down frown chum, we all must let them go off on their own eventually...With a special girl to help them along the way of course." Lou said with a grin, Cole blushed at this. "Daaaad!" Cole whined as his blush started to further form on his cheeks. "Oh yes, yes I know! My, heh, son takes a fancy to Nya." Ed commented, Lou smiled at this while Jay now blushed to.

"Can we go now? _Please_?" Jay asked, at this all the boys laughed at.

* * *

**With Belinda and Edna**

Belinda and Edna were already on the deck, having quickly changing into their kimono (Edna) or their dress (Belinda).

Edna was wearing a dark blue kimono with a white under shirt, and a silver matalic obi sash. Along the bourders of the kimono were small silver rivits and bolts while on the back it had a few gentle swirls on it, almost representing blowing dust (since they live in a sandy area).

Belinda was wearing a nice black dress that was much like Kim-Ly's, except without the dragon and the extra spashes of colors , it ended a bit under her knees, and it also had a slightly less thick skirt. She was also wearing black dance shoes and a silver bracelet.

"So tell me, how has you son been doing?" Belinda asked Edna, who smiled widley at her. "Oh he is just fine thank you! You know back when he was younger he used to always worry about things not going his way and.." Enda continued to ramble on as Belinda suddenly wished that she (Belinda) hadn't tried to start a conversation with the most talkative woman alive.

* * *

**With the Girls**

The girls were all in Grace's room, each looking over their dress.

Bunny's dress was a nice light green sun dress that had dark green flower and leave outlines swirling from the bottom left corner of the front all the way around her waist then stop right on her right shoulder's satin sleeve (which only went a little past her shoulders actually). Though anyone could plainly see the silver dragon outline that melded in with the flowers and leaves and at this point the head was actually trailing out of the flowers and leaves and went to her waist as it melded with a yellow sash that made it look as if the flame came from the dragon itself.

Along with that her hair was not curled, so it fell in a soft wave to the point where it was mid-arm, and it was held back bently by a silver butterfly pin that had a mini tulip on tip of the left wing. Plus she had on light dusty pink eye shadow, white eyeliner that had silver sparkles in it, a touch of mascara, clear lip gloss, pale pink lipstick, and a all natural blush.

Nya's dress was a beautiful fire red, literally. The dress' skirt was a subtle yellow before the yellow started to close off as it went higher up the skirt, then at the hem line there was a small electric light blue and white sash, then the top of the dress was a real fire red created by layers of a thin unknown fabric that was soft and breathable ("Thankfully!" Nya had commented about it being breathable.)

Nya also had her hair in a sort of wavy fashion with 2 thin cherry blossom barrettes in her hair, a small ember necklace, nice red dance shoes, and her bracelet. She also had on golden eye shadow, a bit of mascara ("To bring out your eyes and maybe see if Jay can step up a bit!" Bunny had chimed as she was applying Nya's make-up on her.) glittery red eye liner, clear lip gloss, dark red lip stick, and a all natural blush like most of the girls.

The Grace's dress was basically a light blue version of Nya's dress but going from a snow white-silver-blue-dark blue then Nya's yellow-orange-orange/red-blazing red. It also had a thiner skirt that accted as more of a romantic tutu, and on it was a silver dragon that weaved it's way through the layers of the fabric before it curled around her waist causing a thin line of a ghastly blue that appeared in the light blue before the head actually trailed up to the v-neck of the dress. Then the dragon's head speeued out "water" as gems along both edges of the v-neck.

Along with this Grace didn't have her bow on (she didn't want to damage it) and with a bit of help her hair was a bit more wavy, but it was kept out of her eyes by using 2 silver water lilly barrettes. She also had on her white eye shadow, glittery light blue eye liner, a light pink lipstick, clear lip gloss, and a thin all natural blush. She was also wearing her old dusty pink ballet flats.

"You've really outdone yourself Bunny!" Grace chimed as she spun around, her skirt fluttering slightly and lovingly. "W-Well...I-I don't mean to brag but...Y-Yeah..! I-I guess I did.." Bunny nerviously stated, right as Nya saw the sown in tags on the back of Bunny's dress. "B.S.A?" Nya asked as she looked more closly at the tag, Bunny smiled lightly. "It stands for Bunny Serenity Asher. Sorry, I like to mark what I make." Bunny apologized, but Nya smiled at her. "No need to apologize, it's really cool that you make your own clothes." Nya commented, at this Kim-Ly pulled the 2 girls in for a small hug.

"And now cause of Bun-Bun we are dressed to impress!" Kim-Ly chimed happily, Grace started to walk towards the door. "Come on! Last one out has to ask their guy to dance!" Grace yelled before taking off laughing up the hallways, soon followed by the other 3 girls.

* * *

-**Name translations**-

Chau (pronounced cho); Vietnamese Girl name meaning "Pearls or other Precious stones"

Thuy (pronounced too-wee); Vietnamese Girl Name (though it acts as a last name here) meaning "Friendship and loyalty"

Serenity (pronounced seh REH nih tee) ; English Girl name meaning "Peacefulness"

Asher (pronounced ASH er); Hebrew Boy name (though it acts as a last name here) meaning "Fortunate; blessed; happy"


	38. Party!

Mayhemb; We do not own any songs we use unless we say that we do. Song used; All-4-One "I Swear"

* * *

**Later**

The party was in full swing! Everyone was laughing, eating, having fun...And sharing embarrassing stories about their kids! "So, please tell me _again_ how Cole first wet his pants on his debut as a dancer." Lord Garmadon asked Lou and Belinda, who smiled unknowingly as their older son blushed as his parents retold the story to his Girlfriend (Grace, duh) and her dad. "Well, on Cole's first day as a dancer he had been told that drinking a lot of water helps you stay hydrated and..." Belinda started to retell the story just as Cole was dragged away by Grace, the 2 were unseen by Cole's family or Lord Garmadon.

"Thanks." Cole sighed as the 2 sat on the edge of the now-sailing (in the water) ship, their feet just barely missing the water. "No problem...Buuuut if you realise it, my dad can't interrupt us while he's busy." Grace whispered into Cole's ear, Cole lightly shivered and smiled at her. "Oh? And what _exactly_ would he be interrupting?" Cole asked as he placed a arm around Grace's shoulder, she smiled up at him. "Ooooooh, I have a..._Few_...Things in mind." Grace whispered as her head was tilted up by Cole's hand, slowly the 2 leaned in and close their eyes as their breaths batted against each other.

Aaaaalmost

"GRACE! *Grace's arm gets grabbed and she is then carried away" 2 loud voices interrupted the 2, before Cole accidentally fell forward and ended up kissing the floor...Sigh, can't he just kiss her once?

* * *

**With Bunny, Kim-Ly, and Grace**

Grace's eye twitched as the 2 girls placed her down in a corner a little bit outside of the party, where the 3 were technically alone. "What? Does EVERYONE on this ship not want me to kiss my boyfriend?" Grace grumbled under her breath before her attention went back to the 2 nervous looking girls, her (Grace's) eyebrow rose a bit. "Do you think you could...Uh...Start dancing with Cole? Th-That way it isn't all that,...Um...Awkward when me and Kim-Ly ask Kai and Zane to dance." Bunny asked Grace, who's eyes flickered from between the 2 girls before she (Grace) gave a smile.

"Sure! I think I can start up some dancing fever." Grace chimed happily, earning relieved and happy looks from the Ninja of Metal and the Ninja of Nature. "Great! (Bunny)" "Thanks a million! (Kim-Ly)" the 2 girls chimed as they tried to walk away, only for Grace to stop them. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I never said that me and Cole would dance!" Grace stated with a grin as her 2 friends looked confused. "Wh-What did you have in mind then?" Bunny asked nervously, the grin on Grace's face sent a chill up both girl's spines.

* * *

**Moments Later**

Everyone was stationed at a table. On the red table was Kai and Kim-Ly (who was gone for some odd reason), on the blue was Jay and his family along with Nya, on the green was Lloyd and Bruce (who were talking about video games and comics), on the white was Zane and Bunny (who was also gone for some odd reason), on the dark purple was Lord Garmadon and Cole's family along with Cole and Grace (who was gone for some odd reason), then on the black and grey was Sensei Wu and Lila.

Suddenly the light dimmed as a large circle suddenly became light up in the glowing yellow spotlights in front of the 6 tables. Quickly Kim-Ly and Bunny suddenly ran into the spotlight, forced smiles on their faces. "This dancing has been brought to you by Grace Garmadon-! (Bunny)" "-Who we are going to kill after this! (Kim-Ly)" chimed before 2 other figures stepped out into the spot light; everyone who didn't know about Grace's newest powers was confused.

Beside Bunny was the water version of Zane, who was wearing the same thing as before. Then with Kim-Ly was the water version of Kai, who was also wearing the same thing as before. "Say whhaaaaaaa?" everyone (besides those who knew about Grace's water powers) chorused together, Grace couldn't help but laugh as she turned on the sterio and the 2 couples began dancing as they did before. (check Chapter 36)

Though their dancing was technically forced, both girls were calm and collected while still feeling embarrassed at the parts like when they nuzzled their necks. Yet at the same time the real Zane and Kai felt a bit jealous (Mayhemb; They be jelly!) at the water clones of them, wishing that they really were the ones they were dancing with. Soon though Cole felt his inner dancer kicked in when the song ended.

Swiftly Cole raced over to Grace and took her hands, and the 2 went to the spot light along with the other 2 couples. "Hey! No dancing with my daughte-ugh!" Lord Garmadon was cut off when Lila levitated a anvil, where she got it no one knows, into Lord Garmadon's face. As the Dark Lord laid on the ground knocked out, Cole smiled at Grace. "I love your Grandma." Cole whispered to Grace, who giggled before a slowly dance came on the stereo. Swiftly Lou pulls out a video camera along with Ed and the 2 video tape the couples.

**-8-**

**-8-**

_-Italics _is the song while **_Bold Italics_ **are what's happening-

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky **The three couples come together softly**_  
_And I swear like the shadow that's by your side **The boys slowly twirl the girls, who afterwards rest their head on the boys' shoulders**_

_I see the questions in your eyes **Kim-Ly smiles as she feels the warmth of the water version of Kai, while the real one watches enviously**_  
_I know what's weighing on your mind_  
_You can be sure I know my heart _

_'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years **Bunny smiles happily as she and the water Zane slowly spin in another circle, while the real one watches closely**_  
_You'll only cry those happy tears_  
_And though I make mistakes_  
_I'll never break your heart_

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky **Grace smiles at Cole as the 2 twirled slowly, he smiled back down at her**_  
_I'll be there_  
_I swear like a shadow that's by your side_  
_I'll be there **The 3 boys slowly rest their forehead's to the girl's, almost in perfect sink**_

_For better or worse, till death do us part_  
_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_  
_And I swear **The 3 boys slowly dip the girls before turning them back up right and going back to dancing**_

_I'll give you every thing I can_  
_I'll build your dreams with these two hands **Softly the girls rest more on the boy's shoulder**_  
_We'll hang some memories on the walls _

_And when just the two of us are there **The boys, in return to the girl's previous actions, hold them closer in their arms **_  
_You won't have to ask if I still care_  
_'Cause as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all **The couples softly and elegantly did a 180 before shuffling slightly**_

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_  
_I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side **The boys softly kiss the girl's on the forehead, Grace is the only one not to blush while the real Zane and Kai looked ready to kill their water clones**_  
_I'll be there _

_For better or worse, till death do us part_  
_I'll love you with every beat of my heart **All 3 couples start to slowly speed up in pase as the music grows a bit faster**_  
_And I swear_

_I swear (I swear) by the moon and stars in the sky_  
_I'll be there_  
_I swear like the shadow that's by your side_  
_I'll be there_

_For better or worse, till death do us part_  
_I'll love you with every (single) beat of my heart_  
_I swear, I swear, oh, I, swear **The boys dip the girls, with Cole and Grace sharing a small kiss as the song ends completely**_

**-8-**

**-end song-**

**-8-**

All 3 couples go stand straight before bowing, then the water versions of Kai and Zane dematerialized. "_Okay_, can **someone** tell me _what the heck_ happened? I-I mean...**THERE WERE 2 KAIS AND ZANES**!" Jay yelled out, Grace giggled lightly as she explained her power of being able to bend water and using dye to make "people" in a sense. "Ugggh, what happened?" Lord Garmadon asked as he got off the floor, Lila groaned. "Oh great! He's alive." Lila groaned, at this Cole laughed at lightly.

"Oh be quiet boy, at least I didn't pee my pants in front of people." Lord Garmadon growled, at this Cole looked away in shame and embarrassment while Lila looked kind of smug. "Nooooo, but you _were_ the boy who was pantsed in front of a entire carnival over a flat screen." Lila stated, at this Lord Garmadon blushed while everyone laughed at him. "Oh you old bat! I'll get you for tha-wha?" Lord Garmadon asked as suddenly the air picked him up, placed him in the corner, made him put his thumb in his mouth, then turn him around (Mayhemb; This scene was inspired by the Hotel Transalvania commercials).

"Okay, I love your family to Grace!" Kai laughed as he watched Lord Garmadon fidget in the corner of the deck, the rock he (Lord Garmadon) was sitting on _probably_ wasn't comfortable. "Okay, come now people, there is cake to cut!" Grace cheered on, at this Cole picked her up happily. "**CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE**!" Cole yelled as he ran and carried a laughing Grace to the buffet table, everyone followed behind them...Even Lord Garmadon, who was taken out of "time out" by Lila due to Grace's request.

Bunny softly started to walk to the table, before a hand was placed on her shoulder. Slowly yet quickly Bunny turned around, to see a slightly embarrassed Zane behind her. "Oh, hi Zane..! I-Is something wrong?" Bunny asked Zane, who blushed slightly as he fidgited with his under shirt that was jutting out from his tuxedo jacket. "Y-You seem to enjoy dancing very much." Zane calmly stated, at this Bunny blinked before slightly smiling.

"It seems so." Bunny whispered to Zane, who slowly met her eyes. "Then...Would you like to dance with me?" Zane asked Bunny, who's heart skipped beat at the question. "I...I would lo-" Bunny was cut off when Edna and Belinda grabbed Bunny and began talking to her (Bunny) as the 3 girls walked to the buffet table. Bunny looked apologetically to a slightly sad Zane, who seemed to cheer up when Bunny mouthed the words, "dance later."

Kai and Kim-Ly were comfortably leaning against the railing, the water reflecting the bright full moon perfectly to where the 2 were on both sides of it as they ate their cake. While Kai had a dark chocolate, Kim-Ly had a strawberry cake. "I...Uh...N-Never knew you liked strawberries." Kai commented, trying his best to strike a conversation. "S-Sometimes I do...There pretty good once you get use to their sweetness." Kim-Ly replied, before blinking at Kai.

"Wh-What?" Kai asked as Kim-Ly continued to stare at him, and he could feel his chest hurt from how hard his heart was pounding when Kim-Ly suddenly came a little bit further then face to face with him."U-Ummm." Kai uncomfortably said, before Kim-Ly's hand found it's way to Kai's cheek...Kai thought, even though it lasted for only a little while, that he was feeling pure velvet.

Yet as soon as her comforting hand came to his cheek it went away, to reaveal some chocolate frosting on her fingertips. "Heh, next time you want to eat chocolate cake Kai, make sure that you eat the frosting to. Okay?" Kim-Ly asked in a teasing fashion before licking the froasting off her fingers, if her eyes weren't close she would have seen the embarrassed look on Kai's face.

"F-Fine." Kai grumbled as he stabbed his cake for a peice, almost spliting the fork. "Geez, relax Kai! The thing is only plastic." Kim-Ly said, motioning to the plasic fork Kai was using that was slightly shaking with how much force was on it. "*sighs* Here, let me help." Kim-Ly stated as she took the plastic fork from Kai's hand (he willingly gave it to her) and lightly dabbed the cake as she took a good bite-sized peice, with frosting, out of it.

"Aaaaah." Kim-Ly whispered softly, to where only the 2 of them could hear. "A...Aaaaahh." Kai mimicked as a blush was painted on his cheeks, and when the cake hit his tongue he could have sworn it tasted a million times better then when he fed himself. Kai didn't realise that the fork was still in his mouth as Kim-Ly went back to watching the others. Suddenly Kim-Ly grinned as she saw one thing; Zane and Bunny dancing with each other.

Right at the moment Zane actually danced pretty well, which Bunny was greatful for since he didn't step on her feet. "Bet Grace taught him some stuff." Kim-Ly mummbled as she chewed on a strawberry, Kai made a mental note to ask Grace for dance lessons some time soon. "A-Any way...D-Do you want to dance?" Kai asked Kim-Ly, who laughed slightly. She had enough dancing for tonight. "No thanks, I've already danced with you- (Kim-Ly)" "B-But that was my water version double ganger!" Kai yelled as he cut off Kim-Ly, who placed a hand on his lips to keep him quiet.

"I may have already _danced_ with you, but that doesn't mean that I won't spend _time_ with you." Kim-Ly stated softly, before blinking and uncomfortably took a few steps back. '_Why does she push herself away?_' Kai asked, yet he didn't mind, as long as he spent time with her.

* * *

**Morning**

Everyone was dressed in their regular (non ninja) clothes. Bunny, Kim-Ly, and Grace were all wearing their regular clothing (Chapter 21). The ship was now in the sky, and the deck was cleared of any signs that there had been a party there. "There it is." Kim-Ly told everyone, who then looked over the side. The village was medium sized with lots of stalls, markets, a few houses, a appartment or two, 2 large lakes, and then there was a forest circling it completly.

"Going down then!" Nya cried out as she started to lower the ship into a area near the village entrance, Kim-Ly was freaking out...Could her past catch up to her before she could think of a way to respond?


	39. Authors' Note Explanations

Mayhemb; Hey guys! We have to use this chapter to announce some stuff. So sorry if you wanted to read about what happened in the village.

Mrs. Loon; Anyway, we've been getting some PMs and stuff about you all (the readers) worrying that we are completly forgeting about our Cute Bunny!

Rock; We promise that that won't happen though, and that it's a big confusion.

Dr. Science; You see we are going to take a hand full of chapters to give Bunny and Kim-Ly a insight at their past.

Mayhemb; And what those things may cause in the future

Mrs. Loon; Here's a hint! Kim-Ly finally tells Kai that she likes him!

Rock; But there's something stopping her, something that she doesn't want to confess or even understand.

Dr. Science; While as for Bunny, there is a reason as to why she mostly portrayed as a wall flower/shy type/cute girl.

Mayhemb; And that reason will come up when we get onto Bunny's past, but that is after Kim-Ly's section because Kim-Ly has to do some stuff that really contributes to Bunny's part that has to happen next!

Mrs. Loon; I think you over explained that Mayhemb

Rock; No, she just used to many words actually

Dr. Science; Skipping that though, the next chapter should be finished in a day or a bit longer.

Mayhemb; Yep! So just wait!

Rock; Don't forget to review and rate!

Mrs. Loon; Favorite us to!

Dr. Science; Hey! We're forgeting something!

All besides Dr. Science; Huh?

Dr. Science; A view named Dragon Trainer23 asked us through a review-

"Hey,are u going to do season 3 using these characters? Because I wanna see some funny and awkward moments when Darreth sees three ninja girls and possibly a girl for Lloyd"

Mayhemb; Sorry! But we don't really know what's gonna happen next, we are right now focused on this book and if we can do a sequal then it make come to that.

Mrs. Loon; But there may not be, fair warning.

Rock; So anyway! Review, rate, subscribe, favorite us!

Dr. Science; Yeah, we really want to know what you all think of our story

Mayhemb; And sorry that we can't fully answer your question Dragon Trainer23, we're just working in the present for right now with bare glances at the future

Mrs. Loon; So stay tuned!

Rock; Enjoy!

Dr. Science; Plus R BYE!


	40. Lullabies

**Mayhemb; **We do not own the song. Song used "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" by Kai (I know, weird coincidence right?) with minor tweeks to it to fit Kim-Ly

* * *

**With the Group**

As the group was walking they couldn't help but notice how lush the forest around them was, or how there were no animals near them either. "Huh, I wonder why the animals are coming near us." Belinda said, at this all but Kim-Ly, Bunny, and Grace shrugged at. "Ooooh, you'll see why." Bunny giggled happily before beside them a roar was heard through the trees, Kim-Ly grinned happily as she looked around the dense forest.

"Heeeere Tobe, heeere boy!" Kim-Ly yelled to the forest, some of the brush shook. "Oh, is Tobe your dog Kim-Ly?" Nya asked Kim-Ly, Grace and Bunny couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Heh, dog isn't exactly the right word for it." Grace chipped in, right as the last of the bushes rustled and something darted out of them

"TOBE!" Kim-Ly yelled before she was tackled by the moving figure, she laughed as she lied on the ground and was licked on the face by a..._**A LION**_? Everyone blinked, flabbergasted as a large orange mained lion licked a laughing Kim-Ly. "Down Tobe! D-Down!" Kim-Ly laughed as Tobe continued to lick her, before turning around when he felt Bunny hug him. "Tobe~!" Bunny chimed happily as she hugged the large lion, who roared happily as Bunny scratched the fur on the back of the lion's head.

"I think Tobe's glad to see ya Kim." a new voice stated, and soon everyone saw that leaning against the village's metal entrance sign (which that had just noticed were there). The boy had dark green eyes, was the same height as Kai, had black wild hair that jutted out in every direction it seemed, and had a small scar that ran from his right cheek to his chin. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Hey Dave! Still got that scar I see." Kim-Ly joked as she punched the boy, Dave, in the shoulder, Dave just chuckled at this. "Yeah, you gave it to me, remember?" Dave asked as he ruffled Kim-Ly's hair, she just laughed at it though. "How could I forget?" Kim-Ly asked with a grin, Grace coughed which caused the 2 teens to turn to them. "Oh, sorry. Everyone, this is Dave, one of my best guy friends." Kim-Ly introduced Dave, who waved to them before grinning at Grace and Bunny.

"Grace! Bunny! Come here and give me a hug!" Dave cheered happily as he tried to pry Bunny off of Tobe, who growled at Dave. "I want to hug Tobe, not yoooou Dave." Bunny stated before sticking her tongue out at Dave, who laughed at this before hugging Grace. "Good to see ya Dave, it's been a while." Grace told the boy, who nodded his head before letting go of the Water Ninja and turning back to Kim-Ly.

"Now, do you mind why your here? It's rude to not call before coming someplace." Dave asked Kim-Ly, who blinked before smiling lightly. "We need to find a piece of a important amulet, and our search lead us here for the first piece." Kim-Ly explained, at this Dave grinned at the whole group. "If it's jewelery you want, then just find Lil Kimmy's mom!" Dave coed before giving Kim-Ly a noogie, the girl just laughed at this.

"Heh, why does he get to be so close to her." Kai grumbled to Nya, who giggled at how her brother's jealous mood. "Lil? We're the exact same age!" Kim-Ly yelled as she was dragged into the town by Dave, soon followed by everyone with Bunny, Lloyd, and Bruce riding Tobe.

* * *

**-Moments Later-**

The group soon found themselves in front of a large shop, the large glittering lit sign on top of it read "Devine Creations" in a curvy font of red letters with a white back ground under it. The inside had a red velvet floor, dusty pink walls, rows and rows of different types of jewelery, a few pictures on the wall, a register, and a few doors that led else where. "Kimmy!" a loud feminine voice yelled as a woman appeared in the oak doorway of the jewelery store, Kim-Ly smiled at the woman.

The woman was (obviously) older then them (yet younger then Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon) with flowing black knee length hair, golden hazel eyes, and sun kissed skin. The woman was wearing a silver kimono with a white undershirt, and along the bottom of it was red rubies and on the back was a diamond. The woman also had a dusty pink butterfly hair clip that held her long bangs out of her eyes.

"Hi mom, it's good to see you again." Kim-Ly said as she hugged the woman, who laughed lovingly before seeing the group. "Hello, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Kim-Ly's mother (if you hadn't already noticed) Dawn, I hope you like our town." Kim-Ly's mom, Dawn, happily spoke before turning to Kim-Ly. "Oh you just have to tell me how your adventures have gone...!...Hmm...Any cute guys you met along the way?" Dawn asked Kim-Ly as she led her daughter into the store, Kim-Ly groaned as the group followed the 2 inside. "Moooom!" Kim-Ly groaned, though this only caused Dawn, Dave, Grace, and Bunny to laugh a bit.

* * *

**-Moments Later (Mayhemb; Again)-**

Everyone sat on lush velvet couches in a room with creme walls and a oak floor. Carefully everyone was nibbling on some store-bought cookies and some instant tea. Joinging the group was the 4 youngest members of Kim-Ly's family, Stacy, Lulu, Jack, and Kyle.

Stacy was about Lloyd's and Bruce's age, maybe a bit younger, and was the exact image of her sister. Except she had green eyes. She was wearing a dark red kimono with silver swirls on them.

Next was Kyle, Stacy's twin brother, who had Kim-Ly and their eyes but instead had dark brown (almost black) hair that was a bit like Dave's haircut (but more taimed). He was wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans, and grey shoes.

Lulu was a small baby (now being held by Nya (who was told to hold Lulu)) with a pink blanket wrapped around her. She had short black shoulder length hair, happy green eyes, and was wearing a full dark pink footie pajamas.

Jack was Lulu's twin brother (being held by Dawn) and was wrapped in a dark blue blanket. He had short dark brown ear-length hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing dark blue footie pajamas ("which were like the ones that Jay wears" said Edna (causing Jay to blush feverishly again)).

"-I see...So you all need to find this...Amulet then..?" Dawn asked Sensei Wu, who nodded his head. "It is of upmost importance that we do." Sensei Wu softly stated, Dawn smiled at him. "I can look around my shop and ask around town to see if I can find anything, and Dave can go off and ask for some help to." Dawn happily told the group, right before Jack and Lulu began crying. "Oh what's wrong sweetie? Are you hungry?" Dawn asked her son in a baby voice while trying to place a bottle into her son's mouth, Jack just shoved it away from him.

"C-Can someone help me?" Nya asked as Lulu started to yank on her hair, Kim-Ly laughed a bit at this. "Give her here." Kim-Ly softly spoke as she took Lulu in one of her arms, before getting Jack placed in her other. "Hey, hey, hey! No crying you 2." Kim-Ly whispered to Lulu and Jack, who continued to cry but weren't flailing as much. "Th-They're not hungry *sniffs the 2 babies* and they don't need a diaper change." Kyle stated as he tried to help his older sister, who smiled down at him.

"They're just cranky, and they need a nap s'all." Kim-Ly whispered as she started to bounce the 2 babies softly on her knees, the 2 started to quiet down a bit as everyone watched Kim-Ly work (besides Grace and Bunny, who were feeding Tobe fish). "Bottles mom." Kim-Ly whispered to Dawn, who nodded her head before she rushed off to get the bottles.

"Lullaby time?" Dave asked Kim-Ly as he took a seat next to her, she nodded her head as Dave took Lulu from her.

-8-

-8-

Kim-Ly; _Twinkle twinkle little star, **Everyone (beside's Grace and Bunny)'s jaw dropped as Kim-Ly sung in a soft voice**_  
_How I wonder what you are,_  
Dave; _Up above the world so high, **Kai glares dagers at the beautifully singing Dave, who didn't even notice him**_  
_Like a diamond in the sky,_

Both; _Star light, **Both were in perfect harmony as Kyle and Stacy start to get sleepy to**_  
_Star bright,_  
_The first star I see_ tonight,  
_I wish I may, I wish I might, **Lloyd and Bruce both stiffle a yawn as they lean against their dads**_  
_Have the wish I wish tonight,_

Both; _Twinkle twinkle little star,_  
_How I wonder what you are, **Bunny snuggles up to Tobe as Zane**_(who switched places with Grace (since he had originally been sitting next to Cole) _**Lays down beside her and hugs her gently**_

Kim-Ly; _I have so many wishes to make,_  
_But most of all is what I state, **Grace sighs happily as she snuggles up to Cole, who holds her in his arms**_

Dave; _For just one girl,_  
_That I've been dreaming of, **Jay looks over at Nya, who's resting her head on his shoulder, as a look of compassion is in his eyes **_  
_I wish that I can have all her love, **"I do" Jay thinks as he wrapps a arm around Nya, not even noticing his parents taking pictures of the 2 **_

Kim-Ly; _I wish I may, I wish I might,_  
_Have the dream I dream tonight,_

Dave; _Ooo baby **The 2 babies both yawn as they snuggle up in the 2 teen's arms**_

Kim-Ly; _Twinkle twinkle little star,_  
_How I wonder what you are, **Edna and Ed smile at each other, much like Lou and Belinda did also**_  
Dave; _I want a girl who'll be all mine,_  
_And wants to say that I'm her guy, **Kai looks hopefully at Kim-Ly, who was watching Jack**_

Kim-Ly; _Someones sweet that's for sure,_  
_I want to be the girl he's looking for, **"You are" Kai thinks as he watches as Dave stare at Kim-Ly**_  
_I wish I may, I wish I might,_  
_Have the boy I wish tonight, _

_Ooo baby **Sensei Wu motioned for the others to start to go, since the sun was lowering in the sky**_

Both; _Twinkle twinkle little star,_  
_How I wonder what you are,_ **_All but Sensei Wu and Kai left from the group_**_ (_besides Kim-Ly and Dave of course)  
_Up above the world so high,_  
_Like a diamond in the sky, **Kai smiles at as he noticed Sensei Wu leave to go to the kitchen for tea, passing Dawn on the way**_

_Star light,_  
_Star bright, **Dawn hands the 2 teen the babies' bottles, which they happily give the half-awake babies**_  
_The first star I see tonight,_  
_I wish I may, I wish I might, _  
_Have the wish I wish tonight. **Kim-Ly lightly kisses Jack's forehead as the songs ends**_

Both babies were sound asleep and drinking from their bottles, Dawn smiles at Dave and Kim-Ly. "Oh thank you, since Thomas isn't here these 2 almost never go it sleep!" Dawn thanked the 2 before she got Jack from Dave, while Kim-Ly followed her out of the room to put the 2 babies in their crib. "Listen here bub," Kai blinked as he turned to see Dave glaring at him while he spoke, "Stay away from Kim-Ly, it you know whats good for you." Kai glared at the guy, before he realised that Sensei Wu was probably outside the door way...

Yet he (Kai) didn't really care about that.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Kai asked Dave, who glared at him. Suddenly Kai found himself on the floor, a ringing in the back of his head as Dave stood over his with his fist still raised...He (Kai) had just been punched! A-And that was it to take him down! "Stay away from her." Dave growled before leaving the room, once he was out Sensei Wu walked into the room. "Ready to leave Kai?" Sensei Wu asked Kai as he stood up, Kai slowly nodded as the 2 users of Spinjitsu walked out of the house and to the ship.

* * *

Mayhemb; Stay tuned to see the secret conversation between Kim-Ly and her Mom!

Mrs. Loon; May! Don't give everything away!

Mayhemb; Oops, sorry.

All but Mayhemb; *sighs*


	41. Talk 'N Gifts

**With Kim-Ly and Dawn**

Both girls relaxed on the couch, everyone having gone and the younger kids asleep now. "So sweetie, tell me about you and Kai." Dawn encouraged, the response she got was a flustered expression on her daughter's face while she (Kim-Ly) looked down at the tea cup in her hand. "Wh-What's there to talk about?" Kim-Ly mumbled, yet her mom heard her perfectly clear.

"Come on sweetie, you know what I mean." Dawn commented as she got up and sat beside her little girl, who turned her head away from her slightly. "I...I don't want to talk about it." Kim-Ly whispered as her lips quivered, her mom didn't give up though. "Your scared he'll hurt you, and that you'll lose him as a friend...Right?" Dawn tried, and she felt confused when her daughter stood up and walked towards the window.

"It's not just that mom." Kim-Ly stated in a soft voice, her mother blinked. "It's not? *takes out Parenting Book* Well, then this was a waste of time and money." Dawn commented as she to got up, as if on instinct Kim-Ly opened the window just seconds before the book whizzed out of it. "Come on sweetie, tell me..! I...I want to help you." Dawn whispered to her daughter as she hugged her, Kim-Ly sighed unhappily.

"I...This is something I have to do on my own mom...I..." Kim-Ly paused as her mother watched her, she (Dawn) was really worried for Kim-Ly's sake. "I..I'm going to bed." Kim-Ly whispered as she pushed out of her mom's embrace, before she (Kim-Ly) walked out of the room to her bedroom. Dawn sighed as the front door opened and a new person stepped into the room, Thomas, her husband and Kim-Ly's dad.

Thomas had jutting brown hair, green eyes, and a small "x" mark on his right cheek. He was wearing brown overalls, a black shirt, red pants, and a pair of safety goggles. "Is something wrong sweetie?" Thomas asked Dawn as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, Dawn sighed as she laid her head back on his left shoulder. "Kim-Ly is back home, along with her friends..." Dawn whispered, Thomas smiled lightly down at her, but through his eyes it showed that he was still worried about his wife.

"Come on, tell me the whole story." Thomas encouraged Dawn, who sighed as she looked up at the starry sky outside their window. "...She still hasn't learned that she has to let other people help her." Dawn whispered to Thomas, who gave her a comforting smile and hug. "Don't worry, she'll learn." Thomas reassured his wife, who chuckled a bit. "I know, especially since if she doesn't then she won't get a boyfriend." Dawn stated, at this Thomas stood straight up.

"If that's the case, let her not learn." Thomas stated in a serious tone, but Dawn just laughed at this as she walked away. "I'm serious!" Thomas yelled as his wife, who only continued to walk away while laughing.

* * *

**With the Boy Ninjas** (Besides Lloyd)

Zane, Cole, Zane, and Kai all waited in Dawn's Jewelery store, they all wanted to ask the same thing. You see, yesterday each boy noticed that the store gave out lessons to make jewelery..Aaaand...Well, after some persuasion and reasoning from Lila ("A hand-made piece of jewelery is just as good as a bought one, and it costs less!" Lila chimed, and who were the 4 (slightly broke) ninjas to disagree with the good advice?) they had decided to come and take them.

"Um...Miss Dawn?" Zane called out to the back room, and out stepped a man who was older than him. "I bet you the ninjas." the man mumbled, the 4 boys went on alert suddenly before calming down when Dawn came out from behind the man and wacked him on the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Thomas! That is no way to talk to your daughter's friends! *turns to the Ninja* I'm sorry about my husband, he's just protective of our little Kim-Ly." Dawn apologized, the 4 ninjas slowly reassured her it was okay before she took a seat across from them in a swivel chair.

"So, what can I do for you boys?" Dawn asked the Ninja, who slightly shifted in their seats. "Y-You see, w-we...Uh...Saw that you gave out lessons to make jewelery...A-And we want to make something f-for the girls." Cole uncomfortably said, yet he and the other boys relaxed when Dawn gave them a comforting smile. "That's really nice of you boys to do that, do you have any idea of what kind of jewelery you'll be giving the girls?" Dawn asked the 4 boys, who then suddenly became quiet with shifting eyes.

At this Dawn couldn't help but smile at, before she went over to the telephone and dialed a number before speaking to someone very quickly and quietly, to only set the phone back in its cradle before motioning the guys to follow her. Slowly the boys followed Dawn with Thomas behind him as they reached a almost unnoticeable door (that could only be seen with a small crack) and opened it. "Come on in!" Dawn happily stated as she ushered the boys into the room, to see that it was kind of like a viewing room with a cushioned couch along one wall and glass that let them look into the room (right where the mirror was in the shop).

"I use this room to help grooms or boyfriends see what their fiance or girlfriend likes, then they can have reassurance of what to get them!" Dawn chimed happily, at this Thomas looked enraged. "No way in how am I letting some punk ninja go out with my Ki-ARGH!" Thomas was cut off when Dawn suddenly got him into a headlock, the 4 ninjas couldn't help but blink at this.

"Shhhh sweetie, now go to sleep." Dawn whispered to Thomas as she pinched his neck, causing the older man to faint. "Pressure points?" Zane asked, Dawn giggled as she smiled at the 4 boys. "Pressure points, now you 4 wait here!" Dawn chimed as she dragged her husband out of the room by his foot (though she accidentally made him hit his head on the door frame of the secret room on the way out) before leaving the 4 boys in the room after closing the door.

* * *

**Moments Later** (girls POV)

The 4 girls walked into the shop, with Dawn walking into the room to greet them. "Hi Girls! Thanks for coming down here!" Dawn chimed happily as she gave each girl a hug, each girl returned them before Kim-Ly stepped up for the group. "Um...No problem mom, but why_ are_ we here?" Kim-Ly asked her mom, who smiled brightly at her. "I want you 4 to look around and see what you might like, or if their is a type of jewelery that interests you!" Dawn happily chimed, the 4 girls were MAJORLY confused by this.

"And...Why do you want us to do that?" Bunny asked, truth be told she was kind of nervous about Dawn's smile. "I want to see how different types teenage girls react to different types of jewelery, and I called you 4 since I know I can trust you." Dawn happily stated, the 4 girls slowly accepted this before Dawn excused herself for a few moments to fix some stuff in the house. So now the girls were alone.

Separately each girl walked off, besides Kim-Ly who just waited around by the register. "Hey Kim! Come here for a second will you?" Grace beckoned Kim-Ly over, and slowly Kim-Ly went over to Grace. The 2 stood in front of the necklace section (which was convenietly placed by the mirror). "What's up?" Kim-Ly asked Grace, who smiled as she got a necklace off the rack and placed it around Kim-Ly's neck, before turning said girl (Kim-Ly) to the mirror.

Kim-Ly stared wide eyed at the necklace she was wearing, cautiously touching it through the mirror. The necklace was a silver chain with golden dragon intertwining with the silver chain. "This brings back memories huh?" Grace asked Kim-Ly, who chuckled a bit. "Y-Yeah...It does." Kim-Ly commented, Nya suddenly came over to the 2 girls. "What brings back memories?" Nya asked, Grace smiled at her as Kim-Ly continued to look at the necklace.

"This necklace, it was the first necklace that Kim-Ly every completely made. From chain to dragon." Grace explained to Nya, who smiled at Kim-Ly. "Wow, that's pretty cool Kim-Ly." Nya complemented her, to which Kim-Ly smiled at Nya. "Thanks, though I'm a bit sad that no one has bought it yet." Kim-Ly confessed before sighing and putting the necklace back on the shelf, with Grace leaving her while Nya stayed.

"So, I take it you like necklaces?" Nya asked Kim-Ly, who smiled at her. "Yeah, I do actually. I love necklaces and lockets." Kim-Ly enthusiastically said, at this Nya smiled at her. "Heh, I never knew that you could be so...Well...Energetic." Nya commented, at this Kim-Ly only slightly blushed. "Y-Yeah...Well...A-Anyway, what's your favorite kind of jewelery?" Kim-Ly asked Nya, who smiled at her before pointing at the necklaces. "Heh, yours, mine, Grace, and Bunny's then." Kim-Ly commented, before the 2 walked off and looked around.

* * *

**Later**

The girls were gone, and now Dawn and the boys were back in the shop. "So, what did you learn?" Dawn asked the 4 boys, Jay waved his hands up in the air. "Oh! Oh! Pick me! PICK ME!" Jay yelled as he continued to wave his hand like a mad man, Dawn giggled at this before pointing at Jay to answer. "We learned that the girls' favorite kind of jewelery are necklaces!" Jay exclaimed, as if he had just won Ninjaball Run. "Good, and anything else?" Dawn asked, at this the 4 boys all spoke at once.

Grace liked blue, purple, and black jewelery and gems with things having to do with water. Bunny liked cute things, white and/or green jewelery and gems, and things with nature. Nya liked blue and/or red jewelery or gems. Then Kim-Ly liked red, gold, or black jewelry and gems that associated with animals.

"Good, now lets get working!" Dawn chimed happily as she lead the 4 boys into a different room that was comepletly brown with mulitple tables, wires, cutting utensils, and a few other things. "Use what every you need, and if you get stuck then just get me okay?" Dawn asked the 4 boys, who nodded before they all went to work.

**~30 Minutes Later~**

Dawn walked around and looked at the 4 boys' work.

From what she was told, Jay was working on a silver chain necklace with 2 detailed birds flying apart from each other with their tails touching to form a heart; one bird was a Blue Jay (representing him) and the other a Red Robin (which would represent Nya). Right now he was working on using blue sapphires, opal, and obsidian for the Blue Jay and it's wings.

Then Cole was trying to make a silver chain necklace with cascading droplets of water that fell to where they would try to have a "G" spelt out in the middle of it by using different colored stones. Right now he was shaping sapphires, diamonds, opal, blue topaz, and opal into the droplets.

Zane was making a golden chain necklace that would have muliple white flowers and different shades of green leaves on it. For now Zane was mixing gold paint, which he would use later to give the leaves and the flowers either viens (leaves) or a outer edging.

Then Kai was making a gold chain necklace with a heart shaped locket that would have the shilouette of a lion on it. Right now he was trying to work with the metal to get it to bend to the right placements.

**~3 Hours Later~**

Dawn smiled as she looked at the finished works of art before here, each was completed.

Jay had stayed true to his ideas of the birds, but had decided to also use Blue Topaz for the Blue Jay. The Red Robin had rubies, opal, and obsidian. Both birds were encased in a silver lining, and the heart had a extra kick to it; Dawn had added 2 small peices of gems to fit the heart placement between the 2 birds. The peice of gem that touched the Blue Jay was a beautiful Star Ruby while the peice of gem touching the Red Robin was a Aquamarine. Then to secure them Dawn put a thin layer of gold paint on it.

Cole had done the cascading droplets, alternating the droplets to where the necklace grew darker as it went up. Yet he had decided to net the gems together (criss cross them with clear string) so they didn't come apart. Dawn had also switched the opal that Cole used for the "G" and instead switched it with alternating Moonstone and Pearls ("Something more fitting for the Ninja of Water." Dawn thought to herself as she made the adjustment).

Zane still had the golden chain necklace, and as a finished project it was very good. Yet here and there Dawn added in Cherry Blossoms made of peices of Rose Quartz and pink Star Sapphires that were set in a thin silver linings that only held the stones' edges and kept them in place.

Then Kai...Dawn looked from the disappointed boy back to the locket...Or what was a locket from what she was told. Though the boy had worked with metal as a Blacksmith, that didn't put him in high marks for delicacy and detailing. The locket was only slightly a heart with bumps on the side and dents on both the front and the back. And the lion...Well...It kind of looked like a ink blot of a sock. Dawn had fixed the locket up a bit, and this was the finished item along with a thin line of diamonds in the ink blot that made a good lion shilouette.

"I...I need to go get ready for my date." Kai grumbled as he left the locket on the table in front of Dawn and walked out of the room, the other 3 ninjas left behind him (forgeting their finished words). Dawn sighed lightly as she looked down at the locket. "He had worked so hard." Dawn whispered to herself as she thought about how many times Kai had accidentally burnt himself while trying to melt the metal a bit so it would bend a bit more easily.

...

But Dawn knew Kim-Ly, and she knew just how her daughter would react to it. So Dawn began to wrap each gift in it's own wrapping. Grace's necklace had gotten a square dark blue velvet box with a nice black, curled ribbon on it. Nya's got a dark blue rectangular box with a golden crimped bow on it. Bunny's was placed in a dark green rectangular box with a white opal ribbon on top of it that was designed in a flower pattern instead of a bow. Then Kim-Ly's was placed in a red velvet heart shaped box with a nice black and red ribbon on it.

So slowly Dawn walked out of the room and turned off the lights, hoping that everything would turn out okay.


	42. Reasoning

**With Kai **(Boy Ninjas' Bedroom)

Kai sighed again as his sister readjusted his tie with the other guys in the same room. He was dressed up in the same tuxedo from the party (Chapter 37). "-and pull out her chair to." Lou said, since he and Ed had decided to give Kai tips for his date. "I think that's enough dad." Cole commented as he, Jay, and Zane looked up from their notepads, they had been writing down everything that the 2 older men had been saying.

"Fine...But there are a few more that we should go over." Ed commented as he and Lou shared a nod before they went into more tips for Kai, who was only partially listening. Suddenly the door to the bedroom was open and Bunny was seen on the other side of the door. "Oh, hey Bunny. Is something wrong?" Nya asked Bunny, who only blinked at her before walking right up to Kai.

"Um...Can I help you with anything Bunny?" Kai uncomfortably asked the shorter girl, who continued to stare at him. "Why?" Bunny asked suddenly when the silence dawdled on for a few moments, Kai couldn't help but tilt his head to the side. "Why what?" Kai asked, he didn't really like the way Bunny was looking at him while hiding something behind her back.

"Why are you so scared to show Kim-Ly how you feel?" Bunny asked, her voice not wavering while Kai looked at her in shock before that became rage. "Wh-What do you mean! I'm not scared!" Kai yelled at Bunny, who glared at him as she stood her ground. "**THEN GIVE HER THIS STINKEN LOCKET THAT YOU MADE HER**!" Bunny yelled as she thrusted a red heart shaped box into Kai's hands, everyone was surprised at Bunny's loud outburst.

"B..But how did you?" Kai tried to find the right words, only to be interrupted by Bunny's slightly irritated sigh. "Mrs. Dawn came by a few minutes ago, and since Grace is helping Kim-Ly get ready she asked me to give this to you so you could give it to Kim-Ly!" Bunny explained, she was pretty sure a vein was gonna pop if she this string of irritated emotions kept on going.

"B...But what if she doesn't like it?" Kai asked, a little uncertain as he looked at the heart shaped box in his hand. "Did you make it?" Bunny asked, Kai slowly nodded his head while everyone else in the room sat down on the lower bunk beds. "Did you put time and compassion into it?" Bunny asked again, and as Kai nodded his head again she felt herself becoming less stressed out. "Did you not give up?" Bunny asked, but at this Kai paused a bit before nodding his head.

"*sigh* Then why wouldn't Kim-Ly like it?" Bunny asked, all tension that was once in her voice was gone suddenly. "B-Because...I...It looks terrible." Kai stated unhappily, only for him to quirk an eyebrow when Bunny scoffed at this. "If Kim-Ly cared about looks do you really think that she would have agreed to go on a date with you?" Bunny asked, at this everyone's jaw dropped. Bunny had never spoke this way before.

"Wh-What's that suppose to mean?" Kai asked, he was pretty sure that he wasn't talking to Bunny right now. "Just look at yourself *spins Kai around to where he faces a mirror* Dirty dark brown and terrible looking hair, a ugly face, and **HOW THE HECK DO YOU GET A NITCH IN YOUR EYEBROW**?" Bunny yelled at Kai, who had decided that he had enough and (on instinct) punched Bunny in the face.

...

...

Only for her to grab his fist just as it was about to come in contact with her face. "I may not be handsome or cute...But I know that Kim-Ly likes me for what's inside!" Kai shouted at Bunny, who's mad expression turned to one of confusion. "Then why can't you trust Kim-Ly to feel the same way about the locket?" Bunny asked, Kai stopped strugling to get his hand out of her grip once he heard her. Swiftly Bunny let go of Kai's hands as she took a small step away from him.

"...You...You got me all fired up on purpose...Didn't you?" Kai asked Bunny, who smiled at him as she set the heart shaped box into Kai's hands. "Hey, I may be sugar and sweet alot of the time. But I'm no picnic when my friends' feelings are in danger." Bunny replied as she headed towards the door, only to stop in the doorframe and glare back at Kai. "_Oh_, and dare yell at me or try to punch me again. And I'll shove your hand up where the **sun don't shine**." Bunny threated before flashing a smile to the slightly disturbed group of people in the room before skipping away.

"Um...I...I'm just gonna...Go now." Kai uncomfortably stated as he glanced at his right hand before walking out of the room, leaving the rest of the group to ponder over what they had just seen.

* * *

**With Kim-Ly and Grace (Kim-Ly's room)**

Grace watched as Kim-Ly paced back and forth in front of her. Kim-Ly was wearing a simple floor length black red dress that had a small slit that ran up her her knees, yet along that slit was a fire pattern created by silver sequence. Her hair was kept straight, yet she had 2 red rectangular barettes in her hair. She also had on soft red flats, golden eye shadow, dark red lipstick, and clear lip gloss.

"Oh geez Grace, wh-what do I do?" Kim-Ly asked, before yawning much to Grace's surprise. "Kim-Ly...D...Did you even sleep last night?" Grace asked Kim-Ly. who blinked at her before frowning slightly. "N...Not much." Kim-Ly confessed as she surpressed another yawn, Grace stood up and placed a hand on the slightly tired girls' shoulder. "Why's that?" Grace asked Kim-Ly, who stood there for a moment before going to her bunk bed and pulling something out from under her mattress.

Grace stared wide eyed as Kim-Ly pulled out a long silver katana out of it's black sheth, she was mesmerized by the sword. Carefully Grace took the sword and looked it over, to see all the finalized details. The blade had small carvings running up from the hilt to emphasize fire, while on the hilt itself was the Ninjago Symbol for fire. The handle then was black leather (or something relatively close to it from what Grace could tell) with stretched red fabric over it.

"Kim-Ly...I...I never knew you could make a katana." Grace confessed as she continued to look over the katana, while Kim-Ly chuckled a bit. "Yeah, well I...I had some help." Kim-Ly confessed as she thought back to the previous night.

* * *

**Last Night (after Thomas' and Dawn's talk)**

Kim-Ly tip-toed into her dad's metal shop. Her dad was the metal making guru for a lot of people in Ninjago, and she knew where she kept all his tools. "Kim-Ly?" her dad's voice asked as he came towards his daughter, who just noticed him. "O-Oh! H-Hey dad." Kim-Ly uncomfortably stated as she looked around as to not meet her dad's eye, which she eventually had to meet as he began to talk to her.

"Why are you in here so late at night?" Thomas asked Kim-Ly, who uncomfortably shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I...I wanted to make a..." Kim-Ly paused for a moment, earning her a confused glance from Thomas. "A what?" Thomas asked, hoping that he could get an answer from his daughter. "A...A katana...F..For this guy that I-I might like." Kim-Ly confessed, if she dared look at her dad now she would have seen just how confused he was.

Not at his daughter though, but at what he should do.

...

...

...

"Okay." Thomas concluded, having realised that if this boy dared break his baby girl's heart then he would have a all-expense pass to beat the stuffing out of him. "Great! Sssssooo..C-Can you help me?" Kim-Ly asked her dad, since she only knew a little bit about how to make a Katana. "Sure sweetie, now let's get to work." Thomas stated as he handed Kim-Ly a smock, which she quickly put on as she raced after her dad, who was already getting the heated metal out.

"Thanks dad...But where did you learn how to make a Katana?" Kim-Ly asked as she got out all the tools that they would need. "I have an old friend who taught me how to make swords in exchange for me supplying him with metal...Now that I think about it he actually opened his own Blacksmith Shop." Thomas commented as he prepared the oven and the water. "Oh? What was it called?" Kim-Ly asked, only to fill in the partial silence. "Um...I think it was called Four Weapons." Thomas replied, at this Kim-Ly blinked at before shrugging. Sure it may have been an odd name, but it was a name to be proud of.

"Anyway, let's get to work." Thomas concluded, at this Kim-Ly nodded before the 2 began working extra hard so they could finish by 12 the next morning.

* * *

**Present**

Grace blinked at Kim-Ly, who had just gotten done finishing her story. "So, you really do care about Kai huh?*earns nod from Kim-Ly*...So are you going to tell him?" Grace asked Kim-Ly, who slightly blushed before taking the katana from Grace, resheating it, and hid it under her pillow. "Maybe." Kim-Ly whispered as a blush filled her cheeks, Grace frowned at Kim-Ly though. "Why maybe...?" Grace asked, at this Kim-Ly sighed. Suddenly a idea came to Kim-Ly, and quickly she turned on the stereo so it played a specific song.

**-8-**

**-8-**

Kim-Ly;_ I'm scared, so afraid to show I care **Kim-Ly blushes as she starts to confess this all to Grace, who is sitting by and listening**_  
_Will he think me weak if I tremble when I speak?_  
_Ooh, what if there's another one he's thinking of?_

_Maybe he's in __love, I'd feel like a fool **Grace walks over to Kim-Ly and puts a comforting hand on the singing girl's shoulder**_  
_Life can be so cruel I don't know what to do **Kim-Ly looks to Grace for advice and guidance, Grace smiles down at her in understanding**_

Grace; _I've been there with my heart out in my hand **Grace remembers when she first told Cole that she loved him, and how happy they are now**_  
_But what you must understand **Places both hands on Kim-Ly's shoulders**_  
_You can't let the chance to love him pass you by _

Both; _Tell him, **Grace points to the sun as it begins to set, marking it as almost 7**_  
_tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes_  
_Reach out to him And whisper tender words so soft and sweet **Kim-Ly feels slight confidence**_

Kim-Ly; _I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat **Grace smiles down at Kim-Ly**_

Grace;_ Love will be the gift you give yourself _

_Touch him with the gentleness you feel inside, **Kim-Ly places a hand to her chest**_

Kim-Ly;_ I feel it _

Grace; _Your love can't be denied, the truth will set you free **Grace twirls Kim-Ly once**_  
_You'll have what's meant to be, all in time you'll see_

Kim-Ly; _Ooh, I love him, **Kim-Ly blushes at her confession, while Grace smiles kindly at it**_

Grace; _Then show him_

Kim-Ly; _Of that much I can be sure **Kim-Ly nodds her head to Grace, who smiles a bit more**_

Grace; _Hold him close to you_

Kim-Ly; _I don't think I could endure **Kim-Ly lets a tear fall down her face**_  
_if I let him walk away_  
_When I have so much to say **Grace wipes her tear away**_

Both; _Tell him, tell him_  
_that the sun and moon rise in his eyes **Both point at the sun**_  
_Reach out to him _  
_And whisper tender_  
_words so soft and sweet_

Grace; _Hold him close to feel his heart beat **Soon the 2 begin to remember all the times they've had with their guy**_

Kim-Ly; _Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_Love is light that surely glows_  
_In the hearts of those who know **Kim-Ly remembers when she agreed to the make-up date with Kai**_  
_It's a steady flame that grows_

Grace; _Feed the fire_  
_with all the passion you can show **Grace remembers when she first taught Cole how to dance on their first technical date**_

Kim-Ly; _Tonight love will assume its place_

Grace; _This memory time cannot erase _

Both; _Your faith will lead love where it has to go_

_Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes **Kim-Ly and Grace both look out the window, the sun having not moved yet**_  
_Reach out to him_  
_And whisper, whisper words so soft and sweet_

Grace; _Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

Kim-Ly; _Love will be the gift you give yourself_

Grace; _Ooh **Both start to relax**_

Both; _Never let him go **Both smile at each other at the end**_

**-8-**

**-end song-**

**-8-**

Grace and Kim-Ly both are still smiling. "So...Are you going to tell him?" Grace asked Kim-Ly, who smiled as she walked out of the room. "Maybe!" Kim-Ly chimed, if she was to look back into the room she would have seen Grace fall down anime style. "That one musical number...For nothing." Grace grumbled into the floor, only to hear footsteps aproach her. "You dad is having a yo-mama contest with Lila and there is cake in the refridgerator." Cole stated from above Grace, who smiled at him. "Let's go then." Grace concluded as she got off the floor and walked off with Cole, arm-in-arm.

* * *

**?**

Pythor grinned as he watched Kim-Ly and Kai ride off on Kai's motor cycle. Turning Pythor glared at Skales and Fangtom. "Go follow thossssse 2. The rest of usssss ssssshall keep watch of the other ninja." Pythor instructed the 2 generals, who nodded before bowing then racing off to catch up with the speeding vehicle.

* * *

Mayhembl; Okay, the next chapter won't be about Kai and Kim-Ly's date

*insert "awww"'s and "Boooo"'s from crowd

Mrs. Loon; Instead it will be Lord Garmadon and Lila's "Yo Mama" contest! *gets cheers*

Dr. Science; So stay tuned!

Rock; *looks up from eating ramen* Huh?


	43. Yo Mama

Mayhemb; This is the first congoined story, in which we (the authors) can participate in the actual story and interact with the chapter...SO LET'S GET THIS STARTED!

**In A Westling Ring**

Mayhemb suddenly comes out dressed in a tuxedo and grabs the mic. "In this corner *points to Lord Garmadon's cornor* Weighing in at 2000 tons and is 20 centimeters tall is Lord Fartagon! Note, this information was given to us by Lila!" Mayhemb continued on, while Lord Garmadon glared at his grinning mother-in-law. "Then in the other cornor, weighing in at a weight that if I dare say then I will die a slow and painful death and is blank inches tall is Lila!" Mayhemb called out, before the 2 went to the middle of the ring and stood across from each other.

"Okay, this is a yo-mama contests. So any language is okay, and blah, blah, blah, BEGIN!" Mayhemb cried out before running off the stage and Lord Garmadon got stated.

Lila; Yo mama so stupid she put paper on the television and called it paper view

Lord Garmadon; Well yo mama so stupid she went to the orthodontist to get a blue tooth

Lila; Yo mama so ugly Bob the Builder looked at her and said "I CAN'T FIX THAT

Lord Garmadon;...Wait...Who's Bob the Builder?

Lila; I...I have no clue...JUST MAKE A COME BACK! Or...Are you chicken?

Lord Garmadon; Okay, that's it! *throws off helmet*

Mayhemb; Oh! It's on now!

Lord Garmadon; Yo mama so ugly she looks like she fell off the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down.

Lila; Yo mama so clumsy she got tangled up in a cordless phone.

Lord Garmadon; Yo mama mouth so big, she speaks in surround sound.

Lila; Yo mama twice the man you are.

Lord Garmadon; Yo mama so fat that when she stepped on the scale it didn't have numbers, it said "DDDDAAAAAAAAMNNNNN FATTYYYY! YOU BE 50 ELEPHANTS OVER WEIGHT!" (made by Mayhemb)

Lila; Yo mama hated you so much that she persuaded your dad to make the Golden Weapons just so you could have a reason to live your life, only to fail. (Mayhemb made this also)

Lord Garmadon;...

Mayhemb; WE HAVE A WINNER!

*confetie shoots everywhere*

Mrs. Loon; Stay tuned to see Kai and Kim-Ly's date! Bye~


	44. Fire and Metal

**With Kai and Kim-Ly**

(the resturaunt (since we are to lazy to come up with what it would look like) is the same as the one in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy)

Kim-Ly and Kai fidgeted in their seats as they tried (their eyes were seen) to hide behind their menus. "Soooo, uh...Wh-what do you think looks good?" Kai asked Kim-Ly, since he had never been in this place before. "I...I've heard high regaurds about the spaghetti." Kim-Ly responded to him, before the 2 were enveloped in a overwhelming silence.

**With Skales and Fangtom**

The 2 serpintine generals (dressed up as a couple) watched from a few booths away from the ninja. Fangtom was dressed in a brown over coat and a large fedora. While Skales (due to him only having one head) was wearing a dark purple dress, a blonde wig, and a pair of bright pink sunglasses. "You know...You do look...Rather cute." Fangtom snickered at Skales, who hissed at him. "Quiet you fool!" Skales growled at Fangtom, before Skales watched as Kim-Ly and Kai's waiter leave to take their orders to the kitchen.

"We have a job to do, and I don't want you to sssssscrew it up!" Skales whispered harshly at Fangtom, who just grinned at him. "You know...You remind me...Of this girl...I once saw in...Ninjago city." Fangtom chatted again, Skales just groaned as he returned his attention to the ninja again.

**With Kai and Kim-Ly**

Without their menus Kim-Ly and Kai were out in the open to each other...And you can believe just how weird that was for them. "Ssssssoooo.." Kai tried to spark a conversation, him speaking caused Kim-Ly to look up from her glass of water. "So.." Kim-Ly replied, Kai tugged lightly at his shirt collar. "U...Um...H-How is your training going?" Kai asked, only to mentally beat himself up for only thinking about fighting right now. "G...Good I guess." Kim-Ly replied, before turning her attention to a couple a few booths away from them.

"I..Is something wrong Kim-Ly?" Kai asked Kim-Ly, he was really scared that he just blew everything up. "No...I...I just feel that I know those people a few booths away from us." Kim-Ly honestly replied, to which Kai blinked before looking at the same booth Kim-Ly was looking at.

**With Skales and Fangtom**

"Drat! They ssssee usss!" Skales whispered harshly to Fangtom, who looked slightly panicked. "What do...We do then?" Fangtom asked Skales, who started to panick.

**With Kai and Kim-Ly**

The 2 ninja suddenly stared wide eyed when they saw the odd looking couple kiss, before they turned back to each other. "Well..Uh..." Kai uncomfortably said, Kim-Ly nodded her head to as they both thought the same thing. _Why can't we just do that?_

**With Skales and Fangtom**

Skales and Fangtom both blushed as the two pulled apart, Fangtom's left head (the one that he had kissed)'s eye twitched while the other's jaw was slacked. "I...I had to make them look away!" Skales yelled quietly to Fangtom, who's eye still flinched as he whimpered. "...Fangtom?" Skales asked before poking the Fangpyre General, only for said General to fall over in his seat...Aparentally frozen while whimpering. "Ugh, this is going to be a long night." Skales grumbled as he rested his chin (or...whatever he had in that area) onto his propped up hand.

**With Kai and Kim-Ly**

Both ninjas bid a thank you to their waiter as he laid down both of plates of spaghetti, before he (the waiter) left the 2 ninja alone. To fill the awkward silence the 2 ninja began to eat. After a few seconds of odd noise Kim-Ly looked up from her twirling fork (since she's twirling the spaghetti noodles) to see Kai slurping the noodles while being hunched over. Kai felt someone watching him, so quickly he looked up with his mouth full of the noodles. "Shomthwing shwong? (something wrong?)" Kai asked through the noodles, then he kind of realised that Kim-Ly was staring at how he ate the spaghetti.

Quickly Kai chomped down on the noodles, separating them, and sat straight up. "Uh...Um...S-Sorry." Kai mumbled as he uncomfortably scratched the back of his head. Kim-Ly couldn't help but frown at how Kai looked so...Well...Put down...

...

...

...

Kai tore his attention away from the salt shakers, to see Kim-Ly copying his exact actions; hunched over, slurping noodles. Slowly Kim-Ly made herself look straight into Kai's eyes, which were still staring at her. "Shomthwing shwong?" Kim-Ly asked, a smirk on her lips as she continued to eat the noodles in a unmannared way. At this Kai chuckled at, before going back to the way he had originally ate the noodles.

**With Skales (since Fangtom is still in shock)**

Skales shook his head in disgust at how the 2 ninjas ate their spaghetti. "Ugh, ssssssuch sssssssloppy eating." Skales mumbled as he threw a rat into his mouth, savoring the taste of the still alive creature. (Mayhemb; *sees readers shocked/disgusted expressions* What! They're snakes for crying out loud! What? Are they suppose to eat Celery?)

* * *

**After Dinner**

Kim-Ly and Kai walked arm-in-arm through the dimly lit park. Since it was dark (excluding the lamp posts) there were only a few street venders and a few stalls out. "I...I've never seen stalls open this late at night." Kai whispered to Kim-Ly, as the 2 focused on nature's lullaby that was around them. "This town is named Skill Town for a few reasons. One is to test your skills at games at the stalls." Kim-Ly explained, only to see that Kai was staring at one of the prize stalls.

"Something wrong?" Kim-Ly asked, Kai shook his head before smiling at Kim-Ly. "Do...Do you want anything?" Kai asked Kim-Ly, who looked through a few of the prize stalls before turning to Kai and shaking her head no. "Then what do you want to do?" Kai asked Kim-Ly, who looked around them before grinning and running off with Kai. Soon Kai found himself in front of a food stall, with Kim-Ly buying something. "Already hungry?" Kai asked Kim-Ly in a teasing tone, and he was happy to hear her laugh with him as she lead him to a nearby bench.

"It's not food...More like...Dessert I guess." Kim-Ly confessed as she opened a small rectangular cardboard box, to where Kai saw (what looked like) fresh dough balls. "Dough balls?" Kai asked, he couldn't help but love how Kim-Ly giggled at his confusion. "Not really, here *holds the box for Kai to take one*, try one." Kim-Ly responded, and slowly Kai took one of the dough balls. Only to see that it wasn't dough, but waffles.

"Carefull when you take a bite." Kim-Ly warned him, Kai only nodded to her as he cautiously took a bite out of the waffle ball. Suddenly ice cream appeared inside the warm waffle's crispy, flaky shell. "Mmmmmm." Kai hummed happily as he ate the entire waffle ball, Kim-Ly laughed a bit at his pleased expression. "I take it you like them..?" Kim-Ly asked, and she felt a bit more happy when Kai nodded his head and grabbed another one.

**With Skales and Fangtom (who was not paralyzed, but still wary about Skales)**

The 2 snake generals peeked out from behind the water fountain just a few meters away from the relaxed ninja. "Thissssss isssss pointlessss. I ssssay we go." Skales offered to Fangtom, who nodded his heads in agreement before the 2 Serpintine slithered away...Forgetting for a moment that the Ninja could see them from where they were.

**With Kai and Kim-Ly**

Kim-Ly looked away as she set the waffle balls down on the bench between her and Kai, only to see- "SERPINTINE!" Kim-Ly and Kai heard from the multiple stalls, the 2 hoped up and ran towards the Serpintine Generals...Who were still relativly close to the fountain. "Stop right there Skales! Fangtom!" Kim-Ly yelled as she grabbed 2 trash can lids and bended the metal into gauntlets, Kai only melted a metal bar from the playground and used it as a make-shift sword.

"Why does...Everyone say...Our name...Last?" Fangtom asked in slight annoyance as he and Skales prepared to fight. "Cause, Skales is said first that way he doesn't whine like a wimpy girl." Kai respondes, he and Kim-Ly laughing at Skale's disguise. "Oh sssssshut up!" Skales yelled as he ripped out of his disguise along with Fangtom, Kim-Ly continued the jokes. "Eeeeeewww! Flashers!" Kim-Ly yelled, at this the 2 snake generals growled. "I ssssshall get you for that ninja." Skales growled as he fought against Kim-Ly while Fangtom fought Kai.

"Kai! Contact the others, we may need help." Kim-Ly shouted over to Kai, who nodded his head as he caught Kim-Ly's cell phone (which she threw) and began to dial the phone number to the ship (the ship has a phone as seen in "Child's Play"). "I got you know!" Skales yelled as he tried to strike Kai, before he (Skaels) was blocked by Kim-Ly. "I've got your back Kai!" Kim-Ly yelled, before morphing her make-shift gauntlets into 2 katanas. "Thanks Kim-Ly." Kai said before going back to getting the others.

Kim-Ly struggled to keep both Generals at bay, if one attacked from one side then the other attacked from the other side. And while she couldn't look straight into Skale's eyes she couldn't let Fangtom bite her.

"Okay, they're on their way." Kai told Kim-Ly, who looked away from her fight for a second. "That's good to he-**AAAAH**!" Kim-Ly cried out as Fangtom stuck not 2, but his 4 (both heads) fangs into Kim-Ly's shoulders (one head for one shoulder). "Kim-Ly!" Kai cried out, before Kim-Ly did Spinjitsu to make Fangtom let go of her. Her tornado was a metalic grey and shined even under the dim light. "Run fool!" Skales yelled at Fangtom, who slithered after him. "Don't you mean..Slither?" Fangtom asked, his only reply was him (Fangtom) getting hit on the head by the Hypnobrai staff.

**With Kai and Kim-Ly**

Kai rushed over to Kim-Ly, who was holding both of her shoulders after dropping the katanas. "K-Kim! J..Just hold on okay! Th-the others are coming." Kai tried to reassure Kim-Ly as he laid her flat on the group, her head on his lap. "Kai...Awww...Geez that hurts." Kim-Ly groaned as she clenched her shoulders more, Kai grew more worried and started to panic about what would happen if they didn't get here in time. "I..It'll be okay! I...I promise!" Kai said again, he could feel his eyes water as Kim-Ly's hand started to turn scally. (Rock; Since it was 2 heads that bit her and for a longer time then when Jay was bit, we figured that it would be faster)

"...You know..Heh, the and moon do rise in your eyes." Kim-Ly mumbled, Kai looked down at her in confusion. "Wh-What?" Kai asked, pure horror in his voice. "I...I just wanted to tell you that before I-" Kim-Ly was cut off when Kai put a hand to her cheek, tears landing on her forehead from above. "N-No...Y-Your going to be okay! Y-Your not gonna change into one of them." Kai whispered as more tears fell down his eyes, Kim-Ly smiled up at him. "Kai...We both know that that's not gonna happen." Kim-Ly whispered to Kai as she sat up and leaned against Kai's chest, his heart beat soothing to her.

Kai didn't say anything as he hugged Kim-Ly from behind, only for his hand to feel the small bump in his jacket. Slowly Kai stuck his hand into his pocket, only to pull out the red box that (apparently) held the locket he had made for her. "H..Here." Kai was able to choke out as he gave Kim-Ly the box, she looked up at him before cautiously opening the box and smiling at what was inside.

"Oh...Kai." Kim-Ly whispered as she picked up the locket, though her hands didn't let her feel it the same way her original hands did. "I...I know it isn't perfect...But I...I hope you like it." Kai whispered to Kim-Ly, who suddenly turned around and hugged the Fire Ninja with all her might, causing the 2 to fall backwards. "I...I love it Kai...*looks at him* Thank you." Kim-Ly whispered, Kai couldn't help but smile at her. "Y...Your welcome...But I...I...I have to know.." Kai began, Kim-Ly let the 2 of them get up.

"Know whatsssss?" Kim-Ly asked, her snake tongue now apparent. "What were you going to say? When you were about to leave to compete with Bunny at the wind temple?" Kai asked Kim-Ly, who blushed behind her now green skin. "I...I know thisssss may sssssound sssstrange...But...What I wasssss about to tell you...I...It'sssssss different...And I...I'm sssssscared that y-you'll leave me alone if I tell yousssss." Kim-Ly began, Kai gently took her hands in his. "I promise, that I won't leave you." Kai vowed to Kim-Ly, who responded with a smile and a tear falling down her cheek.

"I...I...I..Lo..Lo...Love.." Kim-Ly couldn't get the words out, at this Kai blushed as he took in a deep breath. "I love you Kim-Ly, and with you knowing that...I...I want you to tell me what's on your mind." Kai confessed, feeling light headed suddenly. Kim-Ly stood with her jaw slightly slacked, and her eyes wide. Her heart didn't change it's rapid beat, which caused her chest great pain. "Please Kim-Ly...Just...Just tell me the truth." Kai pleaded, right before Kim-Ly placed a small kiss on his lips and pulled away from him, only to wrap him in a hug. The 2 could hear their friend's vehicles racing towards them.

...

...

...

The vehicles screeched to a stop only 8 meters away from them. "I...I love you too Kai." Kim-Ly whispered to Kai, who hugged her back. Suddenly Kim-Ly was enveloped inside a silver light. "Sh-She's unlocked her true potential!" Bunny cried out as she and the others gathered around the 2 ninja, Kim-Ly pulled back from Kai as the light died down. "B...But...But how? WH-WHAT HAPPENED?" Jay cried out, Kim-Ly smiled at Grace. "I told him." Kim-Ly said to Grace, all the other ninja looked confused. "So...Kai was what was holding Kim-Ly back from her true potential?" Cole asked, suddenly Grace felt as though a light bulb went on in her head.

"Of course! The thing that was holding Kim-Ly back, didn't have anything to do with a person specifically! It was just about Kim-Ly being truthful to her emotions!" Grace exclaimed, only for a pair of footsteps to be heard from behind the group. "Hey! Kim-Ly is not gonna be truthful to some hot shot Fire Ninja!" a voice cried out from behind the group, everyone turned to see it was Dave behind them.

"Since I'm now, heh, truthful to my emotions..." Kim-Ly paused for a moment and walked up to Dave, before slapping him. "That was for making my childhood annoying!" Kim-Ly yelled at Dave, before she ran behind Jay and gave him a atomic wedgie. "That was for putting honey in my shampoo and getting a bear to chase after me!" Kim-Ly yelled at Jay, who whimpered on the ground as he tried vainly to pull the briefs off his head. "And you!" Kim-Ly started as she went straight up to Kai, who quivered under her intense gaze.

"There has been something I've wanted to do to you for a loooong time." Kim-Ly confessed, and before anyone could do anything she tackled Kai...Only to then start to kiss him repeatedly while the others just stood there in awkward silence. *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* the sound of Kim-Ly's lips hitting Kai's skin seemed to be on repeat, before suddenly she got off of Kai and grabbed Grace's arm. "Now that that's done, can you drop me off at my house Grace?" Kim-Ly asked Grace, who slowly nodded her head before materializing her motorboat/bike and the 3, since Bunny didn't really want to stay, rode off together.

**With the Ninja 90 Minutes Later**

Dave had already left the park, while Cole, Zane, and Jay all looked down at Kai. Kai had a content, goofy smile on his face with multiple kiss marks along his lips, cheeks, and forehead. "*pokes him with a stick* I...Think we'll be here a while." Jay told the other 2 boys, who sighed before Zane continued to shuffle the deck. "What's the game this time?" Cole asked Jay, who grinned at him. "Go fish!" Jay chimed happily, the 2 boys groaned. They had been playing that game ever since Dave had left! (30 Minutes ago)


	45. Fights and Findings

**~Next Morning~**

**On the Bounty**

Kai sighed happily again as he ate some of Cole's pancakes, the others looked at him in amazement. "Wow, he's so out of it he doesn't realise that he's eating _Cole's_ cooking." Nya stated, earning her a small glare from Cole and a nod from the others as Kai continued to look off in a daze. "Huh...Just wait till he sees the sword." Grace chimed in, Kai suddenly looked at her. "Sword? What sword? *looks down at his plate*...*realises he's been eating Cole's cooking* AAAAHHH! *scraps his tongue* Ew! Ew! Ew!" Kai yelled as he began to wash the taste of Cole's cooking down with tea, while the others laughed at him.

"Oh, you'll find out about the sword-" Grace was suddenly cut off when a knock was heard from the dinning room door. Everyone turned to see Kim-Ly in the doorway, the locket around her neck with a sheathed sword in her hand. "Hey guys!" Kim-Ly happily chimed, everyone blinked...They had never known Kim-Ly to be so cheerful. Grace, being the first to snap out of the shock, smiled at Kim-Ly. "Hi Kim-Ly! What cha doing here?" Grace asked, having remembered Kim-Ly telling her that she would be busy today with helping her mom at the store for a bit.

"Oh, I just wanted to give Kai his gift." Kim-Ly replied, earning her a confused look from everyone besides Grace, who smiled. "That's good for you...So give it to him." Grace stated, Kim-Ly smiled as she suddenly stood in front of Kai, with the sword reach out. "Here you go Kai! *Kai takes the sword* *Kim-Ly lightly kisses him on top of the head* Anyway, I have to go. My mom needs me at the store." Kim-Ly commented as she started to walk out of the room. "Bye!" Kim-Ly chimed before running off now, the group all turned to Kai, who stared wide-eyed at the katana in his hands.

...

...

..

_'I love that woman.'_ Kai thought as he sheathed the sword and got up and began to walk out of the room. "Where are you going Kai?" Sensei Wu asked Kai, who smiled as he paused at the doorway and turned to everyone. "I...Uh...Have to go buy Kim-Ly flowers, so bye!" Kai quickly said before running off, the group was suddenly enveloped in silence.

...

...

..

"Why don't you buy Grace flowers?" Lord Garmadon asked Cole, who blushed as he crouched his head between his raised shoulders. "I can't believe I'm being compared to Kai in relationships." Cole grumbled, Nya couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, but this is Kai's first real serious relationship...Actually...This is his first and only relationship." Nya confessed, earning laughs from a few people from the room. Suddenly Grace saw Lloyd sneaking past the door. "Lloyd? Where ya going?" Grace asked Lloyd, who froze before nervously chuckling. "Uh...Umm..Nooooowhere.." Lloyd replied, before feeling embarrassed when Bruce suddenly stood up and called him a liar.

"Liar! Your going to see Stacy!" Bruce yelled, Lloyd glared at him. "So what if I am?" Lloyd yelled at Bruce, while the other people in the room continued to blink at the 2. "Stacy? A-As in Kim-Ly's little sister Stacy?" Belinda asked, both boys suddenly paused their argument to look a little annoyed at the watching group of people. "Not just Kim-Ly's sister! Kim-Ly's beautiful sister!" Bruce replied, Lloyd nodded in agreement. "Hey! Don't forget amazing to!" Lloyd commented in, the 2 boys sighed before blinking and glaring at each other.

"SHE'S MINE!" both boys yelled, and soon the 2 began to fight. "You know Nya *Nya turns to her* if Lloyd marries Stacy, then we'll be defiant sisters." Grace told Nya, who smiled at her. "How so?" Nya asked, Grace grinned at her suddenly. "Well, if Lloyd marries Stacy and Kai marries Kim-Ly then we'll be sisters." Grace explained, Nya thought about this for a moment before she grinned at Grace.

"Same way with Bruce too probably." Nya commented, at this Grace slightly blushed. "Wh-What do you mean?" Grace asked Nya, who continued to grin at her. "Well, if Stacy marries Bruce and then you marry Cole then we'll still be related." Nya responded, Grace thought about this before she and Nya stood up. "Well, lets go find out which is going to happen then." Grace stated, Nya nodded her head as she grabbed Bruce while Grace got Lloyd. "Come on people! We're going to the jewelery store!" Grace yelled, soon the group was heading to the jewelery store.

* * *

**At the Store**

Kai nervously smiled as he walked into the store, the bundle of fresh carnations in his hands smelt of morning dew and sunshine. "Uh...Um...K-Kim-Ly?" Kai asked nervously as he walked into the shop, only to smile as he saw Dawn at the register. "Hi Dawn, is Kim-Ly here yet?" Kai asked Dawn, who smiled brightly at him. "Why yes she is, follow me!" Dawn chimed happily, before leading Kai to the same room he and the boys had been lead to to make the jewelery.

Sitting at one of the tables was his Kim-Ly. Heh, he liked the sound of that. "Thanks." Kai whispered to Dawn, who nodded before silently leaving the couple alone. Quietly Kai tip-toed behind Kim-Ly, who see that she was working on a bracelet. "Y-You know, you do make beautiful jewelery." Kai whispered to Kim-Ly, who jumped a bit before turning around and smiled at Kai. "Kai!" Kim-Ly happily chimed before giving Kai a hug, which he happily returned while at the same time making sure the flowers wouldn't get hurt. "Hi Kimmy, it's good to see you again." Kai whispered to Kim-Ly, who loved the way he said her nickname. It just seemed more...Special, coming from him.

"It's good to see you to." Kim-Ly told him, before the 2 separated and Kai presented the carnations to Kim-Ly. Quickly Kai racked his brain for something romantic to say..."A slightly beautiful token to a amazingly gorgeous goddess." Kai stated, at this Kim-Ly blushed but happily took the carnations. "Oh, you spoiler." Kim-Ly bashfully told Kai, who smiled at her. This was starting to get a bit more easier to do. "As long as I'm spoiling you, I'm happy." Kai whispered to Kim-Ly, who continued to blush as she looked at the delicate flowers in her hands. "Geez, overdoing it much huh?" a voice asked from behind Kai, both ninjas looked and saw Dave behind the 2.

"Dave, stop being such a spoil sport." Kim-Ly told Dave, who scowled before grabbing Kim-Ly's wrist and retching her away from Kai. "Look, I don't like you. And I sure as **hell** don't_ like_ you being around Kim-Ly." Dave told Kai, who glared at him. "So what are you going to do about it?" Kai asked Dave, who glared at him more. "You, me, outside the shop, sword fight, so no Splitnitsu or what ever it is and no elemental shit, now." Dave growled at Kai, who continued to glare at him. "Deal." Kai stated, before the 2 boys rushed outside with Kim-Ly trailing behind them.

* * *

**Outside the Store**

The group of ninja (since Lou, Belinda, Ed, and Edna, wanted to explore the town) came upon the store, only to see Kai and Dave standing a few feet away from each other with swords drawn, and Kim-Ly's family watching from the side lines. "Kim-Ly! What's happening?" Bunny asked Kim-Ly, who looked worried out of her mind. "Dave challenged Kai to a sword fight, and Kai accepted." Kim-Ly replied, right as Thomas stepped in front of his family. "Ready? *both boys nod their heads* Begin!" Thomas yelled before stepping back as the 2 boys clashed suddenly, the metal scrapping loudly against each other as they continued to clash.

"Why doesn't Kai burn this guys butt?" Jay asked, Kim-Ly didn't look away from the fight. "No elemental powers are allowed, or Spinjitsu." Kim-Ly replied, everyone got worried slightly. "I know Kai, he'll pull through." Nya told Kim-Ly as she placed a hand on her shoulder, Kim-Ly smiled lightly as Nya before she (Kim-Ly) ran into the house suddenly while pulling Bunny behind her.

Grace and Nya looked worryingly at the retreating girl and Bunny as they ran off, before they turned their attention to Lloyd and Bruce, who were both trying to get the distracted (due to the fight) Stacy's attention. "Hey! Stacy! Look! *pulls out video game* I got games!" Lloyd chimed happily, Jay looked slightly mad. "Hey! Those are _my_ games!" Jay yelled, at this Lloyd nervously gulped as Brace grinned. "Hey Stacy! Check this out! *pulls out pink bag* I got candy!" Bruce chimed, at this Lloyd got mad. "Hey! That's my candy!" Lloyd yelled, before he tackled Bruce.

The group then turned back to Kai and Dave's fight, with Dave somehow getting an advantage over Kai. "*clash* Just give up, and save yourself the embarrassment of losing." Dave told Kai, who glared at him as he continued to attack Dave. "*clash* *growls* I won't give up, not on Kim-Ly, not_ ever_." Kai growled at Dave, who just scoffed at him. "Your choice." Dave responded before he kicked Kai's feet from under him, then tackling him.

The group stared wide-eyed as Dave pinned down Kai with his (Dave's) legs on both sides of Kai's waist. Dave raised his sword suddenly, as Kai struggled to raise his up due to Dave's knee holding down his arm that held the sword also. "This fight is over." Dave stated, right before Bunny tackled Dave to the ground. "HEY DAVE HOW'S IT GOING I'M GOOD BYE!" Bunny yelled before running around the 2 swords man, everyone was suddenly confused.

Suddenly Kim-Ly rushed over to Kai, along the way dropping a bag that read "Asorted Candy". Suddenly Grace added 2 and 2 in her head. '_Kim-Ly gave Bunny candy on purpose...So that she would cause a distraction and get Dave off of Kai...Good thinking, very good thinking._' Grace thought as she smiled at Kim-Ly, who was helping Kai up. "Are you okay Kai?" Kim-Ly asked Kai, who smiled at her. "I'm fine Kimmy *sees Bunny run into a wall multiple times in the same place*...But, uh...Is Bunny alright?" Kai asked Kim-Ly, who sheepishly grinned. "Uh...Good question!" Kim-Ly said, right as Dave grabbed her shoulder.

"Kim, come on we have to-(Dave)" "*slaps hand away* No Dave! I am through with letting you push me around!" Kim-Ly yelled at Dave, who looked slightly offended by Kim-Ly's outburst. "Seriously dude, can't you see that she wants to date Kai and not you?" Jay asked Dave, at this both Dave and Kim-Ly looked shocked. "D-Dating?" Kim-Ly and Dave asked, before they, Grace, and Bunny (who had gotten off her sugar high) laughed.

"Oh geez! M-Me d-dating him? *points to Dave* HAHAH!" Kim-Ly said through her laughs, okay...WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON HERE? "Oh geez, I would NEVER date Kim!" Dave laughed to, at this Kai glared at him. Right at that moment Grace paused. "Um...Guys? I...I don't think they_ know about_ you 2." Grace stated, at this the 3 laughing people stopped and stared at the group. "Y...You guys didn't figure it out?" Bunny asked the group, who blinked at her. "Figure out what?" the group (if you didn't know Lord Garmadon, Lila, Sensei Wu, Nya, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and Bruce) yelled, Kim-Ly and Dave suddenly put a arm around each other's shoulders.

"Everyone let me introduce you all to Kim-Ly and Dave, the eldest _twins_ of the Thuy family." Grace stated, at this the group's minds were blown. "TWINS!" everyone besides the Thuy family, Grace, and Bunny yelled. "Yeah! (Kim-Ly)" "Wasn't it obvious(Dave)?" the 2 twins asked, one after the other. "MY STORE!" everyone heard Dawn cry out, everyone looked inside the jewelery store to see mulitple papers scattered on the floor. Dawn was picking a few of the scattered ones up. "Whoa...What happened in here?" Lloyd asked, Bruce nodded his head beside him.

"My theory is that when Bunny ran out she knocked over some papers.." Zane concluded, the group thought about this before Dawn suddenly jumped up with a piece of old looking paper in her hands. "Is that amulet you were looking for *shows the group the paper* this?" Dawn asked as she held the paper up, everyone grinned when they saw a different piece of the amulet. Yet this one had a leather string on it. "TH-That's it!" Jay exclaimed happily, Dawn sadly sighed.

"Sad to say, I gave this to Miss Asher...I...I thought it would be better for her to have it, since the city would protect it." Dawn explained, Kim-Ly blinked at her. "Y...You know what this amulet is mom?" Kim-Ly asked, Dawn smiled lightly down at her daughter as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "There are some things in life that you have yet to even glance at Kimmy, and when the time comes, I will explain everything to you." Dawn stated, before turning to Sensei Wu.

"Please, take care of my daughter Wu." Dawn pleaded to Sensei Wu, who bowed to her. "I promise Dawn, that your daughter will be taken care of to the fullest extent of my capabilities." Sensei Wu told Dawn, who smiled at the group before she and the rest of her family (besides Kim-Ly) bowed before the ninjas. "That is all that I have ever hoped for." Dawn responded before Dave came up to Kai, who was still a bit weary about him. "You know...You're not so bad...Heh, for a hot shot." Dave told Kai, who smiled at him.

"Thanks." Kai told Dave, who smiled at him before he (Dave) slid over beside Grace and placed a arm around her shoulder. "Anyway, Grace, baby. How about you and me get some dinner and-" Dave was cut off when Cole grabbed the front of his shirt collar and held him close to his face. "Hands off my girl." Cole growled at Dave, before he (Cole) dropped him (Dave) on his (Dave) butt. "Heh, noooo problem bro!" Dave stated, Kim-Ly rolled her eyes at her brother's antics before grabbing Bunny and Grace and the 3 went to help Dawn clean up the rest of the scattered paper.

"Oh well, time to make my move on Bunny and-" Dave was cut off when something caught his shoulder and gripped it tightly, everyone (besides Kim-Ly, Grace, Bunny, and Dawn since they were to in depth with cleaning) was shocked to see who did it. Zane. "Dare _make a move_ on Bunny, and I will make sure you can't move again." Zane whispered to Dave, only loud enough so the 2 of them to hear, before Zane dropped Dave. Dave stared wide-eyed at Zane, before he suddenly ran behind Kim-Ly and whimpered at Zane's menacing glare.

* * *

**Later**

Everything was nice on the Bounty, the group having left the town and heading to Ninjago City, where Bunny's family lived. "Hey Zane, why did you react so suddenly when Dave said he was going to make a move on Bunny?" Jay asked Zane as the 4 boys were brushing their teeth, Zane paused for a bit after spitting. "I...Don't know actually, I-I just felt this sudden urge from inside me that told me I should demand that Dave leave Bunny alone." Zane confessed, Cole chuckled a bit.

"That, my friends, is pure jealousy." Cole stated, at this Zane lightly blushed before the 4 boys slowly went to bed. "But...Why was I jealous?" Zane asked himself, before he silently went to sleep.

* * *

Mayhemb; Alright! The next section is about Bunny! (And Zane a bit ;) )


	46. Thunder, Lightning, and Kisses

Mayhemb; The song used in this chapter is the song "Deep in the Meadow" from the Movie the Hunger Games, and a few chapter's back Grace and Kim-Ly sang the song "Tell Him" by Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand

Mrs. Loon; PS: Astrophobia is real and is the actual name for the phobia!

* * *

**Next Afternoon **

Kim-Ly, Nya, Cole, and Bunny were on the newly moved couch, sitting out on the deck. The reason you ask why was the couch there? And at this time? You see for the first part of the day everyone was training...Yet the reason they were outside on the couch...Well, it's quiet simple really. "You three ready for your dance lessons?" Grace asked Jay, Kai, and Zane as the 4 of them stood in front of one another. Yes, that was right, the 3 boys had asked Grace for dance lessons..."Pass the popcorn!" Bunny whispered to Kim-Ly, who gave up the bowl willingly as the 4 teens settled into the couch.

"Did we miss anything yet?" Lloyd asked as he, his dad, Bruce, and his parents ran to the deck with their own cushions, drinks, and snacks. "Not yet." Nya reassured them as the group got comfy. "Okay, so whoever gets the straw with blue on it dances with me. And who ever gets the straw with pink on it dances as the girl first for the other pair." Grace told the 3 boys as she held out the straws, quickly each boy took a piece of straw.

Zane got black, Kai got blue, and Jay got pink.

"Awww!" Jay moaned, Grace giggled a bit. "Hey, keep whining and I'll make you wear a dress and a wig to, and don't even get me STARTED on the heels." Grace stated, at this Jay forced a smile and stopped complaining...For now. "Okay then, we'll start off with learning the basic steps of a waltz." Grace instructed, the audience knew that this would be good.

**~not even 5 minutes later~**

Everyone was laughing at Jay and Kai, who were rolling on the floor right now. Seconds ago the 2 had suddenly gotten foot cramps, and were now trying to sooth the pain-CRAMP! CRAMP! CRAMP! (Kai and Jay)"-and failing at it. "Z-Zane? Can you and Bunny get some ice packs, water, and towels please?" Grace asked the Nature and Ice Ninja, both nodded their heads before they went looking for said items.

"You made sure that they went alone, didn't you?" Kim-Ly asked Grace, who grinned at her. "Hey, Bunny and Zane are the only couple who have yet to show a lot of emotional feelings. Don't you think it's time they did?" Grace asked Kim-Ly, who thought about it. "Uh, hello? Ninjas in pain down here!" Jay yelled from the ground, both girls rolled their eyes. "Okay, okay, we hear ya!" Both girls stated before they helped the 2 boys onto the couch, which Cole carried inside due to it starting to rain outside.

**With Bunny and Zane**

Bunny and Zane were quiet as they worked, with the occasional glance at the other before they each looked outside as it started to rain. "Quiet a storm huh?" Bunny asked Zane, who nodded his head as the 2 carried the supplies to the TV room, where the couch was now. "Here you go Grace." Bunny said as she and Zane set down the items they had brought, both were glad to see Grace smile appreciably at them. "Thanks guys, that'll be all." Grace told the 2, who nodded before leaving the room.

"Okay, but why are we leaving those 2 alone? Shouldn't we be in the same room as them to help them?" Nya asked Grace and Kim-Ly, both shook their heads. "Not tonight, with this storm." Kim-Ly stated, before she began to explain the plan to the group.

**With Bunny and Zane**

Both Bunny and Zane were happily chatting in the dinning room. "So, what would you like to do today Bunny?" Zane asked Bunny, who smiled happily, apparently forgetting about the storm. "How about we play cards? I can get my deck since we used yours last time." Bunny offered, at this Zane nodded his head. "Then I shall be back soon!" Bunny chimed before she quickly hopped (Mayhemb; I love this short jokes) out of the room.

For a moment Zane listened to the pitter patter of her light feet hitting the door, and when that was gone he listened to the pitter patter of the storm. He always believed that there was nothing more peaceful then a storm, due to the soft rain and the loud crashes of the thunder. But maybe, not everyone felt that way.

**With Bunny**

Bunny hummed happily as she got the deck of cards out from her backpack, the storm giving her a nice rhythm to hum to-_**CRAAAASH!**_ Bunny froze suddenly, as the thunder rang out through the ship. Another loud crash rushed through the ships frame, and Bunny reacted.

**With the Group**

Cole came back into the room quickly "What do you mean Bunny's scared of lightning?" Lloyd asked suddenly, making sure Zane heard them. "Not just lighting, but thunder to." Kim-Ly stated quickly, yet loud enough for the possibly worried Zane to hear her. "It's called astrophobia, but I'm sure Bunny's okay...I mean, she is with Zane right now." Grace added in the last part, and with that they heard Zane's stampeding feet rush off in the direction of Kim-Ly and Bunny's room.

"I guess I'm spending the night with you Nya." Kim-Ly told Nya, who smiled at her. "Sure, no problem." Nya replied to Kim-Ly, before the group went back to watching TV.

**A bit Earlier with Zane (Zane's POV)**

I walked quietly and quickly down the hallway. I hoped that the others would join me and Bunny in our ga-"What do you mean Bunny's scared if lightning?" I stopped suddenly when I heard Lloyd's voice ask this, my heart module panicked suddenly. "Not just lightning, but thunder to." I was beginning to worry when Kim-Ly confirmed this...B-But if it was true then why weren't they doing anythin-"It's called astrophobia, but I'm sure Bunny's okay...I mean, she is with Zane right now."

I felt terrible suddenly, leaving Bunny alone right now as her fears came over her...Suddenly I ran, my feet thumping against the floor as I sped through the ship, until I reached Bunny and Kim-Ly's room. Quickly yet carefully I opened the door and looked in, to see something quiver in the darkness between Kim-Ly and Bunny's bed. "B...Bunny..?" I asked, hoping that Bunny could hear me.

Yet her quivering did little to subside how worry I was. I...I had to do something..

**No POV**

Zane quietly stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him. Just as another lightning bolt and the rumble of the thunder rippled through the house. "mmmm." Bunny whimpered as the thunder and lightning continued, Zane quickly went over to her side. "Bunny..? Bunny." Zane whispered to the still shaking girl, who barely seemed to acknowledge his presence in the room...Or so he though.

When another bolt shot out, causing the room to grow an eery blue, Bunny jumped at Zane and clung to him. "D..Don't leave me, p-p-p-please...Don't leave me alone." Bunny whispered to Zane, who blinked for a moment before grabbing a white blanket from the neatly made bed beside him and wrapped it around himself and Bunny. "I promise, you won't be alone." Zane whispered to Bunny, who still clung to him as the lightning continued.

Slowly Zane pulled himself away, and reassured Bunny with eye contact that he wasn't going to leave. But instead, Zane looked around the room a bit, before seeing a small CD player on the vanity. Using some concentration Zane picks up Bunny with one arm, and kept his balance as he walked to the CD player and looked through a few of the CDs.

Yet, much to Zane's surprise, Bunny reached over and pointed to a single CD case. Yet Zane didn't think about it too much, and decided to place the CD into the CD player and turned it on. From the player sounds of the jungle seethed out of it, from mocking-bird calls, to babbling brooks, to animals communicating.

As Bunny began to calm down Zane lied both of them down on her bed, the blanket covering her now since he didn't need it...Actually, to him it was stuffy in the room. "Thank you Zane...F-For not leaving me." Bunny whispered to Zane, who smiled at her. "As I said Bunny, you won't be alone." Zane whispered to Bunny, who smiled as she snuggled into Zane's chest.

Though Zane was a bit wary about what to do, he decided that...Maybe, it would be best if he spent the night in this room. Now the lightning and thunder were behind them, and all that was left of the sounds outside the large boat was the soft pitter patter of the rain against it's oak frame. Yet to Zane, there was more. Bunny's breathing, the CDs, the softest of snores he had every heard (and he knew snores, being in the same room as the other ninjas), and the small ticking of the wall clock in the room.

Yet what Zane soon found out though, was that Bunny wasn't asleep. "...Kim-Ly and Grace used to sing me this song when rain storms like this happened." Bunny whispered to Zane, who blinked before smiling down at her. "Oh? How does it go..?" Zane asked, at this Bunny blushed lightly. "I...I d-don't think you'll like my singing voice." Bunny told Zane, who backed up a bit and smiled at her. "I will never know, unless I hear you sing." Zane told Bunny, who blushed a bit before taking a small deep breath.

_Deep in the meadow, **Zane stared lovingly at Bunny as she sang, her light voice complementing the rain and CD**_

_under the willow _

_A bed of grass, **"A song fit for the Ninja of Nature" Zane thought as he sat up along with Bunny, to make it more easy to sing**_

_a soft green pillow _

_._

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes **Bunny stares up at Zane, who smiles at her**_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, and __here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm **Bunny blushes slightly as she lightly smiles**_

_._

_H__ere your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true **Zane is confused as to why Bunny begins to blush**_

_Here is the place where I love you. **Zane understands now why she blushed, as he to felt his cheeks grow warm**_

_._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away **Zane thinks back to when his Father was alive, and how they spent a lot of time together and a few tears run down his cheeks**_

_A cloak of leaves, _

_A moonbeam ray, _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay **Bunny frowns at the tears and wipes them away, much to Zane's surprise**_

_._

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm **Bunny slowly hugs Zane, who hugs back**_

_ H__ere the daisies guard you from every harm _

_._

_H__ere your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true **Bunny starts to lean her head up, Zane blushes but leans his head down a bit**_

_Here is the place where I love you. **Slowly their lips start to grow closer and close.**_

Even after the song the 2 continued their position, this breathes flickered against each other. Bunny's slightly cold breath against Zane's slightly hotter breath. Before their lips met softly, the other's skin texture left the other questioning, but more determined to continue the contact.

Yet since one of them needed to breath, the 2 pulled apart. Bunny's face had the slightly of pink touching her cheeks, while Zane's face was a bit more red. "Heh, I...I never knew that Nindroids could blush." Bunny whispered to Zane, who smiled down at her through his blush. "Maybe, cause you bring out the best of me, is why they show up." Zane offered the explanation, and he was happy to get a smile in return.

"Come on Zane, we better go to sleep." Bunny told Zane, who nodded his head before the 2 nestled together. Yet, unknown to them, just outside the door was Grace and Kim-Ly, who had heard everything. "Told you it would work." Grace whispered to Kim-Ly, who rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but lets leave these 2 alone...For the night." Kim-Ly told Grace, who nodded her head in agreement before they left the door's side.

* * *

**Next Morning**

The group (the ninja (along with Lloyd), Sensei Wu, Lord Garmadon, and Lila (since the others were exploring this town to)) stood with their jaws slacked at the biggest mansion they've ever seen. The mansion itself was in the forest that surrounded Ninjago City, yet it had a road that made a quick bee-line to it. "Ready?" Bunny asked as she stood infront of the white door, which was the same color as the house itself. "Ready." the group said, before Bunny nodded and took a gulp.

Hoping that things would turn out well.


	47. Music Video and Family

**Where We Left Off**

Bunny gulped before knocking on the door, only for it to open seconds later. Out stepped a (if most of the girls could say) very attractive guy. He had short shaggy blonde hair with brown bangs, pale green eyes, and a rather buffed physic. He was wearing a dark purple button down shirt, black pants, a brown belt, and a shark tooth necklace. "Hey Bun-Bun." the boy said, his alto voice velvet to the girls (besides Bunny's) ear.

"Hey Tyler *turns to everyone* guys, this is my twin brother Tyler. Tyler these are me friends. Sensei Wu, Lord Garmadon, Lila, Cole, Kia, Jay, Nya, and Zane. Then you remember Grace and Kim-Ly, right?" Bunny asked Tyler, who grinned at the Ninja of Water and Metal. "How can I forget such beautiful people, who's names don't give them enough credit." Tyler flirted with a wink, and much to the guys' surprise the 2 girls giggled in embarrassment at this.

Tyler chuckled with them before noticing Nya, and flashing her a loving smile. "My, my, my, you always bring such pretty flowers home Bunny." Tyler commented to Bunny, while Nya blushed at the compliment. Swiftly Tyler hopped off of the staircase that lead to the mansion, and lightly took Nya's right hand in his. "I am Tyler my dear *kisses the top of Nya's hand* it is honor to meet such a lovly creation of beauty." Tyler told Nya, who giggled, as opposed to the Jay's growl.

"But other then meeting and seeing such divine creatures. *turns back to Bunny* *walks up beside her* I must ask, why are you here Bunny? The last we heard from you, you were on a mission to retrieve pieces of a all powerful amulet that can help you all defeat the Serpintine." Tyler told Bunny, who smiled at Tyler. "We are still, and that's why we're here. Kim-Ly's mom first originally had a piece of the amulet, but she told us that she gave it to mom to protect since the city would give it better coverage." Bunny explained to Tyler, who thought it over before smiling at the group.

"Well, I hope that out family can help you all greatly. But now, how about we all go inside?" Tyler offered, everyone agreed to this. "Did you see how the girls reacted to him?" Cole asked Kai and Jay, who nodded their heads as they watched their girls (Grace, Kim-Ly, and Nya) follow Tyler. "Yeah, and if he knows whats good for him that prissy boy better lay off Kim-Ly." Kai growled, Jay and Cole nodded their heads in agreement. "Ditto for Nya." Jay stated, right before the group took in the inside of the mansion.

If they thought that the outside of the house was big, then the inside was HUGE! The house was filled with bright colors sich as gold, silver, white, reds, yellows, greens, with splashes of blue due to the furniture and decorations. "Come, come, I'd love it if you would meet the rest of mine and Bunny's family." Tyler instructed as he lead the group into the living room, which had large windows and a lot of electrical appliances.

2 boys (their age) sat on the couch while watching the TV, while a young girl (Lloyd and Bruce's age) sat on the piano in the corner and was looking over something. "I'm home!" Bunny chimed happily, at this the 3 people in the room looked up, gasped, and ran to the group.

One of the boys had blonde hair, bright brown eyes, and a huge smile. He was wearing a white cotton shirt, blue jeans, and a black fedora that had a white sparkly sash around it.

The other boy had brown hair, pale green eyes, and a smirk on his face. He was wearing a black t-shirt, red shorts, and black bracelets.

Then the girl had hair like Bunny's, yet it was straight instead of curly so it fell to her shoulders, she also had pale green eyes, and had a small blush. This girl was wearing a light mint green cardigan, blue jeans, and a silver tiara.

"Sissy!" the girl chimed happily as she jump hugged Bunny, who caught her. "Hey Charlotte, how's my baby sis?" Bunny asked the girl, Charlotte, as she (Bunny) threw Charlotte in the air a bit before catching her. "Heh, I'm good sissy! But boy, have you gotten strong!" Charlotte replied at this Bunny laughed at before putting Charlotte down and turning to the 2 boys, who were obviously twins.

"Hey Ash (brown hair), Lucas (blonde)! Give me a hug!" Bunny chimed, and instantly the 2 boys hugged the smallest girl ninja happily. "Sure things sis (Lucas)-" "-Who can say no to your hugs? (Ash)" both twins said, one after the other respectively. After the hug Bunny turned to the group with a large smile on her face. "Everyone, these are the kids of my family. This *pats Charlotte on the head* is Charlotte, the youngest and cutest girl in my family." Bunny introduced Charlotte, who giggled at the introduction.

"Next is Ash *points to brown haired twin* and Lucas *points to the blonde twin*. Be careful around these 2, cause though they may look nice, they are the greatest pranksters in Ninjago." Bunny introduced the twins, who put a arm around each others shoulder with a grin on both of their faces. "We take that title (Lucas)-" "-With great pride and honer (Ash)" both twins stated as they smiled at everyone.

"We hope you like our home." all the Asher childer chimed together before bowing to the group, who bowed back. "Eh? Sissy Grace!" Charlotte chimed happily as she hugged Grace, who giggled at her. "Good to see you kid, I hope you've been practicing you dance steps." Grace told Charlotte, who looked up at her and grinned. "You bet I have!" Charlotte chimed happily, at this Grace smiled down at her.

"Kim-Ly!" the twins got exclaimed before hugging Kim-Ly, who laughed. "Hey Ash and Luc, hope you 2 have been annoying Ty for me." Kim-Ly stated, both twins grinned at her. "You better (Lucas)-" "-Belive we have! (Ash)!" both twins responded, Kim-Ly grinned at them for this. "Good!" Kim-Ly exclaimed, at this the twins and her shared a laugh.

"Hey sissy! How has your video been going?" Charlotte asked Bunny after a conversation and the introductions over everyone. "It's done actually, do you want to see it?" Bunny asked her family, all nodded their heads in excietment while the group was confused. "Video?" the group asked, Tyler nodded his head. "Yeah, Bunny's been working on this music video with clips of you guys fighting, some of which Grace gave to her." Tyler explained as Bunny put a CD into the tv player. "This is gonna be good!" Bunny chimed happily as everyone got comfy.

* * *

**Ninjago Theme Song**

_It's time for traning and we're getting started **It starts out with the guys fighting each other to see who would be the Green Ninja **_(from Episode 1)

_It's on, you know._

_And we wanna see you whip and shout it; **Suddenly it shows Kai and Kim-Ly fighting back to back in the Serpintine Lair as the group was trying to get the 4 Fang Blades**_

_We rock, you roll._

_._

_They say, go slow _

_And everything just stands so still **The boys and Grace are all riding the dragons through the skies**_

_We say, go go!_

_We're ready for the fight, we know the drill. **Grace and Kim-Ly are posing for the camera, pretending to fight before laughing**_

_._

_Monday morning and we feel defeated. **Zane and Kai are practicing on the deck with swords**_

_Seem's so long ago._

_Tuesday's comin-we just keep on beatin'. **Zooms in as Zane and Kai meet face to the face as the swords clash together**_

_Till we're in our zone._

_._

_They say, go slow **Sensei Wu is showing the boys how to use the new bamboo rodes that move as they are steped on**_

_And everything just stands so still _

_We say, go go! **Each boy starts to do fine, before Kai is suddenly pulled back by Lloyd, causing him to grab Zane and Cole, who then grabs Jay**_

_You're gonna see us rip in, just- **Zooms out to see Kim-Ly and Lloyd laughing at the group with Grace beside them**_

_._

_Jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin! **Shows the guys during Nijago Talent Show**_(Episode 9)

_And we jump back, do it again!_

_Ninja-GO! Ninja-GO! _

_Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just-** Shows Bunny and Cole fighting, with Cole laughing as all he is doing is placing a hand to Bunny's head to stop her**_

_._

_Jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin!_

_And we jump back, do it again! **Bunny jumps up and lands a kick to Cole's head, then Bunny stands on top of Cole in a victory pose**_

_Ninja-GO! Ninja-GO!_

_Come on, come on - and do the weekend whip! **Shows off Grace doing water tricks, with Jay doing some lighting aswell**_

_._

_Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover._

_We gotta push our game. **Changes to when Bunny and Kim-Ly are undoing the blocks**_(Chapter 34 and 35)

_We slept on Thursday just to get it over,_

_The whip's a day away! _

_._

_They say, go slow! **The group is shown using Jay's gliders, all of them are yelling happily as they rush by the camera**_

_And everything just stands so still_

_We say, go go! **Grace and Kim-Ly wave to the camera, while Bunny's hand is seen waving back to them**_

_You're gonna see us rip in, just-_

_._

_Jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin! **Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu are suddenly shown battling**_(Episode "King of Shadows")

_And we jump back, do it again!_

_Ninja-GO! Ninja-GO! **Lloyd and Grace both wave to the camera, with Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu behind them**_

_Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just-_

_._

_Jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin! **The video flickers between Kai and Jay using their True Potential**_

_And we jump back, do it again!_

_Ninja-GO! Ninja-GO! _

_Come on, come on - and do the weekend whip! _

_._

_They say! NO! NO! **The video now flickers between Cole and Zane as they use their True Potential**_

_But we don't wanna sit around no more!_

_We say! GO! GO!_

_You're gonna see us rip into it just-_

_._

_Jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin! **Kim-Ly is then shown using her metal capabilities to create a chair and roof for her to use on a beach**_

_And we jump back, do it again! (And we jump back do it again!) **Grace uses her water skills to launch herself in the air and do flips**_

_Ninja-GO! Ninja-GO!_

_Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just- **Bunny is shown using flowers and trees to make a swing, which she uses**_

_._

_Jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin! **Then it is shown of the 4 Boy Ninjas doing random things** _(Montage from Episode 7)

_And we jump back, do it again! _

_Ninja-GO! Ninja-GO!_

_Come on, come on - and do the weekend whip! **Ends with the camera zooming out of a group picture of everyone smiling**_

The group went wild as the video ended, that was great! "Oh, that was amazing Bunny!" "Good job!" "That was amazing!" "You got my good side." "Wonderful, simply wonderful!" comments like these and more were heard from the group, causing Bunny to blush. She only hoped that 2 other members of her family thought the same thing.

* * *

Mayhemb; I am tired, I HADE TO TYPE THAT SONG SO MANY TIME TO GET IT RIGHT! But, I'm glad it turned out okay. I hope you all enjoy! And keep checking in for updates.


	48. Author's Note Short Stories and Reviews

Mayhemb; Hey everyone! Me and the team have decided something.

Rock; You see, after we found out about how many people review us.

Mrs. Loon; Which we really appreciate, since we didn't think the story wouldn't be all that popular

Dr. Science; So that brings up something.

Mayhemb; We are willing to make a deal with all of our readers! Once we get 110 reviews (which is our goal!), we will start a new story that is titled "The Ninja's;Short Stories"

Rock; The short stories are for comedy, romance, drama, and other stuff that is outside of the actual story...But in short stories.

Mrs. Loon; And when we first start out, we will post a chapter in "The Ninja's; Short Stories" about ideas that you, the readers, would like us to do!

Dr. Science; If we like your ideas, we will dedicate a chapter to it in the short stories.

Mayhemb; And to make it fare, if we don't completely like you idea then we'll morph the idea and still give you (the reviewer) credit for the idea.

Rock; More details will be posted with the chapter that announces that the ideas are open.

Dr. Science; We look forwards to see how you all respond to this

Mayhemb; And don't worry all you "Ninja of Water" fans! We will work simutaniously with each book, but the Ninja of Water one will always be our prime idea.

Rock; We've been getting a few P.M.s about people complaining about how the story is to long, and how they wish for something new.

Mrs. Loon; Yeaaaah, and that's how this sort of started...BUT WE ARE SUPER EXCIETED FOR IT!

Dr. Science; So, the reviews start-

All; Now!

Mayhemb; P.S. to give you credit, if you are a guest, type in a nickname or something along those lines with the review you post.


	49. Parents and Deals

Mayhemb; We would like to note that the joke Lila says to Lord Garmadon about coming out of the closet, does not mean that we are against homosexuality.

* * *

**Later**

Everyone was chatting with each other. (Mayhemb; See how we didn't say "was happily chatting"?) Nya and Grace were chatting it up with Tyler (much to Jay and Cole's anger), Kim-Ly was talking with Charlotte, the twins were talking to the elders (Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu, and Lila), Kai, and Lloyd, then Zane and Bunny were in one of the 5 kitchens in the house to separate themselves from the ruckus.

The kitchen (who's blue prints and layouts had been by Bunny) had mocha colored tiled floors, snow-white walls, and silver chrome cooking appliances.

"You family is quite nice Bunny." Zane complemented as he stirred his latte. "Thank you *sips coffee* we try our best to welcome people into our lives and home with open arms, that way they can feel more comfortable here." Bunny replied softly as the 2 ninjas sat down on 2 iron seats with their drinks placed on the granite island in front of them.

"I can't help but notice, but you seem to be more brave then usual." Zane told Bunny, who blushed lightly into her cup as she sipped more coffee, to hide said blush. "I-If I may reuse your words, you bring out the best of me, Zane." Bunny whispered to Zane, who smiled through his own light blush. Slowly the 2 started to relax as the kitchen became somewhat quiet, the mild hum of the coffee machine and the birds outside the window created a soothing rhythm.

"We're hooooome!" a loud feminine voice yelled through the hallways, Bunny smiled nervously as she sat down her cup and sat up. "Is something wrong Bunny? Was that voice of someone who would hurt you?" Zane asked, getting ready to beat anything to a pulp if they dared harm Bunny. "No Zane, i-it's not that." Bunny told him, a blush painted on her cheeks as she saw how Zane was looking at her, he looked like a Knight watching his princess.

"Then why are you nervous?" Zane asked as he to got up, before his hand was lightly taken into Bunny's. "...M-My parents are home is why." Bunny replied, at this Zane grew worried. He remembered how Grace looked nervous when she first met Cole's parents, and how Kai seemed to react when he had met Kim-Ly's parents...Should he be worried? "It'll be fine, I'll be with you every step of the way." Zane reassured her, at this Bunny smiled at him before bringing the ice ninja into a hug.

"That's all I need." Bunny whispered to Zane, who hugged her back. "Hellooo? Is anyone he-eeere?" a voice asked from the door way, both ninja turned and saw a woman in the door way.

The woman had bleach blonde hair in a bob hair cut, pale green eyes, and had light pink lips. She was wearing a white cardigan, a light green shirt under that, a brown bag around her shoulder, and blue pants.

"H...Hi mom." Bunny whispered, before blushing as she realised that Zane had never let go of her waist after their hug...Yet, a part of her didn't want him to let go. "Hi sweetie...Who's your...Friend?" Bunny's mom asked as she walked into the room, putting down the brown bag that she was carrying on the tiled floor. "Um...Z-Zane, this is my mom Chanel. M-mom, this is Zane." Bunny introduced the 2, Chanel smiled at Zane as she placed her hand out for him to shake.

"So you're the Zane that we here so much about, it's a pleasure to meet you." Chanel clearly said, Zane smiled at her as he used one of his hands to shake hers, before that hand went back to its place around Bunny's waist. "Well, come on you 2! I'm sure your father will be so excited to see Zane, Bunny." Chanel stated as she led the 2 teens, only to see that Bunny was struggling to get out of Zane's protective grasp.

"Z-Zane, we have to go with my mom." Bunny whispered to Zane, who smiled lightly down at her. "But I don't want to let you go." Zane told Bunny, at this Chanel held in the urge to go, "aaaaawwww!" Suddenly Chanel smiled widely. "I know Zane, why don't you carry Bunny?" Chanel offered, at this Zane smiled at her while Bunny blushed even more. "M-Mom!" Bunny yelled, yet Chanel didn't mind that as she walked around the corner into the hallways.

Yet after she heard a pair of footsteps behind her, Chanel turned around and had to restrain herself from going "aww" again. Zane had actually taken the offer, and was now carrying a blushing Bunny as he walked behind her...Chanel just knew that today was gonna be full of surprises.

* * *

**Living Room (room where the others were) **

The door to the room opened, to reveal Chanel and Zane, who was carrying a blushing Bunny still. As Zane looked around the room, his eyes landed on a man who wasn't there before.

The man had short brown hair that swished to the left, dark brown eyes, and was giving Zane a glare. He was wearing a high-end light brown button down shirt, dark blue jeans, and fancy brown loafers.

"Who is this...Young man, Chanel?" the man asked Chanel, who giggled at how ticked off the man was. "Zane, this is Bunny's dad, Mark. Mark, this is Zane." Chanel introduced the 2 boys, Zane's kind smile against Mark's interrogating glare. "Hn, so, _this_ is Zane." Mark hissed out, his voice almost dripped in venom. "I like this man." Lord Garmadon whispered to Lila, who patted her son-in-law on the back. "I'm glad you finally came out of the closet." Lila told Lord Garmadon, before she turned away just as he was about to rant.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Asher." Zane replied with a smile, hoping to win the favor of his beloved's father...Which didn't look like that was happening any time soon..."Heh." Mark replied stuffy, at this Chanel rolled her eyes. "Honestly Mark, just give the boy a chance!" Chanel told her husband, who rolled his eyes at her before leaning against the couch as he watched the others chat.

"U..Um...Z-Zane? I...I can walk you know." Bunny whispered to Zane, who smiled down at her before nodding his head and carefully placed Bunny down onto the ground. All the while Mark watched Zane more closely then how Lloyd watched his secret candy stash. "Thank you." Bunny whispered to Zane as her feet touched the ground, Zane continued to smile down at her.

"Your welcome." Zane whispered back to her, suddenly the 2 saw a flash from the corner of their eyes before turning; to see Chanel with a camera in her hands. "You 2 look _ssssssoooo_ cute~!" Chanel chimed happily, at this Zane smiled thankfully at her while Bunny blushed greatly. "M-Mom!" Bunny yelled softly, but this caused Chanel to giggle at her. "Eh, sorry sweetie." Chanel stated, before she noticed how everyone besides the 3 of them (Zane, Bunny, and Chanel) was watching the twins as they an imitation of what looked like a tiger and an elephant.

"RAAAAAWWRR!" Ash yelled as he clawed at Lance, both were on their knees as Lance patted his hands up like an elephant. "EEEEEP!" Lance cried out, this made Ash stare at him. "Dude! I'm a _lion_, not a _mouse_!" Ash yelled at Lance, who huffed as everyone watching them started to laugh a bit. "Well _excuuuuuse_ me! Mr. I-Always-Get-The-More-Awesome-Animal! You _try_ being an elephant, and see how we are **misjudged** and **emotionally abused**!" Lance yelled, at this most people were laughing now.

"What's that Mr. Elephant? Did you say something..? Cause all I hear is _**pppppppffffft**_! *imitates elephant noise*" Ash yelled, now everyone was laughing at this...Besides Zane, due to him not having his funny switch on. "What is so funny?" Zane whispered to Bunny, so that only they could hear. "I'll tell you later." Bunny whispered back to Zane, who nodded his head.

"Now that the comedy routine is over *looks at the ninja* why are you all here?" Chanel asked, at this Sensei Wu and Lila sat up and began their story.

* * *

**After they Explain**

Bunny's family was slightly shocked by all of this, yet after some time Chanel smiled. "I'd be more than happy to give you the amulet." Chanel started, at this all the Ninja cheered, besides Bunny, Grace, and Kim-Ly. "*raises hand* Wait, there's more to this." Grace stated, causing everyone to go quiet as Chanel smiled brightly at her. "So you do remember how I make deals, Grace." Chanel giggled happily, everyone was on edge. "Well? What do you want this time?" Kim-Ly asked as she sat up, Chanel grinned at her.

"Simple, I want you, Bunny, Gracie, and *looks at Nya* Nee-Nee to work for me for a little while." Chanel told the group, Nya cocked an eyebrow. "Nee-Nee?" Nya asked, Jay leaned over to Chanel. "Mind if I use that?" Jay whispered to Chanel, who giggled a yes. "How long if for a little while mom?" Bunny asked Chanel, who blinked before shrugging her shoulders with a smirk.

"Hhhhmmm, who knows! Longer then 10 seconds, yet less then 3 days." Chanel stated, Grace couldn't help but chuckle. "Yep, this is Miss Chanel we're dealing with alright." Grace chuckled, before she turned to the 3 girls (Nya, Bunny, and Kim-Ly). "If we can get the amulet, then I'm in. How 'bout you guys?" Grace asked the 3 girls, almost instantly Bunny agreed.

"I'm in, as long as I don't have to do it alone." Bunny stated, before she and Grace shared a nod and a smile. "It could be worse I guess, so I'm good." Kim-Ly stated lazily, Nya shifted slightly. "What exactly will we be doing?" Nya asked Chanel, who smiled at her. "I need a few models to help with my fashion line, and you 4 will be perfect for the job." Chanel explained, Nya still looked nervous before Kim-Ly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll all be together on this Nya, you'll always have one of us by your side." Kim-Ly reassured Nya, who smiled at her before turning to Chanel. "I...I'm in I guess." Nya responded, Chanel clapped loudly with a squeal. "Yaaaaaaaay!" Chanel cheered as she jumped around, much like a little school girl who had gotten a new doll house.

"Calm down Chanel." Mark told his wife, who stopped and blew a raspberry at him. "I hate when you act all cute." Mark told his wife, who grinned. "Heh, who's acting?" Chanel asked before she jumped over to beside Bunny and squished the young girl's face in her hands. "Oh my sweetie Bunny-Wunny gets to work with mama again!" Chanel cooed to Bunny in a baby voice, Bunny blushed lightly at this.

"Well, I suppose that we shall get to work in the morning." Kim-Ly stated as she pointed out that the sun was down and the moon was full, Bunny mentally thanked for the distraction as her mom let go of her face and turned towards everyone. "That's great! That just means that I have so much fun to think about tonight, super luck for me!" Chanel exclaimed happily, Mark groaned as he rubbed his temple.

"Yeah, reeeal lucky." Mark groaned, and slowly the ninja (besides Bunny) left the house as to not raise any more "_enthusiasm_" from Chanel.

* * *

**Later**

Chanel and Mark cuddled on the couches as they watched a movie, the kids already asleep. "Why do you not like Zane?" Chanel whispered to Mark, who sighed a bit as his wife snuggled up to him more. "I...I'm just worried that he'll hurt her Chanel." Mark replied, but at this Chanel pulled away and looked up at her husband. "That's what my dad said about you." she whispered to Mark, who smiled down at her much like how Zane smiled down at Bunny. "Heh, but your dad threatened me at point-blank." Mark replied, at this Chanel huffed. "So? You did always say that you'd take a bullet for me." Chanel giggled, and at this Mark rolled his eyes before kissing his wife lightly on the lips. For now the topic was put behind slightly closed doors...For now.

* * *

Mayhemb; OKay! So far we have 20 reviews till "The Ninjas; Short Stories"! And the reviews are in total, FYI for those of you who didn't know.


	50. Modeling

**Morning**

Nya and Kim-Ly waited outside the dark blue doors. For now they were sitting in a lavished velvet room with brown hues on the walls, and different associated furniture. On the other side of the blue doors were the girls, as they got dressed for adjusting and finalizing the dresses. The other ninjas were off in the city somewhere, where ever they were, but at the least they were having fun...Right?

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Bunny and Grace, both were dressed up.

Bunny was wearing a spring green summer dress that had dusty yellow sequence that made small delicate flowers running through the bottom of it. Around her waist was a dusty pink belt. Then around the small v-neck line were small sown in flowers that ranged from a dark violet to a lovely lavender.

Grace was wearing a dark blue sun dress that had silver sequence that made "splashes" around the bottom of the dress. A thin layer of lace was placed over the skirt of the dress, to give it a small shield that still moved a bit. Then at the base of the v-neck was a small ribbon that was made into a bow tie.

Before the group could talk though the 2 girls were rushed to the sinks, make-up tables, and the hair stylers near them. Nya and Kim-Ly intensely watched as the 2 girls were treated to scented lotions as the make-up artists talked to them. "Bunny it's good to see you again!" "Grace, ooooh your hair is as beautiful as ever!" The girl's faces were then washed softly yet thoroughly, before the foundation was put on. Yet as the make-up artists were starting to work, so were the hair stylists.

"Is this really what we're going to go through?" Nya asked Kim-Ly, who nodded her head. "Yeah, but you get used to it after the 2nd time around." Kim-Ly responded, before Bunny and Grace were pushed to the 2 platforms in the center of the room.

Now Grace had her hair, which had a certain shimmer to it now, was in elegant curls and in a high pony tails as a cherry blossom blush was on her cheeks, white eye shadow, and silver eyeliner. Bunny's makeover gave her wavy hair instead of curly, and now with light golden eye shadow, sparkly lime green eye shadow, and light pink lip gloss.

"Wow..." Nya gasped as Chanel rushed into the room, and looked the 2 girls over with a grin on her face. "Yes! I knew a spring themed dress and the blue colors would be perfect for you 2!" Chanel chimed happily as she looked each girl over, making the smallest yet biggest of adjustments with the needle and thread in her hands. "I...I never knew this is what happens when you model." Nya whispered to Kim-Ly, who chuckled a bit.

"Well, things are different with Chanel...She treats us like we're her own kids, yet also her own dress up dolls." Kim-Ly explained to Nya, as the 2 continued to talk lightly. "So, are you 2 ready then?" Chanel asked Kim-Ly and Nya, both glanced at each other a bit before smiling. They were ready. "Come, come! Let's go, go, go!" Chanel chimed happily as she rushed Kim-Ly and Nya out of the blue doors, while Bunny and Grace stayed in the room and sipped from water bottles that had been placed in the room.

Swiftly though the doors flew open again, Bunny and Grace couldn't help but smile at the 2 newly dressed girls.

Nya had on a light blue sun dress that had a yellow sun made out of sequence on the right sleeve that covered a good portion of her right chest. White lace was placed around the waist, on the bottom of the dress, and small flecks of it were etched into the sun to give it a more vivid look.

Kim-Ly was wearing a red sun dress that had orange and yellow sequence that made flames on the sleeves, along with white sequence around the loose v-neck to give it a special flicker in a sense.

Swiftly the 2 girls sat in the same chairs the other 2 had sat in, before the same proses was given to them. Yet this time, the hair stylists had to figure out what to do with Nya's hair, since she wasn't an original or regular model for them. "Ow! Owww! Ahhhh! Eeep!" all these sounds and more came from Nya, as she was slightly waxed, plucked, and brushed.

"You'll get used to it!" Grace yelled from the side of the room, before she turned to Bunny with a grin. "So...You and Zane huh?" Grace asked Bunny, who blushed a bit as she bit her lip. "Y...Yeah." Bunny whispered, right as the 2 heard stampeding feet as Nya and Kim-Ly stood on top of the platform.

Nya's hair looked softer now and was a bit wavy, while she had a light ruby lips, the faintest of light blue eye shadows, and light pink lip gloss.

While Kim-Ly's hair was placed into long pig-tails, light pink eye shadow, and a pink lipstick.

"Eh, I love how the blue just complements you Nya! You should wear this shade more often." Chanel told Nya as she adjusted the waist on Nya's dress, Nya giggled a bit. "Thanks, blue's my favorite color." Nya stated quickly, at this Chanel giggled as she patted Nya's shoulder lightly. "I know, I saw your eyes bulge when you saw the blue dresses." Chanel whispered to Nya before she skipped off to Kim-Ly's side.

"And you told me you hated modeling." Chanel teased Kim-Ly, who chuckled a bit. "I do, _buuuuut_ if you let me have the dresses I model...Eh, I _may_ change my opinion on it." Kim-Ly responded as Chanel used a brush and brushed Kim-Ly's bangs a bit to make it a sort of dome around her eye brows. "You just want the dresses to show off to Kai, don't you?" Chanel asked, she didn't even have to look to see that Kim-Ly was blushing. "..." Kim-Ly remained silent as Chanel stepped back from the 2 girls to take a look at the progress so far.

"Okay, we'll take a few photos in the green room then we'll try on a few more set of dresses." Chanel stated, all 4 girls nodded before they were ushered away.

* * *

**Later**

Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole all walked into the dressing room. They had been sent in too pick up the girls. The doors opened again, and each guy blushed slightly.

Each one of the girls was wearing a wedding dress now, but each seemed detailed for them.

Nya had a white wedding dress with the lightest of pinks used to add small highlights to the dress and sleeves. A pink waist band held her waist as 2 other pink ribbons circled around her shoulders. Nya had her hair in a small bun with 2 diamond encrusted chop sticks to hold it in place, and her face was painted with a bit of white eye shadow, the lightest of blue eyeliner, and pastel pink lipstick.

Grace had a white wedding dress that had blue ribbons on her waist, a flowing skirt instead of a dome, and small blue flowers decorated the bottom of her dress. Silver sparkles decorated the blue ribbons and the flowers even more. Then to finish the dress off the skirt had a thin clear fabric that held silver sparkles in it. Her hairs pinned back slightly with 2 diamond cherry blossom hair clips, besides 2 strands that made a sort of hoop (like Katara's hair from Avatar the Last Airbender). She had light blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, and light pink lipstick.

Kim-Ly was wearing a white wedding dress with pale yellow string just sown into the dress itself to give the dress a more "mystic" tone than it should have. Along with this the dress had small yellow stars on the sleeves, the skirt was also flowing yet was given cut pieces in a way with a white cloth underneath it, and 2 prices of over lapping slightly translucent yellow silk hung over the skirt. Kim-Ly's hair was still in the long pig-tails, and she had yellow-golden eye shadow, metallic gold eye liner, and a light red lip stick.

Bunny was wearing a white wedding dress with a light green swirls indented into the white fabric. While the other girls' dresses were made of cotton, Bunny's was made of silk. Light green flowers were made into the dress by cutting flowers on the top white layer, then placing a slightly raised green layer of fabric under it. Her hair was placed into 2 smooth pigtail that were made by light pink ribbons, and she had on light pink eye shadow, white eye liner, and clear lip gloss.

The 4 girls suddenly noticed the boys expressions; Jay had fainted, Cole's eye was twitching, Kai's mouth was hanging open and he looked like he was gonna faint, then Zane was just blankly staring at them with a vivid blush on his cheeks.

"We'll be done in a few seconds." Grace told the boys before she and the girls were ushered out, Chanel just grinned at the boys as she sat down on a swivel chair in front of him. "So, did you boys like what you saw...? Make you...Heh, get any _ideas_?" Chanel asked with her eyes closed as she grinned, yet she opened them when she heard 3 blunt objects falling. _Now _Chanel was staring at 4 passed out boys, who still retained their blushes even knocked out.

Slowly Chanel saw that she was alone in the room, and that the make-up table was open...

* * *

**Moments Later**

The boys soon woke up to a chorus of laughter, and saw that the girls (now dressed in their clothes) and Chanel laughing at them. "What's so funny?" Cole asked, before the girls gave them each a mirror before all 5 of them took off running.

Cole had full black eye lashes, black eye shadow, blazing red lipstick, black eye liner, and vivid pink blush.

Kai had full red eye lashes, blazing orange eye shadow, golden lipstick, gold metallic eye liner, and red blush.

Jay had outrageous large blue eye lashes, silver eye shadow, neon pink lipstick, metallic silver eye liner, and a pink blush.

Then Zane had full white eye lashes, neon yellow eye shadow, golden lipstick, metallic eye liner, and a dark red blush.

...

...

Why do girls **always** punk them!

* * *

**With the Girls**

The 5 girls laughed as they lounged on a couch in the Asher's living room. "So, what do you girls want to do right now?" Chanel asked, the 4 girls grinned. "3 words; Food, Fight, Now." Grace stated, Chanel grinned at her quickly.

* * *

**Later**

The Asher family kids all stared as their mom, eldest sister, Grace, Kim-Ly, and Nya all threw food...Right before they joined in to!

* * *

**MUCH Later**

Sensei Wu, Mark, Lord Garmadon, Lila, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane all stared wide-eyed as the Asher family kids, Chanel, Nya, Kim-Ly, and Grace all sat on the couch, **COMPLETLY IGNORING** the piles of food that was smashed around them. "Hey! That new movies on right now!" Bunny yelled happily, the group of people that wasn't in the food fight sighed as they sat on the couch too and watched TV.

Eh, the food would be cleaned up later they guessed.

* * *

**MORE MUCH LATER**

A monkey continued to scrub at the pie stains on the carpet. Thinking one thing; "BANANAAAAS!"

* * *

Jay, Zane, Cole, and Kai all sat up and realised that they were in the dressing room still. "Few! Glad that was over." the boys all agreed, before they saw the mirrors on the other side of the room. "_Oh_, **COME ON**!" the 4 boys yelled, watching as their make-up colored faces glared back at them through the mirrors.

* * *

Mayhemb; 16 more reviews till "The Ninjas; Short Stories"


	51. Courage

**Next Day On the Bounty**

Nya giggled as she watched Grace and Kim-Ly try to balance a stack of grapes on their tongue...Why they were doing this? She didn't know, but hey, it sure was fun to watch. "Youb gobing dowm! (Your going down!)" Grace yelled at Kim-Ly, who glared at her as both of them added another grape to their stack; making 8 total. "Nom yoou ah gobing dowm! (No! You are going down!)" Kim-Ly yelled at Grace, who glared at her as Nya continued to watched the 2 girls.

"Huh, I wonder where Bunny is." Nya spoke to herself, while Grace and Kim-Ly shared a all-knowing glance at each other.

* * *

**With Bunny**

Bunny sighed happily as she and Zane were outside in her family's garden just outside of their house, the garden itself was grown by Bunny and had been kept alive by Tyler. Around the 2 ninjas were large rose bushes of multiple colors, tulips, water lilies in a pond near them, carnations, and many other flowers. "Are you enjoying yourself Bunny?" Zane asked Bunny, who was lying down on the red picnic blanket they had set down. "Greatly, thank you Zane, this was a great idea you had." Bunny told Zane, who smiled as he began unpacking their lunch from the woven picnic basket.

"I...I am just glad that I can spend time with you." Zane whispered to Bunny, who smiled up at him from her position as the wind tussled her hair slightly. "That is very kind of you too say." Bunny said to Zane, who smiled back at her happily as the last of the food was unpacked. "Are you hungry?" Zane asked Bunny, who slowly got up from her spot before twisting her lower torso so she was facing Zane.

"Starving." Bunny replied happily, before grinning down at the food they had packed. There was sashimi, seaweed, Ninjago rolls (Californian rolls, but there is no "California" in Ninjago probably), potato salad, strawberries, rice, and some extra meat. "Then lunch is served." Zane stated happily, before he and Bunny started to eat in a peace full silence...Well, at least to them it was peaceful.

**~8~**

From behind one of the large rose bushes hid Tyler and Mark, who were staring at the 2. And to them, the silence was a bit unsettling. "Dad? Why can't we just trust Bunny on this?" Tyler asked Mark, who glanced at him quickly. "Because, she doesn't have a fathers senses." Mark replied, at this Tyler rolled his eyes. "Or a fathers protectiveness." Tyler mumbled before the 2 looked back at the couple.

**~8~**

Zane looked up suddenly as Bunny placed a hand to his cheek, before noticing that she was just getting some rice off of it. "Sorry, it's just...Unusual for me to see you messy." Bunny apologized quietly, but Zane smiled down at her (remember, he's taller then her). "It's quite alright, thank you for getting the rice off." Zane stated, and he couldn't help but lo-_like _the way Bunny smiled up at him. "Your welcome Zane!" Bunny chimed happily, before going back to her Ninjago rolls.

Zane smiled happily before taking a bite of his hand-made rice ball (meat, seaweed, and rice), enjoying the smiles and happy sounds that came from Bunny.

**~8~**

Tyler and Mark were suddenly pulled from out of the bushes, to notice 2 large snakes that had their hands over their mouths. "Now, don't make a sssssssound, or elsssssse your life ssssssshal end." the large purple one hissed, before the black one beside it rapped it's tail around Tyler. The rose bush lightly shook by this movement.

**~8~**

Bunny turned her head suddenly, towards one of the large rose bushes that rattled a bit. "Is something wrong Bunny?" Zane asked Bunny, who slowly blinked at him. "I...I don't know..." Bunny responded as she slowly got up from her seat and walked over to the bush.

**~8~**

Pythor and Skalidor both held their breaths as Bunny closed in on them, while Mark and Tyler looked hopeful. "Acidicus." Pythor hissed, the Venomari General slithered up from behind the other 2. "Get ready, Sssssskalidor, you start digging." Pythor instructed, as the 2 Generals positioned themselves as Pythor grinned down at Mark. "Sssssssssooo ssssssorry to tell you thissss, but your daughter'sssss going to sssssstart...Sssssseeing thingsssss differently." Pythor hissed with a chuckle, while Mark and Tyler suddenly got worried.

**~8~**

Bunny finally closed in on the rose bush, and carefully moved some of the roses away far enough for her to see a forked tongue. "Huh?" Bunny asked, before burning green liquid was sprayed into her eyes. "AAAAAAAH!" Bunny yelled, at this Zane jumped up and ran to her. "Bunny! A-Are you alright?" Zane yelled as he saw Bunny stumble backwards, only to catch her as she tripped. "I..I-I'm fine! B-But the Serpentine are here! Behind the bush!" Bunny yelled as she tried to rub out the Venomari spit, Zane nodded his head as he took out his shurikens and ran around the bush...Only to see a large pile of dirt that now blocked a entrance to _some_ tunnel...Then a note beside it.

_Give us the Amulet piece, and we'll let the Ninja of Nature's brother and father go. Meet us at (insert address here) when you've made your decision._

_~Pythor_

Zane glared at the white parchment and black letters, before running back to Bunny, who was clenching her eyes shut, so the Venomari spit wouldn't effect her. "We must go find the others." Zane instructed Bunny, who he had to pick up due to her having her eyes shut.

* * *

**Later**

The rest of the Asher family, Cole's Family (and Cole), Jay's family (and Jay), the Garmadons (including Lila), Kai, Kim-Ly, Bunny (who is still recovering), and Nya all listened as Zane read over the note once more. Chanel's usually perky attitude was suddenly muffled by tears and fear of what may happen to her husband and son, much like how Ash, Lance, and Charlotte were acting. Cole's Family (except Cole) and Jay's (except Jay) comforted the family, while the Ninjas all spoke together to form a plan.

"I say we give it to them." Grace stated, Sensei Wu almost bonked his niece on her head. "And why do you say that?" Sensei Wu asked Grace, who's mind was thinking the same things as Kim-Ly. "The Serpentine won't wait for us to decide, so they _will_ do anything to get us to give them the amulet pieces...And if we don't they'll just come back for more." Kim-Ly explained, at this most of the Ninja's stomachs flipped, them having a family themselves (and Zane having his father).

"...What do you think Bunny?" Sensei Wu asked the still blind girl, who now had a blind fold on. "Um...Sensei? I-Is it such a wise decision to ask a girl who's filled up on Venomari spit?" Kai asked his Sensei, since he (Kai) had experienced the spit first hand. Suddenly he (Kai) was hit on the back of the head by Bunny, now wielding Sensei Wu's staff, which she gave back to him (Sensei Wu). "My eyes maybe of no use, but my mind is still clear...And I have a plan." Bunny told the group, who stared at her. "Oh? And what's that?" Sensei Wu asked Bunny, who gulped slightly as she took off her blind fold and stared at her team mates.

"I'll offer myself, in exchange for my father and brother." Bunny replied, the ninjas and their Sensei stared wide-eyed at the Ninja of Nature. "A-Are you sure Bunny?" Jay asked, kind of worrying that the spit_ had_ affected her thinking. "I am sure...But you all have to trust me on this." Bunny stated, before Grace took a step towards her. "_No_ Bunny, I **won't** let you. We'll use _me_ instead, I'm **more** valuable to them." Grace stated, and soon the 2 girls got into a fight about it.

* * *

**Later**

The group found themselves in front of a large clearing, with the Serpentine Generals waiting for them...Along with Mark and Tyler. "Ssssssoo, have you come to return the amulet pieces?" Pythor asked with a grin, before he and the other Serpetine all looked confused as Grace came out a bit and bowed. "I am willing to take Mark and Tyler's place as your prisoner." Grace stated gravely, as the other ninjas all fidgeted. Pythor grinned at this, before nodding to Skalidor, who was holding Mark and Tyler.

Slowly Mark and Tyler were pushed forward as Grace met the 2 halfway in the clearing, between the Serpentine and the Ninja. "Run to the others, and wait with Nya." Grace told the 2 boys, who blinked at her as they ran past her...Yet Grace paused at the mid-point. "Well? Come here our prissssssoner!" Pythor demanded, and he suddenly realised his mistake when he saw the 2 Asher men run to Nya (suited up in the Samurai Mech. Suit) and Grace's confident smirk.

"Ya know, you _really_ need to work on your deals, _Pythor_." Grace stated with a grin, as she and the other ninjas got ready to attack. "CHAAAAARGE!" Pythor yelled, before about 10 members from each Serpentine tribe came rushing out of the dense forests as Nya flew Mark and Tyler away from the scene. "NINJA-GO!" Sensei Wu yelled as he and the other ninjas started to fight.

Cole and Lord Garmadon went against the Constrictai, Grace went against Pythor, Kim-Ly and Kai were against the Hypnobrai, Jay and Sensei Wu were against the Fangpyre, and then Zane and Bunny (who's now recovered and wearing protective plastic goggles) were fighting the Venomari.

*clash* *clang* *hiss*

Sounds erupted from the battle field, Pythor grinned down at Grace as the 2 clashed with the 2 tree branches they were using as swords. "You can ssssssstill join usssssss, be our queen in the demissssss of the world!" Pythor yelled, before he was suddenly hit in the gut before a loud ringing sound erupted from the back of his head as he fell down. Slowly Pythor looked up at the grinning Grace, who was now holding a broken branch in her hands. "Sorry Pythor, but I'm not interested in working with you." Grace stated, before continuing her fight.

* * *

**With Lord Garmadon and Cole**

The 2 black-clad Spinjitsu users fought back-to-back as they attacked the Contrictai. "I still hate that you're dating my daughter." Lord Garmadon hissed to Cole, who only grunted as he threw Skalidor into his (Skalidor) own men. "But...You seem to be okay in fighting...Slightly.." Lord Garmadon stated, at this Cole flipped down his hood and stared at him. "Gee, thanks dad!" Cole chimed happily, before Lord Garmadon glared at him. "I hate you again." Lord Garmadon declared before the 2 (after Cole put back on his hood) went back to fighting.

* * *

**With Jay and Sensei Wu**

"Watch out Sensei!" Jay yelled over to Sensei Wu, who then punched another Fangpyre over his (Sensei Wu's) shoulder without even looking. "I am fine Jay, worry about your own fights!" Sensei Wu yelled to his student, who nodded his head before attacking Fangtom. "How isssss...That ugly, stupid girlfriend of yoursssss?...Does she ssssstill...Pitty you ssssssooo much...That she has to...Date you?" Fangtom teased Jay, who's eye twitched before his nunchuckls suddenly electrocuted the Fangpyre by conducting electricity through the staff. "THAT'S FOR TALKING BAD ABOUT MY GIRL!" Jay yelled at a now-twitching Fangtom, before he went back to fighting.

* * *

**With Kai and Kim-Ly**

Kai and Kim-Ly both counted off how many Hypnobrai they had knocked out, making a contest out of it. Yet once the 2 both got 5, they now stared at Skales, since his second in comand was already down. "You can take this one sweetie." Kai told Kim-Ly, who smiled at him through her hood. "Thanks hun!" Kim-Ly chimed happily, yet before the 2 could go further they heard Skale's gagging sounds. "Oh, jussssssst knock me out ssssssso I don't have to watch thissss!" Skales yelled, before he suddenly regretted his words as Kim-Ly and Kai glared daggers at him. "Gladly." both ninja stated, before they ran full charge at the now-screaming-like-a-little-girl General.

* * *

**With Bunny and Zane**

Both Ninja were quiet as they attacked, being both swift and confident as they made contact with their enemies. Both had been sprayed at with venom, yet Zane was using his falcon while Bunny's goggles sheilded the venom from affecting her. As the last of the Venomari fell, Accidicus started to slither away, going unnoticed by the 2 ninja. "*hits another Venomari* That looks like the last of them." Bunny stated as she dropped one of the ends of her meteor hammer, Zane counted and looked over each Serpentine before looking at Bunny. "But...Where is the General?" Zane asked, right as he saw a flash of silver and green behind him.

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

I didn't know how, or why...But my feet moved when I saw Accidicus with a dagger in his hands, running straight for Zane. "What are you-?" Zane asked as I pushed him away from Accidicus' line of attack...And making it, so I fell inside of it instead.

* * *

**Zane's POV**

As I rolled into the grass I quickly looked up, before my eyes widened in horror as a dagger that Accidicus was holding was suddenly embedded into Bunny. At what place, I don't know...But her cry in pain echoed through out the entire field, causing the others to look our way, giving all Serpentine (including Accidicus) the chance to flee.

* * *

**No POV**

Zane rushed to Bunny's side, as she fell down while clutching her shoulders as her meteor hammer and herself started to glow silver. "Sh-She's unlocked her full potential!" Grace yelled as she and the others ran towards them, with only Sensei Wu knowing what caused this. "By risking her life for something she loves, Bunny opened her heart and unleashed her confidence that had long been built up inside of her." Sensei Wu explained before Bunny stopped glowing, Grace rushed to her side and looked at the dagger.

"She'll be okay, it only looks like it's deep cause of her clothes...*smirks at Kim-Ly* See? shoulder padding _does_ help when fighting." Grace told the group, while Kim-Ly stuck her tongue out at Grace. "Bunny'll be okay Zane, the daggers only a little into her probably *smirks at a relieved Bunny* heh, you never could take pain." Kim-Ly told Bunny, who blushed at her. "Sh-Shut up!" Bunny yelled, before she was carried to the Bounty to get bandaged.

* * *

**At Night**

Bunny relaxed on the infirmary bed, her shoulder now wrapped in bandages under her ninja suit. "*knock* *knock* Bunny..? I-It's me, Zane." Zane said through the door, Bunny smiled happily. "Come in." Bunny called out, and swiftly Zane opened the door, only to close it behind him. "I have been meaning to ask you..." Zane paused suddenly, as a blush slowly came onto his cheeks.

"Ask me..?" Bunny asked, Zane quickly gulped as he sat down on the bed's edge. "If...If you do love me." Zane whispered to Bunny, who blushed brightly. "I...I...Y-yes...I do love you." Bunny admitted openly, before she glanced up to meet Zane's unreadable expression. "Though I may never give you the exact same affection you may give me, I will try my best to love you aswell Bunny." Zane told Bunny, who smiled at him as she lightly hugged him.

"That's all I can ask for." Bunny whispered to Zane, who carefully hugged her back. "Now...When should we tell your father about this?" Zane asked Bunny, who suddenly looked tired. "You know, most boys aren't so...Relaxed when talking about meeting a girl's parents." Bunny stated, at this Zane blinked. "Why is that?" Zane asked, at this Bunny sighed before chuckling a bit. "We have a lot to go over." Bunny said, and at this Zane smiled. "I am glad to learn new things, as long as you can help me Bunny." Zane stated, Bunny's reply to this was a smile and a blush before she suddenly drifted off into sleep.

Zane carefully got into the bed, remembering how happy Bunny was when he had stayed the night with her, before hugging Bunny and turning off the lights. "I will love you as best as I can, Bunny." Zane whispered to Bunny before kissing her lightly on the head, before he to went to sleep.

* * *

Mayhemb; 11 more reviews till "The Ninjas; Short Stories"


	52. Photos and Safety

**Next Day**

Bunny sighed happily as she rested on the couch, her hair and clothes crinkling ever so slightly where they hit the pillow. "*knock* *knock* *knock*" Bunny rose up from the couch and looked around, to see that it was Zane knocking on the outside of the windows in the living room. Slowly Bunny walked over to the window, and unlocked it to where it opened up much like a door. "Zane, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Bunny asked as she allowed Zane to come in, soon the 2 were sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay...Kai told me that boyfriends should make sure that their girls, as he refered it, were safe and comfortable." Zane responded, and he couldn't help but smile at the cute blush on Bunny's cheeks. "I...I'm okay Z-Zane." Bunny responded, as she tried to contain her blush...Yet that was failing already. "Are you sure that there is nothing I can do to make you more comfortable? I could give you a massage if you would like." Zane stated calmly, and he couldn't help but love how Bunny smiled at him.

"That...Sounds nice actually.." Bunny whispered happily, and soon she found herself laying down on stomach on the couch with Zane massaging her back. "Is this good Bunny?" Zane asked as he continued to smooth out the tissue, his reply was a happy moan from Bunny, which was muffled by a pillow her head was resting on. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Zane told Bunny, who turned her head and smiled up at him...Before she gasped and sat up, clutching her arm.

"I-Is something wrong Bunny?" Zane asked, his mind getting him ready encase she was severely hurt. "Y-You..ugh...Touched the cut on my back." Bunny replied, as she lightly patted the spot to comfort it, Zane frowned at this greatly. "I...I'm sorry for hurting you Bunny, I hope you know that, that is the last thing I wish to do to you." Zane softly told Bunny as he held her gently, stroking the base of her back.

Slowly Bunny sighed and nestled her head into the cock of Zane's neck. (Rock; If it's possible for legos, let it be! If not...Go with it.) "I know Zane." Bunny whispered to Zane, who continued to hug her as birds chirped softly outside the window, giving them something to listen to.

**Outside the Living Room**

Chanel giggled as she, Gracie, Nee-Nee, and Kimmy all watched her little Bun-Bun get all cuddly with Zanie-Wannie. "  
Chanel? What are you watching?" Mark asked as he came up behind the girls, all of them turned around and blocked the door. "N-Nothing Mr. Asher!" Grace, Nya, and Kim-Ly all chimed, while Chanel smiled at her husband. "Oh, just watching Bunny and that nice Zane sit on the couch together." Chanel responded, and she could have sworn her husband suddenly had fire in his eyes.

"I...See." Mark seethed, before straining a thin smile. "May I go inside the Living Room?" Mark struggled to ask, all 4 girls shook their heads, which caused Mark's eye to twitch. "Let. Me. Into. The. Room." Mark stated, trying his best to keep calm.

**Inside the Living Room**

Zane and Bunny were now slightly cuddling (with Zane not touching the top of Bunny's back) while watching the TV, where they were showing how to-_**CRASH!**_ Both Ninjas hopped up and got their weapons from behind their backs, only to put them down when they saw that it was Mark standing over a broken door. "D-Dad?" Bunny asked, before her dad blinked and straightened up. "Uh...Sorry, the door was stuck." Mark lied as he glanced behind him to see his wife and daughter's 2 best friends staring at him from a different room, their eyes never leaving the back of his head. "Oh...Kay..?" Bunny replied, obviously confused at to what just happened.

"So...Zane...Can you please come with me for a moment?" Mark asked Zane, who got a permission nod from Bunny before he followed Mark out of the room. "Please dad...Don't do anything drastic." Bunny whispered to herself as she watched her dad and Zane walk away, she just couldn't help but feel that _something_ was gonna happen.

**With Mark and Zane**

Zane blinked as he walked into a new room, one that he hadn't seen yet. The room was open, with large windows that ran from floor to ceiling, dark brown tiled floors, and white walls, yet all around was sheets covering things, book shelves holding panting/drawing tools and cameras, a few easels, a sink, a cupboard, and then a room that was titled "Dark Room". Zane followed Mark as he (Mark) went over to an object covered with a white sheet, only to pull the sheet off and reveal a box filled with a few photo albums. Slowly and carefully Mark took out a light pink photo album with the words "Our Bunny" on the front of it along with flowers sown into the cover.

"Mine and Chanel love Bunny very much, and we were always worried about her..." Mark explained as he propped up 2 folding chairs and a table into the room, which he and Zane sat down on. Mark then placed the photo album on the table and opened up, to show a baby with a little bleach blonde hair, pale green and brown eyes, that was wrapped inside a white fluffy blanket with a flower sown into it. "The doctors told us that her heart wasn't as strong as the average person...So we were scared of losing from the start." Mark told him as he flipped the page to show the same baby, yet in white footie pajamas and was crawling towards the camera.

"As Bunny grew up, so did her personality and the strength of her heart...Yet it was still under average." Mark continued as he flipped about 20 photos and showed a 5-year-old Bunny, whose hair was shorter and put into pigtail and was wearing blue overalls, a white button down shirt under that, dark brown boots, and holding a basket filled with gardening tools. "*points to photo* Bunny always loved nature, if we couldn't find her painting in this room, she was always in the garden." Mark stated, before flipping a few good handfuls of pictures before pausing at a picture of a 14-year-old Bunny (about 2 years ago).

She now had a bit shorter hair kept in a pony tail, a small smile on her face, and she was wearing a white gown while standing beside a picture of a beautiful garden. "At 14 Bunny was recommended for an art scholarship...Yet Bunny refused, since she told us that she knew how we felt...How we'd be worrying like crazy and never get things done." Mark told Zane, who blinked in surprise at this before Mark turned the page to show a picture of Bunny and Kim-Ly, backpacks at their side and both smiling at the camera.

"A few months ago, Bunny went off with Kim-Ly to try to find out just what she could do for the world...But, none of us could have guessed that she would become a ninja." Mark replied, a small smirk on his face before carefully closing the book and turning to Zane with a concerned look. "My daughter still has a slightly weak heart, and now that she is fighting against these Serpentine...A father can't rest while fear resides in his heart, a fear that the last time he saw his daughter, is truly the last time." Mark stated to Zane, who blinked at him before slowly nodding his head in understadement.

"...I will let you date my daughter, as long as you make sure she is safe from those Serpentine." Mark told Zane, who smiled at him. "If you are scared of Bunny getting hurt, then you and I can agree on something." Zane told Mark, who smiled back at him. "I promise, that Bunny won't get hurt as long as I am by her side." Zane reassured Mark, who smiled as the 2 got up and Mark walked over to the cupboard, got something off it, and then gave it to Zane.

Zane blinked at Mark before looking down at the object in his (Zane's) hands...Before his jaw dropped slightly as he realised that he (Zane) was staring at a piece of the Amulet. "Bunny found that in the nook of a Cherry Blossom tree not to far from here...Heh, guess she doesn't remember that though." Mark stated with a smirk, right before Zane bowed to him. "Thank you sir, for intrusting me with both the amulet and Bunny's safety." Zane calmly said, before he stood straight up to see Mark with a large smile on his face.

"Truth be told, I think I couldn't have picked a better bo-_man_ to protect my Bunny." Mark told Zane, who smiled happily as the 2 left the room.

**Later**

The group now stood in front of the Bounty, with Bunny saying goodbye to her family. She had already bid farewell to Charlotte, Ash, and Lance, and was now saying bye to Tyler. "Bye Tyler, be good and make sure no one gets hurt." Bunny told Tyler, who nodded his head as the 2 hugged. "I will, you can count on me. *both let go and Tyler smiles at Nya, Grace, and Kim-Ly* Good bye ladies, I hope to see your lovly faces soon." Tyler spoke in a gentelmanly tone, the 3 girls giggled while their boyfriends glared at Tyler, who didn't seem to notice.

Chanel slowly hugged Bunny, who patted her sad mom on the back. "Are you sure you have to go sweetie? I-I mean...Fightning Serpentine was never really what you had planed to do in life, was it?" Chanel asked her daughter, who slowly pulled away from her with a smile. "That's the funny thing mom, sometimes the best things in life aren't planned." Bunny told her mom, who cried a few tears yet smiled at her. "Th-That's right sweetie...That's right." Chanel whispered happily, before she hugged Bunny. "Like you...*Bunny looks surprised* We were told that Tyler was the only one who was supposed to be born...They never said anything about a twin...Let alone a beautiful twin girl!" Chanel cried as she continued to hug Bunny, who hugged her mom again with tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you mom. (Bunny)"..."I love you to, my little Bunny (Chanel)." both mother and daughter exchanged good-byes, before letting go and Bunny turned to her dad, who was smiling at her with a white wrapped present in his hands. "*hands Bunny present* I hope you make good use of this Bunny." Mark stated, before Bunny carefully opened the present and took out a beautiful camera and a canvas bag. "Y...Your camera?" Bunny asked her dad, who smiled at her. "I used that camera to mark all of our families adventures, from when I first met you mother to when you left...I hope you carry on that tradition Bunny." Mark spoke softly, before Bunny smiled as she took a tri-pod out of the bag and set up the camera.

"I'll start right now." Bunny told him, before her family all posed for a picture. The boys in the back, Charlotte on the ground, Chanel in front of Mark and Ash, then Bunny in front of Lance and Tyler. When the photo was taken Bunny turned and gave her dad a hug, which he returned. "I love you Bunny, and I just know that you'll do so much good in this world...Even if I hate some of the stuff you do." Mark told Bunny, who giggled as she let go of him. "I love you to dad, I promise that I'll keep writing and sending you guys pictures." Bunny stated, and with this the group left the city.

Bunny waved bye to her family from in the sky, until they couldn't be seen anymore along with the mansion. "*places hand on Bunny's shoulder* I think that you've been shown a new path, Bunny." Sensei Wu stated, hinting at how Bunny has new found courage. "I do, and I promise that it won't go to waste." Bunny stated happily, before Grace and Lila ran up the group (they had aparently gone off somewhere).

"We know where the next piece is!" Lila cheered, everyone smiled. "Great! Where is it?" Ed asked, Grace slowly frowned. "Amourous, the town I've lived in for the last portion of my life." Grace stated, at this a sudden tension fell over the group as Lord Garmadon and Grace both shared a strainined stare...This was going to be complicated.

* * *

Mayhemb; 8 MORE REVIEWS!

* * *

Mayhemb; A person asked how to say Kim-Ly.

Kim-Ly is pronounced Kim (like from Kimberly)-Lee


	53. Author's Note Songs

Mayhemb; OKay, to help you all out with getting to the goal of 110 reviews and to make the next chapter, we're going to ask you all something.

Rock; In the next chapter there is a karaoke Night, and we need some help picking from these songs for a few people.

* * *

**Songs and People Singing Them**

"Something To Dance For" By Zendaya, "Truley, Madly, Deeply" by Casada or "I Miss You" by Hannah Montana; Sung by Grace

"Blue Moon" from Grease or "Dancing With Myself" from Glee; Sung by Lou (Cole's dad)

"Tomorrow" from Annie (1999 version), "Crazy in Love With You" from Winx, or "Colors of the Wind" from Pocahontas; Sung by Bunny

"Beauty and the Beast" by Jordan Sparks, "I'm Only Me When I'm With You!" by Taylor Swift, or "Could it Be You?" by Cascada; Sung by Kim-Ly

"Favorite Song" From Camp Rock 2, "At the Beginning" from the movie Anasasia (sung by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis), or "Can I have This Dance" from High School Musical 3; Sung by Cole and Grace

* * *

Mrs. Loon; *claps* We can all thank Mayhemb for these great choices of songs!

Dr. Science; The polls for this will be closed on the 9 (1 days) (US it is the 8th)

Mayhemb; So get your votes on!


	54. Karaoke!

Mayhemb; Due to people begging us to hurry (on both reviews and PMs) we decided not to make any interactions for the songs, so just think about what that person is doing while the song is playing.

* * *

**?**

Karishma sighed as she sat cross-legged in front of Sensei Wu, who was still meditating...**_SOMETHING_ _NEEDED_ TO HAPPEN**! Before she died of boredom...Quickly Karishma remembered that she was dead, and then though before she died _again_ due to boredom...Karishma listened to the wind outside, before turning her head up and quickly flew through the walls to see it...Grace was dancing in the moonlight.

She only did this if she was sad...Carefully Karishma flew near her daughter, to see small tears running down her cheeks as she continued to do that ballet move where you continue to twirl on the tip of your toes (this is Karishma's way of looking at it, though not her POV). "Grace..." Karishma whispered, and she knew that Grace heard her because she stopped twirling. "...We're going to the village I grew up in mom...Where I went when dad gave me up for adoption." Grace whispered back to her, Karishma hugged her daughter, but she (Grace) only felt the wind around her.

Yet Grace knew better than that, it wasn't just the wind, so she hugged her mom back perfectly. "I...I wish I could feel you mom...Just for a moment..." Grace whispered to Karishma, who also shed a few tears as well. "I know you do sweeite...I know you do." Karishma whispered to Grace, who stopped crying now but Karishma could tell she was holding it back. "I have to go get some sleep now mom...I love you." Grace whispered as she let go, before walking around her mother and walking off. "I love you to!" Karishma yelled, which caused the wind to howl after Grace, who turned around and smiled at her.

Grace waved to her mom, before she left to go to bed. "I'll always be with you." Karishma whispered, before she closed her eyes and took a "nap".

* * *

**Morning**

Grace yawned as she stretched, her back popping every so often. "Morning beautiful." Grace heard from behind her as a set of strong arms wrapped around her waist, Grace instantly leaned back and looked up at Cole's smiling face. "Morning handsome." Grace replied, and slowly she gave Cole a kiss. "*pulls apart* It's been awhile since we've done that." Cole whispered to Grace, who nodded her head as she slowly turned around and hugged Cole, who happily hugged her back.

"*sigh* I miss moments like this, no Serpentine, my dad not breaking us up...Just you, me, and (Grace)-" "COLE!" "-And _your_ dad.." Grace grumbled as Lou suddenly came up to them, no longer with a cane now. "Your injury healed dad?" Cole asked, he and Grace were happy when Lou happily nodded his head. "Yes, and I was wondering if you both would like to go onto the deck and dance for a bit." Lou stated with a smile, right when Cole was about to accept Grace cut in. "I have a better idea." Grace said, before she suddenly ran off to get a few things, leaving the 2 men behind her to be COMPLETELY confused.

* * *

**Later**

Everyone now sat in a few chairs on the deck, Jay hooking up the TV (which had been brought out for some reason) to a few speakers (no one knew why for that either). Suddenly Kim-Ly and Grace came out, carrying 2 boxes. "Hey Grace, Kim! What's going on?" Nya asked, both girls glanced at each other before smiling at everyone. "Karaoke night!" Kim-Ly and Grace chimed happily together, everyone blinked while the 2 girls set up the karaoke machine before turning to everyone with large smiles on their faces.

"Due to us not having anything better to do as we sail to Amourus (they are in the water), we are going to have a Karaoke night!" Kim-Ly chimed, while Grace got done looking through one of the song books and was already putting the number in. "And up first is out own Grace! Singing *Grace whispers into her ear* Something to Dance For by Zendaya!" Kim-Ly exclaimed, right before Bunny did spinjitsu around Grace.

Now Grace was wearing a dark blue sequence dress with puffed sleeves, a black sash around the waist, and her hair curled withe the bow slightly concealed.

"Woooohooo! Go Grace!" Nya cheered along with Cole, causing Grace to smile brightly while a blush formed on her cheeks as the music started to play.

**/X-X-X-X\**

**-SONG TIME-**

**\X-X-X-X/**

_A dream like this not something you wish for,_ _a dream like this not something you ask for,_ _when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,_ _then this is something you dance for..._

_Hey, yeah yeah, oh, this is something you dance for,_

_There's a moment when you look to decide,_ _who will fall? who will survive?_ _that's the moment when you find it inside,_ _on the line this is your time,_ _and it's all I want and it's all I do..._

_A dream like this not something you wish for,_ _a dream like this not something you ask for,_ _when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,_ _then this is something you dance for..._

_Can you believe it? Are you feeling alive?_ _Hit your mark, ready to rise,_ _your body's aching but your heart doesn't mind,_ _feet on the ground, eyes on the prize,_ _and it's all I want and it's all I do..._

_A dream like this not something you wish for,_ _a dream like this not something you ask for,_ _when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,_ _then this is something you dance for..._

_A dream like this not something you wish for,_ _a dream like this not something you ask for,_ _when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,_ _then this is something you dance for..._

_For the love,_ _for the fame,_ _to bring down the rain,_ _by the way that you feel,_ _when they're calling your name,_

_for the days nothing more,_ _it's just you on the floor,_ _oh,_ _this is something you dance for..._

_A dream like this not something you wish for,_ _a dream like this not something you ask for,_ _when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,_ _then this is something you dance for..._

_A dream like this not something you wish for,_ _a dream like this not something you ask for,_ _when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,_ _then this is something you dance for... _

**/X-X-X-X\**

**-End Song-**

**\X-X-X-X/**

Everyone cheered as the screen showed "93/100" for Grace, who smiled happily as she waved at the camera Bunny was using to videotape this special moment. "*shakes Grace's hand* Good job Grace, so, who's next?" Kim-Ly asked as Grace left the stage, at this Lou stood up. "If you don't mind, I'd like to try." Lou asked Kim-Ly, who grinned at him. "Sure thing! Come on up!" Kim-Ly chimed happily, at this Lou got a few cheers from his family and Grace as he walked onto the stage and almost instantly found a song for him.

"Lou here will be singing *Lou whispers into her ear* Oh! A classic called Dancing With Myself from something called Glee! Take it away Lou!" Kim-Ly exclaimed as she jumped off the stage, just as Lou started to tap his foot to the music and cradle the microphone in his hand.

**/X-X-X-X\**

**SONG TIME**

**\X-X-X-X/**

_On the floor of Ninjago Or down in Skill town to go, go With the record selection With the mirror reflection _

_I'm dancing with myself When there's no-one else in sight In the crowded lonely night Well I wait so long _

_For my love vibration And I'm dancing with myself Oh dancing with myself Oh dancing with myself _

_Well there's nothing to lose And there's nothing to prove I'll be dancing with myself If I looked all over the world _

_And there's every type of girl But your empty eyes Seem to pass me by Leave me dancing with myself _

_So let's sink another drink 'Cause it'll give me time to think If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance _

_And I'll be dancing with myself Oh dancing with myself Oh dancing with myself Well there's nothing to lose _

_And there's nothing to prove I'll be dancing with myself If I looked all over the world And there's every type of girl _

_But your empty eyes Seem to pass me by Leave me dancing with myself So let's sink another drink _

_'Cause it'll give me time to think If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance And I'll be dancing with myself _

_O__h dancing with myself Oh dancing with myself If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance _

_If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance _

_[Scat] Dancing with myself Dancing with myself Dancing with myself Dancing with myself _

_If I looked all over the world And there's every type of girl But your empty eyes Seem to pass me by _

_L__eave me dancing with myself So let's sink another drink 'Cause it'll give me time to think If I had the chance _

_I'd ask the world to dance And I'll be dancing with myself Oh dancing with myself Oh dancing with myself _

_If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance _

_If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance _

**/X-X-X-X\**

**End Song**

**\X-X-X-X/**

Everyone applauded and whistled when the screen read "95/100" for Lou, who happily laughed and waved to the crowd before shaking Kim-Ly's hand and walking off the stage. "Well that was swell, wasn't it folks? Now then, who's the lucky contestant to go up next for karaoke night?" Kim-Ly asked, now Bunny walked up onto the stage and began flipping through the song book, ushering Grace to her side for some reason.

"Wow! We might actually have a good duet before the night really kicks off, heh, I'm glad cause normally you 2 don't sing together at the beginnin-huh?" Kim-Ly's sentence was cut short when Bunny and Grace entered a number to a song and put the microphone into Kim-Ly's hand, before Grace walked off the stage as Bunny did Spinjitsu on Kim-Ly. Who was now wearing the summer dress she had tried on for Chanel (Chapter 50).

"I hate you 2 sometimes." Kim-Ly growled at Bunny and Grace, who just smiled and waved to Kim-Ly as the music started to play behind her.

**/X-X-X-X\**

**SONG TIME**

**\X-X-X-X/**

_Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_ _Small, to say the least_ _All little scared_ _Neither one prepared_ _Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_ _Ever a surprise_ _Ever as before_ _Ever just as sure_ _As the sun will rise_

_Certain as the sun_ _Rising in the east_ _Tale as old as time_ _Song as old as rhyme_ _Beauty and the beast_

_Yea yea yea_ _Ever just the same_ _Ever a surprise_ _Ever as before_ _Ever just as sure_ _As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_ _Tune as old as song_ _Bittersweet and strange_ _Finding you can change_ _Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_ _Rising in the east_ _Tale as old as time_ _Song as old as rhyme_ _Beauty and the beast_

_Tale as old as time_ _Song as old as rhyme_ _Beauty and the beast_ _Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_ _Beauty and the beast_

**/X-X-X-X\**

**End Song**

**\X-X-X-X/**

Everyone erupted with applause as the screen showed a nice "98/100" for Kim-Ly, who grinned at the camera happily before her grin turned from happy to mischievous. "Now everyone, please give a big hand as I get our own Bunny Asher onto the stage here tonight!" Kim-Ly exclaimed, before she jumped off the stage and then grabbed a surprised Bunny's arm.

Grace all the while was flipping through the pages of the song lists before she squealed happily and started typing in the numbers, just as Bunny was being dragged onto the stage. "**I DON'T WANNA**!" Bunny yelled as she clawed the floor boards, actually unhindging one of the boards in the process, before she was then placed in front of a microphone. "**I _HATE_ YOU BOTH**!" Bunny yelled at Grace and Kim-Ly, who grinned at her as the music started to play...She wasn't getting out of this.

**/X-X-X-X\**

**SONG TIME**

**\X-X-X-X/**

_You think I'm an ignorant savage_ _And you've been so many places_ _I guess it must be so_ _But still I cannot see_

_If the savage one is me_ _How can there be so much that you don't know?_ _You don't know ..._

_You think you own whatever land you land on_ _The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_ _But I know every rock and tree and creature_ _Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

_You think the only people who are people_ _Are the people who look and think like you_ _But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_ _You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_ _Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_ _Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_ _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_ _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_ _Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth_ _Come roll in all the riches all around you_ _And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_ _The heron and the otter are my friends_ _And we are all connected to each other_ _In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

_How high will the sycamore grow?_ _If you cut it down, then you'll never know_ _And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are pale or yellow skinned_ _We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains_ _We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

_You can own the Earth and still_ _All you'll own is Earth until_ _You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

**/X-X-X-X\**

**End Song**

**\X-X-X-X/**

Bunny breathed in a deep breath as everyone cheered for her, the "95/100" held very high remarks. "I do belive *gets up* that it is time for us to go to bed." Sensei Wu stated, noting how the moon was a bit off of the middle of the sky, marking it past midnight. Slowly everyone went to bed, besides the Garmadons and Sensei Wu(and secretly Cole since he wanted to ask Grace something). The chairs had already been packed up, but the kareoke machine still needed to go.

"You asked us to stay, brother?" Sensei Wu asked Lord Garmadon, who nodded his head. "Yes, I belive that it is time for me to go." Lord Garmadon stated, at this he recived a sad nod from his daughter and a small gasp from his son. "B-But why do you have to go?" Lloyd asked his dad, who frowned down at him. "You and Grace need to follow you own destinies Lloyd, and if I stay I will only interfear with them...I'm sorry." Lord Garmadon stated, at this he and the others were surprised when Grace scoffed.

"Yeah, just as sorry as you were when you left me." Grace grumbled as she turned on her heel and walked to the railing of the ship, only Cole (since he was in the shadows at a angle) could see that she was doing this to hide the tears rolling down her cheeks. "...*sigh* I know I will never ge able to fully apologize for that-(Lord Garmadon)" "Damn right! (Grace)"..."-But I want you to know Grace, that I had to do that for-(Lord Garmadon)" "-Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, I know...You did it because you didn't want me to turn evil...I've heard that a million times already!" Grace yelled at her dad, cutting him off as he continued to explain.

"Dad...Grace..." Lloyd whispered, almost in shock at how this was going...At how it reminded him so much of when he had driven his dad away when he needed to help the ninjas (Chapter 30, when they were invading the Serpentine lair to get the other 3 Fang Blades)..."I have to go Lloyd." Lord Garmadon said as he hugged his son, who slowly hugged him back. "You're a good boy Lloyd, and you'll grow up to be a greater man...And...I want you to know that no matter what, that you will always be my son." Lord Garmadon told Lloyd, who cried silently much like his older sister was.

"A-And y-you'll always b-beee my dad." Lloyd told Lord Garmadon, who smiled into Lloyd's hair before the 2 pulled apart. "*turns to Wu* Sensei Lila is going to leave in the morning to, from what I was told...But please, brother, take care of my son and daughter." Lord Garmadon pleaded to his brother, who nodded his head. "I will, take care brother." Sensei Wu told Lord Garmadon, who nodded his head before slowly turning to see Grace's back.

"Good bye Grace...You would have made your mother so proud with how you've grown in her image..." Lord Garmadon told Grace, who only nodded her head. Lord Garmadon sighed when he saw that this was all he was going to get from Grace...Why did she have to have his stuborness?..."Goodbye." Lord Garmadon stated, before walking off into the shadows, which in a few seconds due to the moonlight showed nothing there. "I shall take Lloyd inside Grace..." Sensei Wu told Grace, who nodded her head before she heard 2 pairs of feet walk away.

...

Grace broke down in that silence, her knees giving way as her head rested against the railing. Slowly though Grace thought she heard music playing, and looked up to see Cole standing beside her with his hand out for her to hold..."...I know I don't sing all that well...But I'll make this one acception." Cole told Grace, who blinked suddenly as she recognized the song playing on the still-on kareoke maching. Quickly Grace dried her eyes and held Cole's hand, smiling at him before taking a breath.

(same dance as in the movie, using the railing and the small pile of stacked chairs)

**/X-X-X-X\**

**SONG TIME**

**\X-X-X-X/**

**Grace; **Take_ my hand,_ _Take a breath,_ _Pull me close,_ _Take one step,_ _Keep your eyes locked on mine_ _And let the music be your_guide.

**Cole; **_Won't you promise me_ _(Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_ **Cole;**_ You'll keep_ dancing **Grace;**_ (To keep_ dancing) **Both; **Where_ ever we go next._

_It's like catching lightening, **Cole and Grace suddenly fall from the railing**_ _The chances of finding someone like you._ _It's one in a million, **Grace forms a cloud under the 2, and she laughs at Cole, who looks like he was having a heart attack**_ _The chances of feeling the way we do._ _And with every step together,_ _We just keep on getting better.** Both are back onto the ship**_ _So can I have this dance?_ _(Can I have this dance)_ _Can I Have this_dance?

**Cole; **_Take my hand,_ _I'll take the lead,_ _And every turn will be safe with me,_ _Don't be afraid,_ _Afraid to fall,_ _You know I'll catch you through it_all

**Cole; **_And you can't keep us_ apart **Grace;**_ (Even a thousand miles can't keep us_ apart) **Cole;**_ Cos my heart is where ever you_are

**Both;**_ It's like catching lightening,_ _The chances of finding someone like you._ _It's one in a million,_ _The chances of feeling the way we do._ _And with every step together,_ _We just keep on getting better._ _So can I have this dance?_ _(Can I have this dance)_ _Can I Have this dance?_

_Ohh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide,_ _Cause together or not, our dance won't stop._ _Let it rain, let it pour._ _What we have is worth fighting for._ _You know I believe that we were meant to be._

_Oooohhh._

_It's like catching lightening,_ _The chances of finding someone like you (like you)_ _It's one in a million,_ _The chances of feeling the way (way) we do._ _And with every step together,_ _We just keep on getting better._ _So can I have this dance?_ _(Can I have this dance)_ _Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance,_ _Can I have this dance?_

**/X-X-X-X\**

**End Song**

**\X-X-X-X/**

Both ninja, instead of pausing at the end, continued to dance...Until Cole accidentally tripped on the pried open board (the one that Bunny had pried off). Now the 2 were on the ground, Grace under Cole, who was looking down at his Grace. Her hair sprawled all around her, it was highlighted by the moons light much like her eyes were...Then to Grace, Cole was right dead center into the middle of the moon, making him appear as though a small halo was around his head.

"I love you." both softly whispered to the other, before they lightly kissed.

10 Minutes Later

Cole tip-toed into the room to quickly switch into his pajamas then go spend the night with Grace, who didn't want to be alone right now. Yet as Cole grabbed his pajamas, that were placed neatly on his bed, he saw a note.

_Take care of my daughter, or else you will need to be taken care of boy._

_-Lord Garmadon_

Cole, though knowing that he was threatening him, couldn't help but smile at the note. The dark lord was entrusting him with his daughter...Heh, maybe he was so-Cole paused as he squinted to see the last part of the note.

_P.S. DON'T YOU DARE KISS HER!_

'_Nevermind_' Cole thought as he slipped into his PJs and sneaked off to Grace room, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be so...Eventful...


	55. Love, Legends, We're in Amourus!

**Next Day**

The waves crashed against the port that the Bounty was docked at, creating the only noise around them...The ninjas couldn't belive it, as the last piece of the amulet was placed into Grace's hands by her adoptive mother. Grace's adoptive mother looked a bit like Lila, except she wasn't _as_ old, and had greying black hair, dark hazel eyes, and dark pink lips. She was wearing a plain black kimono, and a pair of chopsticks, which held her hair into a short bun. And her name was Madison, Madison Weathers.

"We found this a few days after we took you in sweetie...I hope you find a good use for it." Madison's shaky voice said, Grace smiled down at her before hugging the woman as the others waited on the boat. "I will Ma, I promise I will." Grace whispered to Madison, who smiled as she shakingly hugged the Ninja of Water back. "I know you will Grace, you always find a place for something." Madison spoke softly, before she stepped away from Grace, who smiled at with.

"But you need to learn an important lesson though Grace...A lesson that could change a lot about you." the Madison told Grace, who blinked down at her, before Madison smiled. "But I guess you can figure that out on your own time...Heh...Oh well, you better be off then! Go and fight them snakes." Madison weakly chuckled at Grace's relieved face, before both turned to the Bounty when it made a odd sputer sound as a oil-covered Jay and Ed came onto the docks and spoke to Grace.

"Uh...Okay, apparently the engine kind of...Uh...The fuel line ya see...Um...Uh, never mind...Basically, we're stuck here till we can fix the fuel line." Jay told Grace, who grinned brightly now. "YAHOO!" Grace exclaimed while jumping up, sudden energy in her step as she grabbed Nya from the deck and started to drag her into the nice town. Madison could only chuckle at this as she stated that she was going home.

"Oh I can't wait to show you the town Nya! You're just gonna _love_ it!" Grace chimed happily, with the others following behind her (after Jay and Ed quickly got cleaned up). "Oh? And why's that?" Nya asked Grace, who grinned at her. "It's kind of a joke in a way. This town is called Amourus cause it's the home of every single romance legend known to all of Ninjago!" Grace explained, Kim-Ly and Bunny nodded their heads.

"It's true, my dad believed in the legend of the rose garden, and now look! He and my mom are still going strong!" Bunny chimed, Kim-Ly slung her arm over Bunny's and Nya's shoulders, causing Grace to pause and let go of Nya's arm. "Yeah, and my dad used the old legend of the carrier pigeon for my parent's proposal, and they seem to be doing good." Kim-Ly replied, everyone (besides Grace, Kim-Ly, and Bunny) was confused.

"Um...What are those legends exactly?" Cole asked, Bunny grinned happily as she shifted her weight from the tip of her feet to her heels. "The rose garden legend is about 2 lovers in 2 feuding families, with a rose garden in the middle of their houses. Everyday since they were 5 they've been secret friends, and then when they were older the boy proposed. Yet due to the other families finding out they sent assassins into the garden to get rid of the other families' son or daughter. But as it turned out, the assassins killed the family who hired them's children. The 2 died in each others arms after they crawled to meet each other in the center of the garden. And slowly the 2 professed their love as their spirits flew into the starry sky, which glowed so brightly that they made all the roses die along with them...So up in heaven the 2 got married, and they uh...Died, happily ever after." Bunny told the story, which was actually kind of romantic in retrospect.

"The carrier pigeon legend is about 2 seperated lovers also, but their relationship was allowed. Yet the thing was, the man was deported to the oncoming war, the night before he was gonna propose to her. So, as the war went on the man wrote a lot of love letters to the woman, who cried due to her husband always running around due to the war, so she couldn't send any letters back. Yet after the war the man didn't tell the woman, and instead he got a carrier pigeon and strapped a proposal to its leg and sent it to his lover's window. Once the woman got it, she ran to the docks just as the man's ship came in, and the 2 got married." Kim-Ly explained, at this Nya smiled brightly. "Wow, I've never heard those legends before." Nya stated, Grace giggled.

"Yeah, well...Most of the legends don't get to far out of this town, but here we keep them nice and safe so more people can learn them." Grace explained as the group got more noticed by the passing crowd. "Hey, isn't that Grace 'the angel'?" "Wow! It's miss Kim-Ly!" "Eh, Miss Bunny is as cute as ever!" the crowd's chatter got more noticed, besides from the 3 girls who they were talking about.

"Wow, you 3 sure seem to be popular here." Kai stated as he noticed how a few guys were staring at his Kim-Ly, causing him to put an arm around her waist protectively and glaring at the guys. "Yeah, well, Amourus is pretty proud of its acting departments, and you can believe how a skilled actor like Bunny, a professional dancer like Grace, and a singer like me can be a bit...Popular here." Kim-Ly explained as she, Grace, and Bunny started to sign a few autographs to some little preschoolers.

"We never knew you were a skilled actor Bunny." Jay told Bunny, who giggled lightly. "Well, you'd have to figure, how else could I not be disgusted by Cole's chili?" Bunny asked, Cole grumbled at this while the others kind of agreed with that. "Heh, guess that should have been obvious." Zane chuckled, before he glared ice dagers at a group of guys (same ones who were staring at Kim-Ly earlier) who had smirks on their faces as they looked up and down at his Bunny, the group of boys (much like the group that had gotten the same treatment from Kai) turned away quickly.

"Hnn, my chili ain't that bad...Is it..?" Cole asked Grace as he hugged her from behind, she leaned back and kissed him on the cheek in a reasurring way. "Sorry, but it kind of is." Grace told Cole, who chuckled before glaring at the same group of guys who had looked at Kim-Ly and Bunny, and again they turned away. "Hey, how many legends _are_ in this town?" Nya asked Grace, who paused for a bit as if counting in her head.

...

...

...

"2,991 I think...Give or take a few myths." Grace responded as if it was nothing, while the others stared at her wide-eyed before chuckling at the calmness in her voice as she spoke. "You really are something." Cole whispered to Grace, who giggled at his hot breath against her cold skin. "Oh, ha ha, very funny." Grace responded with a chuckle before turning around and kissing Cole lightly on the lips. "Ewwwww." Lloyd gagged as he watched the loving moment, Grace couldn't help but giggle at this as she separated from the now-dazed Cole and glanced at her little brother. "You'll change your mind about girls when you're older bro...Unless you wanna date guys...Then I guess you can keep your thoughts about dating girls at ewww." Grace concluded, before thinking it over and then shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh well, other than that topic *turns to Nya* you have to see some of our attractions here! Come on!" Grace exclaimed happily as she skipped off, with the others catching up to her after she paused at a large marble fountain. "Welcome to the Angel Fountain, a place where the water is always sparkling as if they were fresh tears." Grace introduced the place with wide arms, pointing at how lovely the spraying-water cupids on top seemed to majestically make the water form a heart. "It's not unusual to see people proposing or getting married on this spot, and since it was first used as a wedding place, it's been a popular hit for tourists!" Grace chimed happily, and as if proof near them a man was actually proposing to his girlfriend.

"Wow, it really is pretty." Edna gasped as she and the others looked into the fountain, to see coins and a few pearls inside the water. "Pearls?" Lou asked, Bunny giggled at this. "You see, people believed that since the fountain has mystical water cappabilities that enchance love, that giving it pearls from oysters would be good luck." Bunny explained, the group couldn't help but laugh a bit at that but Bunny, Kim-Ly, and Grace actually believed it. And as if to show it, each threw a few pearls (which they had gotten from who knows where) into the founain.

"We've battled the Serpentine and rode dragons, both were legends and myths, so why not believe a few other myths that work out pretty well to, huh?" Kim-Ly asked the others, who blinked at the honestly and reasoning...Geez, they didn't see that coming. "Anyway, come on! We have a bunch more sights to see!" Grace happily chimed as she lead the group away from the fountain...After everyone (besides Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and Lila) threw in a pearl to...Just in case...


	56. Lesson of the 3 Senseis

**Next Day**

Everyone was ready to leave now, looking forward to dropping off Jay and Cole's families at their houses and Lila at her temple before going to confront the Serpentine. Yesterday they had spent the day and evening looking at the town and eating it's exotic romantic foods, then late at night the boys worked on the ship. So now, they were all ready to go...

Right now Sensei Wu was speaking with Grace, Bunny, and Kim-Ly on the docks. "Come on guys! Hurry up! We just got this thing back in gear and we wanna go kick Serpentine butt!" Jay yelled at the 4, before Sensei Wu bowed before the 3 girls, who bowed back, before Grace gave him the Amulet and only he went back onto the ship.

"We are ready to leave." Sensei Wu stated, everyone looked confused. "B-But Sensei...What about Grace, Kim-Ly, and Bunny?" Nya asked Sensei Wu, who sighed a bit. "It seems...That the 3 have decided to leave your journey, to complete the journeys they have left behind...But they must do something first." Sensei Wu said, before ushering the 4 boy ninjas forward and made them go onto the docks.

"Before you are allowed to leave Amourus *the 3 girls do Spinjitsu and change into their ninja uniforms* you must battle the 3, one at a time." Sensei Wu told the 4 boys, everyone besides the Sensei and the 3 girls gasped. "B-But Sensei! Wh-Why one at a time?" Jay asked, really hoping that this was some bad joke. "Do this or else you shall not leave!" Bunny yelled as she ran in front of the other 2 girls, and used her meteor hammer to knock each boy off their feet, all besides Kai.

"You have to do better then that to trip me!" Kai yelled, at this Bunny retracted her weapon and stood still. Before suddenly a silver cloud started to envelop Bunny. "Sh-She's using her true potential!" Jay yelled out, before he screamed as a chunk of wood from the port grew a sprout and entangled around his leg and hoisted him up into the air. "Bunny is capable of controlling nature, using it to her advantage and making things to aid her, much like the Fangpyre's venom and the Constrictais' digging." Sensei Wu said from the boat, while the 4 ninjas struggled to fight against the constantly growing plants around them.

"If you can't handle plants, then how shall you battle the snake that overpowers all Serpentine?" Bunny yelled at the 4 boys, who were starting to understand why they had to fight them; they figured that each girl would have skills of a separate or combined serpentine tribes..."I got it!" Jay yelled, as he zapped the very place where the sprout was starting. "That's it! Shoot them at the beginning, if we take out where they start, then they can't grow back!" Cole instructed each boy, who nodded their heads in understandment before each boy started to destroy the multitudes of spouts; Kai's fire burning them, Jay's lightning sizzling them, Zane freezing them with ice, and Cole slicing them with his scythe.

Once that was done and all the 4 boys got ready to actually fight Bunny, who surprised them by giggling and bowing before them. "Congratulations, you've learned your first lesson." Bunny chimed happily, all 4 boys blinked at her. "Uh...What?" Zane asked, at this Bunny only replied nodding to Sensei Wu, who coughed. "To fix problems that one can't simply calm, one must figure how to make find the answer before the problem overtakes him, and he can't stop it." Sensei Wu told the ninja, who smiled at how Bunny seemed so happy that they learned something. "If you hadn't stopped me sooner, I would have gathered enough energy to finish you off. Good job!...But nooooow." Bunny paused as she bent over, only for Kim-Ly to step onto her back and used Bunny to hurtle herself (Kim-Ly) in front of the boys.

"You gotta fight me." Kim-Ly finished for Bunny, before she (Kim-Ly) pounced onto both Cole and Kai before using the same momentum and pushing off the 2 boys, kicked Jay and Zane in the chest. "OKay...Awww, I didn't see that coming." Jay groaned as he got up from the ground, only for him, Zane, and Cole to look away from a bright gold light...Then look up again to see that there were 2 Kais on the ground. "Wa-what?" both Kais asked in surprise, all 5 boy ninjas turned to Sensei Wu. "Kim-Ly has the metal ability, which allows her to form herself like a chameleon and make herself _the exact same_ as who ever she is copying." Sensei Wu told, before both Kais used Spinjitsu and everyone saw 2 tornadoes of fire.

"How are we gonna tell them apart?" Zane asked as he and the others looked between the 2 Kais, who were both physically and vocally fighting. "KIM-LY QUIT THIS!" "NO! YOU QUIT IT KIM-LY!" both Kais continued to yell as their tussle made them tumble to the ground, both their weapons now laid on the ground. "Okay...What if we try to figure this out physically up close and not from a distance?" Jay offered, his only reply from the other 2 boy ninjas were their odd stares. "Watch." Jay stated as he went up to the 2 Kais and sniffed each one, before smiling at one of them. "Geez Kai, never knew you used Strawberry perfume." Jay smuggly told Kai, who blinked while the other 2 non-Kai boy ninjas suddenly realised what Jay meaned. "Oh! So that's how it's gonna be." Cole said before he and Zane went up to the 2 Kais, Zane leaned closly and blinked suddenly.

"Huh, I always thought that Kai's breathing was heavy, not so...Soft.." Zane said to the Kai that Jay had been talking to, Cole nodded his head before touching the Kai that the other 2 boys were talking too's hand. "Yeah, and since when does _Kai_ use lotion?" Cole asked, the Kai that had not been talked to suddenly grinned from under his hood. "You've been found out, Kim." Kai told the other Kai, who laughed a bit before suddenly shifting back into Kim-Ly's form.

"Good job, you 4 have learned to not just trust what you see and use your other senses a bit more; a skill you'll need when dealing with the Hypnobrai and not looking at them, along with the Venomari, since I'm pretty sure not all of us are hooked up to a flying robotic falcon to help us see incase we get hit." Kim-Ly spoke, before flipping down her hood and bowing before the 4 ninjas along with Bunny, the 4 ninjas bowed to them before Kim-Ly and Bunny stepped over to the side as Grace suddenly came up front.

"But now, you have to face the Demond of the Waters; Grace." Bunny said in a joking voice, who Grace grinned at the 4 boys. "Hah! This should be easy, Grace hasn't even unlocked her true potential yet!" Kai boasted, right before Grace started to glow silver. "AW COME ON!" all 4 boys yelled, right before Grace zoomed out of view. "Wha-? Wh-Where did she go-AH!" Cole yelled as he suddenly got kicked in the gut, causing him to crash into Jay. "B-But when did she get her full potential?" Zane asked, he saw that Sensei Wu shrugged. "This is the first I have seen of it to." Sensei Wu told Nya, who stared at him.

"But...What is Grace's special power then Sensei Wu?" Nya asked Sensei Wu, who shrugged his shoulders before the audience went back to watch as the 4 boys were blindly attacked. "Gah! Wh-where can she be?" Kai yelled, before Grace suddenly appeared before him with a grin on her face. "**CAN'T TOUCH THIS**!" Grace yelled before disappearing again, Kai growled at this before he was attacked and he laid on the ground. "How can we attack her when we can't even figure out where she is?" Cole asked the others, who shrugged before they heard a yell. All 3 boys looked over to see that Grace was laying stomach down, with her foot under Kai's side. "Of course! She has speed like a fast-moving current, that is why she is always faster than us!" Zane yelled, before Grace shook her head and took off again.

"Okay boys, Spinjitsu time, free style." Cole told the other 3 as they got ready, before they wildly did Spinjitsu and covered the entire portion of their dock, and quickly it became noticed that they were hitting something. "Looks like they can touch her." Lloyd laughed, before he saw his sister suddenly stop with a lot of scuffs on her. "N-Nice try boys, but didn't you know," Grace pauses as water envelops her before the water dropped to show that she was healed, "that water has mystic healing capabilities?" With another grin Grace sped around the 4 tornados, and used the water to envelop them aswell.

"She's cornering them!" Belinda yelled, while Lou, Edna, Lila, and Ed nodded as they ate popcorn as they lounged on a few easy chairs. Soon they watched as the water grew bigger, already able 3 times the boys height. "She's mimicking how the Anacondrai attacks it's prey, using it's tail to wind them up before eating them alive..." Nya explain in awe, Sensei Wu nodded his head slowly. "But if she does devour them with the water, then she will also be mimicking the Great Devourer." Sensei Wu stated, Bruce looked confused by this piece of information. "But...How can water devour someone?" Bruce asked, and as if to answer the question the water suddenly curved in at the top and made a sort of water dome...With the boys on the inside and Grace on the outside.

Even though everyone, besides Grace since she can actually see through the water, couldn't tell what was happening, they could see the clouded figures of the boys. "Heh, lets see you get out of that!" Grace whispered to the water, before she blinked as the water started to boil. Suddenly the water dome exploded, with the 4 ninja using their full potential and Spinjitsu.

"Hah! We did it! Aw yeah! We are the ninja!" the 4 boys yelled happily, while Grace smiled at them. "Guess my jobs done then." Grace said to the 4 boys, who smiled back at her. "But...What was that supposed to teach us Grace?" Zane asked his sister, who smiled at the 4 before bowing to them. "You have learned the greatest lesson of all; to never give up." Grace stated happily, at this the 4 boys smiled before bowing to the Water Ninja. "Thank you, Grace, we are-" Jay stopped suddenly when Grace hit him on the head. "Not just Grace, I am Sensei Grace!" Grace yelled, all 4 boys stared at her before they bursted out laughing.

"S-Sensei! Haaa! As if!" Kai bursted out laughing, before he was hit on the head by Grace again. "You shall respect your new Senseis." Sensei Wu stated as he came down from the boat, the 4 boys blinked. "Senseis? A-As in...More then one?" Cole asked, Sensei Wu chuckled before gesturing Kim-Ly and Bunny over. "These 3 have showed good qualities, and once you 4 have returned, they shall teach you along side me, a few more lessons." Sensei Wu told the 4, who blinked at this new found information as Sensei Wu started to walk onto the ship. "It is time to say good bye for now." Sensei Wu yelled over his shoulder, Jay was the first to hug each girl wordlessly before walking up the ship.

"See ya Jay. (Kim-Ly)" "Bye, bye Jay. Take care of Nya. (Bunny)" "Later Jay, be sure to keep up your sense of humor...You might need it if Zane suddenly wants to become a comedian at dinner. (Grace)" the 3 girls told Jay, who smiled at them before nodding his head and walking onto the ship. Next was Zane, who took his time with each girl.

"Good bye Kim-Ly, I hope to see you again." "You too Zane, I think I'll miss your cooking the most" the Ninja of Metal and the Ninja of Ice exchanged words, at Kim-Ly's though Zane laughed at before he went to Grace and hugged her to. "Good bye, my dear sister, please take care of both yourself and the girls." "I will Zane, and you do the same with you and the boys." the 2 ninjas told each other before letting go and sharing a smile, before Zane went over to Bunny and the 2 lightly kissed.

"I hope to see you again, Bunny." "You will Zane, I promise." the 2 whispered to each other, before Zane slowly let Bunny go and walked onto the boat. Next was Kai, who gave Bunny a quiet hug and a fist bump to Grace, Bunny hugged him back but Grace decided to give the Fire Ninja a noogie instead. "You know, you shouldn't treat you _Sensei_ like that." Grace told Kai, who chuckled at this before he was suddenly in front of Kim-Ly, who hugged him. "Come back to me in one piece Kai...And kick some snake butt while you're at it." Kim-Ly told Kai, who smiled down at her before the 2 kissed. "I promise, I will...I love you.." Kai whispered to Kim-Ly, who gave him a teary-eyed smile before the 2 kissed again and Kai left to go onto the ship.

Cole hugged both Kim-Ly and Bunny, who encouraged him with silence instead of words before he came to Grace, who looked at him with a sad smile. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you for now Cole, but I know that you'll do great." Grace told Cole, who weakly smiled at her. "I would do better if you came with us." Cole told Grace as the 2 hugged, Grace couldn't help but chuckle at this before lightly kissing Cole on the lips. "*pulls apart* Nice try, I'll give you props for the guilt trick." Grace told Cole, who just stared down at her before kissing her again. "I love you...*kisses again* I love you...And I promise I'll come back." Cole told Grace, who grinned at him. "You better, or else I'll find you and kick that rock butt of yours." Grace joked with Cole, who laughed a bit before the 2 let go and Cole started to walk to the ship...

Only for him to jump when a foot came into contact with his butt, quickly he turned around to see Grace smiling from behind him.

**Moments Later**

The group waved good-bye to the 3 girls, who were waving in their own way; Bunny was hopping and waving both arms, Grace was waving by actually using the water and making a huge hand out of it and causing that to wave, and Kim-Ly was waving with one of her hands as she used her other hand to help her point at the watery hand (as if using Grace's work to explain herself).

Once the ship was out of sight the 3 girls turned towards each other. "Okay. They're gone...Let's follow them." Grace told the other 2, who grinned at her. The only reason they were saying that they were staying was so that the boys didn't have to worry about them, but now they could easily come along and secretly help...

Yet, in the pit of their stomachs, each knew that that wasn't going to work out...


	57. Author's Note Explanations & Sneak Peak

Mayhemb; Hi guys, we're sorry that we haven't updated...

Rock; Yeach, sorry, we've each been busy with our own school activities.

Mayhemb- Choir, Band, and Bowling

Dr. Science- Scholar's Bowl, Science Club, and his job at the Library

Rock- Football and wrestling

Mrs. Loon- Dance and Gymnastics

Mrs. Loon; Yeah, but we'll be updating later today.

Dr. Science; So keep a look out!

Mayhemb; And to make up for it, we're going to give you a small sneak peack of the next chapter!

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

(we're going to block out the names)

*$!^#! breathed heavily as she slid across the sand, the Great Devourer glaring with excietment. "I made a vow that you will be stopped, if not by my own hands then by my friends' and family!" *$!^#! yelled as she took out her (insert girl's weapon) and used it to block the Greath Devourer's tail. Yet sadly, the tail was to large, and quickly went around the (insert girl's weapon) before tossing it away, and started to attack the defensless *$!^#!.

-time skip (this won't happen in the story)-

*$!^#! laid down, her blood drenching her ninja suit till it made it the most vivid of reds...All the while the Great Devourer grinned down at her, it's tail dangling right over her stomach. "Go on...*coughs* Finish me..." *$!^#! weakly spoke, and the Great Devourer grinned before obeying to the girl's request. Yet just as the tail was about to contect-

* * *

Rock; That's all we're going to give you.

Mrs. Loon; So if you want to read more then you're just gonna have to tune in to the next chapter!

All; BYE!


	58. Water Runs Dry

Mayhemb; Warning, character death in this chapter.

* * *

**Later**

Everyone was on edge as they paced around the ship, no one really felt all that safe...Normally at this time Bunny would have made some tea to help calm everyone, Kim-Ly would be training with everyone to keep their minds off the topic, and then Grace would be putting on a show with water to distract people...But now that they weren't there it was kind of empty...

They had already dropped off Lila, Lou, Belinda, Ed, Edna, and Bruce at each of their respective homes (Lila is at the temple)...And Sensei Wu was riding with the snakes as they spoke, tailing behind Pythor in that train...Oh brick, what was going on!

* * *

**With Sensei Wu**

Sensei Wu struggled against Pythor, who was holding onto the 4 Fang Blades with a tight grip. "*takes out the Amulet* You shall not win, Pythor!" Sensei Wu yelled at the snake, who gasped at the amulet. "You wouldn't dare usssssse that old man!" Pythor yelled at Sensei Wu, who smirked under his beard. "Oh, wouldn't I?" Sensei Wu asked, before blinking at the Amulet when it didn't do anything.

"Uh...I would dare, if this thing would do something." Sensei Wu mumbled as he shook the amulet, before being interrupted by Pythor's laugh. "You ssssstupid old man! Only a usssssser of the wind element can ussssse the amulet!" Pythor laughed at this, while Sensei Wu's eye twitched. "I knew our mother in law was important in the journey..." Sensei Wu whispered to himself, before he saw that the train had stopped at Oroborus. "Have a niccccce nap old man." Pythor hissed before hitting Sensei Wu in a spot on his neck, a pressure point which caused the old man to faint.

"Now, nothing stands in my way." Pythor hissed before slithering to the altar.

* * *

**With Grace, Bunny, And Kim-Ly**

The 3 girls were racing after the train also, but they were far enough ahead of the ninjas so they couldn't see them. Kim-Ly was using her metallic motorcycle (made by her gauntlets (imagine Kai's motorcycle but more slick)), Bunny was using her dark brown and light green unimotorcycle (with the actual motorcycle inside the wheel (made by her meteor hammer)), and Grace was using her motter boat car. "Remember you 2, our up most priority is to make sure the Devourer doesn't harm anyone...No matter what the cost." Grace reminded the 2 girls, who nodded their heads before they took off with more speed.

* * *

**With Pythor**

Pythor slowly scaled the altar and placed the 4 silver Fang Blades in each one of the fangs. "Finally, the Great Devourer will be awakened!" Pythor gleefully said as he placed the last 2 Fang Blades into their places. "Perfect!" Pythor chimed before slithering to the center of the arena, he grinned as the atmosphere started to change. "Aaaah! *sees the venom dripping from the altar*" Pythor exclaimed before laughing maniacal (all the author's think "CRAAAAAAZY!"). "It'sssss working! Awaken great one! Awaken the insatiable appetite of the beast, that'll consume **ALL** of Ninjago!" Pythor yelled as more venom dripped, his excitement was reaching its peak.

"What have you done?" Sensei Wu asked from behind Pythor, who turned around and looked at the old man. "Don't you see? releasing the Great Devourer is the _only way_ to get back at the people of Ninjago for locking **my kind** underground for all those years! _We_ should have been the ones ruling the surface, **not you**!" Pythor yelled, while Sensei Wu glared at him.

"Playing with a power that can not be controlled, it will consume everything! Even the serpentine!" Sensei Wu yelled, before the altar started to crumble.

* * *

**With Grace, Bunny, and Kim-Ly**

The girls quickly dematerialized their vehicles before running into the city, all 3 prayed that they had made it before the-the girls stopped when they saw the ship and train already there...They were late! Oh brick! Oh brick! "Double time girls!" Kim-Ly yelled before the 3 of them ran even faster, Grace leading them.

**-Moments Later-**

Grace quickly came to the room, she and the other 2 girls were across the arena from the boys. "**UNCLE**!" Grace yelled, Sensei Wu blinked as he saw his niece there. "Grace? What are you doing here?" Sensei Wu asked as he held back Pythor, who was struggling in his grip, the other ninja and samurai were to shocked to speak. "You all must do everything to stop the Great Devourer!" Sensei Wu yelled to everyone, who was shocked by this. "No...Sensei.." Kai spoke softly, only for Sensei Wu to nod to him.

Suddenly the ground shook even more as the Great Devourer rose from it's cage, glaring down at Sensei Wu and a struggling Pythor. Before anyone could utter a word the Great Devourer dove it's mouth down, and consumed Sensei Wu and Pythor. "UNCLE!" "SENSEI!" the group yelled, before the Great Devourer rose to full height and leered down at the ninja.

"You all have to get out of here!" Grace yelled at the group as Kim-Ly and Bunny ran to their side, the group stared wide-eyed at her. "B-But what about you?" Nya asked as the Great Devourer finally noticed Grace, and seemed to grin down at her. "I have a score to settle with this over grown purse! And you all have to figure out a way to get lardo to turn to dust!" Grace explained as the Great Devourer flicked out it's tail and made it almost hit Grace, who used her true potential and ran out-of-the-way and into the stands of the arena.

"B-But Grace!" Lloyd yelled to his sister, who flopped down her hood and gave her baby brother a smile. "You're a good boy Lloyd, a-and I'll always treasure the times we've shared...I love you... *flips back on her hood* *glares at Kim-Ly and Bunny* GET THEM OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Grace yelled in a short breath before dodging another attack, both girls nodded their heads before rushing and shoving everyone out of the arena.

"B-But Grace! W-We have to help her!" Cole and Lloyd yelled, but Kim-Ly and Bunny both ignored them as they got the group onto the ship with Bunny flying it and Kim-Ly glaring out the window as the Great Devourer roared.

* * *

**With Grace**

Grace breathed heavily as the Great Devourer missed again, her true potential was starting to reach its limits. "Okay tough guy, you ready to get wet?" Grace asked the Great Devourer, who grinned down at her. Though Grace knew that the others were long gone, she knew she wasn't alone. And the howling winds around her only strengthened that belief. "Let's do this mom." Grace whispered to the wind as she strung an arrow as she dodged another attack, yet once she landed she saw that the tail was stuck.

"Now or never." Grace whispered to the wind as she raised the arrow, she felt as though the wind was making a hand that held both her hers from behind. "Wind and water, combine as one. So they can stop, the devouring one." both the wind and Grace chanted as the arrow's tip started to glow both light blue and pink. The Great Devourer yelled loudly as he continued to strugle. "It ends, now." Grace growled as she and the wind let go of the glowing arrow, which penetrated the Greath Devourer's skin in its side.

"SSASAAAAAHHH!" the Great Devouer yelled, the arrow forming into ice now (remember, elementally wind and water creat ice) as Grace took off running. "If I can stall him longer down the road, it'll give the others more time!" Grace told the wind around her, she knew her mom was still by her side cherring her on.

**-Moments Later-**

Even with her speed Grace was making sure to keep distance from the ship, that way they didn't see her and stop. Yet the rumbling under her feet told her, the Great Devourer didn't share her thoughts on this. "This thing just doesn't give up!" Grace grumbled as she grabbed another arrow, only for the sand underneath her vibrated more, and due to instinct she slid out of the way just as the Great Devourer emerged from the sand.

Grace breathed heavily as she slid across the sand, the Great Devourer glaring with excietment. "I made a vow that you will be stopped, if not by my own hands then by my friends' and family!" Grace yelled as she took out her bow and used it to block the Great Devourer's tail. Yet sadly, the tail was to large, and quickly went around the bow before tossing it away, and started to attack the defenseless Grace.

Grace tried her best to dodge the attack, and from where she was running she saw that the ship had stopped flying away and was now going towards the 2 fighting objects. "Damn it! Stay away!" Grace yelled at the ship, which the Great Devourer now paused to grin at. Swiftly the Great Devourer roared before slithering full steam ahead at the ship, before Grace picked up the pace and ramed into the Great Devourer, causing both of them to crash (due to the high speeds) into the surrounding mountain cliffs and make the rocks tumble down onto them.

"**GRACE**!" the ship yelled as Grace saw through hazy eyes that Nya was piloting the ship, with Bunny and Kim-Ly fighting the boys to regain control behind her. "Go...Away..." Grace managed to whisper, the rocks ontop of her crushed her back as a few were lodged into her skin. Suddenly Kim-Ly ramed Nya out-of-the-way and quickly steered the ship away, but the 5 ninja (Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd) along with the Samurai ran out onto the deck to watch Grace and the crushed Great Devour-

The rocks beside Grace rumbled to life as the Great Devourer rose once again, now it didn't focus on the ship...Oh no, it was more focused on the ninja that the Great Devourer remembered from its past. Swiftly the large snake dusted away the rocks that were over Grace, not to save her, but so that he could finish the job himself.

Grace laid down with her hood down, her blood drenching her ninja suit till it made it the most vivid of reds...All the while the Great Devourer grinned down at her, it's tail dangling right over her stomach. "Go on...*coughs* Finish me..." *Grace weakly spoke, and the Great Devourer grinned before obeying to the girl's request. Yet just as the tail was about to contact Grace weakly looked over to the ship and weakly smiled at the teary-eyed team that she had grown to love.

"NINJA-GO!" Grace yelled loudly, as if saying goodbye, before screaming in pain as the Great Devourer dug it's tail into her side now, it's grin only proved that he wanted to make sure she suffered a long death instead of a quick one (since she would probably die almost instantly if she was stabbed in the stomach).

"GRAAAAACE!" Grace heard her little brother yell, she could just feel his tears drip down his face and onto his. Slowly and painfully the Great Devourer flicked it's tail in her side before drawing it out. Coughing Grace remembered how she watched her mother die in a manner so similar to this...Yet, she felt proud that she had tried her best to do her destiny; to protect the Ninja...

With a bit of strength Grace raised her hand as the Great Devourer tried to go away, only for water to wrap around its form and hold it back. "Grace..." Grace etched her head up to see Bunny beside her, her meteor hammer laid limply beside Grace's hand. "What are you..How did you..." Grace wasn't able to speak without feeling pain, Bunny just blinked tearfully at her.

"Nature is faster than that big hulking mass..." Bunny explained before falling to her knees and hugging the dieing Water Ninja, who patted the Nature Ninja on the back. "Please Bunny...Do me 2...Favors..." Grace whispered to Bunny, who lifted her head up to stare into the baby blue eyes of one of her best friends. "Anything." Bunny gasped as tears fell into Grace's blood, Grace let in a shaky breath.

"One...There's a video tape I want you to play for everyone, I left it and all my belongings, along with yours and Kimmy's, in Amourus..." Grace said in a shaky voice, and when Bunny nodded her head Grace took in another shaky breath. "A-And what's the other.?" Bunny asked Grace, who weakly smiled down at her. "C-Can you make me a blanket out of nature...? I-It's s-so cold." Grace whispered to Bunny, who through her tears nodded her head and made a blanket of grass and water lilies.

Carefully Bunny placed the blanket over Grace, who smiled at her. "Thank you..." Grace whispered to Bunny, who saw Grace's eyes start to cloud over. "No..." Bunny whispered before crying a bit, only to be interrupted by the roar of the Great Devourer behind her. Quickly Bunny raised her hand, and along with the slowly deforming water cacoon, large tree roots and vines wrapped around the Devourer.

With one last teary-eyed glance at Grace, Bunny made her unimotorcycle and rode after the ship.

* * *

**With Grace**

Grace watched as the Great Devourer continued to struggle against it's restraints...And slowly Grace looked back on her life.

She found that she had a lot of live for, yet alot to also die for...

She lived for her family, her friends, and her love...Yet all the while she had died for something greater; the future of all of them and Ninjago.

Yes, the searing pain didn't stop...Yet slowly her limbs began to grow numb as her breathing started to grow shorter. With the last of her strength Grace started to use a few bits of water to write in the sand beside her, all the while humming "A River Flows in You" by Yiruma.

Yet slowly Grace found her eyes go blurry, not from the tears in her eyes now, but because of her mind starting to cloud. And slowly Grace lost to the darkness, her body slumping back as her eyes permentally froze over what she wrote in the sand.

_Everyone, I'm sorry for leaving you...But I only did it, because I care..._

_I love you all...And I'm sorry that I have to go..._

_But, I will never leave, because you can still feel me._

_I am the water, and I shall never leave._

_Love, the Light Blue Ninja, Grace_

_P.S.; Good bye Lloyd, Cole, and Dad...I'll be by your sides forever...No matter wha/ _(half written "t")

* * *

**?**

Karishma cried beside her daughter's remains, before Grace's spirit rose from it. "M-Mom?" Grace asked Karishma, who slowly nodded her head as she the 2 hugged...Both prayed that this was going to end well, for both their family, and the people of ninjago.


	59. Cold Metal

Rock; Warning, Character Death

* * *

**?**

Lord Garmadon raised his head as he stopped half-step...He felt this odd shift in the universe suddenly...Glancing around Lord Garmadon looked over and saw a pool of water, which was rippling only seconds ago to where it stood still now..."Grace..." Lord Garmadon whispered before he started to run, he prayed that his assumptions weren't true.

* * *

**At the Bounty**

The group all stared as Bunny came into the bridge, Kim-Ly was the only one not staring at her. "Wh-What happened to Grace?" Cole asked, him the only one daring to break the silence. Yet as Bunny flipped down her hood, everyone's stomach flopped when they saw blood on her cheek. "She...She's gone.." Bunny managed to whisper to the group, who fell into silent depression.

...

...

"**THIS IS ALL YOUR GUYS' FAULT**!" Cole yelled as he glared at both Bunny and Kim-Ly, the later didn't even acknowledge this while Bunny frowned. "Cole, all 3 of use agreed to do this to-(Kim-Ly)" "**DO _WHAT_? BECOME _COMPLEAT_ MORONS AND TAKE ON THE WORLDS LARGEST SNAKE ON YOUR OWN**- ***_smack_***(Cole)" Cole was cut off when Bunny suddenly slapped Cole in the face, everyone (even Kim-Ly) looked at her. "Don't you dare yell at us, we are doing everything in our power to protect the future of ninjago, while all you want to do is blame others." Bunny spoke harshly at Cole, who stared wide-eyed at the normally gentle girl.

"Do you think we _like_ that Grace is dead? **Huh**? Do you think that she'd_ like_ to see you mad like this instead of doing your job as a leader and comforting your team?...*sighs*...We miss her to Cole, but the only thing we can do right now is keep calm and to stop the Devourer, before he consumes all of Ninjago." Bunny said in decreasing tone, from a yell to gentle speaking, all the while the others paid full attention to her.

"I...You're right Bunny..." Cole slowly confessed, before Kai placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay dude, we get it, you're just sad that Grace is...Uh...Gone.." Kai told Cole, who smiled at how understanding his team was...Before Cole turned his head to the youngest boy on the ship, who was silently crying in the corner. " *places hand on Cole's other shoulder* Go on Cole, he needs a big brother right now, and you're the best one for him...You know, since you and Grace seemed as if you were married and such..." Jay told Cole, before Zane pushed the Earth Ninja towards the Green Ninja. Cole looked back at his friends before smiling at them, then quickly walking over to Lloyd's hunched form.

"We all miss her Lloyd." Cole whispered to Lloyd as he sat next to Lloyd, who didn't look at him. "But...I..S-she was a-aaall I ha-ad left o-f m-my family." Lloyd whispered to Cole, who slowly hugged the younger boy, who gently clung onto him. "I...I know Lloyd, but you and I both know that she'd hate herself for making you feel like this." Cole told Lloyd, who sniffled at his sentence.

...

...

"That doesn't mean that the pain just goes away." Lloyd whispered to Cole, who frowned at him. "I know it doesn't...But it helps...Even if it only helps a little bit." Cole told Lloyd, who sniffed once more before thinly smiling up at Cole, who smiled back down at him. "There, you know Grace would kick all of our butts if she dared see you cry." Cole said, at this Lloyd laughed at before the 2 stood up and walked over to the group, who were a bit sad but still remained on topic.

"So...If you 3 are supposed to protect the ninja, which means you have to fight the Great Devourer, who's up against him next?" Nya asked Bunny and Kim-Ly, who looked at each other before they pointed at one of them; Kim-Ly. "We all agreed that Bunny would go last, her nature element holding the best defense. My element has the best offence, then Grace's water would be the best of both..." Kim-Ly said, all the while Kai looked scared. "The plan was that with Grace's power that she'd attack the snake till she was tired, then Kim-Ly would attack him more, before I held him down till the other 2 got their energy back...But..." Bunny explained, Zane stepped forward.

"But your plans were compromised...Correct?" Zane asked Bunny, who slowly nodded her head before everyone went silent as they heard a very-close-by roar. "What was tha-" Lloyd was cut off when the ship was attacked by a sharp tail, which was directly connected to the Devourer's massive form. "My turn." Kim-Ly whispered to herself, before she and Bunny nodded to each other. "Bunny, take the wheel!" Kim-Ly yelled as she opened the window over the steering wheel and hopped onto the ledge. "Kim-Ly!" Kai yelled, Kim-Ly only gave the Fire Ninja a teary-eyed smile. "Good bye..." Kim-Ly whispered as she quickly got on her gauntlets and jumped off the ship, Bunny closed the window behind her and continued to steer the ship.

* * *

**With Kim-Ly**

The wind burned Kim-Ly's eyes as she descended, doing Spinjitsu in mid-air before her tornado hit the large snake on the head. "SSSSSS" the large snake hissed as Kim-Ly jumped off it's head, only to land on the rocky mountain side and slid down it. "You've killed my best friend! *points at the snake* Now I'll return the favor!" Kim-Ly yelled as she ran towards the snake, before using her true potential to form in a snake much like the Great Devourer, but black and grey instead of green. "Fight fire with fire, then you fight giant fucking snake with a giant fucking snake." Kim-Ly yelled as she used her own sharp tail to tail-fight the Devourer.

* * *

**Back in the Ship**

"Okay...You guys see the black and grey giant snake too, right?" Nya asked the boys, who nodded their heads. "That's Kim-Ly for you, always wanting to fight the fair fight." Bunny laughed a bit, before the others watched as the 2 snakes continued to duel.

* * *

**With Kim-Ly**

Kim-Ly grunted as the Great Devourer pressed her against the mountain side, the rocks near them falling at great heights before crumbling once they hit the ground. "You can't win! Darkness shall consume all the land!" Kim-Ly heard the Great Devourer hiss, her new snake ears (since she is exactly like him) giving her new intel. "But with Darkness, Light must be made. It is the cosmic property of yin and yang." Kim-Ly hissed back at the Great Devourer, who laughed at her. "Foolish girl! Don't you see? If I destroy the Yang (which is actually the light) then Yin shall concur all!" the Great Devourer exclaimed, while Kim-Ly blinked at him before she turned to a glare.

"Idiot! Yang can not exist without a Yin to oppose it!" Kim-Ly yelled back, at this though the Great Devourer scoffed at it seemed. "Fooish girl, you not know what you speak of." the Great Devourer stated, before he grinned evilly at her. "Much like the other 2 _foolish_ girls who tried to stop me, the Ninja of Water and Wind, now look at them...Both are dead! Much like you'll be." the Great Devourer laughed at this before suddenly becoming off balance as Kim-Ly unleashed a sudden burst of adrenaline.

"**DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT**!" Kim-Ly yelled as she slashed at the Great Devourer, who now had a bleeding wound from his left eye that ran down to the middle of it's chin. "**FOOL! YOU SHALL _PAY_ FOR THIS MARK**!" the Great Devourer yelled, before slashing Kim-Ly's waist, causing the other large snake to yell as she fell down.

* * *

**Back in the Ship**

"KIM-LY!" Kai yelled as he watched the giant black and grey snake fall, while the large green one still stood towering over her. "We have to help her!" Kai yelled as he tried to leave the Bridge, only for a bundle of thorned vines cover it. "No. We won't." Bunny stated in a strict voice, Kai was angered greatly by this. "Don't you even care that she's in trouble?" Kai yelled at Bunny, who blinked before glaring at Kai. "Yes, I do care, but I care more about my promise to both her and Grace; that I'd keep you all safe if it was only me left." Bunny stated as she pried her eyes away from the fight, tears already threatening to fall as the others continued to watch the giant snake fight...Just as the black and grey snake started to shrink.

* * *

**With Kim-Ly**

Kim-Ly groaned as she shifted from her Giant Snake form into her original form, her body crunched into a stiff circle as she tried to decrease the amount of blood coming from her wound, which a little over her belly button. "Uggggh." Kim-Ly groaned, before weakly looking up at the Great Devourer. Quickly and evilly the Great Devourer raised it's tail, which was dripping blood. _Her_ blood. "Go ahead and do me in, I've done my part." Kim-Ly managed to whisper, the Great Devourer grinned evilly down at her as he started to drop it's tail towards her...

Kim-Ly screamed as the tail dug into her left side, tearing apart her 3rd rib while the 2nd and 4th ones were bumped into before it quickly dug a bit more in before he pulled out and grinned down at the teen.

* * *

**Back in the Ship**

Bunny and Kai both gasped as the snake raised the more bloodied tail, before something clicked inside Bunny's head...She had to do something, and fast!

* * *

**With Kim-Ly**

Kim-Ly panted in pain and tears as her blood continued to seep into the surrounding sand, which also went into her wounds. Slowly the Great Devourer raised it's tail again, and began to quickly descend it again for a second hit...Right before vines wrapped around the hilt of the sharpened tail.

Wait...V-Vines?

* * *

**Back in the Ship**

Everyone turned to stare at the steering wheel...Which now was using Sensei Wu's staff to lock the wheel in place. "B-Bunny?" Zane asked in horror as he ran to the window, and saw Bunny standing on the ship still...Yet...Bunny looked back at the group before smiling at the group and waving a tearful goodbye, before jumping off the ship. "Bunny." Zane whispered as he and the others continued to stare.

* * *

**With Kim-Ly**

Kim-Ly chuckled as she watched Bunny continued to engulf the large snake into a vine-and-branch cocoon. Bunny was now on the top of one of the mountain sides...Yet the Great Devourer didn't give up. As soon as the vines started to wrap around it, the snake started to thrash against it's restraints.

All the while Bunny jumped to Kim-Ly's side, both stared at Kim-Ly's wounds. "I...We...Bu.." Bunny couldn't speak again, her voice trembling to much. "Night Bunny, I'll give Grace a kiss for ya." Kim-Ly whispered to Bunny, who was about to respond before the 2 heard a gigantic roar.

Both turned and saw the Great Devourer, having broken free from the cocoon, and racing after the ship. "Go...They need you. *shivers*" Kim-Ly whispered to Bunny, who frowned at her before growing a grass blanket and placing it over a slightly smiling Kim-Ly. "Thanks...*kisses Bunny's forehead* Good bye Kim-Ly, give everyone my love." Kim-Ly managed to say, Bunny slowly accepted this before kissing Kim-Ly on her forehead to before quickly making her unimotorcycle. '_Look out Devourer! I'm comin for ya._' Bunny thought as she raced after the snake.

* * *

**With Kim-Ly**

Kim-Ly struggled to breath as she nestled into the sand and the grassy blanket. Slowly she raised her gauntlets, and began writting into the sand. As time ticked by though Kim-Ly found her arms going weak, and soon found her hand becoming unresponsive to her comands. Even though her other limbs weren't responding, Kim-Ly found it in her strength to stare up at the sky and begin to hum "Heaven" by DJ Sammy...The clouds passing bye as her last breath escaped her lungs. Beside her, her gauntlets were still attached to the last letter of the short written note.

_Metal shall forever be present, so don't even think I'm gone._

_Remember my voice as the clashing metals, cause I'll always be with you._

_Even though you can't feel me, I'll give you guys what ever you need._

_Hugs, kisses, pats on the back...A slap in the head for Jay..._

_I love you all, and I'm sad to say that this is goodbye..._

_Love, the Grey Metal Ninja, Kim-Ly_


	60. A Dead Flower

Mrs. Loon;...I'm sorry, but character death is seen in this chapter...I think you all can guess who's going...

* * *

**With Bunny**

Bunny's heart raced as she sped after the fast moving snake, who was attacking the still flying ship. "Doesn't this thing know when to quit?" Bunny grumbled, before her eyes widened as she saw the snake actually hit the ship multiple times. "Oooooh, you did not just hit my friends you stinken-" Bunny was cut off when the screen pauses.

* * *

Mayhemb; Due to legal bindings of which...Well...This is rated "T" for Teens, not for wacko potty mouths...Aaaaaand due to the Great Devourer threatening to consume us if we dare put down what Bunny yelled at him, *looks to the side to see a mentally disturbed Great Devourer, who was sucking on a pacifier*, we have decided to come up with translations for you...Note, the Devourer was read all of this after he was destroyed, so he is how he is now because of that...*looks at the Great Devourer, who is still sucking on a pacifier*

Rock; Bunny said this (translations of course)

Mrs. Loon; *coughs* You stinken no good mother _bricken_ pile of _shrimp_, you mother _lucker_ can go die in a mother _bricken_ hole if you dare hit that ship one more time with that rat _ask_ tail of yours.

Devourer; *whimpers*

Mrs. Loon; And another thing, if you dare be _bricken_ with my friends again you best hope that your fat _ask_ is as far away from my mother _bricken_ fist, cause it's going to...*gags at the words*

Devourer; *starts to cry*

Bunny; *appears out of no where*

Devouerer; *faints at sight of Bunny*

Bunny; **FEAR THE BUNNY**! *Bunny disappears due to Mayehmb's Author Magic*

Mrs. Loon; Uh...Should I continue, cause...We have about another page of this stuff that she said...

Dr. Science; Ummm...No, uh...Later probably would be best...

Mayhemb; He's right, we have to continue with the story!

* * *

**Back Where We Left Off**

Bunny finished cussing only seconds before the Great Devourer ripped apart the ship with it's fangs. "You**_ have got_ **to be _bricken_ me!" Bunny yelled in frustration, right before her anger turned to horror as she watched the Bounty take a dive. "Ohhhhh that's it, your dead meat!" Bunny yelled before revving her motorcycle and zooming after the Great Devourer, who was staring at the remains of the ship.

* * *

**?**

Spirit Kim-Ly slowly looked at the dusty yellow cookie in her hand. "So...This is what spirits eat?" Kim-Ly asked Karishma and Grace, the former nodded her head while the later looked just as confused as Kim-Ly. "Yep! Go on, try it!" Karishma encouraged the 2 girls, who looked at each other. "I'll try it if you try it. (Grace)." "Deal. (Kim-Ly)" after the quick exchange of words each girl slowly bit into the cookie...Before gaging and spitting it out.

"EWWWW! EW! EW! That's worse then Cole's chili!" Kim-Ly yelled as she wiped her tongue off, while Grace blew raspberries to clear her mouth. "Hey, no one ever said spirit food was tasty." Karishma stated with a dull voice, almost annoyed that the 2 girls were reacting this way...Right before she laughed at them. "Now I can tell why my dad married her, she's bricken evil!" Grace yelled to no one in particular, only for her to get hit in the head by a cookie thrown by her mom. "Language!" Karishma yelled, Grace sighed angrily before going back to her inedible food.

* * *

**With Bunny**

Bunny looked through the remains of the ship as she made sure to keep the snake at bay with her new (and improved!) vine/thorn/tree root cocoon. "Ughhh...B-Bunny?" a young boy's voice asked through the rubble, Bunny quickly formed vines and pushed the debris away, to reveal Nya and Lloyd. "Guys!" Bunny cried out as she ran to her 2 friends, who hugged her gratefully.

"Bunny, it's good to see you! *looks around* B-But where's Kim-Ly?" Nya asked Bunny, who suddenly looked sad at the question...Before Nya and Lloyd realised that Kim-Ly was..."Oh..." both replied, knowing that there were no true words to describe how sorry they were for Bunny. "It's okay, sh-she's in a better place now." Bunny replied, getting a smile from her 2 friends.

* * *

**?**

"**NO I'M NOT**!" spirit Kim-Ly yelled from beside Bunny, who was still chatting with Lloyd and Nya. "They can't hear you yet." Karishma said before sipping some spirit tea, while Grace just dumped her cup of tea on to the mountain side...Causing it to sparkle a bit. "What do you mean _yet_?" Kim-Ly almost yelled, while Karishma continued to stay calm. "You won't be able to talk to them using your elements for about...Ohhhh...A week I guess, give or take a month." Karishma replied, before taking another sip as the 2 teen girls watched over their friends.

"You know, I never truly realised how being dead just completely sucks, until now." Grace commented, Kim-Ly nodded her head before the 2 returned to the still sad group of friends.

* * *

**Real World**

The 3 friends were interrupted by a loud roar, before they all turned to see the Great Devourer breaking from its cocoon. "You have to go!" Bunny yelled as she got ready to fight, she had a score to settle. "We're not letting you fight alone!" Lloyd yelled, but he was silenced by Bunny's glare. "I didn't give you a _bricken_ option Lloyd, you and Nya **are not** fighting!" Bunny yelled, before her 2 friends were pulled under the debris of the ship by 2 vines, which also kept them quiet.

There was no way in the world that Bunny was gonna let those 2 in on this fight, no, they were needed.

Lloyd had his destiny to follow, though Bunny hated his destiny, and Nya was needed by both Kai and Jay...Plus, she would have to be the female support that all the boys would need when she and the girls were...

Bunny straightened her back as she planted her feet on the ground, thorned vines already growing along her in a circle, as the Great Devourer broke free from its bindes to glare down at the brown ninja (since there is already a green ninja, Bunny is going to be brown (a small thing that will affect the sequel (Mayhemb; Yes that's right people, **WE ARE MAKING A SEQUEL**!))), who was glaring back up at him.

"You dare ruin a member of the Asher family's day? Then you shall face the consequences!" Bunny yelled, right before the Great Devourer yelled out a battle cry and forced its tail towards Bunny. Quickly Bunny used her meteor hammers to block the attack, the chain was actually stronger than most of the ninjas ever thought it to be. (the chains looked like intertwining vines)

"You think you're so tough? Ha! Cole's Chili is worse than you!" Bunny yelled at the Great Devourer, who growled at her. (Mayhemb; *looks at the crying Great Devourer* Okay, I have to admit...That was pretty harsh...) The Great Devourer yelled again as it wrapped its tail around the chain, only to roar in pain when vines erupted from the vines as the giant snake pulled away. "You aren't harming any more people!" Bunny yelled, both Nya and Lloyd's eyes widened as Bunny was enveloped with a grey and blue glow.

* * *

**?**

Kim-Ly and Grace sat in lotus position, their hands clasped together, as they concentrated their energy. "Good, now...Gently add your elements to her aura, don't force them." Karishma instructed, before the 2 girls suddenly became balls of blue (Grace) and grey (Kim-Ly) energy before they went beside Bunny. "Water!" "Metal!" both girl yelled.

"Thank goodness for Nature being so...Adaptable!" Karishma giggled as she watched the fight while enjoying her tea.

* * *

**Near Grace's Corpse**

A lizard questioningly poked the golden bow that laid about 9 feet away from Grace's remains...But the lizard soon jumped back when the bow and quiver (which was still on Grace) glowed blue before they raced off in a dust cloud (the quiver easily came off and didn't rip its self off).

* * *

**Near Kim-Ly's Corpse**

The hands of the dead girl's twitched, almost as if she was alive still, before the gauntlets slowly came off the girls' hands before they shot off along the mountain's edge.

* * *

**With Bunny**

Bunny blinked in confusion as 2 strange balls floated beside her, only for her, Nya, and Lloyd to gasp when they became a translucent blue Grace and a translucent grey Kim-Ly. "G-Grace? K-Kimmy?" Bunny asked in surprise, the 2 spirit girls nodded their heads before raising their hands up and their weapons suddenly dropped into them.

Bunny felt secure now, she wasn't fighting alone anymore...But then again, she never had been. "Let's do this...For Ninjago." Bunny said, the 2 girls nodded their heads (Rock; They can't speak since they're spirits, and like Karishma said, they can't talk for about another week or longer apparently) before they disappeared...But their weapons glowed their colors as they (the weapons) slipped onto Bunny. Kim-Ly's gauntlets found their way onto Bunny's hands before they readjusted to her small hands, while the bow was cradled in her left hand as Bunny's meteor hammer rested in her right.

The Great Devourer roared at this, before he dove head-first at Bunny. "HHHHHEEEEYAAAAAA!" Bunny's voice melded with the faintest voices of Grace and Kim-Ly, as she to ran at the giant snake. "She has G-Grace's speed!" Nya yelled, having gotten her mouth restrain off.

**BBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM**

* * *

**With the Boys**

Zane looked up suddenly, as he and the boys paused their vehicles to look back and see a giant dust cloud behind them. '_Bunny..._' Zane thought, while the dust slowly started to fall back down.

* * *

**With Bunny**

Bunny panted as she stood her ground, the Great Devourer having falling backwards. "Sh-She has Kim-Ly's strength!" Lloyd yelled, before he and Nya gasped when the Great Devourer grinned at the 2 of them. "B-Bunny! Let go of us!" Nya yelled as she struggled against the vines, which quickly let go of her and Lloyd. "Run!" Bunny yelled, the 2 were to frightened to question her, and soon they found themselves running...With the Great Devourer on their tails.

"Not on my watch.." Bunny darkly said before speeding after the large snake, who was still catching up with Lloyd and Nya. Yet with her speed, Bunny was able to go in front of the snake and get Nya and Lloyd. Yet just as she was about to rev off, the snake slashed at her. With a grunt Bunny continued to run.

* * *

**With the Boys**

All the boys paused from looking at the blue prints for their new ride, to see a large dust storm coming towards them...Yet, this was no ordinary dust storm...

With a skid the sand picked up a bit, before settling to reveal- "Bunny! Nya! Lloyd!" the boys all yelled in a jumble, Lloyd and Nya both smiled at a slightly tired Bunny. "Y-You did it!" Nya cheered before she had to catch Bunny, who was wobbling. "I-I'm sorry...For you all to see me...Like this.." Bunny managed to say through her gasps, everyone was confused (Bunny was facing them).

"Like what? You just raced off against the biggest snake in history a-and still managed to get out without a scratch and-" Lloyd stopped when he saw blood from Bunny's back, which was starting to seep into the front...Suddenly, Bunny slipped out of Nya's grip, and fell to the ground...Revealing a large gash in her side, which Jay fainted, Lloyd threw up at, and the rest gasped at...All besides- "B-Bunny!" Zane yelled as he kneeled down to Bunny, who was heavily breathing as the bow and the gauntlets suddenly fell to the ground. Gently Zane pulled away Bunny's hood, to see her face stained with blood and tears of pain and fear as her eyes looked calmly at him.

* * *

**?**

Kim-Ly and Grace gasped as they came back to view for Karishma, who was smiling at the 2. "You both did your best." Karishma stated, but she grew worried when the 2 girls didn't respond, and they only watched their friend.

* * *

**With the Ninja and Nya**

Zane was panicking the most out of the group, h-he didn't know what to do! His father had died naturally, and last time anyone checked, dieing due to a large serpent tail cutting into you is **NOT**. **NORMAL**! "I...I'm so sorry Zane." Bunny apologized to the boy, who had tears running down his cheek (remember, he cried in Tick, Tock). "P...Please Bunny, s-ss-stay with me...Please, I-I-I...*hugs Bunny* I-I need you!" Zane cried out, while their friends were trying to figure out what to do.

"*turns to the panicking group* D-D-Don't worry about me...I...I'm already set to go...There's no changing that...But _you_ all, can make sure no one else gets hurt." Bunny told the group, who stared at her in horror and confusion. "Me, Grace, and Kim made this decision to sacrifice outselves...To keep you all safe...Now, you must carry out your mission...A-And keep everyone safe from the Serpentine." Bunny managed to say, before her face twisted in pain as she grasped her bleeding side.

"Lloyd, y-your sister wanted me to tell you...Sh-She's made videos for you all to see...They're with her stuff..She left them, mine, and Kim-Ly's stuff at her home in Amourus..." Bunny told Lloyd, who blinked a few tears before smiling at Bunny, who slowly gave back her own smile before her breathing started to grow dense...It was almost time...

(Crazy in Love from Winx is heard in the background (Play if for a nice effect))

"I...I love you Zane." Bunny whispered to Zane, who blinked through his own tears to look straight into Bunny's. "A...And I love you, I-I-I always will...That will never change." Zane whispered back to Bunny, before slowly pulling off his own hood and lowering his mouth to Bunny's. The kiss was gentle, soft, sweet..._Angelic_...Much like their first kiss...Yet, both knew that it would be their last...Slowly and unwillingly the 2 pulled away, calm brown/green eyes meeting sad steel grey ones. "You won't be alone, my love...I...I'll always be with you." Bunny whispered to Zane, as her hand found its way to his cheek, which was wet and red right now.

Bunny took a shaky breath suddenly, before singing.

_I see the flowers bloom when you're around me _  
_I hear the angels sing the sweetest melody_  
_Whenever you call my name, **Bunny thinly smiles at Zane, who continues to cry**_  
_Whenever you call_  
_whenever you call my name_

_If only I could tell you how I'm feeling... _  
_How much you meant to me_ **Bunny gives a small kiss to Zane's cheek, his tears not bothering her one bit**  
_Why can't you see that I'm crazy in love with you_

_I miss you so when you're not around **Zane tries to smile at Bunny, only for his lips to give way and emit a loud sob **_  
_There are a million reasons why I love you _  
_I know good things come to those who wait_  
_The day will come when you and I will be together_  
_..._

_And that day...Will last...Forever_

(continue the song)

Bunny's breath was straining now, her throat going hoarse as her left hand twitched...As if commanding something to happen..."P-Please! J-Just wait for a moment! E-Even a second! I...I want you to stay..." Zane begged to Bunny, while their friends behind them were crying at the scene (even Jay, who had woken up). "I...I'm sorry Zane..." Bunny apologized to Zane, as his tears fell down into Bunny's hair and her forehead, both of which he gently kissed. "Please...Don't leave me.." Zane begged one last time, he could feel Bunny's warmth start to slip away as he felt through his hands that held her tell him her heartbeat...Almost...

"I'm sorry." Bunny apologized again, her voice cracking every once and a while. "Don't...Please..." Zane whispered to her as his hand gently rubbed against Bunny's smooth cheek, which was now stained with both his tears and a few of hers. Gently Bunny placed her hand on his shoulder. "I...I'm sorry, for leaving you like this...If I had a chance though, I'd do the same...If it ment that you'd live." Bunny confessed to Zane, who stared at her blindly through his tears. "I'm sorry." Bunny began again, she knew the truth about her how much time she had left, much like Zane did.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry *starts to cry* I-Iii'm sorry, I'm sorry." Bunny starts to uncontrollably apologize, her voice getting more and more quiet and fragile as both hers and Zane's tears fall down her cheeks. "...I...I'm...S-...So..orr...y.." Bunny let out, before her chest gave away one final breath, her clouded eyes now locked with the crying eyes of her love. Zane broke down then, and soon his mouth found his way to her rose scented hair as he loudly sobbed...His tears falling as her hand fell from his shoulder and rested on her stomach, where it would permanently stay...

She was gone, his delicate flower, was gone...Suddenly a piece of paper fell from Bunny's pocket from her ninja hood, he could see it perfectly...It had a note from Grace (what she wrote in the sand), a note from Kim-Ly (what she wrote in the sand)...Then one from Bunny herself.

_I know I promised to be with you, Zane..._

_But I had to do this, if I didn't..._

_Who knows what could happen to you?_

_I'm sorry, and I'll repeat it until my last breath..._

_Just know, that I'll be with you always..._

_Please, give my apologies to my family and the others..._

_None of them deserve to go through this, especially you..._

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

_I'm sorry most of all, that these are my last words to you..._

_Zane, I love you, and I always will..._

_You were the best thing that happened to me..._

_I could never write down how I feel about you..._

_But I hope you realise how I feel when I give you these last gifts;_

_My life, my heart, my soul, and my protection..._

_Goodbye my love._

_*curvy heart sign* The Brown Ninja, Bunny_

Zane cried more at this, before he heard and saw the Great Devourer slithering towards them, large dead vines hung around it...She had stalled him..."Everyone *everyone wipes away their tears to look at him*...It's time, to get even." Zane stated, before he picked up Bunny (and the weapons) and placed them to the side (yet she was hidden to where no one could see her). "Ninja-Go!" all of them yelled, before they got ready to fight.


	61. It's Over

Dr. Science; Snake death in this chapter! YAAAAY!

* * *

**?**

Bunny groaned as she opened her eyes, to see Grace, Kim-Ly, and Karishma (she had seen her picture before) near her. "G-Guys?" Bunny asked the 2 teen girls, who looked back at her before they hugged the slightly-frightened younger girl. "A-Am I...Am I d-d-dead?" Bunny asked the 2 girls, who sighed before they nodded their heads. "Oh..." Bunny replied to this, before she looked around her, to see that the Junk Yard was trashed. "Before you ask, the Devourer came here and trashed this place and after the group tried to fight him, with that damn snake getting away, they chased after him in this **_reeeeeally_** cool supped up...Uh...Think.." Kim-Ly told Bunny, who giggled at her along with Karishma and Grace. "Thing?" Karishma asked through her laughs, Kim-Ly puffed out her cheeks.

"Fine! So I don't have the best vocabullary, so sue me!" Kim-Ly yelled, the 3 girls laughed at this before Grace smiled at Bunny. "So, you wanna help the boys kill that no good snake?" Grace asked Bunny, who blinked at her. "How? We aren't alive!" Bunny replied, at this Karishma stepped in. "We may not be alive and touch things, but our elements can." Karishma replied, both Kim-Ly and Grace glared at her. "I though you said that we can't talk to them using our elements for _about a week you guess, give or take a month_." Grace stated, the last part she did a pretty good imitation of her mom. "You know what? We can try! So hurry up!" Karishma yelled as she raced off, the 3 girls followed her...Well...They flew after her...Y-You get it right?

* * *

**Ninjago City**

The spirits got there just in time to see Zane and Jay jump onto the ice slide, which was starting to break. "Jay!" Grace cried, and spiritually Karishma commanded the wind to make a large gust that tossed everything around, and with that force it caused Jay to go back onto the ice. "Wh-what was that?" Jay yelled at Zane, who smiled. "Help Jay, our secret reinforcements." Zane replied with a smile, before he and Jay fell off the ice escape. "RAAAAAARRR!" a loud roar (duh) erupted through the sky, before Bunny pointed something out in the distance.

"Look! Dragons!" Bunny yelled out, everyone turned to see the ultimate dragon catch the ninja...Yet...Why were there 3 other large (only a bit smaller than the Ultimate Dragon) dragons with it?

One of the dragons was a dark blue with large wings that had silver and light blue accents on it. It's face had a sort of "wave" mask on it. On both wings were 2 filled pouches (of what, you shall see later), and it's claws were about as big as Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon's height plus they seemed to be filled with water (they were see-through). "Silvermist!" Grace cried out happily, and it seemed as though the dragon heard her since it's head turned and smiled at her.

Another dragon was a dark grey with silver wings that were sharp to the T, the claws gleaming as an unknown metal was on the top of it like nail polish in a way...Much like silver mist this dragon had 2 pouches, but only 1 was filled. And around its eyes was a metallic, smooth mask. "I...Is that my dragon?" Kim-Ly asked Grace, who nodded her head happily while Bunny grinned at her own dragon.

The final dragon was a dark brown with dark green vines wrapping around its frame. The wings looked as though they had leaves on it, instead of scales. Then its claws looked like a mix between thorns and sharpened wood. Around its eyes was a branch mask, with a dark red rose right in the middle of it. "I guess that's mine." Bunny whispered happily, before noticing that her dragon also had a filled pouch on its wing.

All the while the boys had gotten out of range from the snake, which was now biting its own tail. Yet it was constantly wiggling. "Kimmy! It's our turn to help out!" Bunny yelled at Kim-Ly, who nodded her head before the 2 went into a levitating lotus position with their hands clasped. Suddenly vines and branches erupted from the ground while broken pieces of metal that the Great Devourer had rammed through melted together before solidifying around the snake's frame along with the vines and branches.

"Kim-Ly! Bunny!" Nya gasped happily, the 2 girls fist bumped as they tried to keep the snake at bay. "May I join in?" Grace asked the 2 girls, who smiled at her. "We'd be honored." Kim-Ly said, before Grace went into a lotus position also, but instead she moved her hands freely. Near them a pond in the park suddenly got drained of its water, which whipped to the snake quickly and held down its mouth and tail. "Grace!" Cole and Lloyd happily chorused, Grace grinned at this before she noticed that the sky suddenly grew darker.

"Wh-whats happening?" Bunny asked as she and the other girls got out of their stances, yet their elements stayed put on the snake. "Look! Lord Garmadon!" the ninja yelled, causing everyone to look at the top of the building, where Lord Garmadon stood glaring down at the struggling snake. Grace felt a pang suddenly when she saw that her dad had small tears in his eyes...While Bunny was a bit confused. "Hey, where are_** our** _weapons?" Bunny asked suddenly, while Kim-Ly turned to her. "They left them with your body." Kim-Ly replied, before they went back to watching Lord Garmadon.

"_You_! *points weapons at the snake* **_You_** are the reason that evil runs through my blood! *thunder claps* _**You**_ are the reason my wife and daughter are dead! *thunder claps*** YOU ARE THE REASON MY FAMILY IS ALMOST COMPLETLY GONE**!" Lord Garmadon yelled angrily, Grace, Karishma, and Lloyd all smiled at him. "We're gonna get a piece of this to." Grace whispered before she flew to her dad's side, the 3 other spirits right behind her. "B-But how?" Karishma asked, Grace grinned at her as she touched Cole's scythe, before disappearing and leaving a vibrant blue glow around the scythe.

"G...Grace.." Cole whispered as he saw his scythe glow that all-so-familiar glow that Grace would admit with her own Golden Weapon. Bunny smiled at this, before touching Zane's shurikens, disappear, then leave a brilliant brown (almost hazel) glow to them. "Bunny!" Zane cried out happily, he knew she was safe. Kim-Ly smirked before doing the same with Kai's sword, disappearing, then leaving a metallic grey aura around it. "Kimmy." Kai breathed out, tears threatening to fall in his eyes. "We'll be by your side every step of the way, my love." Karishma whispered, before she eliminated Jay's nunchucks with a pink glow after disappearing.

"...Okay, who the brick is making my nunchucks pink?" Jay asked in confusion, while Lord Garmadon looked shocked by this. "K-Karishma?" Lord Garmadon asked, before closing his eyes as a bright light appeared. Once he opened them he saw his daughter in a translucent blue, his wife in a translucent pink, Bunny in a translucent hazel, then Kim-Ly in a translucent grey. "Thank you, all of you, for standing by my side." Lord Garmadon whispered to the 4 girls around him, who smiled at him before he glared down at the snake.

"You bit me once, now feel what it's like to be bitten back!" Lord Garmadon yelled before free-falling along with the 4 spirits, his wife and daughter holding on to his shoulders. "Go get 'em guys." Lloyd said as he watched his family fight, tears falling from his eyes as the 4 spirits disappeared again and the glows remained around the weapons. "Vengeance! Shall be mine!" Lord Garmadon yelled before hitting the snake's weak point, now to everyone they saw the snake explode, but that wasn't all that happened.

Using the speed of both Water and Wind Lord Garmadon slashed at the snake, it's scales flying everywhere as skin and blood dripped to the ground. Lord Garmadon knew what he was doing, and truth be told he didn't care! When his wife died because of this snake it caused him to realise the dangers of being around him, so he sent Grace away to be safer...And after some time he did the same to Lloyd...And to find out that this snake killed his daughter in the same way as his wife...Lord Garmadon snapped...

"**YOU SHALL PAY**!" Lord Garmadon yelled as he continued to slash at the defenseless snake, who roared in pain. This was all happening so fast, Lord Garmadon knew, so that meant that he could take all the time he wante-Lord Garmadon felt a hand on his shoulder...And though he knew who it was, he turned around to see his wife's spirit behind him...Her eyes pleading him to just end it for the disgraceful snake that had put their family through so much...

"You always hated to see people suffer." Lord Garmadon whispered to his wife, who giggled with the wind before kissing him on the cheek...Then vanishing with the wind...Lord Garmadon glared through his pained tears at the large snake, who looked tired and horrified as he watched the Dark Lord torture him. "You better be lucky that my wife is such a kind spirit." Lord Garmadon growled before finally channelling the energy of all 4 weapons (and the spirits surrounding them) to hit the weak point on the snake.

It's skull cracked as blood flowed out of it before a dark green goop flew throughout the city. Lord Garmadon looked at the weapons, to see that the glows were gone...Slowly a few tears left his eyes, before he took off running away from the scene, just as the crowd starting cheering.

"WE DID IT!" all the ninja cheered, while Jay swung Nya happily around. 3 crest-fallen boys couldn't help but feel envious at the Lignting Ninja and the Samurai...They had lost their loved ones during that fight. Suddenly a chorus of dragon roars erupted through the sky, before the 4 dragons landed. "Wow." Nya gasped as she looked at the 3 seperate (obviously female) dragons, who dropped their wings just as their pouches started to move...Only for 4 dragon heads to pop out.

One of the dragon head in Silvermists' pouch was a beautiful light silver/blue with black marking on it. While the other one in Silvermists' pouch was black with small blue markins on it. The dragon in the nature dragon's pouch was white with small dark brown marking on it. Then the final one in the metal dragon's pouch was grey and red, with yellow spots on it in random places.

"B-Babies?" Nya asked as she looked at the gragons, which were about to her neck. "Uggggh.." a all-to-familiar voice groaned the group suddenly looked happy. "SENSEI!" the group yelled as they ran towards the noise, to see their Sensei standing up from the goop.

* * *

**?**

Grace, Bunny, Kim-Ly, and Karisha all smiled as they watched the group happily reunite with their Sensei. "We did good guys, we did good." Karishma told the girls, Kim-Ly and Bunny both cheered while Grace looked off in a direction...Slowly Karishma hugged her daughter. "It'll be okay Sweetie, you'll see...Everything'll work out." Karishma gently told her daughter, who smiled at the older woman. "I hope so mom, I really hope so." Grace whispered to her mom, before the 4 girls watched their friends suddenly feel pumped about training Lloyd.

* * *

All the ninja (including Grace, Kim-Ly, and Bunny) all jumped up and yelled "NINJA-GOOOOO!"


	62. Author's Note YAY!

Mayhemb; Okay People here is a notification!

Rock; The first chapter of the Sequel to "The Ninja of Water" Will be coming out later today.

Mrs. Loon; We are debating on 2 different names and-

Dr. Science; Wrong, we've already picked

All but Dr. Science; Huh?

Dr. Science; Yep, I have decided to go against Rock in the votes

Rock; TRAITOR!

Mayhemb; Great! So now the name of the sequel is...

*drum roll* *monkey crashes cymbol before he high-fives Animal from the Muppets*

Mayhemb; (thinks; YAY ANIMAL!) A New Beginning

Mrs. Loon; We decided on it since there will be 2 new ninjas (we have already picked them, so please don't try to comment on that) and a new beginning for Lloyd, Grace, Bunny, Kim-Ly, and the 2 new ninjas

Mayhemb; So stay tuned to see what happens!


	63. Author's Note Facebook Page!

Mayhemb; Hey everyone..! Just wanted to notify you all that we have started up a Fan-Facebook Page for the Water Ninja series...!

Dr. Science; Yes indeed...!

Rock; Go and check it out..!

Mrs. Loon; Just type in either

"Grace Garmadon" (first post)

"Ninja of Water"

"A New Beginning"

"We Are the Ninjas"

Or something along those lines, and the picture should be the same as the one on "The Water Ninja"'s profile (on this site)

Mayhemb; Yep..! We'll try our best to update, keep you in check, and even throw some crazy/fun facts your way..1

Rock; Well, see ya later..!

All; Bye!


End file.
